Hidden Truth
by MissAndre
Summary: Amelia's life complicates when her mysterious past starts to unfold and a sudden change marks her destiny... Based on the life of the wolf pack after 20 years since BD. R&R please.
1. Revealing The Secret

**Summary:** It's been twenty years since Breaking Dawn and while the Cullens had moved on, a new cycle is starting in La Push. A new generation is coming, how will their lives develop?

Young Amelia Swan thought her life was normal, but once her life starts to get folded in the arms of the supernatural world, she realizes that part of her life is a lie. Who is her father? Why did her mother died?

****Most of this characters don't belong to me, instead to the amazing S. Meyer. I only borrowed them for mine and others entertainments. **

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm starting to re-post the chapters as they're being fixed and edited by my beta. The ones that have been beta-ed will have the notification. Those who are starting to read remember to please leave reviews as they are the author's pay... _

_Thanks to **Danielle** for beta-ing and doing a great job!_

**Prologue**

**H**ave you ever stopped and wondered if you were meant to do something else in your life?

If the decisions that you made in your life were unavoidable?

How things would be if you were different from what you are now?

Do you regret everything you have done?

All those questions pass through your mind when you're in the face of death. But they all disappear fast when the love of your life, your half, your soul mate, is going to be killed in front of you. Because no matter in what situation you're in at that moment, you don't regret giving your whole self to that other person.

In that moment, only two things go through your mind:

First, are you willing to give up your freedom for the safety of your loved ones?

Second, you can fight and risk losing not only your life, but also the lives of those who surround you.

**Chapter 1: Revealing the Secret**

**Amelia's POV**

**S**itting at lunch in the cafeteria always gave me time to think about my life. I always considered myself a common girl, long brown hair, dark skin, like the one all my friends and known people on the Rez had; a common body, not too many curves, but not a square. The only thing that was interesting about me was my eyes. They were green—not the common green but the kind of shade that changed depending on the lighting and clothes I wore. Also, they were my mother's eyes…the only memory I had of her.

I stopped short in my thoughts, I didn't want to think of my mother.

But I didn't mind my looks; on the contrary, I appreciated them. This look made me have a quiet life, the kind of life that nobody noticed. If you did something wrong or embarrassing, nobody was going to notice, except your friends of course. Luke and Cat—short for Catlyn—were my two best friends who I wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

Cat was the typical American girl—dark, wavy hair with golden strands that ran down to the middle of her back. She had natural, tanned skin, and penetrating honey colored eyes. Luke, on the other hand, had the looks of pure Native American—high cheekbones, light, brown skin, dark eyes beneath thick eyebrows and straight, dark hair that he always wore in a ponytail.

My friends usually let me get lost in my own mind, but today was going to be different.

"Ami…hello? Ami, are you there?" Luke called out to me; of course I didn't like being called by my full name, Amelia.

"Huh?" I tried to remember what he was talking about.

"Damn, today you're definitely in the Land of Oz. Haven't you been listening to our conversation?" Luke bickered, dropping his half eaten sandwich on the tray in front of him.

"Well, the first part." They both looked at me with frustration etched on their faces. Well, at least Luke did. Cat had something else that I didn't understand.

"Well, I was just saying to Luke that it would be good to go to the bonfire on Saturday," Cat said to me while biting her bottom lip; something she did when she was going to tell me something bad.

Because I didn't answer, she carried on, "You know some kids from here are going to be there and I was thinking it would be good to socialize." She still had that expression on her face.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" I asked her. I was beginning to get impatient.

"What look? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't pretend. What are you trying to tell me, and since when do you care to socialize with other kids?" I put on my face the expression she hated; she knew I was onto her. I knew her too well.

"You know she's going to react the same way as me, so just tell her," Luke said. So, he already knew. What could she have been hiding from me but not from Luke?

"How come you know?" I asked Luke. "Since when do you tell Luke things first, Catlyn?" I was beginning to get frustrated.

At that moment she looked at Luke with pleading eyes. That made me really mad. Something strange was happening to me as I was always a calm girl. Lately, I'd been getting really mad at simple things. Like, last week I just snapped at Luke for borrowing my cell phone without permission, since his was without battery. I usually let him borrow my stuff without asking, but that time, it made my blood boiled with rage.

"Okay, can the two of you stop beating around the bush and tell me what is going on?" I snapped. Luke just gave Cat a look that meant, 'it's your funeral', but didn't say anything.

"Here is the thing," Cat took a deep breath before continuing, "I've been going out with someone. Remember last weekend when I said I couldn't go to the movies because my mom didn't let me? Well, that wasn't completely the truth." I was finally going to find out what she had been hiding, because I knew that Cat's mom was nice and would always let her do whatever she wanted.

"Since when are you scared to tell me about a boy? And why does Luke know about this first?" I asked.

"Well…actually, I caught her with her hands in the cookie jar," Luke said with bitterness in his voice. _So he doesn't agree of this guy?_

"Hey, are you going to let me explain this to Ami without interruptions?" Cat asked Luke while glowering at him.

Luke made a gesture of zipping his mouth and continued eating his lunch.

"I wanted us to go to this bonfire so you and Luke could meet him properly…you know? He is going to be there with some friends and decided to invite me. I couldn't say no, so I told him I was going with my friends." It looked to me like she was trying to avoid telling me who this guy was.

"So, who is the guy? Do I know him?" I asked, now full of curiosity.

Luke snorted, obviously covering a laugh.

Cat took a deep breath before talking, which wasn't a good sign. "It's Kaleb Early." She closed her eyes, scared of my reaction.

I felt my insides start to burn.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" I yelled.

_Breathe Ami, you have to breathe_, I told myself while trying to control the shaking of my hands—something that had been happening lately whenever I got mad.

_What is wrong with me?_

I looked around and a lot of people were staring at us. In a small school like The Quileute Tribal School—or better known as QTS—fights, gossip, and drama were always a cause of immediate attention. Faces with big attentive eyes were looking at me and I had to keep breathing deeply as not to stand up and yell at everyone to mind their own businesses.

"Out of all the guys that show interests in you, you have to choose the worst?" I questioned through gritted teeth. I was starting to see red.

"He's not that bad, you don't even know him," Catlyn whispered, trying to calm me down. She had also noticed all the attention I had brought to us.

Why did she have to be so closed-minded? Kaleb was the most gorgeous guy in this school, but was also rotten, egotistical, and self centered. This made him the most horrendous guy I'd ever seen. Of course, all girls only saw him physically. His tall, lean and slightly muscular body gave him the power to lure any girl into his trap. Also, we couldn't forget his always messy looking hair and dark, hypnotizing eyes. And while Cat thought I didn't know him, she was wrong. Living in a small reservation like La Push meant knowing everyone, at least by face, but in Kaleb's case, I knew him pretty well. Unfortunately, his family was close to mine. This meant our lives would clash all the time, even though Luke and I pretended we didn't know him.

"What has he done to you to not like him? He is so HOT, and he asked ME out. How could I say no to him? What is the problem of wanting to go out with the hottest guy in school?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

Luke was looking at nothing in particular—he already knew that it was better to stay out of our little fights. But I knew he was screaming on the inside like me, as he was biting his sandwich forcefully. I looked at my untouched slice of pizza and realized I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Yeah, okay, he's good looking, but you know how he treats girls. He uses them for pleasure and when he gets bored, he gets rid of them like they are just toys," I said, my voice full of bitterness.

At that moment Kaleb walked into the cafeteria and smiled at Cat. I knew then that my case was lost.

He started to head to our table, but when he looked at my face, decided it was better to continue to the other direction. Cat looked at me with fury in her eyes.

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to almost kill him with your stare." She began to rise from her chair, picking up her backpack and tray in the process. "Can you at least give him a chance and go with me to the bonfire?"

I didn't know how to answer. One part of me wanted to scream "NO," but another knew that she was my best friend and she would do the same for me.

I was still staring at her when Luke talked. "I told you she was going to be on my side." Something typical for Luke to say. He said this with the 'I told you so' face.

Obviously Luke didn't like Kaleb. Once, there was this girl he liked a lot. When he finally got the courage to ask her out, she turned him down because she was going out with Kaleb, and that was only a small part of all the things he had done. Seriously, the guy thought he could have any girl in school. Well, he definitely would never have me. _HA!_ Like he would even notice someone like me.

"So are you going with me or not?" Cat, again, was looking at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't resist any longer.

"Okay, I'll go, and so is Luke, right?" I asked Luke. He wasn't going to leave me alone on this one.

He looked so pissed off. "Whatever."

I knew I would have to repay him later with something. Maybe a bar of chocolate. He loved chocolate.

Cat was already going to Kaleb's table when I yelled, "Oh, and me going doesn't mean I promise I'll be nice to him."

Cat continued walking but I knew she had heard me.

Luke was laughing; he knew how I treated people I didn't like. There was this guy at the Rez who didn't leave me alone, so I just simply threw a soda at his face and left while everyone laughed at him.

So the rest of the day flew by, especially considering my mind was distracted with thoughts of what to do to Kaleb if he hurt Cat. He didn't know who he was messing with.

Without realizing, school was over and Luke led me to the parking lot to his car so that we could get home.

* * *

****Leave Reviews!**


	2. Home and Family

**A/N: **_Thanks to Danielle for beta-ing!_

**Chapter 2: Home and Family**

**Amelia's POV**

**L**uke and I were sitting on his bed trying to do our Geometry homework. My mind was somewhere else, like always. This time I was thinking about my life—specifically about my parents.

The reason why I was in Luke's room was because we lived in the same house. I was raised by my mother's uncle, Charlie Swan and his second wife, Sue Clearwater. Both of them loved me like their own daughter. Well, more like granddaughter. My mother died giving birth to me and my father was a complete mystery. Whenever I had asked them about him, they would change the subject or tell me my mom arrived at their doorstep alone and with me in her womb.

I really didn't give it a lot of thought because Charlie and Sue had given me everything I needed. Four years ago Sue died of lung cancer, and a year ago Charlie died in a car accident. It came as a shock and I really missed him, but he used to be miserable because he didn't have Sue with him. At least they were together in heaven.

So that was why I was living with Luke and his parents, Sam and Emily Uley. Emily was Sue's niece, and because I didn't have a place to stay, she decided to take care of me. We lived in a small two story house, in a remote part of the reservation. It was not much but Sam and Emily were really nice and at least tried to be the parents I never knew.

"Ugh, this is frustrating. Did you answer problem five?" My train of thought was interrupted by Luke.

I lifted my eyes from my notebook and immediately wanted to laugh. The right side of Luke's hair was standing on point; he had been tugging on it out of frustration.

He noticed my smirk and got more frustrated. "Actually no, I only have the first one and I'm doing number two right now," I responded.

"Are you kidding me, what is wrong with you tonight? Is your mind again in a faraway land where the little green guys are dancing around you, or are you thinking about the Cat and Kaleb situation?" Luke asked.

He obviously wanted to talk about it and hear my opinion now that Cat wasn't here. This was what I loved about Luke; I could talk to him freely. He was more than my best friend; he was like my brother, even before I moved to his house.

"I don't know…it's frustrating watching her fall for that guy so easily knowing how he is with his previous girlfriends. He's going to break her heart," I said, not meeting Luke's eyes.

I really didn't want to tell Luke that I was thinking about my mysterious parents. He didn't like it when I thought about them. Well, more of my father. I always wondered why this mysterious man didn't look for me, or if he even knew that I existed.

"What if things get serious and he really likes her?" Luke obviously didn't like the idea of having to be around Kaleb—for long periods of time—any more than I did.

"Well, if that happens, it would be depressing, but at the same time, it would be good because I don't want to be around a moping Catlyn. Do you think we should tell her that we actually know him pretty well?" I asked.

"No, I don't want people to know that his parents are really close to my parents," Luke said with a disgusted face.

"Luke…Ami, dinner's ready," Emily shouted from downstairs, interrupting our conversation. We left everything were it was lying on the bed, and left the room.

As soon as we entered the kitchen, the delicious smell of chicken lasagna hit my nose. I could never get tired of Emily's cooking, and by the look of Luke's face, neither could he.

"Mom, did I tell you that you're the best Mom in the world," Luke said, kissing Emily's scarred side. It was something Luke and Sam were always comfortable doing; it showed how much they really loved Emily.

I remembered when Sue had told me the story of Emily being attacked by a bear when she wandered into the woods alone. I couldn't go near the forest or sleep alone for a while, especially after I saw a giant animal with brown fur sprint really close to the house's backyard.

"I wonder if you would still say the same thing if I left you without food for a day," Emily said. I could see the good side of her face crinkle into a smile.

Luke just gave an impish smile to his mother before helping me set up the table. Soon, Sam arrived from work; he was the owner of a small construction company in Forks.

The first thing he did was grab Emily by the waist and bring her to him, so that she was completely flushed into his massive body. I always admired their relationship, years passed and their love never wavered. Luke shifted uncomfortably, not daring to look at the love scene between his parents.

After Sam and Emily's show of affection, we sat and began to eat. As always, small talk was formed, usually it revolved around Sam's company, or mine and Luke's day in school.

"So, how was school?" Sam asked the two of us.

"Good," Luke and I said at the same time. Our voices were toneless and without feeling. We kept looking at our plates, our forks scraping the plates the only sound heard at the sudden silence.

I felt Sam and Emily exchange knowing looks, but I continued eating my lasagna.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, putting her fork down so she could pay us full attention.

I looked at Luke to ask him silently if we should speak our recent concerns out loud. He just hunched his shoulders but didn't say anything.

"What? Are the two of you in trouble?" Sam asked with his authoritative tone, something that always scared me.

"It's something stupid," I said, putting my fork down and drinking some water. "Catlyn is seeing someone that we don't like."

"Oh, who is it?" Emily asked with enthusiasm.

"Kaleb," Luke said with rage.

"Paul's kid? What is wrong with him?" Sam once again was looking at us intently. Paul and Sam were really good friends—well more like best friends—and nobody could speak ill of his friends or related family.

"Dad, you very well know that Kaleb is a player…he's going to hurt Cat," Luke said. He was looking at his father with anger evident in his eyes.

Sam and Luke usually had a good father/son relationship, but sometimes Sam didn't understand the way his son thought, which usually ended in an argument.

"You don't know that! Paul didn't raise a bad kid—"

Luke interrupted him by rising from his chair. "You don't know him, Dad! How could you take his side, not mine?" he shouted.

"Come on, Luke…calm down, please." Emily's small voice could barely be heard.

"Sam, we're just concerned that Kaleb's going to treat Catlyn like he treats other girls," I said, trying to settle down the rising situation. "You don't know how Kaleb truly is. He's not the innocent kid he poses to be in front of—"

"All I know is that my best friend, your godfather, Luke—" Sam pointed a threatening finger in Luke's direction, "—didn't raise the kid you say you know so well."

"How could you be so—" I started to say to Sam but was interrupted once again.

"SHUT UP!" Sam shouted at me. The kitchen suddenly got very quiet. Emily was looking at her husband with shock. Luke was watching me, waiting for my reaction.

"You can't tell me to shut up, I'm not your daughter," I said through clenched teeth.

My whole body was shaking and I felt a surging heat that wanted to engulf me completely. I didn't know what was going to happen if I let go and acted only on my instincts. I opened my eyes—I didn't even realize I had closed them—and looked around me.

Everyone had shocked faces, but none were angry. Their reactions brought me back down. I took a deep breath and left the kitchen in a sprint.

Once upstairs, I went to the bathroom. I needed a quick, cold shower to relax my tense body. Minutes passed but I just thought about the cold water hitting my body; I felt feverish and my body was aching a little.

_God, I hope I'm not getting sick._

After ten minutes, I was completely refreshed. My body wasn't shaking or aching anymore and my breathing went back to normal, but my mind was still unsettled with what just happened. I felt like at any second I could have lost control and become someone else.

I went back to my room, put on some pajamas, and sat on the bed.

"Hey," Luke said from the doorway while fidgeting, as if he didn't know what to do. He was carrying a tray with a plate full of cookies and two cups with milk. He knew I must have been hungry as I hadn't finished my food earlier.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted," I said without facing him. I felt ashamed of the way I had acted.

"Don't be. He was the one who did wrong, and you know it." I heard Luke move, and when I looked up, he was seated on my side—the tray placed between us.

"Sam and Emily have given me everything. He has the right to treat me as a daughter." I faced Luke. "I'll have to apologize, but not tonight. I feel on edge and tired."

I didn't want to tell Luke in detail what had happened at the kitchen and how I had felt. I didn't want him to worry about my silly things.

"Okay," he just said.

We ate the cookies in silence. Luke knew that if I wanted to talk more, I would do so which was why he didn't pressured me.

When we finished, Luke just picked up the tray with the empty cups and plate and made to leave. "Have a nice sleep," he said, stopping on the doorway. I saw in his eyes that he really was worried about my behavior, but I really wasn't in the mood to explain. I needed to rest and organize my thoughts on how to apologize to Sam and figure out what was happening to me.

"Yeah, I'll try," I said, standing up so I could remove my bed covers.

"Are you still having the dream?" Luke asked out of a sudden.

Since a month ago, I'd been having this weird dream in which I was running in the forest freely and really fast. The weird part was always the feeling of being followed.

Luke found out about the dream the first night I had it, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I snuck into his room and told him about it. Sleeping next to him always made me feel more secure. He was my comfort blanket. It wasn't that I had romantic feelings towards Luke, but he had been the only consistent element in my life. Something to grasp upon when things became unstable, like Charlie and Sue's deaths.

"Yeah, but I'm getting accustomed to them," I said. "Oh…I remembered tomorrow after school I'm going to Cat's house, she wants me to help her pick her outfit for the bonfire."

Luke gave me a funny look; he knew I wasn't going to enjoy myself. With that, he left my room, closing the door behind him. I got into my bed and immediately fell asleep.

I awoke at 3:57am by my dream, only this time the dream was different.

* * *

****Leave Reviews**


	3. The Dream

**A/N: **_Edited by Danielle_

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

**Amelia's POV**

**_I_**_was running freely and really fast, like always. And like the other dreams, I felt I was being followed, but usually this was the part where I woke up. But then the dream changed and I was alone at the edge of a cliff with my back turned to the abyss._

_I was looking intently towards the forest in front of me waiting for something, when suddenly a huge wolf came out from between the trees. I became frightened but the wolf came closer and just stared at me. A calm feeling washed over me. Its color was a very light grey, almost white, and in the back had two dark brown spots. But what caught my attention were its eyes—the same penetrating green as mine._

_The feeling of calmness was drifting away, and I was beginning to freak out when it spoke to me inside my head. _

**_Don't be afraid, soon you'll know the truth_****.**

_And it started to pace away._

_"What truth?" I screamed at it, but it kept heading into the forest._

* * *

I awoke covered in sweat and shaken. What were my dreams trying to tell me? I didn't understand why this dream left me more upset than the previous ones.

Sleep didn't come back to me, so I went to Luke's room—my comfort place. As soon as I opened the door, he opened his eyes. I didn't have to tell him why I was there, he understood.

When I curled into his side, he backed away from me, something in his face told me there was something wrong.

"What?" I asked him because he hadn't spoken yet and his eyes had confusion in them.

"You're burning up, are you feeling alright?" His face was covered with concern.

"What do you mean? I feel fine," I said, touching my face to see if I felt different, but to my touch I felt normal. The fever I felt earlier was gone and to my understanding I was perfectly fine.

"I think you're getting sick. Do you feel feverish?" He placed his hand on my forehead and immediately pulled away as if he got burned. "There is something wrong with you; I better wake up Mom and Dad."

"Don't, I feel completely fine. Besides, you know I don't like hospitals, and they will certainly want to take me."

Luke was already on his feet going to the door. "Stay there; I'll go wake them up."

I stayed in his bed thinking about what was happening to me. Now that I thought about it, the weird things started when the dreams began. First, I would get pissed off out of nowhere, then my body started to change—something I was trying to hide, but it was getting a little hard. I was gaining height and my whole body was becoming more muscular without me doing exercise. Also, I felt so full of energy all the time. There were nights that I had to run to the beach and back so that I could get rid of all the pent up energy. And now I was burning up after having that dream. The problem was, I didn't feel sick, on the contrary, I felt great—full of energy, stronger, my senses more heightened.

At that moment, Luke walked in followed by a sleepy Sam and Emily. Luke was telling them that I was burning up, but all they did was stare at me with awe in their eyes.

Then Sam spoke, "Are you feeling okay?" His face was unreadable; there was a little admiration and confusion in it, but the rest I didn't understand. Also, I noticed there wasn't any indication he was mad at me for what had happened at dinner.

"Yeah, I already told Luke I'm feeling fine, there is no need to worry about me. Maybe it's just one of those twenty-four hour flu."

Emily kept looking at Sam, waiting for him to do something. Then, Sam put his hand on my forehead. When he removed it, I caught something in his eyes. He had the look you get when you finally comprehend something—when you get an epiphany and understand the meaning of something important. But as soon as I caught it, he changed it.

"Maybe you're right, you should just sleep. If you still have the fever tomorrow, we can go to the hospital, or at least have Jared check on you."

Jared Horn was one of his old friends; he had a degree in medicine and sometimes checked people out of the hospital, if it was a simple illness like the flu. Sam was already leaving the room with Emily behind.

"WHAT?" Luke screamed. He was always so protective of me. "Aren't you worried that it's more than a simple flu?" he asked his parents with frustration in his eyes.

"If she still feels feverish in the morning we'll take her to the hospital or call Jared, it's late and I'm sleepy. In the meantime, just sleep, there is nothing to worry about," Sam said.

Before they left the room completely, Emily came back and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I didn't know if she did that because she was concerned or wanted to let me know she wasn't mad for the argument with Sam the previous day.

"Don't worry, you'll know soon," she whispered in my ear before leaving the room. I was shocked and didn't understand the meaning of what she had told me.

Luke couldn't believe how his parents were acting. I was too immersed in what Emily had told me to say a word. I felt like my imaginary world was becoming real. Of course Luke hadn't heard what his mother had whispered.

After Sam and Emily left the room, Luke sat next to me. "That wasn't what I expected from them. Is it me or did it look like they know something, but didn't want to tell us?"

"I don't know…I'm tired. Can I still sleep here tonight?" I asked, snuggling further in Luke's bed. I didn't want to tell him what Emily had told me as I felt it was going to create more confusion in my already aching head.

"Yeah, no problem, are you sure you're feeling okay, you look lost in thoughts." He kept staring at me like I was going to burst into flames.

"Luke, I'm fine, seriously. It's just…I noticed weird things are happening to me since the dreams began."

"Dreams? As in more than one?" Luke asked me.

I told him the latest dream and everything in my body that was changing. After I finished, he just stared at me, lost in thoughts. "Do you think they know what is going on with you? I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who noticed your growth spurts."

"By the way they acted tonight, probably. I'm going to ask them tomorrow, I deserve to know the truth, don't you think?" I didn't like lying to Luke, but sometimes it was better to just keep things simple and not make a big fuss.

"Yeah, but in the meantime let's just sleep. In a few hours, we have school remember, that is, if they don't take you to the hospital," Luke said through a yawn. He rolled to the side and closed his eyes.

The rest of the night, Luke slept far away from me, as the fever didn't go down. When we got up the next morning, there was a note at the kitchen counter saying that Emily and Sam went out early to deal with some errands. They both definitely knew something, and sooner or later I was going to confront them.

As we got to Luke's car, a dark green 1965 Mustang GT Coupe, he kept staring at me. My fever hadn't receded and he was concerned about my health, but I knew he was also wondering what his parents were hiding.

We were received in the school parking lot by a beaming Catlyn encased in Kaleb's arms. Ugh, I had completely forgotten about our little Cat/Kaleb problem. Today was definitely going to be an interesting day.


	4. Edge of Control

**A/N:** _Okay, in this chapter I start to introduce the character Luke, whom is one of my favorites... enjoy it and leave comments please._

_*Beta-ed by Danielle..._

**Chapter 4: Edge of Control**

**Luke's POV**

**T**hroughout the day I couldn't stop staring at Ami. She said to me a thousand times that she was feeling okay, but I couldn't help getting concerned.

Since she told me about the dreams, I had been keeping a close eye on her. She was like the sister I never had, so if something were to be wrong with her it would inevitably preoccupy me. I noticed the changes in her body before she talked to me about them, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry her.

First, I noticed how tall she was getting, she used to be 5'9", now she was a couple of inches taller than me and I was 6'1". Then, one day, I saw her when she arrived home from a run. She was only wearing shorts and a sports bra. Her arms had muscles and her abdomen was hard and really flat. She usually didn't exercise, but since the dreams started, she'd been running to the beach and back without any effort, and the beach was not that close to the house.

Then what happened last night had gotten me a little shaken, but Mom and Dad's reaction left me in shock. They always treated Ami as their daughter and were always concerned when she got sick. But now, they acted like they knew what was going on with her. I needed to talk to someone about what was happening to Ami, but Cat was too immersed in her relationship with Kaleb to notice anything.

That was another thing that was bothering me, more like frustrating me, Cat seemed to be falling real deeply for this jerk, which infuriated me. Of course, I couldn't say these things out loud or someone was going to notice my true feelings. I sometimes thought that Ami knew that I looked at Cat more than just a friend, but she acted as if she didn't know, which left me very confused.

_Ugh, I just want to rip his head off._

I knew he was going to hurt her and she was blindly falling into his trap, but I wasn't going to do anything yet. I didn't want to make Catlyn mad. When Kaleb got bored of her, she would be heartbroken and I would be there to pick up the pieces and put them together. I knew it was very unfriendly of me, but I didn't want to put myself out there and get my heart crushed or lose her.

"Hey, did you finish the geometry homework? Because, I didn't finish mine," Ami said to me.

We were on the school courtyard waiting for the bell to ring and go to our first class. Of course, she hadn't finished it with what happened last night.

"Yeah, here you can copy it. I know your mind must be somewhere far away between the land of Narnia and Hogwarts," I joked, handing her my notebook.

She looked at me with a small smile and with a _thank you_ in her eyes. I didn't mind giving her my answers; she definitely couldn't do them with so many things happening to her.

While Ami copied the answers, I couldn't help myself but stare at Catlyn, who was sitting with Kaleb. He was whispering things in her ear and she kept smirking and giggling. Oh, how I wished that was me caressing her face and standing so close to her. She was never going to see me in that way, so all I could do was desire her from a distance.

"Have you ever at least tried to tell her how you really feel, it wouldn't kill you," Ami said.

_Okay, I didn't expect Ami to say that. Am I being that obvious?_

"What are you talking about?" I was trying to act stupid, which never worked, Ami was too observant.

"I'm not stupid, I know you like the palm of my hand and it's a little frustrating watching your best friend ogling at someone without getting the courage to tell her how he feels." She had her eyes on her notebook, but in her mouth a little impish smile was dancing. This was what I loved about Ami, she would tell you things straight out without hesitation.

"Okay, what do you want me to do? Confess my love to her now that she's with that scumbag?" _Yeah right, like I have a chance, _I completed in my head.

"She's your friend, she'll understand. It's worst to keep your feelings enclosed like that—it's going to start eating you inside out." She looked at me as if to say, _you know I'm right_.

"I don't want to lose her friendship; I prefer to be next to her as a friend than not be near her at all." I didn't want to continue this conversation; it wasn't going the way I wanted. I didn't want to admit out loud that I was scared of getting hurt. "Are you finished with that, we better start heading to class or we're going to be late again."

"Yeah, but we haven't finished this conversation. We'll finish it tonight," she said while pointing a menacing finger at me.

"Weren't you supposed to go to Cat's house tonight, or was there a change of plans?" I asked her while we picked up our stuff and started walking for the classroom.

"Ugh, I completely forgot, but I will continue this talk later when I get home. Okay?" She poked my chest and I lost my balance and went three steps back.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I complained.

Ami was looking at me scared.

"Wow I didn't mean that, did I hit you that hard?" She was looking at her hands like they didn't belong to her.

"Don't worry about it; I just probably lost my balance." Gaining strength was another thing to put on the list of Ami's changes. I didn't want to worry her more so I led her with more urgency to our first class.

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

**H**alf of the day flew by, and without noticing, I was on my way to the cafeteria with Luke and Catlyn. All my morning classes I had with Luke, and the last one before lunch—Spanish—was with Cat. She was in her own world—probably thinking about Kaleb—so she didn't notice the silent conversation between Luke and me. He kept ignoring me while I was trying to convince him to tell Cat about his feelings. I knew how he felt for a long time, but now that Catlyn was with that sorry excuse of a man, I preferred for their friendship to be at risk if it meant having a possibility of her leaving Kaleb for Luke. Also, when Kaleb dumped her she would have Luke.

I knew Kaleb was going to get rid of her very soon. I could see it in his eyes; he was beginning to get bored. This could mean two things: either Cat already gave herself to him or she was refusing and he was getting tired of not getting what he wanted.

While we were walking to the cafeteria, I couldn't stop thinking of what happened this morning with Luke. I just poked him really softly, but he completely tumbled back like I had pushed him. Also, I knew it hurt him even though he pretended nothing had happened. Inexplicable strength—another thing to add to my list of weird things. When we got to the cafeteria, Cat drifted to the left.

"Wait, aren't you sitting with us?" I asked her even though I knew the answer.

"No, I'm sitting with Kaleb and his friends. You can sit with us if you want," she said to both of us, but at that moment Kaleb appeared and dragged her to his table, leaving us standing alone. When he did this, he looked at me briefly and gave me a look that I didn't like at all. It gave me shivers. The problem was I didn't understand it.

When Luke and I sat at our table—after getting our food—it came to me. That look meant that Cat had already given him what he wanted.

_Oh Cat, what have you done? _I thought to myself. _Is she that stupid?_

"So are you going to talk to Cat?" I asked Luke, he just looked at me like he was saying _drop it_. "You know I'm not going to give up, I prefer you with her than her spilling her whole heart to that _thing_. Maybe you should tell her tomorrow at the bonfire."

"Are you serious? She's going to be with him."

_But not for long, _I thought to myself. _Should I tell him my suspicions? Maybe not, it's going to hurt him really bad._

"Okay, maybe not tomorrow but soon, please?"

"Yeah. Sure, sure," he said while rolling his eyes.

We continued eating our food in silence. Once in a while I risked looking toward the table where Cat and Kaleb were sitting with most of the popular kids. I saw Catlyn engage Kaleb in conversation, but I noticed that he wasn't really paying attention. His eyes seemed far away, as in deep thoughts. I knew he was probably planning the best way to get rid of Cat. The thought of him hurting my best friend was making me feel hot—my hands were shaking slightly.

I stopped thinking about Kaleb, or I was going to lose my control, again, in front of everybody. Instead, I concentrated on finishing my food and the recent events that had populated my personal life.

Once the lunch break was over, the rest of the day was boring like any other day. I entertained myself by thinking of ways to get the truth out of Cat.

_Maybe I should just approach her directly like old times._

After school—after waiting for what seemed like more than fifteen minutes on Cat to finally detach herself from Kaleb's lips—I was on Cat's car on our way to her house.

Cat was really excited about the bonfire. When she was picking an outfit, she kept talking about the numerous things she had done with Kaleb. He had taken her to the movies, dinner, walks around the beach, and so on. If I didn't have a bad perception of the guy, I would have believed that he was a good boyfriend. But I knew that that was how he lured girls into his trap. In that moment, I decided to approach her directly.

"At least that's all you two have done, you haven't gone that far," I said while capturing all the emotions that went through Cat's eyes. When she heard what I said, she froze, and her eyes almost popped out. She started to fidget with her nails. "Oh God, please don't tell me you two had sex, please deny it." She didn't say anything. I started to get shaky and everything was getting hot.

_She better talk or I'm going to lose it._

"Okay, you probably think it was too soon, but it just happened," she said this without looking at me. She was scared; she should have been very scared. "And it's not like I lost my virginity, you know that."

"Why?" It's all I could get out of my mouth, I was too stunned.

"Well, at first I didn't want to, but…" She hesitated for a second. Not a good sign. She was probably thinking how to say what she wanted to say without making me madder. "We were at his place watching some movies. His parents went out, and the movie got boring so we started to make out." I was making every effort not to scream at her. She continued talking without pausing or breathing.

"So he started to press himself on me and deepen the kiss. I tried to back away but he was pinning me to the sofa. So I just gave myself to him." I was breathing really fast and deep, like I'd run ten miles.

"HE FORCED HIMSELF ON YOU?" I shouted. I was going to make him suffer by dismembering him slowly.

"Shhh! Lower your voice, remember Mom and Dad are downstairs and they don't know about Kaleb." She was pleading with me, but I couldn't hear her, my ears were buzzing and I was seeing red. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

"How can you be standing there after what he did?" I felt my skin prickle, like it wanted to jump off my body.

"He didn't do anything wrong. I let him do it and it wasn't bad, he's really GOOD." She was trying to calm me but it wasn't working. I stood up really fast from her bed, my hands and whole body still shaking.

I wanted to grab her and shake her. What was wrong with her? No guy should force himself on a woman, there was no excuse.

She was looking at me really scared, her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. "What has gotten into you? You're scaring me, Ami, come on, calm down." She was really scared, but not of what I might have said, but of me physically hurting her.

I looked at the mirror and didn't recognize the girl who was staring back at me. Her eyes were dark with no light in them. Her features were drawn with a menacing look. The kind of face a murderer would have before killing. I needed to get out of there, fast.

I literally ran out of the house, Cat just stood there frozen and in shock. It was raining, well more like pouring. In less than a minute, I was soaking wet. I ran without noticing where I was going.

I stopped for a minute and realized my cell phone was ringing. It was Luke, the person I needed at the moment.

"Hello." I tried to hide my anger, but it showed anyways.

"Ami, are you okay? Cat just called hysterically saying you two had a fight." So typical of her, always making sure I was okay by calling Luke, even though the reason why I was like this, was because of her.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm on my way to the house."

"Where are you? I'll pick you up, it's pouring." Luke was always worried about my health, so brotherly.

"No, I'll walk. I need to calm myself down. Just stay with me on the phone so I don't lose it and do something I'll regret later."

I was near Kaleb's house and I wanted to rip him to shreds.

I continued to run to the house and got there really fast—faster than a normal person could. That night, I told Luke everything; I needed to get everything out of my system. He took it bad, but not as bad as me.

"So are we still going tomorrow to that pathetic bonfire?" Luke asked after a long moment of silence. We both were trying to calm down.

"I don't know, it depends on how I feel and if I talk to Cat."

_I really shouldn't go_, I told myself, but something in my head and heart told me not to leave Cat alone. I needed to clear my head and decide what to do.

That night I slept in Luke's room, I was afraid of being alone and snapping or having a panic attack.

* * *

****Please Review...**


	5. The Bonfire I

**A/N:** _Thanks Dani for Beta-ing..._

**Chapter 5: The Bonfire**

**Kaleb's POV**

**I**t was almost 7:00pm and I still wasn't ready for the bonfire. I was so deep in thought that I wasn't paying attention to the time.

_Why did I have to invite Catlyn to the bonfire?_

Yesterday it was already hard to pretend that I liked her. Yeah, at the beginning she seemed interesting, someone who would please me the way I liked. When I told her about tonight, I was expecting her not to give herself to me that easily. So, the original plan was to seduce her tonight.

I thought she was going to be a challenge, since she was Amelia's friend—the girl who a lot of guys wanted, but was hard to get. I thought Catlyn was going to be like her—a true challenge. I didn't know what guys saw in Amelia, she was simple, not a great body. The only interesting thing that she had was her eyes, a weird shade of green. So when I got tired of Chelsea, my previous "girlfriend", I started to plan who was going to be my next victim.

One of my friends was interested in Amelia, and I wanted to have her just for the fun of it, so that all the guys would know I could have any girl in the school. But I saw her friend and immediately knew I wanted her instead. Catlyn was so attractive; she had wide hips and full breasts. Her legs were eternal and she had long dark hair, with golden streaks, but what made me choose her were her lips—full. I wanted to kiss them so hard, so that was why I asked her out and she said yes without hesitation. What a stupid girl.

_What am I going to do tonight? _

All I wanted from Catlyn I already got, so I would have to get rid of her. I was thinking of the night I got what I wanted and now I felt that asking her out was a total waste of time. When I kissed her really hard, she seemed to hesitate, but I pressed myself harder on her, pinning her to the sofa. My hands started to touch her everywhere and she just let me do whatever I wanted with her. When we reached the climax she looked like she was pleased, but I wasn't. She wasn't what I expected; she gave herself to me too easily. My thoughts were interrupted by Paul—I mean my dad.

"Weren't you going to a bonfire?" he asked with impatience in his voice.

My dad was always like this, short tempered. He was a good father thanks to my mom, Rachel; she was the only one who could calm him down.

When I was little and didn't do what he told me to do, his whole body would start to shake until Mom came. With just putting a hand on his shoulder, he would calm down. I wanted to have that kind of relationship. I used to watch them, the way they could stare at each other's eyes for a long time, showing each other their devotion and undying love. Maybe that was why I treated girls like disposable toys, because none of them looked at me the way Mom looked at Dad. If one day I found someone like that, I would definitely change and give myself to her. But that kind of love I would never find—I didn't deserve it.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" I was lying on my bed so I had to lift myself to look at my dad. He was dressed well, probably going out with Mom. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

"Yeah in a minute, you know I like to make an entrance," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Okay, your mother and I are going to this restaurant in Port Angeles, just letting you know." They were always doing this, going to different places like they were just starting their relationship, and they had been married for nineteen years. In that moment, Mom walked through the door, wearing a pretty red dress.

"Hey, you're going to the bonfire?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I got up and went to the closet and started to pick out what I was going to wear.

"You know, this morning you were a little feverish, and your body was hurting." She always had that concerned face. She gave Dad a weird look, like expecting him to do something.

"Come on, Rachel, we're going to be late. If Kaleb wants to go, he can go." Dad looked at Mom like there was nothing to worry about. They were acting like this lately; I just ignored them as usual. With that, they left the room.

I decided to wear simple dark jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt with stripes. In less than ten minutes I got ready. On my way out I called Jessica, I needed to clear my head with someone and it wasn't going to be with Cat. Jessica was always my backup plan.

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

**"****W**ow, I can't believe we are actually going to this bonfire, after what Cat told you about Kaleb," Luke said, glowering at me.

We were on our way to Cat's house. She had called this morning apologizing and begged me to go with her. So, I decided to go for her, not because I wanted to "socialize".

"Well, we are going to be there for Cat, nothing else, you know she's still our friend. Besides, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tonight." Luke just shrugged, but I bet he was going for the same reason as me and because he wouldn't waste spending time with Cat, even as friends.

When we arrived at Cat's house, she was really excited, waiting for us on the front porch; Luke and I couldn't possibly be that ecstatic. She was wearing a mini skirt with a white, band T-shirt, even though it was a chilly night. She got in the car and gave us a big smile, probably trying to soften us both. We didn't return the smile.

"Why the long faces?" she asked us still smiling. "Aren't you excited, you know, to socialize with other kids around a big fire; tell scary stories. Also, after the weekend, it's our last week of school and then welcome summer vacation. You know, we have to let people know us, next year we're going to be seniors." It was impossible for someone to have so much energy inside. She looked again at us, but this time her smile wavered a little bit.

"Are the two of you going to be mad at me all night? I already apologized and what's done is done, the past cannot be changed." She had her arms crossed and was pouting like a sad puppy dog.

"We are not mad at you, it's just frustrating; the whole you and Kaleb situation. But we'll try to behave tonight…if he does." The last part I said low enough so only Luke could hear it.

Luke smirked at me.

When we got to the beach, only a few people were around the bonfire. Most of them we only knew by sight, and none of them cared or noticed that we arrived. When you studied in a small school as ours, you either became popular really fast and everyone knew you, or became a no one, like us, there was no between.

I loved the whole bonfire concept, it was a tradition around the Rez that the elders would congregate once a year to retell the old Quileute legends around a fire. Every year, since I could remember, Sue and Charlie took me to this gathering. When the elders started to pass away, the last one was Sue, Sam and Emily took the responsibility to tell the stories to the next generation.

But I knew this bonfire wasn't going to be the same. All the people who went to the gathering bonfires were like family, I saw most of them like uncles and aunts, and the young ones like cousins, except Kaleb, of course. All the young ones, including myself and Luke, didn't like him at all. He obviously didn't like to attend these gatherings, but the tradition was the tradition.

Luke, Cat and me sat on an empty log. Cat was looking around probably searching for Kaleb, but he wasn't there.

A guy that I recognized as Kaleb's friend approached us. "Hey there, didn't expect you to come," he said to Cat while sitting next to her. "And you brought your friends. Hi, I'm Joseph." He was eyeing me intently from head to foot. Cat noticed this. Guys like him were the ones who made people like me become a no one; they only noticed you when it was convenient for them.

"Well, I said I'd come, and these are my best friends, Luke,"—she pointed at Luke; the guy offered his hand and Luke shook it—"and _this_ is Amelia, but she prefers to be called Ami."

He stood up and approached me, offering me his hand. I took it, but before I could shake it, he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. I removed it real fast and stood up.

"You do that again and I'll rip something off your body that you appreciate a lot. Got that?" I whispered in his ear. He backed away really fast and went to sit with his friends.

Cat was gapping and Luke was in the verge of tears from laughing too much.

"Damn Ami, do you have to scare off every guy who shows an interest in you?" Catlyn asked.

I just sat down and looked at nothing in particular. I really wasn't the kind of girl who wanted to have a boyfriend, especially with a guy that ate you with his eyes.

"I think you should have given him a chance, he's not that bad," Cat said to me. Luke was looking from me to Cat and back.

"Cat, I don't want to talk about my personal love life right now, just drop it." I really didn't want to talk at all. I just wanted to sit there and get lost in my thoughts so the night would pass really fast.

The real reason why I didn't want a boyfriend was because I didn't want to get hurt. Growing up without a Mom and Dad wasn't easy, it still wasn't easy. Especially knowing that your father never looked for you or at least tried to contact you. It made you feel like nothing. I couldn't let anyone in my heart because I was afraid that it would finish shattering. The only one who I let in was Luke and he was like my brother, someone who hopefully would never hurt me.

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice all the logs around the fire were full and a lot of people were standing around or dancing to the music. As a common High School party, there were alcohol beverages being passed around. I never understood what the point in getting drunk was, and not remembering what you did all night.

A shout brought me back to reality. "Hey, Kaleb, you finally decided to show your face." The guy named Joseph was shouting really loud.

As I was looking around the bonfire my eyes rested on the most horrible scene. Kaleb was walking towards his friends with his arm around a girl I knew by name—Jessica the school slut.

My whole body began to shake and I was seeing red. I felt my skin tingling, and before I knew what I was doing, I stood up and started to walk toward that scum.

* * *

****Please Review...**


	6. The Bonfire II

**A/N**: _The chapter that starts the drama of this story... not going to say more, just read._

_Please leave reviews... I'm begging._

****Thanks to Danielle for Beta-ing...**_  
_

**Chapter 5: The Bonfire II**

**Amelia's POV**

**N**obody, apart from Luke and Cat, noticed as I walked from where I was sitting to where Kaleb was standing. I couldn't hear Luke's and Cat's voices asking me what I was doing, all my senses were focused on one thing…rip Kaleb apart.

Even though my insides were burning and my whole body was shaking like crazy, I kept my voice steady as I approached him.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked him.

He looked at me and froze—the smile he was wearing disappeared and his eyes got really wide.

"NOW!" I demanded. I didn't care what his friends were thinking; if he didn't move soon I was going to snap his neck in front of them. He must have guessed what I was thinking because after staring at me deeply, he let go of Jessica and motioned to me to lead the way.

We walked to a small clearing that was surrounded by tall trees—nobody was going to be able to see us there. Even though I wanted to hurt him really badly, it was better to be patient and look for privacy. I could feel Luke and Cat following me. Cat was talking to Kaleb, asking him why he was doing this to her. Luke was probably staying close to her, giving her protection. The music back at the bonfire was really loud, so the other people were not going to hear anything.

I turned abruptly and faced Kaleb, his face made me more furious. Instead of having the same expression as before, he had a smirk, like he wasn't scared of what I was about to do. What he didn't know was that he should have been scared, really scared.

"Who do you think you are? Just because you're good looking and popular that doesn't mean you can use people for your own pleasure," I screamed at his face. He just kept staring at me with a smirk. I could faintly see Catlyn in the back crying hysterically in Luke's chest, my vision was blurry and tainted with red.

"Are you going to just stand there and act like a coward? Because that's what you are, you hide around your friends instead of acting like a man and breaking up with her the proper way. Instead, you bring a skank and expect nothing to happen?" I needed to breathe, my chest was feeling heavy. The burning was sending shocks of electricity throughout my whole body.

Kaleb was still standing there, I just noticed that his whole body was also shaking, specially his hands.

_Why isn't he talking? _I yelled in my mind.

I continued, "Why do you do this? So you can feel manlier? So you can prove to yourself that you're a man, huh?" When I said this, I saw him move a little bit, it looked as if he was going to jump at me, but stopped at the last second. He closed his eyes slowly and after a while opened them. His look was menacing, his patience was wavering. He got real close to me.

"Why don't you ask how manly I am to your friend, she should know as she opened her legs for me, and she enjoyed it," he said through gritted teeth.

That was all it took for me to lose control.

One minute I was thinking of hitting him really hard, the next my whole body shook and the shots of electricity went up my spine making my head snap back—my whole body was hurting an unimaginable pain. I blacked out for a second and when I opened my eyes Kaleb was backing away and looking at me with such fear in his eyes that I didn't understand.

I looked at him but something was off, I was taller than him. And I noticed that Cat and Luke weren't around. Instead, Sam was suddenly there with his hands in the air trying to catch my attention. I also noticed my senses were heightened. I could hear everything clearly; the wind passing through the leaves and the ocean in the distance. My vision was very clear; I could define every muscle in Sam's arms twitch as he waved them and his scent, a very woodsy one.

But my attention was focused on one thing, a really fast heartbeat. I looked around and noticed that the sound belonged to Kaleb, and that was when I centralized on one goal, tear him apart. I launched at him, my whole senses were feeling like a savage animal attacking his prey, but in a second he bent over and exploded. In front of me stood a huge dark brown, almost black, wolf, its muzzle was white. It was bearing its teeth at me and I launched again. The wolf tried to avoid me but I was fast and caught him in the side pinning him with all my strength against a tree. I heard a snap and the tree shuddered.

_You will never use a girl again, especially my friend._

I didn't know what was happening, but something in my head—something I didn't understand—was telling me that the giant wolf was Kaleb.

_What happened to us? Why are you a giant wolf? _he asked_. _The wolf/Kaleb was in pain, I could feel it. _And why can I hear you in my head? _

Kaleb was freaking out. Through his eyes I saw myself. I was a giant, light grey wolf with two dark spots on my back.

And then it hit me. I backed away, I remembered the dreams, and the wolf was me. _What is going on? What happened to me? Why am I also a giant wolf? _All these questions went through my mind in less than a second. I heard myself whining. _What the…_

I could also hear Kaleb's thoughts; they were the same as mine. Even though I was confused and scared, I still wanted to rip him apart. I'd never felt such hatred towards someone. I prepared myself to attack again; I lowered myself ready to strike and end all this nonsense when I heard someone scream.

"Don't, Ami. Stop!" I stopped but kept my eyes on Kaleb; he was whining and growling at the same time. "He's hurt; I think you broke some of his ribs." I looked to my side, keeping my attack position. Sam was still there, and he was the one who was shouting. His eyes were pleading. "I'll explain everything, just calm down and back away."

I relaxed a little bit and took some steps back. He motioned to someone to go to Kaleb. It was Paul, Kaleb's father. What were he and Sam doing here? At that moment Paul touched Kaleb's side, I felt the pain like it were my ribs that were broken. Kaleb and I let out a howl at the same time.

_Ahh, son of a bitch, that hurts, _Kaleb screamed in his head.

_Somebody better explain to me what is going on, and why can I feel his pain? This isn't funny._ I was losing my patience. It was a confusing experience. Part of me was thinking humanly, but another just wanted to think like an animal and act like one.

_Shut up, Amelia, I can also hear your stupid thoughts and they are giving me a migraine. Do you think you're the only one who is freaking out here? Ouch… _Another shot of pain went through him as he shifted a little.

_Why don't you stay STILL, I can feel your fucking pain. _My voice came out different—stronger. Like two voices speaking as one.

Kaleb, who was trying to stand up, collapsed to the ground and let out a painful howl as the pain went through his whole body. I had to grind my teeth so I wouldn't also howl.

"Okay, Ami listen to me." Sam was speaking to me again, he was really close now. Why wasn't he scared of me? "Do you remember the old legends about Taha Aki? Well, they are not legends; you and Kaleb are living proof of it." Sam explained everything about why we changed and what our duty was from now on. At this part both of us let out a growl. We knew we would be stuck like this, having to hear each other's thoughts all the time.

_What? Do you think that hearing your thoughts doesn't also bother me, bitch? _Kaleb thought, growling at me in the process.

_Shut up,_ I yelled. I heard the double voice again and Kaleb didn't talk. At least not directly, I could still see his thoughts—images of what he wanted to do to me.

Sam continued to explain everything, how he noticed the changes that I went through. He also told me about how he used to be a shape-shifter, which was what I had become. He stopped phasing a long time ago when Luke was still a baby. He had recently contacted the other members of the old pack and all of them, except Paul, said that they didn't notice anything strange with their kids. Apparently, only Kaleb and I went through this transformation. He also explained that we changed because probably there were vampires near the Rez, he told me that it was mine and Kaleb's job to see if they just passed by or if they were still lurking around. I released a growl when he said this; I didn't want to work with Kaleb. I didn't want him in my life in any way.

"If you want to phase back, you have to calm down," Sam was telling me.

Paul was also trying to calm Kaleb down. It was obvious that if he could move he would be attacking me, I could see it in his mind. It was a little frustrating knowing that while we were in wolf form he would see and hear everything that went through my mind, and more frustrating that it was him, and he was the last person I wanted in there.

Sam told Paul to take Kaleb away; he obviously knew that I wasn't going to calm myself down while he was still there. Even though Kaleb wasn't speaking directly at me I could feel his emotions and he was trying to figure out a way to keep me out of his head. What was he trying to hide? Probably all the memories of the girls he had used. Also, he was confused because he couldn't move or speak.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Paul.

"He doesn't want to move; well it looks more like he can't move. I remember being stuck like that when you gave me an Alpha command. Do you think…?" They both looked at me with confusion and admiration in their faces. Why were they looking at me like that?

Sam approached me. "Ami, I know you're still confused about some things. I'm willing to explain everything, but you need to say to Kaleb that he can move so Paul can go with him and calm him." _What?_ He couldn't move because of me? I didn't understand, but if it meant that he would go away, okay.

_You can move now. Leave, _I thought with my normal voice.

He immediately stood and after growling at me and trying to kill me with his stare, went away, followed by Paul. I noticed he didn't have the pain anymore. Another thing I needed to ask Sam.

"Okay, now try to calm down, think of pleasant things you like to do and let the feeling surround you." Sam was speaking with a soothing voice. I could see and hear through Kaleb's mind that Paul was doing the same. What would have happened if Sam and Paul weren't here? Would I have killed Kaleb and after that gone crazy by the change I went through? Thank God Sam was here to explain everything, I still felt like I was in one of my weird dreams.

I really wanted him out of my head, so I used that. I imagined a place where he didn't exist, a place where none of this was happening. A cold breeze went through my body, and after some long minutes, I was crouching in the floor naked.

OH MY GOD I WAS NAKED.

I ran to hide behind a tree. Sam came closer with some clothes in his hand. He was smirking. "Why are you laughing, it's not funny," I shouted at him.

"I remembered the first time I phased. I woke up naked in the middle of the forest, not knowing if what happened was a dream or if I was going crazy. I spent a whole week in my wolf form because I didn't have someone to explain to me what was happening." His eyes looked distant, like he was remembering his whole time as a werewolf. "Here, I brought you some clothes, knew you were going to need them. I'm going to turn away so you can put them on."

He turned his back to me and I grabbed the clothes. It was some shorts and a T-shirt. As I got dressed I felt jabs of pain all over my body; like I was being stretched too much.

I got dressed and went to where Sam was standing. "The first thing you'll explain to me is where I carry some clothes, because I'm not going to be naked around Kaleb. I'm not going to give him that pleasure. And why do I feel like I got grinded against a sharp rock?"

He laughed very loud and motioned to me to sit next to him. There were so many things I needed to ask him. Tonight was definitely going to be very long.

* * *

****Please Review...**


	7. Out in the Open

**A/N:** _First thanks to those who left me reviews, I appreciate them a lot... Now this chapter is short but it's a way of placing what is going to happen to Luke and his life. Hope you enjoy it..._

****Beta by Danielle**_  
_

**Chapter 6: Out in the Open**

**Luke's POV**

**O**ne minute Ami was screaming horrible things at Kaleb, the next my dad was putting his hand on my shoulder with a look of terror on his face.

_What is he doing here and why does he have that look?_ I thought to myself. _He knows something is going to happen, but what?_

"What are you doing here?" I voiced the question in my head.

Next to him was Paul, with shock in his eyes as well.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here, why don't you go and take Catlyn home, she doesn't look well," he said with his eyes still gazing intently at Ami and Kaleb.

They were both so immersed in the fight that they didn't notice the new arrivals. I noticed both of them were shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm not going anywhere, if you haven't noticed that's Ami who's going to rip Kaleb apart," I said tensely to Dad.

"Luke, do as I say and take Catlyn home, NOW!"

I didn't like it when my dad made commands to me like that. It always scared me. I decided not to make him even madder, so I started to lead Cat away from the fight. At first, she hesitated, but then let me guide her back to the bonfire.

When we arrived back at the bonfire area, everyone was partying without realizing the fight that was happening behind the trees. It was like being in another world and suddenly stepping into the real one.

We had to cross the whole crowd of people to get to my car. Cat was still holding tight onto my side without talking or even blinking. I think she was in shock.

"Hey, leaving so soon? Where did you leave Kaleb?" It was Joseph; he was swaying a little bit.

I tried to ignore him, but he grabbed Cat by the arm holding her back. I didn't like that, not at all. "Let her go," I said while staring hard at him. He was probably the same as Kaleb, rotten to the bone. He let go of Cat really fast when he saw my expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It's just…I'm concerned about Catlyn." His face told me he wasn't lying. "Look I just noticed you crying and wanted to make sure you're alright. Kaleb sometimes is a jerk, he shouldn't have brought Jessica," he said to Cat.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" Cat shouted out of nowhere. A few people around jumped a little. "I just realized that your friend used me, but I'm fine, really." Her voice was trembling, you could barely understand her, but the sarcasm was evident.

Joseph was looking ashamed like he didn't agree with how Kaleb handled the situation. He looked like he wanted to say something else but I didn't let him.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm taking Cat home. Okay?" I told Joseph. And with that, I continued my way to the car still holding Cat close to me.

The drive to Cat's house was very quiet. None of us wanted to talk. I was preoccupied about leaving Ami behind, but at least Dad stayed with her. Dad being there took away all my doubts about him knowing something about Ami.

When we got to Catlyn's house, she didn't move. I looked at her; she had stopped crying and was looking intently at me.

"You must be thinking I'm a fool. How could I be so stupid?" Cat questioned herself.

I wanted to console her, touch her face gently, but I held back. I wanted her to let everything out.

She continued, "You and Ami told me what he did with girls but I didn't listen, all I cared about was that the hottest guy in school had asked me out. I'm so shallow, I feel so used, so dirty. You must hate me because I gave myself to him blindly without a fight. You probably think I'm such a…"

I couldn't let her continue to criticize herself. I put my hand over her mouth. "Stop that. You're the victim here; he seduced you and made you feel special. That's the way he gets what he wants, you're just another girl who fell in his trap." I removed my hand slowly; I didn't want to scare her.

"You're right in that part, but I am weak. Ami would have never fallen into his trap. Why can't I be strong like her? I just envy the connection the two of you have—all I wanted was to have someone like she has you."

Hearing what she just said made me realize that if I was ever going to tell her about my feelings now was going to be the perfect time. "Cat, if you envy Ami for having me, you can have me." She just stared at me not understanding what I was trying to tell her. "Okay, here's the thing, I have feelings for you. I've had them for a long time, but I could never pluck up the courage to say it to you. I was scared of how you were going to react. I don't want to lose your friendship." I was looking at her, capturing everything that passed through her eyes.

After what seemed like a long time she spoke. "Luke, I always thought that you were interested in Amelia. It never passed through my mind that you wanted me. I feel like such a fool." She stayed very quiet waiting for me to talk.

I couldn't believe that she actually thought I felt something for Ami? I inwardly laughed at that.

"So, can we make this work? Would you give me a chance?" I asked boldly.

_Please say yes, please say yes, _I chanted in my head.

She started to slowly get closer. "I want to try something. Close your eyes," she whispered, her scent was mind blowing.

I closed my eyes and waited. What if she got out of the car and ran away? Or if she didn't want me to see the disgust in her eyes when she told me we could never have something? All my thoughts stopped at once when I felt her hand on the side of my face.

The next second, her lips touched mine and I felt electricity bouncing throughout my entire body, from my lips to the tips of my toes. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but thousands of emotions exploded inside me, making me shiver. She pulled away, leaving me in complete bliss.

When I opened my eyes she had a huge smile on her face.

"Does this mean you want me?" I asked. I needed to make sure it was real, that I didn't imagine it.

"Of course. You're the kind of guy I always wanted but thought I would never have. You should have told me about your feelings before Kaleb asked me out. It would have saved us from this entire regrettable situation." She was smiling and staring at me intently. Her fingers intertwined with mine. I relished in the tingling sensation that shot up through the expanse of my arm.

"That's what Ami told me. She was insisting on me telling you, but I was too scared of your reaction." She let out a loud laugh.

"Next time, take Ami's advice, I know I will," Cat said, a small smile was playing in her beautiful lips. She leaned again towards me and kissed me. This kiss was greater than the first one, still sweet, but with a little more desire in it. But again, she broke it too soon, I wanted more. I had been waiting a long time for this moment.

"It's late, I better get inside," Cat said, hesitating for a second. She probably didn't want to leave.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow, you know, so we can plan something. We can go to a movie or whatever you want," I said. I couldn't stop staring at her with a wide smile on my lips.

"Yeah, that sounds great. See you tomorrow." Cat gave me one last light kiss and got out of the car. When she got to the door of her house, she turned back and threw a kiss at me.

That morning, I would have never imagined that this was going to happen. I felt like reality had melted away and I was in a world where everything was possible. Cat felt something for me; she was giving me a chance.

When I got home, I went straight to Ami's room. I wanted to tell her everything that had happened. I also wanted to find out what had happened between her and Kaleb. Would she have jumped him or would Dad and Paul split them apart before she got physical. But when I got to her room I knew something was wrong. She wasn't there. It was 2:30 in the morning, where had she gone? Had something gone wrong?

I turned around and Mom was there. She was worried I could see it in her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong? Where's Ami and Dad?" She immediately changed her expression.

"Oh, they're fine. Your dad just called, Ami was hungry and he took her to the 24 hour diner in Forks. They'll probably arrive later. Why don't you go to sleep? You can talk to Ami in the morning." With that she left to her room.

That night I didn't sleep well. My happiness evaporated quickly as it became invaded by worries. I knew something went wrong, but why didn't Mom tell me. If that excuse of a human did something to Ami, I was going to rip him apart. I tried not to fall asleep, I wanted to hear when Ami and Dad arrived, but I never heard them. I fell into an uneasy sleep of weird dreams. I kept seeing Ami with her back to me. When I approached her she would walk away from me never turning around.

* * *

****Please Review...**


	8. Monster

**A/N:** _This chapter things start to get a little gloomy but that part of the essence of the story... just enjoy it!_

****Thanks to Dani for Beta-ing...**

**Chapter 7: Monster**

**Amelia's POV**

**A**s I sat on the edge of a cliff, facing the ocean, I couldn't stop thinking about how much my life had changed in less than twelve hours. The sun was coming up, but its beauty didn't take away the feelings the conversation I had with Sam left in me. When he answered everything I wanted to know, he went home, but I decided to take a run in the woods in my wolf form to clear my head. That was how I ended up here; I closed my eyes and could still hear Sam's voice in my head….

"When Kaleb left, why wasn't he in pain anymore? I could have sworn that I broke a rib or two," I asked. Sam's eyes had amusement in them.

"That's one of the many traits you gain by becoming a shape-shifter, you can heal fast. If you cut yourself, in less than a minute you'll be completely healed," Sam answered my question.

_Okay, that's freaky, but handy, not going to mind that, _I thought to myself.

"And what about our thoughts? Am I going to hear everything he thinks all the time when we're in wolf form? Is there a way to block him?" I seriously didn't want him in my head; there were things that not even Luke knew about me.

With only thinking about hearing Kaleb's thoughts, my hands started to shake. Sam noticed the shaking.

"Ami, control yourself. You're strong, you can control it." I took deep breaths and the shaking subsided a little bit. Sam looked pleased with something, but continued, "And to answer your questions, yes, whenever the two of you are in wolf form your minds are connected, so you'll hear his thoughts. It's a way of communicating if you get separated or to maintain contact if you're in a fight. It helps to work as one." I was looking at him intently; he still hadn't answered my second question. "And no, there's no way of blocking him. You can try not to think about things you don't want him to know. At the beginning it's going to be hard but you'll find a way to hide your thoughts. And about his, just ignore them, concentrate on your surroundings."

"Yeah, I know I can hide my thoughts and emotions, I've been doing it for a while. What bothers me is having to hear his filthy thoughts. Just thinking about it gives me tremors. But like you say I'll ignore him." I didn't know if I was going to be able to control myself when I would be near him. I could end up killing him if I saw all the disgusting things he must have done to his previous "girlfriends".

"Ami, listen to me." Sam was rubbing his eyes, he must've been tired, and I, on the other hand, wasn't going to be able to sleep until I processed all this information. Too many things were happening really fast. "I know you don't like Kaleb..."

I interrupted him. "Ha! Dislike is an understatement. Put it more like detest, hate."

He looked at me very seriously. I reacted immediately and gave him and apologetic look—I remembered how he had reacted when Luke and I expressed our opinions about Kaleb, and I didn't want to have that discussion again.

"Whatever you feel towards Kaleb, you'll have to put it aside. The two of you are going to work together and do your job without fighting. The first thing is to track the vampire or vampires who got near the Rez and find out if they're a threat. If they are, you'll take care of the problem by eliminating it. Do you understand what I'm saying? It's your duty to protect the tribe." He was almost screaming at me. I'd never seen him like this, it was scary. He must have seen my reaction because he said, "Sorry for talking to you like this, but you have to understand that even though you're only sixteen, the safety of all the people who live here is in yours and Kaleb's hands. Especially yours, as you're the Alpha."

"What's that?" I asked immediately, it sounded important.

"Do you remember me telling you to tell Kaleb he could move?" I nodded. "Well being an Alpha gives you the power to give orders to the members of the pack, in your case to Kaleb. If others also transform you'll be their leader, they'll have to follow your orders. In the old pack, I was the Alpha and my job was to make the best decisions for the pack."

"That's the best news you've given me all night. I remember my voice came out really strong, like a double voice. He immediately collapsed to the floor. Can't wait to use it again." I had an evil grin and my eyes were distant. I was thinking of all the embarrassing things I was going to make Kaleb do.

"You can't abuse of your power. You need the trust of your pack if you want to work properly. And it's not nice to take the free will of someone, no matter how much you hate them," Sam told me with a strong voice. Even though he stopped phasing a long time ago, he still had the qualities of an Alpha.

"Not even once, just for fun?" I wanted to make sure, but immediately regretted it.

"NO!" His body language and voice told me that it was final. I didn't want to enrage him.

"Wait, does the Alpha command fade away? Because I told Kaleb to shut up with my alpha voice. Do you think he's not going to be able to talk until I tell him he can?" That would be good to watch. I imagined Paul trying to figure out what was wrong with his son and Kaleb jumping up and down with frustration because he couldn't talk. Maybe a silent Kaleb would not be that bad.

"No, the command wears off. Especially if you didn't know you gave it. Maybe it'll last a little bit, but after a while he'll be able to talk."

_Dammit, there goes the fun._

"Why am I the Alpha? Because I changed first?" Not that I minded being the leader, but it was a huge responsibility.

"Probably. I was the Alpha because I was the first to change. Paul and I thought that it was going to be Kaleb as he's the direct descendant of Ephraim Black and the nephew of Jacob Black—the true Alpha. But I guess you are stronger than him, so you became the Alpha. And when I say stronger, I mean not only physically, but also mentally," he said to me while grabbing his cell phone.

"So, if Kaleb decides to be Alpha, he can take the position?" I didn't want that to happen. That would be the end of me, being in Kaleb's command.

"Well, it could happen. It happened to me. Kaleb's uncle, Jacob, once didn't like what I was commanding him and he took the position of Alpha. That's why, for a while, there were two packs, mine and his. He left a few months before you were born." His look was distant, like there was something he wanted to hide from me. "That's why Embry and Seth, you know Sue's son, left with him. They, Leah and Quil, were in his pack. Leah stayed because she didn't want to leave Sue alone, and Quil had Claire. You better ask Kaleb if he wants the position, so things are straight." He started to dial a number in his cell. "I better call Emily, she must be worried."

After he hung up, we became very quiet for a while. I was thinking of other things to ask Sam but none came. My back was to him when I spoke. "Can't wait to see Luke's expression when he hears about this." He was probably going to freak out at first, but I knew he'd understand and still look at me the same.

"You won't," Sam said really low. If it wasn't for my heightened hearing, I wouldn't have heard him. I turned around and looked directly at him. His face was in the shadows. What did he mean by "You won't?"

I asked what he meant with my eyes.

He continued, "You won't see his expression because you can't tell him, maybe after you're in complete control." I knew by the tone of his voice he didn't want to have this discussion.

"WHAT?" I screamed, my hands started to shake and I was seeing red. I needed to control myself I couldn't phase so near to Sam. "I don't keep secrets from him, you know that. I have to tell him. He's going to see the changes in me," I said through gritted teeth.

"You need to understand, Luke might also change, maybe not so soon, but he might. If you tell him what you are it might influence him. Also, you need to keep your distance from him." When he said this, my whole body shook really hard. How was I going to be away from Luke?

"You know the connection between us; you can't ask me to stay away from him." My voice was breaking; tears were running down my cheeks. I felt my heart shudder. I couldn't think of my life without Luke. Before I moved to his house, he used to go every day to my house or I would convince Sue and Charlie to take me to his. On weekends, we would do sleepovers, mostly at his place, and we would fall asleep talking about how we would be when we grew up.

"I know you're hurting right now, but you're unstable. If you continue to spend a lot of time with Luke, he'll be at risk." The small features I could see from his face told me he was in pain too. "You know Emily's scars were not made by a bear attack. I lost control and phased when I was too close to her. I have never forgiven myself for giving those scars to her. I almost took the life of my imprint. I can't risk you doing the same to my son. Until you're in full control you can't be around him, it's not safe."

He was right; if I lost control near Luke I could kill him. I understood now the way Sam looked at Emily's scars. They would always remind him of what he had done.

"Imprint? What is that?"

_Why did he call Emily that?_

By this question, and my abruptly change of expression, Sam started to laugh. "I can't believe I didn't tell you about imprinting. Not everything about being a werewolf is bad." He took a break, probably thinking about how to explain this to me. "Okay, imprinting is when you find your soul mate, the person that is meant to be with you until death, and maybe after you die. All it takes is to look in the person's eyes and everything that holds you to the earth disappears and, instead, that person will hold you to the earth. It's like love at first sight, but stronger." He took a big breath before continuing. "The bond the imprinting creates is unbreakable. Emily is my imprint, the same as Kim is Jared's and Kaleb's mom, Rachel, is Paul's. There are those weird occasions where you can imprint on someone younger than you. As you stop aging, you can wait for your imprint to be the proper age. That is the case with Quil. When he imprinted on Claire she was only two years old."

I had to do a double take to catch what he just said. "What? Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two? Ew!" I exclaimed with a face of disgust.

"It's not like what you're thinking. First Quil treated Claire like he was her big brother, then he was her best friend. And not until she was 17, she saw him as a man. When you imprint, your main goal becomes the protection and happiness of that person." He let out a long sigh, probably thinking about Emily.

I got lost in my thoughts. Part of me wanted to know how it felt to find your imprint. I saw the way the guys looked at their imprints, but another part of me didn't want to. Imprinting sounded more like taking away your choices, not being able to choose who to love.

Sam brought me back to reality by standing abruptly. "I'm heading home. I told Emily I was on my way, and that was fifteen minutes ago. She must be getting worried. Are you coming?" He was waiting for me to stand up from where I was sitting. But I didn't.

"I'm going to stay here for a while, process things, you know."

He left and immediately the feelings of sorrow surrounded me. Now that I was alone, I couldn't think about not being around Luke. Was Kaleb taking all of this as bad as me? _Who cared how he's taking it. _The feelings became too strong and before I ruined them, I took off my clothes and became the giant wolf again.

* * *

And that's how I ended up here alone on this cliff.

_How was I going to keep away from Luke?_

It was breaking my insides to think that I was going to hurt him. But if it meant keeping him safe, I was going to take Sam's advice and keep away from him.

_Why is life so unfair?_

The sun was almost completely out. I phased to my wolf form and started to run home. Being a wolf wasn't that bad, on the contrary, you felt free. Especially when you were running really fast in the forest, feeling your hair dance around in the wind.

I stopped at the edge of the forest that was in the back of the house. I needed to force myself to calm down so I could go back to my human form. After a while, I felt the cold breeze in my spine and when I opened my eyes, I was on my two feet. I took my clothes from my leg—which Sam had told me where to carry them and gave me a leather string—and got dressed. I didn't hear anything from inside the house, they were probably still sleeping. Maybe I could sneak in and go straight to bed. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

When I entered the house through the back door, I heard someone move in the kitchen. _There goes my plan to sneak in._ I walked into the kitchen and Emily was standing next to the stove, preparing breakfast. She turned around and saw me. Her eyes got really big with shock, but she immediately changed the expression for one of concern.

Emily finally broke the silence. "Come here and give me a hug. You must be so exhausted and confused." She approached me and gave me a strong hug full of love. I closed my eyes and let the feelings of her hug run through my body. She let go and went again to the stove.

"Thanks," was all I could say. I felt tears at the corners of my eyes; before she looked at me again, I dried them. "I'm hungry, well more like starving." The smell of the pancakes she was making made my stomach growl really loud.

She must have heard it because when she turned around she was almost laughing. "Of course you are. I remember when Sam came back from his patrols he would be starving. And don't get scared, it's normal. You're going to eat more than you can imagine."

While she was talking I took the high stool in front of the kitchen counter. She started to put in front of me a tower of pancakes with lots of syrup. Then some scramble eggs with sausages and a huge cup of orange juice. It looked like too much food for me, but all I cared was that I was starving, like I hadn't eaten in days. I started to eat while she talked about the times the old pack would stop by every day for breakfast. A smile would dance on her lips while she remembered these pleasant memories.

Without realizing it, I ate all the food and was still not full; it must've been a wolf thing. "I better go to sleep, I'm exhausted." I started to pick up the dishes but Emily stopped me.

"Go to sleep, I'll clean everything up." She motioned me to go to my room. "And don't worry; I'll try to keep Luke away from your room. It's not going to be easy, but I'll manage." Her face was full of sadness.

A tear went down my cheek; she saw it and, in less than a second, was hugging me again.

"What I'm going to do? I can't be away from him; I'm going to hurt him so badly." My voice was a whisper and it was cracking. My hands were shaking a little bit, but I was in control. "I'm a monster."

With this, Emily froze and let go of me. She looked intently at me with such force that I could feel a hole in my face. "Don't say that. I don't want to hear you say that again." I looked down because I couldn't hold her stare. "Ami, promise me you won't think that again. Are you listening to me?" I nodded. "You're going to do great things in life, protect people. Yes, in the process you'll make sacrifices that are going to hurt, but you have to be strong and everything will turn out okay." She paused and took a deep breath; her eyes were focused on something behind me. I turned around and Luke was standing in the kitchen doorway, a look of horror on his face while he looked me over from head to toe.

_Do I look that bad?_

"Ami, what happened to you?" Hearing his voice with such concern broke my heart even more, because I knew what I had to do.

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep." I started to walk towards the stairs, but he grabbed my wrist really hard. I could have yanked myself out, but I stood there with my back facing him. "Luke, let go of me. I'm exhausted and want to go to sleep," I said this while trying to control my shaking.

"What happened last night? Did you just arrive?" he asked.

I was losing my patience and I didn't want to lose control. Without turning around, I spoke really softly. "I don't want to talk about what happened last night." I took a deep breath. "Just let go of my hand and leave me alone." With that, I yanked my hand hard enough that he let go.

I started to head to my room when I heard him whisper, "What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this to me? I'm your brother." His voice was breaking and so was his heart.

Tears were streaming from my eyes. I couldn't let him see me like this. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, LUKE," I screamed without looking at him. At that moment Sam came out of his room. His expression was unreadable. "I hope you're happy," I said to him and ran to my room throwing the door really hard. I locked it and collapsed on my bed. After crying for like seemed hours, sleep overtook me.

I woke up and it was already night. I couldn't believe I lost a whole day. Silently, I left my room and went to the bathroom. I could hear everyone sleeping. I stood in front of the mirror and gasped. My face was gaunt and my long hair was tangled up with dirt and leaves in it. But what scared me most were my eyes. Instead of the usual bright green, they were dark green, almost black and they were sunken. I took a long cold shower and cried like I'd never cried before, letting every emotion get out of my body. After I finished, I dressed into one of my comfy pajamas and stood again in front of the mirror. My hair was still a complete mess, so I untangled it, looked for some scissors, and cut it really short. Before, it was almost to my waist, now it barely reached my shoulders, but I didn't care.

After I finished in the bathroom, I returned to my room and got in bed. I just wanted to lie there and never wake up. No matter what Emily had told me, I still felt like a monster, because a person who was capable of breaking someone's heart was a monster.

* * *

****Please Review...**


	9. Thomas

**A/N:** _Here is the next chapter as I promised... thanks to those who left me reviews, some of them were really funny. Finally a new character is presented in the story and some new action arrives... Enjoy and leave reviews!_

****Beta-ed by Danielle**

**Chapter 8: Thomas**

**Amelia's POV**

**A** week had already passed and I felt like my life had turned into a routine. At the beginning, I thought that it wasn't going to be possible to be away from Luke and do patrols with Kaleb. The patrols weren't that bad, Kaleb and I made sort of a deal—we would both phase away from each other and run the perimeter in different directions so we would never be close. We didn't even trained together—Sam took care of teaching me everything while Kaleb was being taught by Paul. Doing things like this meant that we hadn't seen each other face to face since we transformed, meaning I hadn't seen him as a human. I told him what Sam had explained to me about the Alpha situation, that he could be the real Alpha if he wanted, but he told me he didn't want that kind of responsibility.

What was still frustrating was having to hear his thoughts. Even though we agreed to do everything possible about keeping our thoughts to ourselves, it was really hard when you got distracted. I knew he didn't like to hear my moping thoughts, but at least it didn't bother him like it bothered me to sleep with images of all the girls he had been with. Ugh, it was so disgusting; sometimes I think he was thinking about that on purpose.

We did double patrols, one in the morning and one at night. I didn't mind doing them alone, but Sam insisted that it was dangerous to be alone in the woods, even if you were a giant murderous wolf. The first time we ran the perimeter, we found a horrible scent. Sam told us that vampires didn't smell good, but didn't specify on the burning sensation. We followed the scent, but it went farther east. When I told Sam about this he deduced that the vampires were probably just nomads passing by. But these nomads were the ones who triggered mine and Kaleb's destiny, and we changed because they were or are still a threat to the tribe. All I hoped was that their presence didn't affect someone else.

It was the last week of the school year, but I couldn't go because I was "unstable". When Sam told me I couldn't even attend my last week of school, I almost phased in front of him making his point a fact. He called the school to tell them that I was sick with a very contagious disease, of course, they asked for a doctor's confirmation, so Jared made us one. It was good to have a doctor in the secret. Because I couldn't take all my final exams, the school told Sam that I had to take them when I fully recovered, probably over the summer.

Luke hadn't talked to me since that night, not even looked at me. He acted like I didn't exist and that broke my heart even more. He was barely in the house. He'd go to school in the morning, and when he got out, went to Cat's house. I found out about them finally becoming a couple because I overheard a conversation he was having with Emily. I hadn't seen Cat, but Luke probably told her of how I was acting, so she hadn't been to the house or called me either. She probably also hated me for what I did to Luke, but I felt happy that they were together at last. At least Luke got distracted by being with her. Every short time he was near me, I would stare at him, looking for changes, but none were visible. Part of me didn't want him to change, but another wanted it because he would be in on the secret with me.

I was brought back from my train of thoughts by Emily screaming with delight. She was in the living room with Sam, planning the upcoming Gathering. It was on Saturday and most of the members of the old pack were going to be there with their families. Most of them must've known by now about me and Kaleb becoming the next generation of giant wolfs, so I was preparing myself mentally for their questions and stares.

I got up, as I was lying on the floor of my room watching from my window how the clouds shifted in the sky. I was hungry, so I decided to go get something to eat and find out what made Emily scream with excitement. In the kitchen, I grabbed a bag of Doritos and headed to the living room. Emily was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, while Sam was sitting on the couch talking on the phone.

"Why the excitement?" I asked Emily. She was scanning a bunch of papers when she looked at me.

"Oh, Sam is just talking with Leah and she is coming for the Gathering. And you know I got excited because I thought she wasn't going to come. It's been a while since we heard from her." Of course Sam had told me about Leah. I knew her as Sue's daughter, but I didn't know that she was the only female wolf on the old pack. When I was little, she always seemed angry at everything, now I understood why. She got married and lived here in the Rez for a while, but when I was only ten years old, she moved to Oregon with her husband and one-month-old baby, Mekhan. We hadn't seen her since Sue's funeral, to which she came with her brother, Seth. None of them came to Charlie's, they didn't agree with their mother marrying him.

I sat down next to Sam; he was still talking on the phone. "So, is everything going well with the gathering?" I asked Emily while grabbing a bunch of Doritos and shoving them in my mouth. I didn't care that I was eating like a pig; all I cared about was that I was hungry.

"Yeah, I'm just organizing the order in that we're going to retell the legends. But everything else is already set." She had an excited look on her face. She really enjoyed preparing the gathering; I knew one day she'd be an excellent elder. "Are you thrilled about seeing everyone?"

"Well, I can't wait to hear the legends. Knowing that they're real makes the feeling different. But about seeing everyone, I'm a little scared."

Sam at that moment hung up and was listening to what I was saying. He stood up from the couch and sat next to Emily, embracing her in a tight hug and started to kiss her neck. Ugh, I had to listen to what they did at night, now I had to watch them make out. Sam must have sensed me being uncomfortable because he broke the embrace. "Why are you scared? It's going to be the same people you grew up with," Sam said to me.

"Because everyone probably already knows about what happened to me and Kaleb. They'll be asking me things and I'm scared that I might lose control. And Luke's going to be there, you know he has been ignoring me, but what if he decides to approach me. Also, I haven't seen Kaleb as a human since we changed. What if I see him and remember why I wanted to kill him in the first place and attack him. What if…" I didn't finish my rant because Emily and Sam started to laugh really loud. "Why are you laughing? I'm being serious." I was getting mad. Here I was telling them about my worries, and all they could do was laugh.

Sam must have noticed my anger because he stopped laughing abruptly. "There's nothing to worry about, Ami. Everyone knows you're still unstable. And we'll talk to Luke and Kaleb if it's necessary, so they'll leave you alone. You are going to enjoy it; the guys are probably going to pull you and Kaleb apart from the whole group to tell you stories of when we were wolves. You're going to see everyone in a whole different way." He and Emily stood up and started to head to the kitchen. I continued to eat my Doritos lost in thoughts.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Jared called this morning. He's been watching Thomas lately and he's worried that he might change soon." Thomas was Jared's kid; he was only fourteen years old. _God he's just a kid,_ I thought to myself. "Have you picked up a new scent lately?"

"No, just the faint one of last week. He must have started to change because of the ones we did. Or do you think it is something else that is endangering the Rez?" I said, worry rising within me.

Sam was looking preoccupied. "I don't know. Maybe these vampires were not nomads at all and are still lurking near the Rez. Maybe not as near the borderline, but they could be staying somewhere in Forks. I'll contact the Chief of Police in Forks and find out if people are missing. Vampires need to feed." He was scratching his head, a gesture he did when he was worried.

"Okay, tonight I'll tell Kaleb to expand the patrol a little outside the borderline. See if we can catch a scent. If we catch something, we'll follow it." Even though I knew there was no turning back for Thomas, I wanted to find the source of our change and get rid of it.

"I don't know, Ami, it's not safe for the two of you to go outside the borderline. What if there are a lot of them?" Had he already forgotten what it was like to know that there were leeches nearby? We couldn't let the tribe be put at risk; it was our duty to protect the people.

"Sam, I'm the Alpha, you have to forget me as the little girl you saw growing up. It's my responsibility to protect this tribe; I'm willing to take the risk."

Sam was going to continue to argue, but I suddenly felt a strong shimmer.

Someone phased.

Someone new.

"Hold that thought…I think Thomas just phased." I ran to the backyard, entered the woods, got undressed, and let the burning take over.

_What is going on, what happened? _

I could see through him that he was in the forest near the beach.

_Thomas?_ I wanted to make sure it was him. At that moment, I felt Kaleb phase.

_Hey what was that, who phased? _Kaleb asked. I could feel his irritation. Probably got interrupted or something.

_It's Thomas_, I thought.

_Why am I hearing voices in my head? Who are you and why do you know my name? _He was freaking out. Kaleb and I started to head to where he was.

_Thomas, it's me Amelia, just stay where you are and I'll explain everything. Kaleb, why don't you phase back, I can explain things on my own. _

I didn't want to be near him.

_What? I don't want to phase back, I want to explain things to Tommy. I know him better than you._

I could feel Thomas getting impatient. He didn't know what was going on, but at least he stood still and waited.

_Why do you have to be such a bitch? _Kaleb asked.

_Kaleb, I don't want you near me, I'm the Alpha phase out NOW! _I commanded him with my Alpha voice.

I realized, at that moment, that using my power wasn't as pleasant as I thought it would be. I didn't like to take people's choices away; I knew I wouldn't like it if it was done to me. But at that moment, if Kaleb got near me, I was going to attack him. I felt him phase out immediately.

_Wow I knew the two of you didn't like each other, but never imagined it was this intense,_ Thomas was thinking. That made me laugh, because even though he still didn't know what was happening, he was calm, waiting for me.

_I'm impressed, you're taking this better than Kaleb and I did, _I thought to him when I arrived to where he was. He was a light brown wolf, smaller than Kaleb. Me, being the Alpha, was still the biggest, of course only in my wolf form and for a short time. I noticed Kaleb growing more; maybe he'd be bigger than me one day. When Thomas saw me, he took a few steps back.

_What the…? _He was scared, but wasn't running because he was realizing he wasn't in his normal human body. He was probably seeing himself through my eyes.

_Welcome to the pack, Thomas. _I immediately explained to him about the legends being real and the fact that we were giant wolves that protected the tribe from vampires and other bad influences. When I told him that vampires were real and our natural enemy, he became excited and I could feel in his emotion that he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into some cold flesh. I was astounded as to how good he took everything. He was actually excited that he was a shape shifter. Well, what could you expect from a fourteen year old teenager?

When I told him about the members of the previous pack, he let out a huge bark, which I took as a laugh.

_Are you telling me that my dad was like this? He knows what happened to me tonight, doesn't he? _I could see in his thoughts how he always explained his changes and growth spurts to having a dad who was very big.

_Yeah I was with Sam when I felt you phase. He was telling me that your dad called him to say that you were changing. Sam must have informed Jared after I left, _I thought to him.

_Great, now I don't have to explain to him and Mom what happened to me. You know, I phased because I was arguing with them. They didn't want me to go to a friend's house, but didn't say why. So I got really angry and I almost hit Dad. I ran from the house and ended up here, like this. Wait, Mom knows, right? _He was talking with so much excitement that I couldn't help feeling happy. He was a very happy kid. At least he was going to be good in keeping me relaxed so I wouldn't try to rip Kaleb's head off. I could see myself enjoying patrols with him.

_Of course she also knows. And you can't tell anyone about this. You have to keep the secret for your safety and theirs. You also can't be around your friends until you're in complete control. But knowing you, it won't take that long. _

The night arrived and I continued to explain everything to Thomas. I talked about what we did in patrols and about our suspicions that vampires were nearby.

My plans to patrol beyond the borderline where postponed as I didn't want to rush Thomas into things, even though he wanted to get into a fight immediately. He wanted to test his new abilities. I also explained to him about imprinting, so he wouldn't freak out if he imprinted on someone. In response, he said he was nauseous. He didn't want to fall in love so young. When we finished talking we went for a run so he could get accustomed to where we did patrols.

_So, you really hate Kaleb. How are you handling having to work with him and having him in your head? _We were still running the perimeter. He must have felt my change in mood from happiness to anger, because he stopped abruptly. I couldn't help it; lots of images ran through my mind. Images of what Kaleb did to Catlyn, of how he treated girls. Also, the images I saw in his head, scenes of his numerous adventures, and how he planned to get a girl in his trap.

Thomas shuddered at this._ Wow, never would I have imagined him being like that. You know he acts completely different when he goes with Paul and Rachel to my house. He's nice to me, well, I'm not a girl who'd he be interested in._ He let out a loud laugh, and I had to laugh, too.

_Well maybe he is, deep down inside. You know, we've been like this for like a week and I've noticed that he hides a lot of his emotions. I bet he treats people like this so they don't see his true self. _I didn't want to talk about him, so I quickened the pace. I wanted to finish the patrol and get to my bed and sleep. I was exhausted; being a werewolf took a lot of energy from you.

* * *

We were laughing about a joke Thomas made, and were almost done with patrol, when we caught a strong vampire scent. My nose was burning and the hairs on my back were standing on end. Thomas started to whine. It was the first time he had smelled a vampire. The trail was fresh, I'd bet the leech passed through here minutes ago or it was still near.

_Thomas stop the whining, if they are still near, they'll hear us. _He stopped but started to fidget, putting his nose on the ground and trying to cover the smell.

_Ugh, they smell horrible. My nose, its killing me._

_We have to follow the scent, it's very fresh. We can't let this opportunity slip our hands. _I inclined my head back and let out a very loud howl. A minute passed and nothing happened. I let out another howl. This time, in less than a minute, I felt Kaleb phase.

_Am I allowed to be in my wolf form now? _I could feel the sarcasm in him. If he would have been in front of me, I would have taken a bite of him.

I controlled my anger; there was a more important matter at hand. _We caught a fresh leech scent; we're going to follow it now. Hurry up and get your furry ass here. And next time, when you hear one of our howls, I want you to phase immediately. It could have been an emergency._ I didn't have time for his smart remarks. We were losing time and I wanted to sink my teeth into those bloodsuckers. _Oh, and if you don't like the way I do things, you can take the position of Alpha anytime. _I didn't like the idea, but the position truly belonged to him.

_I told you already, I don't want to be Alpha. I don't feel it in me to be in charge. It takes a lot of responsibility and I have better things to do to make me feel in power. _He started to think about things he'd done with Cat, which brought out a growl from the depths of my stomach. That was it, I didn't care if he was in the pack, I was going to murder him. He was still talking, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. _Besides you're a natural in being a bossy bitch. _I was still growling and in attack position.

_Damn, man, do you have to be so mean and an asshole, _Thomas thought, he was getting impatient. _Why don't the two of you leave your differences behind? We have to catch these vamps. _It was incredible that the youngest was acting more mature. That brought me back a little, even though I still wanted to kill Kaleb, I could do it after we found the leeches.

_Sorry you have to see my dark side like this. I only talk like this to people who don't deserve my respect, _Kaleb told Thomas. He was also thinking of other ways to make my life more miserable.

_I don't care what you think of me. All I care about right now is catching these bloodsuckers, that's our job. So hurry up. _In less than two minutes he halted in front of me. His mind wasn't even on the task we were about to do. He thought this was a joke.

_Damn these leeches do stink. So, Tommy boy, I see you're taking this wolf news better than me. _Kaleb's voice was mocking.

_Let's leave the light talk for later, get your head on the job ahead. That is, find the leeches and kill them. Got that? _I was losing my patience again. Kaleb approached me and started to growl, baring his teeth at me. If he was trying to intimidate me, it wasn't working. I got really close to his face. I was also growling. _Use that anger against the bloodsuckers, not me._

After that, he backed away and got his head on our task and we started to follow the scent. It wasn't a nice experience. After a while of following the smell, our noses were burning really badly. After what seemed like a half an hour of running really fast, the smell became more intense. We had to restrain ourselves not to growl or howl, we needed to be inconspicuous. We ran a little more and stopped when we heard voices.

"I'm telling you, there are werewolves or something near the town. I was on my way back, when I smelled their foul scent. It was all over the place." One of them was saying.

_Our smell is bad? They definitely have their noses in the wrong position, because compared to them, we smell like roses, _Thomas was thinking.

_Shhh, pay attention, _I quietly we got closer to the voices. We stayed hidden in the bushes. Up ahead, we could see a clearing with a small cottage. There were two vampires, a male and a female. The male was the one talking.

_Probably mates, Dad told me how vamps travel alone or in couples, _Kaleb was thinking. Thomas couldn't stand still, he was too excited. We continued to concentrate hard on their conversation because the vamps were talking really fast.

"Damn, Liam, they could follow your scent here. You should have stayed away for a while so the trail wouldn't lead them here," the female was saying with a high pitched voice. She had long black hair that reached her waist. The male was skinny with wavy, short brown hair. Their eyes were crimson red.

_Probably fed today._

"Don't worry, we can move, you know. Leave this state. I don't think they'll follow us that far," The male said with frustration in his voice. The female looked mad. With a very swift movement, she grabbed him by the neck and started to talk in his ear. We had to concentrate harder to hear what she was saying.

"I don't want to continue moving. We finally found a place where we can establish ourselves. I'm tired of roaming around and have nothing that belongs to us. I'm not moving from this place, we can always go to the nearest town and hunt. Nobody is going to know what is killing their people. You are the one who has the dog problem, so you fix it." She was looking murderous. Obviously, she had the control.

"Natasha, what do you want me to do, go over there and confront them? If there's more than one, I could become their chew toy. Maybe they won't catch my scent, I didn't enter their land." With that, she released him. He started to caress her face, trying to calm her. "Everything is going to be okay, we'll be able to establish ourselves here. And maybe the others will come, too, and stay with us." She leaned forward and started to kiss him.

_Ugh, vampire love is so disgusting. Can we attack them now? I don't want my vision to get more tainted and have nightmares, _Thomas asked me, he was very impatient.

_I don't know. Didn't you hear what the male said, there are others. What if we kill these two and the others want revenge. _Part of me wanted to kill them, but my rational part was conflicted. If others came to seek for revenge, the tribe would be at risk and other kids will change. But if we let these two live, they'd be hunting around. What if they got in the Rez and killed one of our people. I wasn't going to let that happened.

The guys were tuned to my thoughts so they knew I'd made my decision.

_It's the right thing; we need to get rid of the present problem. And that is killing these two vampires; we can take them out easily,_ Kaleb thought, he obviously wanted to take out his anger on killing some leeches. I was feeling the same.

_Yeah, for the first time we all agree, we have to get rid of them and fast before they get our scent or see us here. _I thought.

Thomas was literally jumping up and down. This was his first day as a wolf and he would get to sink his teeth into a vamp. He was sure he could deal with a full grown vampire; his confidence was rubbing on all of us.

_Okay, Thomas, Kaleb, go to the other side of the clearing. We need to surround them so they can't run. _I didn't want Thomas to be alone. Even though I felt that they didn't agree with my decision, they left immediately, staying in the shadows of the woods so they wouldn't be seen. Thank God there was no breeze there. They made it to the other side and got into their attack position, as did I. _The two of you take the female; I'll deal with the male._

_No way, _they both thought at the same time.

_Don't try to be the hero. We'll take the male you deal with the female,_ Kaleb thought to me. I wasn't in the mood to argue, I wanted to finish this fast.

_Alright, on the count of three attack. Remember try to bite the head off and dismember them fast. They can reassemble themselves. _I crouched and focused on the female. They were still in the middle of the clearing embracing each other. _One, Two… _At that moment, they let go of each other and started to head to the cottage.

…_Three_

I ran as fast as I could, and before they realized what was pursuing them, they got the female on the neck and bit really hard. The guys got to the male and were circling him. _Don't play with him, end this fast._ I thought to them. The female tried to grab me, but I flipped her and ripped a chunk of her neck. _Ugh, that tastes bad._

She shrieked at me and blood was gushing down her neck to her whole body. Before she could recuperate, I went again for the neck, but this time, she reacted fast and grabbed me by my upper body. I bit into her neck, but before I could pull, she squeezed hard. I felt one of my bones snap, but I didn't let go of her neck. _Bitch, she broke my clavicle. _I wanted to howl so badly but couldn't unless I let her go.

All of a sudden Kaleb grabbed her and yanked her off me. I crumpled to the ground and let out a deep loud howl. Before me, Kaleb ripped her head off while Thomas took care of the limbs. They had already taken apart the male, which was a pile of pieces. I tried to stand up but my upper body quivered out of control, and I ended up again on the floor. The guys must have been feeling my pain, because every time I moved, they flinched and whined. I needed to rest for a while so the injury could heal a little bit and we could get back.

_We have to get back fast and burn the pieces before they get together, _I thought.

Thomas approached me and nudged me in the side very lightly._ Yeah, are you okay? Can you move? _He was so concerned, but at the same time, the feelings of excitement were pouring out. He was thrilled he killed some vamps.

_I'm fine, it's already healing. Start grabbing as many pieces as you can in your mouth. Leave some pieces for me; I need to rest for a while. _The guys started to pick up some of the big pieces. After a while, I could, at least, stand, even though I was still in pain. I picked up the pieces left for me. _Let's run back fast, the pieces might start to reassemble themselves. _They both assented and started to put the pieces in their mouths. The taste was disgusting and the smell wasn't better. I noticed that Kaleb was extremely quiet, he was thinking of stupid things like the color of the trees, or how clearly he could see the colors of the flower. What was wrong with this guy? What was he hiding?

_Hey, thanks. You know for helping me with the leech, _I told him while we started to walk out of the clearing.

_No problem. _His voice sounded like his mind, far away. All of the sudden, his tone changed and his mind focused. _Don't expect me to save your behind all the time, got that?_ He was definitely hiding something behind his rotten attitude. Thomas also noticed it.

_Don't worry, I won't need your help again. I prefer to get hurt instead of receiving your help. _I immediately regretted saying thank you.

_Are we ready to head back; the smell is making me nauseous,_ Thomas interrupted our little quarrel. Our way back was slower as I still couldn't move too fast and we were carrying a lot of pieces.

When we got to the Rez, we got near Sam's house. Kaleb dropped the pieces and left, saying that he had things to do that were more important than burning leeches. After a while, we felt him phase. I started to walk behind a tree. My clavicle didn't hurt that much but it had healed in an odd way.

_Where are you going? _Thomas asked me. He started to follow me.

_Stay there I'm hiding behind a tree so I can phase back and go to the house to get some matches. I'm not phasing in front of you. You don't have the privilege to see me naked. _I was laughing because when I said naked he accidentally tried to imagine it. He immediately regretted it.

_Oh, right sorry about that. _I could feel his embarrassment. _I better phase back too._

_No you can't,_ I thought really fast. I was laughing and he didn't understand why. I phased and got dressed in some shorts and a sports bra. I didn't like to carry a lot of clothes. The guys were so lucky; they only had to carry some pants.

Thomas was looking at me with questions in his eyes. I approached him and said, "Well you can phase if you don't mind being naked in front of me. But let me tell you, your little butt might make me laugh more." He let out a loud bark and I could have sworn he was grinning. "Shhh, if you haven't noticed, everyone is still sleeping, it must be like two in the morning. Stay here, I'll go get the matches and some pants for you." I left still laughing.

Inside the house, everything was dark, thank god for my super sight. I went into the kitchen and found a lighter in one the cabinets. I didn't know where I was going to find some pants for Thomas. He didn't fit in mine. At that moment, I felt movement upstairs.

_Please don't let it be Luke; I don't want to see him right now. _

But the noise was made by Sam. When he saw me, he jumped a little bit. I had to stifle a laugh. I asked for some pants and he, without question, gave me one of his.

When I went outside, Thomas was sitting in front of the pieces, watching them intently. Probably making sure they didn't get together. I gave him the pants and he left to phase. When he got back, I had already set fire to the pile of pieces. Sam joined us with amusement in his eyes.

"So how many were there?" Sam asked. The smell was very strong so I motioned for us to get back a little.

"Two, a female and a male. They were nomads who wanted to establish a permanent residence like twenty miles from here." I said. Sam just nodded and seemed lost in thoughts. "We might have to make more patrols; they were saying that they were expecting more to come."

"Yeah that's the best you can do. I'm proud that the three of you worked as a team and got rid of these leeches without a scratch." He was examining Thomas, probably checking that he had every piece of his body.

"Oh my God, Ami, I need to get back and tell Dad to come and check your shoulder. Did it heal already?" Thomas asked me.

I noticed Sam's confused face. "The female broke my clavicle. But it's already healed in a bad way, but it doesn't hurt anymore," I said. They were both looking at me with amusement in their eyes.

"Thomas, go and tell Jared to come immediately," Sam said. Thomas left in a hurry. "Don't act so tough. Next time tell me fast that you're injured. Now Jared will have to re-break the bone to put it in place."

I flinched.

Jared arrived a few minutes later. The fire was already out, and all that was left were the ashes. We were sitting in the living room. Emily got up and was standing in front of me with fear in her eyes. Sam told me that, once, Jacob broke a lot of bones and they had to be re-broken to be put in place.

After Jared examined me, he got a syringe that had a strong dose of morphine and injected it in my arm. He told me it was going to make me sleep for at least an hour so I wouldn't feel the pain when he would break my clavicle. He also told me that if I woke up, not to move until he saw me again.

Really fast, after he injected me with the morphine, I blacked out completely.

* * *

****Please Review...**


	10. The Gathering

**A/N:** _Thanks to those who left me reviews and keep doing it... it encourages the writer to keep going. Enjoy!_

****Thanks Dani for Beta-ing...**

**Chapter 9: The Gathering**

**Amelia's POV**

**T**he rest of the week flew by and it was already Saturday, the day of the gathering. I spent most of the days doing patrols with Thomas, he, like me, enjoyed running freely around the forest. Kaleb wasn't reporting to do patrols, but I didn't mind. I needed some time without him in my head. What he was doing was a complete mystery to Thomas and me, and we really didn't care. Well, at least I pretended I didn't care. Ever since that day we killed the vamps, I couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding from us. I also wanted to know what was more important than his duty as protector.

_Ugh, stop thinking about him, _I would constantly tell myself, while Thomas just laughed at how strange my brain worked.

My clavicle was completely healed and in its right place, thanks to Jared. The next morning, apart from feeling sore, I felt like I didn't suffer an injury. Emily recounted the story of how he re-broke the clavicle. Just the mere thought made me flinch. But at the moment, I was feeling completely fine. There were times that I didn't even remember that it was broken. I still felt a little weird about how fast we could heal.

_Hey, shouldn't we be heading back to get ready for tonight? _Thomas asked me.

_Yeah, let's finish this lap and head back, _I answered. We started to run really fast and, in minutes, finished the last lap.

Thomas was very excited about the gathering, he told me that they usually were boring, but now, knowing that the legends were true, he wanted to find out more about them. I was feeling the same, but at the same time, anxious. What if everyone noticed that Kaleb and I weren't on the best of terms and didn't approve of how things were going in the pack?

As soon as patrol was finished, Tommy and I phased back. He went to his house to sleep a little bit before getting ready for the reunion. I was planning to also take a short nap, but when I got home, that plan became impossible.

Loud voices were coming from the living room. I didn't want to see people, but as soon as I stepped through the back door, Emily saw me.

"Ami, you're finally home. Come to the living room, Leah's already here," Emily said with so much excitement that she was almost jumping up and down. Seeing her like that brought a smile on my face. We started to walk to the living room, but she stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot. Are you hungry? You must be, as you were out all day on patrol." I loved it when Emily acted so maternal. I sometimes wondered if my mother would have been like Emily was with me.

"Yeah, I'm starving," I said while rubbing my stomach.

"Well then, go and see everyone, they're waiting for you. I'll bring your food to the living room."

I walked to the living room and as soon as everyone saw me, they got really quiet and stared at me. _Great now I'm a freak to stare at._

"Ami? Oh my God, you're so big, and a complete woman," Leah yelled with delight and approached me. She was still the same Leah I remembered, but a little older, and her hair was long, it reached her hips. She then hugged me with such force; she must have known it was not easy being a shape shifter. She released me and looked at me from head to toe. Probably remembering when she was like this, tall and muscular like a boy. When she stepped back and started to walk to the couch, I saw who else was in there. Right behind Leah was a little boy around the age of six, maybe seven. He probably was her son, Mekhan. On the couch, where she sat, was a man I barely recognized, he must have been her husband. His name was William or something close.

In the love seat were Quil and Claire, who was holding her huge belly. She was beaming at me. Before the change, I used to visit her frequently, especially when I needed some girl quality time. Quil was holding her really close and was rubbing her belly with a huge hand. Now that I knew what imprinting was, I recognized it everywhere.

"Hey everyone," I said timidly while trying to smile. But I was a little scared, so the smile didn't come out like I wanted.

Leah cuddled next to her husband, he was looking at me as if expecting me to explode and attack him. She probably told him I was still a little unstable. I breathed and relaxed a little bit. Sam came behind me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. He must have noticed the tension in the room.

"So, Will, how's everything going with the company?" Sam asked Leah's husband. I was right, his name was William. They started a small conversation while I decided to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table. I still felt everyone looking at me.

"So, Leah, how's everything in Oregon? I see Mekhan is so big, how old is he?" I said. The boy smiled at me for calling him big and sat near me. At least he wasn't scared of me.

"Well, everything is great in Oregon; of course, I sometimes miss the eternal green around this place. But we're happy over there. Will is doing well in his job and we're thinking about buying a bigger house, he wants another cub around the place." Her eyes were sparkling when she talked. "And Mekhan, here, in two months will be seven. Won't you sweetie?" she asked, while patting his head, messing up his hair.

He rolled his eyes and tried to fix it. "Mom, please, you're embarrassing me," Mekhan whined. He was completely blushing. I couldn't help but laugh.

"And I see everyone here is okay. Emily told me the interesting things that have happened since the last time I came, which wasn't a pleasant visit." Leah stopped talking for a second and took a deep breath. She evidently still missed Sue, I did too. "I'm still a little in shock. I screamed when I saw Claire with her belly." She looked at Claire and gave her a big smile. This imprinting thing does wonders. Before Leah imprinted on Will, she would never have sounded that cheery.

At that moment, Emily came into the living room with my food, a huge plate filled with everything she could fit on it. Everyone looked at the plate as she placed it in front of me, and started to laugh. I laughed, too, because someone who didn't know about me would be shocked to see me eat the whole thing.

"Wow, I remember when I ate that much," Quil said while rubbing away the tears that escaped his eyes from laughing too hard. Claire looked at him with mock in her eyes.

"You still eat like that, and if I don't feed you, you become grumpy," she told him. He just shrugged and kissed her swiftly on the lips.

"So Claire, how many more months until the little monster comes out?" I asked Claire as I devoured my food. I was really starving. After the laugh, everyone relaxed a little bit and continued with their small talk.

"Two more," she huffed. "I can't wait to hold it and see if it looks like Quil." They were both rubbing her belly. I remembered when Quil told Claire he loved her. She, at the beginning, freaked out, but then realized she also loved him. Now I knew he must have told her about imprinting. They got married a year and a half ago and when she found out she was pregnant, everyone threw a celebration. Emily was ecstatic; she literally raised Claire as she was her niece.

"You still don't know if it's a boy or a girl?" Leah asked Claire.

"No, it's in a position that the doctor can't see the private part. My baby is shy, not like the Daddy." Everyone laughed at the embarrassed expression Quil gave her. I didn't want to think about what she really meant.

I was still eating when, through the corner of my eye, I saw Emily and Sam tense up. They were sitting in a small sofa near Claire and Quil. At the same moment, I felt someone standing behind me.

"Hey, Leah, didn't know I was going to see you before tonight." Luke's voice was tense, like he was doing everything in his power to sound cheery. Leah stood up from the couch and went to give him a hug. When she let go, Luke approached Will and shook his hand. He did the same to Quil and patted Claire's belly. He didn't even glance at me.

I kept my head down; I didn't want to see him ignore me like that. It was what I wanted, right? I felt like tears were going to burst out if I looked at him. He walked behind me and I couldn't help it, I looked back. He was going to where he left Catlyn. She was looking at her feet, probably scared of looking at me. I wanted them to look me in the eyes and see how much pain I was in.

Leah was talking to him and meeting Catlyn. Everyone must have felt the tension between me and them because they started to make small talk. All I did was stare at my hands. I didn't even finish my food, all I wanted to do was go to my room and cry my eyes out. I stayed in that position while everyone continued their conversations. I came back when I felt someone's hand on my back. I looked up and it was Claire. Her eyes were pained; I caused her pain by acting like that. But I couldn't control the pain my heart was sending to all my body.

"Do you want to go to your room and talk?" she asked me with her sweet soothing voice. I nodded and she started to lead me upstairs.

When we passed the living room doorway, I peeked at Cat and Luke. They were still talking to Leah. In a split second, I saw Cat hesitate, like she was going to talk to me. But Luke embraced her and she looked away.

Once in my room, Claire and I sat on the bed. My face was full of tears, they kept coming and I couldn't stop them. Claire was patting my head in a motherly way.

"Hey, you're stronger than this. You have to get yourself together." Her voice was full of concern, but at the same time, strong and commanding. Her words made the crying reduce a little bit.

"You're right, it's just so hard. He acts like he doesn't know me or pretend I'm not there. It's killing me inside slowly. I try to be strong, I have to be strong, the pack is depending on it. It's just, sometimes it's harder. I haven't seen Cat since that night I changed. She must hate me for acting like this." I sobbed. Without realizing, I let every emotion that was putting pressure on my heart out. All Claire did was listen, and I appreciated that.

After I finished talking, she just sat next to me in silence. Then all of a sudden, she hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Everything is going to be fine, I know it. You just have to be patient." I just stayed in her embrace, it felt good. Then abruptly, she let go.

"What? It's something wrong?" I was scared, what if something was wrong with the baby. But when I looked at her she was smiling.

"Don't worry, it just kicked." She was beaming and her eyes were sparkling. She grabbed my hand and put it on top of her belly. Her skin felt weird, like plastic when it's overstretched. As soon as my skin made contact with her belly, I felt a poke.

"Wow, that feels weird." It was all I could say. I was lost in the moment, appreciating every second of it. There I was, crying like crazy because of all my problems, while this little being was growing without any worries. Feeling the baby brought new tears to my eyes, but these were of joy.

Claire was looking at me smiling. "The baby must like the warmth you radiate. I have an idea. Why don't I make you feel better about yourself? You know some girl time like old times." I removed my hand and looked at her; she was looking excited, probably thinking of what to do to me.

"I don't know. I feel like I attract too many stares already, I don't want to attract more." I was actually a little scared of Claire's makeovers, she sometimes went overboard.

"Come on, please. You definitely need a haircut and some nice clothes won't kill you. Unless you were planning on going to the gathering in those shorts and that ragged shirt." She put on her sad puppy face. That I couldn't resist, and how was I going to say no to a pregnant woman? They were supposed to be scary and hormonal.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Okay, do wonders to me."

For the rest of the day, I spent it between my room and the bathroom. After taking an hour long shower, Claire insisted that I needed to get rid of all the dirt, she led me back to my room so she could cut my hair. It was already short, but it didn't have form or style. She wasn't a professional, but at least knew what she's doing. After she finished with my hair, she went to my nails and toenails. They were really dirty; when she saw them she had to suppress a groan. At the end, she cleaned them and painted them a light purple color. Then she continued with makeup. I didn't argue once. I was actually enjoying this moment, it had only been a little more than two weeks since the change, and I already needed to feel like a female again.

While she worked on me, she talked about how things were with Quil. She told me that he came home every day from work carrying bags of things he would buy for the baby. Even though he didn't look it, being so big and muscular, Quil was an adorable guy. He would do anything to please his imprint and coming baby.

When she finished with the makeup, I was fidgeting because I wanted to see myself in the mirror. Next, she went to my closet and started to look for clothes. When she came out with a white dress, I had to stop her there.

"I'm not wearing that. It probably doesn't fit me anymore. I've grown, you know, and I only wore it one time, for Charlie's funeral," I complained.

She just huffed and went again to the closet. At the end, we decided to go simple. Some skinny jeans, which before were loose on my legs, but now were really tight. I complained about that, but Claire gave me a nasty look and told me I looked good. I wore a green v-neck t-shirt that accentuated my little curves and on top a black hoodie. I matched my shirt with my green Converse. When she finished with me, I felt so comfortable and happy, that I didn't regret what she did to me.

"Are you going to look at yourself in the mirror?" She asked me with desperation. She followed me to the body length mirror and stared at my reaction. I was shocked. My hair was jaw line long with short bangs. My makeup was simple but it made my eyes look greener. I actually liked what she did to me. I looked at her and gave her a big smile.

"Thanks, you know, for everything. You always have time for me and I haven't even paid you a visit," I told her while still looking at myself in the mirror.

"Don't worry; I know you're going through a tough time. Just remember when you feel down, call me or go to my house. And if one day you want to repay me, when the baby comes, you can babysit." She had a sheepish smile. I just nodded and started to head downstairs. Everyone had already left for the gathering except Quil and Sam who were waiting for us.

* * *

When we got to the bonfire area, where we usually did these reunions, almost everyone was there. I could see Jared and Kim sitting next to Thomas who waved at me with a huge smile on his face. Next to them was Paul and Rachel, they were cuddled together. I also saw Collin and Brady with their wives, I assumed. And so many others that I knew, but didn't socialize with. Some of them were with their girlfriends or wives and kids. Everyone was enjoying their time.

I noticed, immediately, that Kaleb wasn't around, which made me worry, but I pushed it aside. Why would I worry about him? After saying hi to everyone, I sat next to Sam and Emily. Next to Emily was Luke and Cat. I repressed my feelings and looked ahead concentrating on the fire.

It was the first time Cat was going to hear the legends. She wasn't Quileute, her parents moved from California when she was eleven. Luke probably convinced her to come with him. If the transformation wouldn't have occurred, I would have been sitting with them joking and having a nice time.

"Hey there, you're looking good. I like the makeover," Thomas said to me. He was wearing some dark jeans and a blue T-shirt that accentuated his muscles.

"Yeah, I guess I needed it. I was feeling a little boyish lately." Thomas laughed. "Oh, I almost forgot. After the official gathering, we'll be staying a little longer. Sam told me that the members of the old pack want to talk to us in private. You know, not everyone here knows the 'secret'," I said in a whisper, so only he would hear me.

"Okay. Have you seen or heard from Kaleb? He was supposed to be here already," he asked me. I just shrugged. After our little chat, he left to sit next to Jared and Kim.

When everyone had arrived, Emily and Sam started to talk, welcoming those who came every year and those who were new. I just put my hoodie up and closed my eyes. I wanted to concentrate on hearing the legends. I could feel the spirits of the legends rise up and join us. They spoke through Emily's and Sam's voices.

After five minutes of Emily and Sam talking, I felt Kaleb arrive. My eyes were still closed, but I could make out his scent. I didn't know why it was so familiar. I ignored the feelings the smell brought and concentrated on the legends and the images it created in the back of my eyelids.

I was so immersed in the thoughts and images the legends left in my mind, that I didn't noticed that Emily and Sam had stopped talking. I could feel a lone tear going down my cheek. The feelings the legends brought were so overwhelming, I could still feel the spirits surround me. I was brought back by the greatest scent I've ever smelled and by the voice that followed it. I didn't open my eyes and waited.

"We need to talk, in private."

* * *

**Kaleb's POV**

**I** didn't know what was happening to me. I thought I was losing my mind. All my life I had been sure of what to do, but now I didn't even know where I was standing. Everything changed that day we killed the leeches. One moment, Thomas and I were tearing apart the male vamp, the next I felt the need to check how Amelia was doing. That's when I saw the female grab her and squeeze. I felt the pain when she broke one of her bones. Without knowing what I was doing, I ran and grabbed the vamp and ripped her head off.

_Why did I help her? _

I usually didn't give a shit about people who didn't deserve it. Maybe it was the fact that I knew she was suffering more than me. The only thing I had to stop doing, since the change, was going out with girls and being intimate with them. I was afraid to hurt them; I didn't know how in control I was. It didn't bother me that I couldn't see my friends, they didn't matter that much to me.

But Amelia's situation was different. I saw in her thoughts how much she was suffering because she couldn't be around Luke, not even talk to him. I noticed that she was already having a hard life. Growing up without a mother and not knowing who your father was could make you a bitter person. I understood why she was always in defensive mode; she didn't want people to hurt her more. Even though we agreed to keep out of each other's minds, it was hard not to listen to her depressive thoughts.

And then that day she thanked me, letting down all the walls and showing she could feel. I was already freaked out by the fact that I helped her that when she thanked me, it sent me into a frenzy of thoughts and feelings. Even though I tried to hide every emotion that was passing through me, I knew Ami and Thomas noticed my weird behavior. All I wanted to say was "you're welcome", but I got scared that she was going to see my soft side. So, I insulted her instead. It took all my concentration to keep my thoughts hidden and when we got near Sam's house, I invented an excuse and phased out.

Thank God Thomas changed like us. The past two days, I wanted some time on my own, and if Tommy wasn't around, that would have been impossible as Amelia couldn't do patrols alone because it was dangerous. Now, she at least could do them with him. I thought she was going to track me down and insult me for not doing patrols with them, but she didn't and that surprised me. Maybe she was enjoying some time without me being around.

I needed to clear my head so people in the gathering wouldn't notice that something was wrong with me. I really didn't want to go to the reunion; I didn't know how I was going to react when I saw her face to face.

_Why do I keep feeling regret about how I treated her that day? _

Never in my life had I felt like that. It was like, if I didn't apologize to her, my life would continue to feel out of place. Maybe I should have just said sorry and got it over with, so I could continue my wretched life. But what if she laughed at me or mocked me. She was capable of doing that, all to maintain her tough appearance.

_Ugh, let's get this over with. _I stepped out of the house and ran to the beach. It turned out the running helped me a little bit with clearing my head. My plan was just to listen to the legends, apologize to Amelia, and get back home. I didn't want to linger or talk to the members of the old pack. Dad told me they were going to stay after the ceremony and talk to me, Tommy, and Amelia. I didn't know what they wanted to say to us, and I didn't care.

When I got to the bonfire area, this one was different than the one we made parties. This area was more remote, everyone was already seated and Emily and Sam had started telling the stories. I could recognize some of the members of the old pack, Sam, Jared, Quil, my dad, Collin, Brady and many others that I didn't know very well. They were all big and muscular like me, but their faces contained such wisdom. They obviously gained a lot of knowledge in the few years as werewolves.

I sat quietly next to Dad, he gave me a reproachful look but I ignored it and continued to look around. Next to Sam was Amelia, her head was down and her hoodie shadowed it a little bit, but I saw her features perfectly, thanks to my wolf vision. Her eyes were closed and I saw a lone tear run down her cheek. _What could be the cause of that tear?_

I noticed that she was wearing makeup and nice clothes. I couldn't help it and started to look at her from head to foot. _What is wrong with me, she's my Alpha, not a girl I could be interested in checking out,_ I thought.

I distracted myself by concentrating on hearing the legends, but got sidetracked again when I noticed someone was looking at me with a killer stare. Luke was sitting next to Emily, and on his side was Catlyn holding his hand. _So they ended up together._ He must have known how to play, pick up the pieces I left behind. I wondered if she was going to give herself to him as soon as she did to me. All I did was stare back at Luke and smirk. His hands were shaking a little bit, could he be changing or was it just common anger. I didn't see any other changes; he was still the same guy as before. When he saw my smirk, he almost stood up, but Cat put her hands on his face and whispered in his ear. He relaxed a little and looked away.

The rest of the night passed really fast and, without realizing, Sam and Emily had finished telling the stories. Everyone was forming small conversations. I looked at Amelia and she was still in the same position, still with her eyes closed. I decided to get this over with. I stood up and walked to where she was. I stood in front of her, she didn't move.

"We need to talk, in private," I said to her. I started to walk without looking if she was following me, I didn't want to beg her to listen to me.

I walked to a small space between some trees. Nobody was going to hear us, except maybe Tommy if he wanted. I turned around and she was standing a few feet from me. I was surprised that she followed me, I expected her to ignore me. She was looking at the floor; I wanted her to look at me. I wanted to approach her and…

_God why am I feeling like this, I don't care about this girl, I can't care about her, _I shouted in my head.

I needed to start talking, but all I did was stand there staring at her. She was wearing skinny jeans that hugged her legs and hips in the right places, making them stand out. Her shirt was a simple green one, but it accentuated her curves, making me want to grab her and hold her close to me. _Snap out of it Kaleb! _I screamed at myself.

"Amelia, I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you when you said thank you," I blurted out. She tensed up a little bit; probably not what she expected me to say.

"You're apologizing to me? Why?" Her voice was just a whisper and she kept looking down. Why didn't she look at me?

"Because…" I took a deep breath. "I don't know, it has been nagging me these past two days, so I decided to get it out of my system. So, sorry for the way I acted." I was getting mad. Why was she acting like this? I would prefer for her to scream at me, than stand there petrified, looking at her feet. I got tired, so I approached her.

"Look at me," I said to her. I was really close to her. I could smell her scent; it was like the smell of Lilies on the first day of spring. She didn't look up when she spoke.

"What do you want? I accept your apology, okay." She was breathing really hard, I could hear her heartbeat, it was racing quickly.

"I just want you to look at me while I say sorry. That's all, please." I've never said please to someone. I wasn't acting like myself, well I was, but I wasn't acting like I always tried to act around people. She took a deep breath and look up directly into my eyes.

Everything stopped.

I didn't hear anything, just her heart beating really fast. All the little things that mattered in my life disappeared and all I could see were those green eyes. I wanted to get lost in them forever. I couldn't even blink. I was afraid that if I did, she was going to disappear. Looking into her eyes, I understood why I helped her, why I needed to say sorry, why I felt a pull towards her. I understood why her smell was the best and so mind blowing, why she seemed so attractive to me. Because I had found my other half, the one who completed me.

My Imprint.

I wanted to touch her face, caress her like I'd never touched another woman. Feel her lips on mine; hear her say my name with love and passion. But there I stood, without moving a muscle. I remembered that I was supposed to apologize while looking directly at her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered while covering my words with every emotion I felt at that moment. Love, wanting, desperation. I wanted to let her know how I was feeling.

Then my heart shuddered when she backed away, turned around, and left running. I thought I knew what is was like to be heartbroken, but now I knew that I definitely didn't know. What I felt in that moment was agonizing and couldn't be described completely in words. I felt my heart break piece by piece and those pieces didn't disappear. They stayed inside my chest, burning and with every beat, they would send through my body a different wave of pain.

Without realizing, I was on the floor, bent over with my face almost touching the ground. I was clutching my chest, afraid that it was going to literally bleed to death. My face was wet with tears, as I was crying out of control. Life was cruel, why did I have to imprint on the one girl who wasn't going to respond. I didn't want to feel. Every time I thought of her, more pain would run through my body. I let the burning take over and very fast, I was in my wolf form. I started to run really fast without knowing where I was going. All I wanted was to feel the wind on my fur, the way my paws sank on the moist ground. But those things didn't take away the pain or erase her perfect face from my mind. Her eyes haunted my thoughts; those deep green eyes caused me so much agony. Lost in my thoughts and suffering I felt someone phase.

_Is it her? I hope is her._

_Her who? Thomas asked. _ He was worried because Amelia and I left and hadn't come back.

_No one you should know about. _I immediately covered my emotions and thoughts by concentrating on my surroundings.

_What happened? Where did you and Ami go? Where is she? _He was worried that I did something to her. Why didn't he think that she did something to me?

_We were talking and she left, probably to her house, _I thought with a blank voice. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but if I phased back, the pain was going to be worse. _Tommy why don't you phase back, I want to be alone right now._

_But everyone is waiting for you and Ami. _Every time he said her name a shot of pain traveled to my heart and all I wanted to do was howl with such agony. _Remember they wanted to talk to us. _He must have been feeling my pain, but he acted like he didn't. He must have known that I didn't want him to see my thoughts.

_Tell them I'm not feeling well. _I wasn't lying there; I wasn't feeling up to talking to a bunch of guys. _Tell them I'm sorry but tonight is not the right time. Please phase out. _I waited, he just stayed for a while trying to decipher my emotions. Then he gave up and phased out. I felt like if he stayed a little longer, I was going to lose it with him there.

I started to run again really fast, still not knowing where I was heading. Something in the back of my mind told me to look around. I was near her house. I could smell her. Having her so close brought back all the painful emotions tenth fold. I couldn't stand it anymore so I let out all my pain in a deep loud howl, once, twice, three times. Not even in my wolf form I couldn't escape my feelings. I phased to my human form and ran home. I just wanted to pass out and forget everything.

* * *

****Please Review...**


	11. Always There

**A/N: **_I know that people don't like sad chapters, but I had to write this, here is Luke's POV on what happened during the gathering and after..._

****Edited by Danielle**...

**Chapter 10: Always There**

**Luke's POV**

**W**hile I was sitting around the bonfire trying to concentrate on the legends Mom and Dad were telling, my mind was full of all the things that had happened these past two weeks. Thoughts were swarming back and forth in my head, giving me a minor discomfort.

Everything changed that night when Ami had the argument with Kaleb. I should have stayed there and made sure nothing happened, but I left and something happened that changed her completely. The thing that bothered me more was that my parents acted like everything was fine, and when I asked them what was wrong with her, they just told me that she was just passing through a tough situation and to leave her alone.

The last person that I expected to hurt me would have been Ami. The morning she came from the bonfire, she was a complete mess, and I wanted to know what happened and if she was okay, but all she did was scream at me to be left alone. Right there, I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces. That was the last time she spoke to me, and those words that came out of her mouth were unforgivable.

And tonight, the last thing I expected was to walk in my living room and find her in there eating and talking to everybody like nothing had happened. That made my insides burn and my mouth had a coppery taste. I wanted to scream at her and make her understand how hurt I was. I wanted to hurt her back, but kept my anger hidden and acted like she didn't exist because deep inside, I hoped that she was going to come back to her old self, come back to me. And if I insulted her, I was going to regret it later.

Thank God I had Cat with me. She, like me, didn't know what was going on, but it wasn't the same to her. Yes, they were best friends, but she didn't know Ami the way I did. Since we were little, everyone said that we were like brother and sister. We were so connected that if she fell when I wasn't around, I would faintly feel it, or if she wasn't feeling well she would stay in bed until I came and took her out to play.

I knew everything about Ami, the things she liked and disliked. I was the only one she talked to about her parents, how she really felt about their absence. She had never kept secrets from me, until now, and it was killing me from the inside out because I knew that a lot of people knew what was going on. And what irritated me the most, was that they acted like nothing was happening.

_Why is she doing this to me?_ I thought.

I couldn't take it anymore, no matter what Mom and Dad told me, I was going to confront her tonight at the bonfire and force her to tell me what was wrong.

What worried me was that something in the back of my head told me that it was something to do with Kaleb, but at the same time she wouldn't hide from me something that concerned him. I didn't want to think about what he might have done. If he, in any way, hurt her, I was going to be so pissed off that I'd kill him and not regret it. I knew I had ignored her this whole time, but every time she was around, I just felt so much pain that all I wanted to do was go to her and tell her I didn't hate her, that I would wait until she was ready to speak to me again.

I snapped out of my trance by the late arrival of Kaleb and felt Cat tense up next to me. Even though she acted like she was over him, I knew she wasn't completely fine. He sat next to Paul and started to look around the bonfire until his eyes rested on Ami's figure. He was looking at her from head to toe, like he wanted what he was seeing. He was striping her with his intense stare.

I wanted to rip his eyes out. I looked at him with a murderous stare, and when he noticed it, he just gave me a smirk. That created such hatred through my body that I felt my hands shaking. I was going to stand up and punch him, but stopped when I felt Cat's hands on my face.

"Don't. It's not worth it. He doesn't deserve that much attention. Just ignore him," she whispered in my ear. Her warm breath and sweet smell relaxed me and I was able to continue listening to what Mom and Dad were saying.

The legends usually fascinated me, but tonight, my mind was too occupied on other things and even though I pretended to be listening, I wasn't.

_How am I going to approach Ami? What if Mom and Dad stop me before I get to her? Or what if she screams again at me in front of everybody? I don't know how I'm going to react if she does that. _

All my inner questions stopped abruptly when Catlyn talked to me.

"Hey, they finished telling the stories, are you okay? You seem lost in your thoughts." She looked a little drowsy, which reminded me about when Ami and I were little and fell asleep before the elders finished telling the legends. I should have taken Cat home, but first, I needed to talk to Ami.

"Yeah I'm fine. Did you enjoy listening to the old legends?" I asked her while caressing her face and full lips. She was a great girlfriend. There I was moping around about losing Ami and all she did was stay by my side giving me comfort and companionship.

"They were interesting. Especially the one about the Quileutes being descendants of the wolves. But they made me a little sleepy." She yawned. "What time is it?" Her eyes were drooping a little bit and she kept rubbing them. That was so cute.

"It's ten after midnight. I'll take you home after I talk to Ami, alright?" Her expression became a little alert. She definitely didn't like the idea of me talking to Ami so soon after our little fight.

"Is it necessary to talk to her tonight? She is acting like this for a reason and I don't want you to get even more hurt," she said, while playing with my fingers.

Her features were completely covered with worry. She was the only one who knew how hurt I was. That day Ami screamed at me, after she locked herself in her room, I went to Cat's house and cried until no more tears would come out. Even though she was also hurt about Ami's actions, when I told her what happened, she stood strong and comforted me, giving me the necessary strength I needed. Apart from her being my girlfriend, it was why I had spent all my time at her house. Because in my house I felt like I was going to lose it at any moment. Even though Ami spent all her mornings and nights out of the house, doing I don't know what, her presence was still in the there.

"Cat, I understand that you're worried, but I need to do this. Not knowing what is happening its killing me inside. I just want to make sure nothing bad really happened. Just stay here until I talk to her."

She looked for a second like she was going to continue to argue, but gave up and nodded. She approached me and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "I love you," she whispered against my lips. My heart fluttered and I almost forgot what I was going to do. That was the first time she said those three wonderful words. She saw my reaction and giggled.

"I love you, too," I said while kissing her again. As my lips moved against hers, everything disappeared. It felt like it was only me and her alone in the middle of a big field. But as soon as I broke the kiss, everything came back. As I stood up to walk to where Ami was, I froze. I saw Kaleb approach Amelia. He said something to her and started to walk. What shocked me more was that she followed him.

_What is going on, why is she following him away from the crowd?_

I started to move towards where they left, but Cat stopped me. She probably saw the same thing as me.

"Luke, come on it's not the time and place to start a fight. One thing I know about Ami is that she always knows what she's doing. Also, she can defend herself; she has more muscles than you." She started to pull me to where the car was, and I followed without realizing. My mind was frozen; I couldn't grasp completely what I just saw. I stopped and Cat looked back at me. "Come on Luke I'm tired and Mom is going to be worried if I don't get home soon." She was frowning a little bit. How could she be not worried about what might happen to Ami?

"Aren't you worried at all about what Kaleb did to her? Or curious what he wants with her?" I asked, beginning to believe that I was in another world where Cat didn't care about Amelia.

"Luke I care a lot about Ami, and yes I'm worried. But some things are better left alone for a while." Her mouth turned up at the corners, revealing a little smile. "Besides, is not like Ami is going to fall deeply in love with him, she's not weak like me." She let out a really loud laugh. "I would definitely congratulate him personally if he gets Ami in his trap." I decided that it was better to follow her advice, so I continued to walk to the car. Maybe later tonight when she got home I would confront her.

After I took Cat to her house, I decided to head straight home. I knew the house was going to be empty because Dad told me he and Mom were going to stay a little longer to spend some time with the other guys. At that moment, I thought maybe Ami would be already there or arrived first and I could talk to her privately without interruptions. That was if she was even at the house. There were some nights that she would go out and not come back until the morning. I noticed this, but pretended like I didn't because if I said my worries to Mom or Dad, they would look at me like I was crazy.

When I got home, everything was quiet and the lights were off. I went inside and, after turning on some lights, decided to make me a sandwich. When I was in the kitchen with my head stuck on the refrigerator, I heard the front door open and close really fast and loud. I thought that it was probably Mom and Dad, but I didn't hear them talk or make another sound.

I immediately heard an upstairs door slam really hard. That was weird, so I decided to check who it was. I hoped that it wasn't Mom and Dad letting out their wild sides, because I didn't want to find them in any compromised positions.

When I got upstairs, the thought of Mom and Dad having sex vanished from my mind because I heard someone crying hysterically in the bathroom. It sounded like Ami, and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Again, I felt guilty because I left her behind with that scum, and here she was, again, acting broken.

"Ami, is that you?" I asked while pressing myself to the door. She got quiet for a moment, but new sobs started after a while. She probably didn't notice that I was in the house. "Did Kaleb do something to you? Is he bothering you or making you do things you don't want to?" She wasn't going to escape me now.

Hearing her cry like that made me realize that something bad had definitely happened to her. I wasn't going to leave until she talked to me.

She didn't answer and that made me more desperate. What was so bad that she couldn't tell me? I sat on the floor with my back to the door and my hands on my face. I was feeling so helpless that I couldn't help my best friend, my sister. I was willing to wait all night in that spot if that was what it took for her to talk. After a while, she was still crying, but it was more silent.

"Come on, Ami. Please, talk to me. It's killing me seeing you like this. I've tried to leave you alone like you asked me, but it's hard. I can't act like you don't exist and do nothing while hearing you cry like this. Talk to me at least, even if it's something stupid," I said. I waited silently, and in my head, I was trying to figure out what could have happened to her to make her act like that. I had seen her cry about her parents, but never like this. Not even when Charlie and Sue died.

"It's also killing me not talking to you," she said really quietly. I had to get my head very close to the door to hear what she was saying.

I waited to see if she continued talking, but she didn't. So I decided to try again. "At least tell me if it has something to do with him? And I'm referring to Kaleb." With this she started to cry louder again, which made me understand that the problem had to do with him. "No matter what you said to me before, how you made me feel, you're still my little sister and I hope you still consider me your big brother. Nothing can break that bond, you know that."

"I know," she whispered. "And you're still my brother. You'll always be. But that doesn't change the fact that I can't tell you what is happening." She was talking through sobs, I could barely understand her.

"Why? What is it you're hiding that I can't know?" I demanded. I was losing my patience. I breathed through my nose and let the air out through mouth. That helped me relax a little bit.

"I can't tell you because it concerns other people, too. The secret is not only mine." After some minutes, she sobbed. What did she mean? That she wasn't the only one going through this? Could Kaleb have been in this, too? That would explain why she followed him willingly. "Luke, do you have to know the truth for me to be around you and talk to you again?"

Could I? I wanted to know what was going on, but if staying in the dark meant having her again in my life then I wouldn't mind. "No, I don't care about this big secret, if it means you talking to me again."

She had stopped crying and in seconds I heard her moving inside the bathroom. I heard her stand up and immediately the door opened. Her face was all messed up with makeup and her eyes were red and swollen.

With a very swift movement she closed the gap between us and hugged me really hard. Too hard, to be exact. She started to cry again when I hugged her back.

"Shhh… It's okay. Please stop crying, I hate to see you like this," I said to her with a muffled voice, because Ami, now being taller than me, was covering my whole self. Also, her embrace was really tight and I couldn't breathe well. "Ami I can't breathe, you know."

She released me and stepped back while drying her eyes. She giggled a little bit. "I'm sorry, forgot that I'm stronger than you," she said while looking at her arms, which when she tensed, the muscles would pop out everywhere.

_Wow, so she still has the weird changes. _

When she hugged me, I felt that she was still feverish. But I wasn't going to mention it in case she started to cry again, or scream at me that I promised not to ask her about what was going on.

"How about if we forget about this drama thing and get something to eat. I'm starving," she said while starting to walk downstairs. I admired that she was acting like nothing had happened. But I still saw, in her posture, that she was still hurting badly inside.

When we got into the kitchen, many things happened at once, that it all felt like a blur. First, there were these piercing, hair lifting, howls coming from very near the house. Next, Ami froze and the jar of orange juice she was carrying fell to the floor, splattering the contents everywhere. She started to shake violently and new tears covered her face in less than a minute.

She was clutching her chest like it was going to break. I went to her side and before I could grab her, she collapsed to the floor and started to cry harder than ever. Seeing her like this was breaking my heart.

"Ami, what's wrong? What is happening to you?" I asked her through sobs as I was also crying. We were both on the floor. I was holding her really, tight trying to make the shaking stop. All she did was continue to hold her chest tightly. In that moment Dad and Mom came into the house. They must have heard Ami's loud crying, and my screaming, because they immediately came into the kitchen with terror in their eyes.

Ami was still shaking really badly and didn't notice their arrival. Dad came close to me and started to pull me away, but I didn't let go because she needed me.

"What are you doing? Can't you see she needs help? She needs me," I said, while trying to push him back. I continued to embrace Ami, cradling her like a baby. Her whole body was trembling and her temperature, which was already hot, went higher. Then she pushed me away. I looked at her and her eyes were wide with fear in them.

"Luke, get back," she screamed at me. "I don't want to hurt you. Sam take him away, I can't hold it anymore." She was still crying violently. If I wasn't seeing her, I wouldn't believe that it was possible for someone to cry that much. I was in shock by her change of attitude. What had she meant by hurt me? Emotionally or physically?

Dad grabbed me off the floor and started to drag me out of the kitchen. I tried to fight him off, but mom, who was standing in a corner with a shocked expression, came forward and helped him. She was whispering that everything was going to be fine. She turned to Ami and screamed at her to leave. Before I was dragged completely out of the kitchen, Ami stood up, all covered in juice, and left the house through the kitchen window. Minutes later, I was in Mom's arms crying, and I heard another piercing howl, which was full of sadness.

* * *

****Please Review...**


	12. Heartache

**A/N: **_First I'm saying thanks to all of those who are leaving me comments as that means a lot, I wanted to reply to some of them but there was something wrong with the page and I couldn't..._

_***eemily** asked me what Seth and Embry had to do with the story, well they will appear later on and one of them becomes an essential part of Ami's life._

_***Hyper Mufasa** asked if Luke was in love with Ami, no he loves her as a brother and their relationship is really strong. And if Ami imprinted on Kaleb read this chapter and find out..._

_Lastly for this chapter the inspiration was the song** Breath by Breaking Benjamins**... listen to it!_

****Edited by Danielle**

**Chapter 11: Heartache**

**Amelia's POV**

**H**earing his painful howls sent me into a frenzy of emotions that I couldn't understand. My whole body shook and my hands let go of the jar of orange juice I was holding. Before the howls ended I was on the floor crying uncontrollably with a pulsating pain on my chest. I felt empty, like my heart left me and in its place stood an empty hole.

_Why is life treating me like this? _I thought_. _It was torture not having a choice in life.

* * *

I didn't understand why I felt the need to follow him when he told me that he wanted to talk. Without knowing why, I followed his silent figure and waited for him to speak first. I didn't want to look at him; I was actually scared that something was going to happen if I did. I just stared at the floor while my heart was hammering inside my chest like crazy. And then he spoke and I almost lost my breath. I couldn't believe that he was apologizing for treating me bad. I didn't know what to do, so I spoke to him in a whisper, afraid that my voice was going to give me away. All I wanted was for him to finish saying what he wanted to say so I could leave. I didn't like or understand why I was feeling so helpless around him. I had to concentrate hard to capture what he was saying; his voice was like a classical music concert, you got lost in every little detail that you had to concentrate to catch the whole tune.

He must have lost his patience, because with a swift movement, he approached me. My whole body froze when his scent surrounded me and I couldn't understand why I was marveled by his smell. It was like being in the middle of a forest while it drizzled lightly. My heart started to beat faster and my breathing became laboriously. I needed to control myself or he was going to notice my behavior.

"Look at me," he said while standing really close to me. Why did he want that? What difference did it make if I looked at him? I almost looked up, but I didn't, because I wasn't going to be weak and do what he wanted. I felt him looking at me with such wanting. What was I now, the only choice he had to please his needs? He never showed an interest in me, why act now like this, like he needed me.

"What do you want? I accept your apology, okay?" I said to him while trying to hide the shakiness in my voice. My heartbeat and breathing were still very fast, making me lightheaded.

"I just want you to look at me while I say sorry. That's all, please," he begged me.

_Why did he say please? Why was he acting so weird? __I never thought I was going to hear him say please. _

Before I could stop myself I looked up.

His breathing immediately stopped and so did mine. His dark brown eyes were all I could see. I felt myself detach from everything that was holding me to this planet and I only existed in a world where I was alone with him. He was so beautiful, more than that, but there were no words to describe what he was. I couldn't stop looking at him—those deep eyes full of emotion. I could determine—even in the dark—every small color that intertwined in the dark brown. I looked at his lean face and appreciated each single line and imperfection in it, because that was what made it more perfect. I, very badly, wanted to caress it. His lips were thin but luscious, and they invited me to touch them with my own. I had to concentrate hard to understand what was happening. My brain seemed to be stuck, and I was unable to put together two coherent thoughts. Why did I want him so much?

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I felt a strong emotion, and it was love. That's when it hit me. He was my soul mate, the only one who could make me feel whole, complete. I imprinted, and the feeling that covered my whole body was love. A love that I'd never felt before, I didn't know that it was possible to feel like this. But there I stood, close to him, unable to move.

Realizing what had happened brought me back to reality. Why did I have to imprint on the one guy I didn't want to love, or did I? Why should I fall deeply and madly in love with a guy who doesn't appreciate females? The guy who played with my best friend's emotions. The guy who was unable to return any feelings. I needed to get out of here fast. Without thinking of the consequences, I turned away and ran in my human form, because I was afraid that he was going to also phase and see my thoughts.

My whole insides ached as I ran, crying uncontrollably. I wanted to go back and embrace him so I wouldn't feel this maddening pain. But at the same time, the rational part of my brain was telling me to get away from him, to think first of what he was and not follow my heart. I couldn't be with him, not while I knew how he played with women. But would I be able to live with this pain? I felt my heart rip, but the wounds weren't healing, and every time it gave a beat, it would send to my body a pain that couldn't be explained in words. I collapsed on the ground. All I wanted was to stay there for the rest of the night. Curling into a ball, I started to rock myself back and forth. I was willing to give everything in my life for someone to talk to, someone who could hold me and comfort me like a little girl. Because that was how I was acting. That was when I decided to head home to see if Emily was already there, but when I got to the house, Luke was the one there.

* * *

As the night went by I didn't regret one thing, at least I was talking to Luke, and he didn't care about knowing the truth, at least he pretended he didn't, all he wanted was to make sure I was okay. We were standing in the kitchen when I heard the howls that, again, brought undying pain. Apart from the pain, I could feel someone holding me on the ground. It was Luke, and he was also crying because he didn't understand what was happening to me. He was holding me really tight and asking me what was going on. I couldn't talk, my whole body was shaking and the burning was almost reaching my spine. But I needed to hold it in because Luke was too near.

That was when Sam and Emily arrived. When they saw me on the floor, shaking, they knew that they needed to take Luke away. The pain was getting intense because every time I blinked, _his_ face popped into my head. I tried to drown it with my crying, but it didn't go away. Sam grabbed Luke and tried to pull him away, but he fought against it. I had to get him to leave and fast, I was going to phase and hurt him. I pushed him and he looked at me, shocked.

"Luke, get back," I screamed at him. "I don't want to hurt you. Sam, take him away I can't hold it in anymore." The burning was too intense, and I saw myself become blurry.

Sam grabbed Luke again and started to pull him off me. Emily, who was standing in a corner, came forward and helped Sam. I could faintly hear her whispering to Luke. When they were almost out of the kitchen, she turned back and screamed at me to leave. I got out of the house through the kitchen's window and phased immediately. Being a wolf didn't take the pain away, so I started to howl really loudly and ran, trying to leave behind all the hurt.

* * *

I passed out in my wolf form in the middle of the forest. When I woke up, I could tell it was already noon because of the position of the sun. I could still feel my face wet, I had probably cried while I slept. I stood up, and through blurry eyes, tried to see where I was in the forest. I recognized the place and started to head back home. I was feeling numb, like I didn't have a heart anymore. When I got to the edge of the forest, I realized I was naked. So, I would have to get to my room through the window. I had to run fast, because if Luke looked out his window, he would see me. I ran very fast and, with one leap, reached the sill of my window. Thank God I always left it open. I got inside and immediately got dressed in some pajama shorts and a shirt. As I lay in my bed, curled, and holding myself, afraid that I was going to break more, I started to cry again. The emptiness was worse than feeling pain.

I didn't know when Luke came into my room, but when I opened my eyes, he was next to me, looking very desperate. He was caressing my head so softly. When I saw him, new tears started to pour out of my eyes, and sobs were coming out of my mouth. He came closer and hugged me really tight.

"Shhh…" he was saying while cradling me like a baby. No matter what I said or did to him, he was always going to be here for me. "Please, Ami, talk to me. What's going on with you?" There was a battle inside of me between telling him everything, or to just stay in his arms without talking.

I decided to stay quiet, and he didn't ask anymore. He knew that when I was ready, he was going to be the first person I would talk to. I stayed all day in a trance without moving, while silent tears left my eyes. Once, I heard Luke arguing with Sam and Emily.

"Why are you mad at me? All I did was go to her room to give her some comfort. Is that bad? She needs me!" Luke was screaming.

"Just stay away from her. For a while, at least," Sam said. I wanted to scream at them to shut up and let Luke come to me. But I didn't have the energy to do it.

"I don't care to know what is going on. All I want is to make sure she's okay." He was saying with a cracked voice. I was too tired and let sleep take over again.

This time, Sam and Emily were really worried, as they didn't know what was happening to me. I did everything possible to forget about what happened last night, but all I could see was his face and that brought another crying attack. Luke came and went from my room all day. He would just sit on my side and talk to me about how things were going with Cat, what happened on that last week of school. He also told me about plans he made with Cat, like he was going to take her to this fancy restaurant in Port Angeles. While he talked, I wanted to show him how happy I was for him, but I tried to grasp the feeling of happiness, and it slipped away through my fingers. I felt like I was never going to be happy again.

It was already night when Emily came into my room with a tray of food. I didn't want to eat, but she insisted. Luke wasn't in the room because he had promised Catlyn that they were going to a movie. Even though I wanted him to stay, I told him to go and have a fun time. He had spent the whole day with me, but Cat also deserved to have him, and she was his girlfriend after all. After a while, I hadn't touched my food, and Emily gave up. When she took the tray away, she came back and sat next to me. I was still in the same position looking at nothing in particular. I was like a zombie.

"Ami, do you want to talk about it?" She was fidgeting with her hands, probably nervous about how my reaction was going to be, but I didn't even have the energy to blink. All I did was cry a little more, because when she asked me that, I remembered why I was feeling like this.

After a while, she continued talking. "Thomas came this morning. He was worried that you and Kaleb didn't report for patrol." When she said his name, my whole body shook, but I controlled it really fast by letting the numbness take over. Should I have told her what was going on? She must've known more than me about imprinting. But I immediately put the idea down because I knew she was going to tell me to be with my imprint, as that was the only solution. "Do you know why Kaleb also didn't go to patrol? Did something happen last night between the two of you? Did he hurt you?"

"Why does everyone always ask me if he did something to me? Why can it be the other way around?" Without realizing, I was screaming at her. "GET OUT! I don't want to talk to anyone, not now." I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see the shock and pain in her eyes.

After a while, I heard her leave the room and go into hers where Sam was waiting for her. I could hear their conversation. Sam was the one who asked her to come to me and see if she could find out what was wrong. They were both very concerned about what was wrong with me. I wished I could've told them, but if I said out loud that I had imprinted on Kaleb, it was going to become more real and hurt more. So, all I did was lay in bed and let sleep take me to a peaceful place.

It was the next day around 4:00pm when Sam came into my room and yanked the sheets off of me. I was still in the same trance and hadn't eaten anything. He was looking at me angrily, but all I did was stare out the window.

"Come on. Get out of bed now," he said to me with a calm voice, but I could feel that he wanted to scream at me. I didn't move an inch. "I don't care what is going on with you, but you're forgetting your duties. Thomas has been doing patrols alone because you and Kaleb decided to go on a strike. Yeah he is just like you. Paul told me that he is practically dead in his room like a zombie, without eating. I don't care what happened between the two of you. Nobody cares." He was pacing back and forth in front of me.

Hearing that Kaleb was also suffering like me, took me out of my trance a little bit. He was in pain because of me. After hurting Luke, I promised myself that I wasn't going to do it again. And without wanting to, I was doing it. I needed to do something fast. But before I could pull myself out of the zombie mode, Sam was speaking again.

"Tomorrow, Leah is leaving, so tonight we're doing a meeting because she wants to be in it. You know the one we were supposed to do after the gathering. I don't care how you're feeling. In five minutes I want you out of this room, you're going to take a shower, go downstairs, eat something, and tonight, we're going to this meeting because we, the members of the old pack, need to tell the three of you some important things. Okay?" Without waiting to see if I was going to do as he said, he left the room.

I stood up from my bed, stretched, as I was feeling really sore, and went to the bathroom. I took a long shower and, when I got out, I was feeling a little better. I was going to take Sam's advice and put the protection of this tribe as my number one priority. When I got into my room, Luke was waiting for me, sitting on the bed. When he saw me cleaned up and with fresh clothes, a smile spread on his face.

"Good to see you in this world again. I was beginning to believe that some aliens came and stole your brain," he said while picking a spot on his chin and swinging his legs like a little kid. I started to laugh, and it shocked me that I was actually feeling something close to happy. It was still weird; I felt the laugh out of my body, like it was someone else doing it.

"Yeah, I'm back. They decided to release me; my brain wasn't what they were looking for," I said while starting to brush my hair, which was tangled up. Luke gave a small chuckle. "So, how did your date with Cat go?" I saw from the corner of my eye that Luke was eyeing me cautiously. He was probably waiting for me to breakdown again. I was going to do everything possible to keep myself distracted, until tonight of course. When I thought of tonight and seeing _him,_ I felt a strong tug on my heart. I took a deep breath and steadied myself so Luke wouldn't notice any change.

"It went good, the movie wasn't that great, but we kept ourselves entertained, if you know what I mean?" He had an impish look on his face and his eyes were twinkling.

"So things are getting pretty serious?" I asked him with a little wink.

He probably understood my true meaning, because he let out a loud laugh. "Very funny, Ami. But no, we are still on the make-out basis, nothing more. Are you finished brushing your hair, because if you haven't noticed I'm waiting for you so we can go eat. Mom said the food is ready and I'm starving. And so must you, you haven't eaten in two days." His immediate change of topic made me understand that they had probably almost been intimate. I laughed internally and let the teasing pass because I was starving.

We were on our way to the kitchen. "So, what are you doing tonight? I'm going to Cat's house and wondered if you wanted to come. I told her we're talking again and she wants to see you, probably insult you a little bit." He was literally begging me with his eyes.

"I can't, I have this thing to do with Sam." I didn't want to give details, but I knew he was going to ask for them, so I started to invent an excuse.

"A thing with Dad? What can you possibly be doing with him?" We reached the kitchen and Sam was sitting on the table eating. When he saw me, a smile spread across his face. He probably heard what Luke was asking me, because he answered the question for me.

"Oh, Quil asked me to help him make the nursery room for the baby and Ami is helping me with the decorations for the room. You know, I'm not good with colors and baby stuff." Thank God he invented an excuse, because I didn't know what to answer. I looked at Sam and mouthed a thank you. He just gave a little wink.

"Well, too bad. I'll bring Cat tomorrow, she's dying to see you and talk to you. Probably wants to talk about how adoring and dreamy I am." He batted his eyelashes while grinning widely.

Sam and I laughed really loud.

"You're such a dork," I said while hitting him lightly on the shoulder, I didn't want to hurt him. This was why I liked spending time with Luke, his goofiness always made me forget about my problems.

We ate a lot, well I ate triple of what he ate, but he saw it as that I hadn't eaten in more than 24 hours. When we finished, he left for Cat's house, and I stayed with Sam on the kitchen.

"Where's Emily?" I asked him. He was revising some papers, probably for work.

Without stopping to look at the papers he answered, "She's with Leah doing some cousin bonding. They should be here very soon. Leah knows the meeting won't start that late," he said while lifting his gaze from the papers and looking at me intently. "Are you feeling okay? I don't want you to have a breakdown at the meeting. You know the guys will expect you to be a strong Alpha."

"Yeah I know, and I'm strong. You don't have to worry. I'll do everything possible to hold myself together. Is everyone of the old pack going to be there?" I changed the subject because I didn't want to think about Kaleb. The problem was that he was going to be there tonight and I didn't know if I could hide my emotions with him so near.

"Well, yeah, we're all going to be there, except, of course, the ones who aren't living here anymore," he said while looking at his watch, probably getting impatient.

"Were Jacob, Seth, and Embry the only ones who left? Why did they leave? I barely remember them; the one who I would probably recognize is Seth, as he went to Sue's funeral. But still, he didn't spend a lot of time there. I remember he left that same day." I knew I was babbling, but making small conversation was a good distraction, and Sam didn't mind. When I was little, I used to ask a lot of stupid questions, and while Charlie and Sue got tired of me, Sam and Emily would answer every single one of them.

"Yeah, they were the only ones to leave permanently. Other members come and go, you know some went to college or traveled around the states, but they came back and are now living here with their families. But those three left and we haven't heard from them since Quil stopped phasing. Quil, being part of their pack, could hear them," he said while ruffling his long hair with his hand. "And they left because Jake imprinted and left with her when her family decided to move. Seth and Embry left with him because he was their Alpha and best friend. Quil would have left, too, but he couldn't be away from Claire." When he talked about why the three left, he started to fidget with a hole in his pants. He did that when he didn't want to talk about something.

I wanted to keep the small talk, but I remembered that I wanted to ask him something about the legends. "Hey, Sam, can I ask you something? About the legends, are they completely accurate?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "Why do you ask?" he asked while looking at his watch again.

"Well, you and Emily said that the shape-shifters' gene is passed down through the generations. But that can't be true as I turned into a wolf and I'm not Quileute. My mom came from Wisconsin already pregnant, that's what Charlie told me." I finished saying my assumption and expected him to say that the legends had their defects. But instead, he became pale and started to look the other way, afraid to meet my eyes. "Sam is there something I should know?" I questioned with a stern voice. He still hadn't looked at me and I was getting impatient. My hands were shaking a little. There I was, trying to keep up a small conversation with him, and instead, I find out that someone might know something about my mother and mysterious father.

He finally took a deep breath and looked at me. "Okay, you were going to find out sooner or later. Yes the legends are completely true. The wolf gene is passed through the blood. Not everyone can change, only those descendants of Taha Aki. So, yes you have to be Quileute to be a shape-shifter." He became very quiet, waiting for me to react. I felt my brain trying to capture what he just said, but it seemed to be working in slow motion.

"What are you saying? My mom can't be Quileute, she's Charlie's niece. Then my father is from here?" I felt my whole body shake. All these years, I was living a lie. All this time, they knew about my father and kept it from me. I felt like a fool. "Then my mom became pregnant here, didn't she? She wasn't already pregnant when she moved here?" I was almost screaming and tears wanted to pour out of my eyes.

"Ami, is not good to bring the past to the present. Do you really want to know about this?" He cast me a sideways glance, and I nodded yes. "Okay, Elizabeth is Charlie's niece, that is true, just in case. She came here when she was sixteen because she was having problems at school and with her dad, Charlie's brother, so he sent her here. She was a very quiet girl and would spend a lot of time in the house alone. She met one of the guys and they started to go out just as friends, nothing more. We were all in shock when she got pregnant." He sighed deeply. "Ami, that's all I can tell you because she made us promise not to tell you who your father is, or why he left. So please, don't make me break my promise." He finished talking and started to pace around the kitchen.

"So, what are you telling me? That my father is one of the members of the old pack?" I was just too curious and couldn't help but ask.

He stopped pacing and got lost in thoughts. After a while he looked at me again and said, "Yes, but please it would be better if you just dropped it." The last part he said with such force, like an Alpha command, that all I did was stay silent. At least now, I had something to think about that would keep me distracted from the Kaleb situation.

After some more minutes in silence, Leah and Emily arrived with shopping bags. Once Sam gave Emily a light kiss, we left immediately. The meeting was at Jared's house, as it was the biggest, and Kim promised to make us food. On our way over, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about who my father might've been. I knew that it wasn't either Sam, Paul, Quil, or Jared because they imprinted before my mom came here. Also, Paul couldn't be, as I imprinted on Kaleb, and that would be disgusting to imprint on your half brother. But there were so many others that I didn't know that well. And also, the ones who left, it couldn't be Jacob as he also imprinted. But what if he was one of them, the ones who imprinted, and I was kept in secret for the fact that their imprints would be hurt. This was too complicated; I knew one thing for sure: no matter what Sam said, I was going to ask them to tell me the complete truth tonight. That was, if I didn't lose it when I saw Kaleb.

God he was going to be there, what was I going to do if he approached me again?

* * *

****Please Review...**


	13. The Old Pack

**A/N: **_As I promised here is the so waited chapter... read slowly as this is the chapter that puts in the open the real conflict in Amelia's life. I have noticed that the story is getting a lot of hits but not everyone is commenting, please write something even if it is a 'Good Job', or 'This chapter sucked'._

_Also I just posted in my homepage some photos of the characters, so you can visualize them better... please go check it out and if you join it would be better... just go to my page and click on HOMEPAGE in the top, there go to My Gallery..._

****Beta by Dani...**_  
_

**Chapter 12: The Old Pack**

**Amelia's POV**

**W**hen we got to Jared's house, the terror of seeing Kaleb returned. How the hell was I going to pretend that I hadn't imprinted on him?

_Come on__,__ Ami, you're the Alpha, you're strong. _I would constantly chant in my head.

I was with my eyes closed when in the background I heard someone talking to me.

"Ami, hello are you listening to me?" It was Sam. I opened my eyes and saw that he had a worried expression. "We're here. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I couldn't answer. I was afraid that I was going to burst into tears. I took three deep breaths and got out of the car, so did Sam and Leah. Emily didn't come because she was exhausted. She and Leah had spent all day shopping and her feet were killing her. When we were almost on the front porch, Sam put his hand on my shoulder and held me back.

"Leah, why don't you go ahead and tell everyone we'll go inside in a minute." Leah assented with her head and entered the house. "Ami, I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier and making you come here, but you have to understand that becoming a werewolf entails a lot of responsibilities. The safety of others is now in your hands. Maybe you don't see it now, but when you get older, you'll understand how important you're to this tribe." He was looking directly into my eyes. He probably thought that my behavior was due to this whole responsibility concept. He didn't imagine that I imprinted and that was the reason why I was dying inside.

"I understand what my duties are, and I'm sorry for not doing them these days. It's just, I'm going through some emotional complications, but I promise that first thing tomorrow I'll start again with patrols," I said.

He waited a little bit to see if I was going to explain the reason for my behavior, but I didn't, so he went inside the house. I stayed on the porch for a while, taking deep breaths and telling myself that I could do this.

Inside, everyone was in the living room, which was big, but when filled with huge men, it looked really small. The old pack was seated all around the room, making a circle. They could be divided into two small groups, the first and second generation. The first constituted of Jared, Paul, Quil, Sam, Leah, and those who left. Then the second one had Collin and Brady, they were the first one of this group. Then Chase, Mark, Scott, Kevin, Brad, Ted, and Simon, they were around the same age and I only knew their names because Sam mentioned them. He told me that the second generation, and Quil, stopped phasing only around five years ago. The last one to stop was Ted, as he changed when he was only eleven. Most of them imprinted a little bit before they stopped phasing, but there were those who'd stopped and decided to have a normal life.

After saying hi to everyone, I sat in a small chair between Leah and Sam, supposedly where I belonged as now being the new Alpha. I noticed that Thomas and Kaleb weren't in the room. What if Kaleb didn't come because he was still feeling miserable? I felt a tug on my heart.

"Where's Tommy?" I asked Jared. This was his house he was supposed to be here.

"Oh, he's upstairs with Kaleb. We were waiting on you three to start the meeting." He eyed Sam as if telling him that he should know better than to be late. "I better call them… Thomas, Kaleb get your asses down here at once. We're going to start," he shouted, even though it wasn't necessary as they could probably hear him from upstairs.

My heart stopped as I heard them come down the stairs. I was sitting, facing away from the living room doorway, so I wasn't going to see him until he stepped into the middle of the room. But I didn't need to see him for my whole body to crumble down. As soon as his scent hit me, I felt my heart miss a beat, and my breathing increased. Thank God Sam and Leah shadowed me, so nobody noticed my change in attitude.

Thomas first came into view, who sat on the floor next to Jared. When he saw me, he smiled and waved. "Good to see you here," he said to me. He then looked somewhere behind me and his expression became serious.

_Did he know about what happened between Kaleb and me?_ My brain didn't answer my question because it froze when Kaleb stepped in the room. What I saw wasn't what I expected—he was looking thinner and his eyes were sunken and red. He obviously had been crying like me, or even more. His posture was of a man who gave up on life, it was like he was only there in body, and his spirit was somewhere far away. I wondered if I looked that bad, too. This afternoon I refused to look in the mirror, afraid that I was going to see someone unrecognizable look back at me.

When he looked at me I felt my whole body convulse with pain. His stare was empty—no emotion behind his beautiful dark eyes. Silent tears were running down my face, and all I did was lower it. I didn't want him to see me like this. _God I'm such a horrible person, I'm killing him and myself slowly. _Was I willing to make this guy suffer because of my beliefs, or would I return his affection, make him happy, but become miserable myself. Would I be miserable with him, or feel complete? I didn't know the right choice, and that made me more desperate.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him sit right across from me, next to Quil. He, like me, was looking at the floor with silent tears in his face. I wanted to stand up and hold him in my arms. But no, my priority was to be a good Alpha and hear what the guys had to say so I could protect the tribe in a better way.

"Sam, are you the one to talk? As you're still our Alpha," Paul said, after looking intently at Kaleb. He was probably worried about his son and wanted to figure out what was going on between the two of us, as he kept glancing at me.

"Yeah, where should we start?" Sam started talking and everyone went quiet. Even though they were not werewolves anymore, they still respected Sam and followed his orders. "First, let's give an official welcome to our next generation of wolves and protectors: Kaleb, Thomas, and Amelia—the Alpha." He pointed at each one of us. Everyone acknowledged us with a nod. The only one who was smiling and beaming at his introduction was Thomas. Kaleb and I had stopped crying, but were still looking at the floor. Everyone must have been thinking that we were crazy or something. "Would you like to say something, Ami?" Sam asked me in a whisper. I shook my head no. If it would have been a time where I wasn't feeling so miserable, I would have introduce myself personally, but now I felt like if I talked, I was going to start crying again.

"Okay, let's get to business. The reason of this reunion, apart from meeting the new wolves, is to discuss what has happened these past few weeks, and to inform these three about the Cullen family." Sam stopped for a while because Paul made a sound of disgust. Sam looked at him with menacing eyes, and he just shrugged, continuing to laugh silently. He leaned to the side and whispered something to Jared, and they both started to laugh.

Cullen? Why was the name so familiar, where had I heard it before? Sam continued his talk, ignoring Paul and Jared. "Probably most of you have already heard that there were two vampires trying to establish a permanent residence not far from here. They have already been taken care of, but before they were killed, Thomas, Amelia, and Kaleb heard that there were more of them that might come. Being such a remote area, vampires get attracted to this place. Not a lot of sun, few big towns near where they can hunt in. It was a surprise for me that we didn't have any activity in such a long time." Everyone was shifting side to side while completely focused on Sam. He must have been a great Alpha to still capture the attention of all these guys.

"Well, maybe we haven't had any activity because the Cullens were the ones attracting it. Those filthy leeches did well in leaving," Paul said with a grin on his face.

"Paul, why don't you shut up, or do you want me to go over there and whoop your ass like old times," Leah asked with a composed voice. She was looking at him with menacing eyes.

"Cool it you two. Jesus, here I thought that you were going to leave the bickering behind. The two of you are grown adults with a family, start acting like it." Sam paused, took a deep breath and continued. I saw Leah and Paul growl at each other a little more, then gave up and settled back again in their seats. "So, here is the thing, I'm going to ask all of you to pay attention to rumors or weird things that might happened here on the Rez, or for those of you who frequent the town of Forks, also keep an eye over there. Look for people who are missing, or tourist disappearances. These vampires aren't vegetarians, so people are going to disappear."

_Did he just say vegetarians? What does that mean?_ I looked at Thomas, and he had the same confuse expression as me.

"What do you mean by vegetarians?" Thomas asked.

Paul let out a loud laugh that sounded like a bark. I saw Kaleb look at his father with embarrassment.

"Well, not all vampires drink human's blood. There are some who feed with animal's blood. They call themselves vegetarians. That is the other point I wanted to discuss to the three of you," Sam answered. He paused and looked around. Everyone nodded, and he continued. Even though their minds weren't connected anymore, they knew how to communicate without words. "There is this family of vampires that we keep a close friendship with. Well, more like a treaty." He corrected himself because we all looked baffled. Well from the three of us, more Thomas, as I was concentrating on keeping myself together. I was afraid that if I felt a strong emotion like anger, I was going to breakdown. Kaleb, the whole time, kept glancing at me, and with each stare, my heart burned and my body would shake. _How am I going to protect this tribe if my mind can only concentrate on how is Kaleb __doing__?_

Sam continued, "They are the Cullens. They used to live in Forks when Ephraim Black made a treaty with them. The treaty states that as long as they don't kill humans or harm them in any way around this land, we cannot attack them. They can't also trespass into the Rez, it's prohibited. We are informing you of them because if you patrol outside the borderline and come across a vamp, you have to make sure it's not one of them before attacking. I was going to say it to you, Ami, that night you killed those vamps, but decided that it was better for everyone to be present. I got scared that you had killed one of the Cullens and broken the treaty, but then you told me they had red eyes and I could breathe again."

"How do you expect us to know it's them? They are still leeches and probably have the same foul scent," I said, finally finding my voice, even though it was really bland and without emotion. When I talked, I saw Kaleb flinch a little bit. Hearing my voice was hurting him.

"Well, you can by looking at their eyes. The common vampires have red eyes. This family has golden ones. And also, wait a second if they see you, they'll talk and explain what they are. But this is just a precaution; I don't think they'll be coming around for a long time. Many people around here might recognize them and see they haven't aged." He looked at us, and we nodded letting him know we understood. Still, why did the name Cullen resounded in my head? Then it hit me.

"Cullen? Sam, are you referring to Charlie's daughter's family?"

Sam laughed and everyone was looking at me with smirks on their faces. Were they expecting me to recognize the name sooner?

"Finally, I was beginning to believe you had forgotten about them. Yes, they're the same ones. Charlie must have talked a lot about them, as Bella was his only daughter and she left with them," Sam said while still waiting for me to give a stronger reaction, but I didn't feel like screaming.

"Wait, my mom's cousin married a filthy bloodsucker. No wonder Charlie always had a disgusted expression when he talked about her and her husband," I said in shock. I was finally getting some emotions out.

"HA! Marry him? She did more than that, she's one of them and had a little monster with that leech. Ugh!" Paul blurted out. Everyone laughed at his expression. "Seriously, I still respect the memory of Charlie, but what Bella did disgusted me, and it still does."

"The Cullen family is not that bad. Don't listen to what he says, they are really nice and you know they did a lot of things for us," Quil said while looking at his feet. He was probably scared that Paul was going to jump at him or any of the others around him. "And you know Bella wanted to come to Charlie's funeral, but she didn't because we asked her." He must have seen my confused face because he continued. "We were afraid that if she came to the funeral, some of the kids were going to change. She understood our concern and didn't come."

Wow, I hadn't known that. All this time I thought that she was on bad terms with Charlie, and didn't want to be seen as a hypocrite.

"Well, that's all they did, as I recount we saved their cold stoned asses a couple of times, and all they did was thank us? That doesn't sound like help to me," Paul responded. I definitely saw where Kaleb had inherited his cockiness. They continued to insult the Cullens in various ways.

I was distracted, again, by having another debate in my mind whether to talk to Kaleb or continue to ignore him and embrace the pain.

"Yeah, they didn't technically help us for our services, but our duty was to protect those who needed it. And they did. You know Jacob imprinted on Bella's daughter, which means that she deserves our protection, including her family," Sam was saying while everyone laughed at something stupid Paul and Jared had said. That brought me back to reality.

"What? Okay, I understand that Bella is a leech now, but she had a daughter? What is she a half freak? And on top of that, Jacob imprinted on her. Now that is confusing and nasty," I blurted out, and everyone laughed.

"Damn, I sometimes think that you're Paul's daughter instead of Kaleb being his son. The two of you have the same pessimistic humor," Collin said while trying to hold in his laughter.

"No, I'm sure he's not my father, but I'm not certain which one of you is," I said really loud so everyone would hear it. They all went quiet, and some of them choked. All of them were looking at me with wide eyes. I could feel Sam's stare burn a hole in my head. He must have been furious that I brought up this topic here. I wanted to continue to hear more about the Cullens, but this matter was more important, at the moment.

"Amelia, not now!" Sam whispered in my ear.

"NO. I'm tired of being kept in the dark. If all of you expect me to protect your behinds, then I want answers. Who of you is my father?" I questioned with such force, letting out my Alpha power. I was shaking and seeing red. They should have known better than to piss off a newborn Alpha. They just continued to stare at me then, at Sam. Why weren't they talking?

"She knows?" Quil broke the silence. I focused all my attention towards him. So, they all had known my secret. Thomas, Kaleb, and I were probably the only ignorant ones in the room. Maybe, also, the second generation, as they had dumb looks on their faces. "You told her?" he asked Sam.

"No, she found out on her own by listening to the legends. They state that the wolf gene is passed down through generations. But I already told her we made a promise to Lizzie not to tell her." Sam's eyes were filled with an internal fire I had never seen before. I had never heard him refer to my mother by her nickname. I didn't know that he had been close with her, maybe he pretended that he didn't so I wouldn't ask him questions about her.

"So, that's it. You're not going to consider my feelings, and continue to keep me in the dark like a fool. Because that's how I feel right now." I was losing it. My whole body was shaking, and I could barely see their faces through the red haze.

"Your feelings?" My heart stopped, so did my breathing. "You're not the only one here with problems, Amelia. Look at you, talking about how they make you feel like a fool. How do you think you're making me feel right now? Keeping me in the dark, not admitting to yourself what you're feeling." Kaleb was standing in the middle of the living room staring directly at me. "What difference is it going to make knowing who your father is? It's not going to change the cold hearted person you are," he screamed through sobs. Fat tears were running down his face. "I'm sorry," he mouthed so only I could see it. He screamed hurtful words at me, then says sorry? He must have known that hurting me hurts him.

"Okay, that's it," Sam screamed, and the room that was already quiet became more silent. Nobody was even breathing. I was crying uncontrollably and clutching my chest. His words were true, that's why they were hurting so much. "What is going on between the two of you? You're supposed to be working as a team, and all I see is a broken pack. So, which one of you is going to explain?"

I stayed frozen in my seat. I couldn't control my crying, and everyone was looking at us with wide eyes. Paul was standing next to Kaleb, trying to comfort him, but he kept pushing him away. He gave up and looked at me with so much hatred that more tears started to pour out.

"Come on, tell them. There is nothing wrong with what happened," Thomas said. I jumped a little bit at the sound of his voice—it was desperate.

"You know?" I found my voice and asked him very shakily.

"Yeah, I saw it in Kaleb's mind when I phased that night after the gathering. I pretended like I didn't know because it's something between you two. But Sam is right, we need to solve every problem or the pack will stay broken." He finished talking in a low, sad voice. Here was this kid, younger than me and Kaleb, speaking so wisely.

"So, we're still waiting. Amelia, Kaleb?" Paul asked while still glowering at me. His stare left me when Kaleb fell to his knees and bent over himself. He was almost ripping his hair out and crying uncontrollably. I couldn't see him like that anymore, my whole body was aching from head to toe and I could barely breathe. I stood up and went to him and got on the floor in front of him. Everyone was holding their breath. I approached him a little more and tried to pick him up.

"NO!" he screamed at me without lifting his face. "Stay away. I don't want your pity, even though I'm dying slowly inside. I don't want you if it means you're feeling sorry for me." His voice was cracking up badly. I was probably looking as bad as him.

"What do you want me to do? How do you think I feel? My choices were taken from me. One minute I hate you with all my guts, and the next I…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"This is how you see this, as your choices being taken from you? No, that's the excuse you give to yourself. Here I am willing myself to change so I can give myself completely to you. Whatever you want I'll be. If you need a best friend, I'll be your best friend, if it's an older brother, I'll be that. You think that what I want is what matters to me? Well, let me tell you, that's not the case." He paused and shook his head, saying no. "No Amelia, I will never force you to love me. Your happiness is all that matters to me." With this everyone gasped, and I remembered that I was in Jared's living room surrounded by a bunch of guys, Leah, and now Kim.

Kaleb and I were still on the floor on our knees. I slowly put my hand on his face and he closed his eyes feeling my warmth. I didn't care how this situation looked to them; all I wanted was for him to stop crying.

"Oh my God. You imprinted on her!" Paul almost screamed, making a few people jump. I didn't as I was too caught up in staring at Kaleb, who was now caressing the hand I had on his face. "This is the big secret? Why didn't you tell me? I was scared that it was something worse. You were like a zombie these past two days." He was almost laughing, and that infuriated me, how could he laugh while his son was breaking into pieces.

"There is nothing funny about this, Dad." Kaleb shouted. He was still crying while holding my hand to his face. I wanted to talk, but couldn't find my voice. "It's not funny when you imprint on someone who hates you and doesn't want your affection and devotion." He paused and took a deep breath. I removed my hand from his face, and his eyes became pained. I still didn't know what choice to make. Either return his affection, be happy, but betray my friends, or get away from him, be miserable, but not hurt the two people who had been by my side for a long time. "Amelia, all my life, I'd envied the love and devotion I saw Dad give to Mom, and how Mom returned it. I wanted something like that. I thought I was never going to find someone like Dad found Mom. But now I have, and how do you think I feel that person is scared her choices are being taken away from her. I'm the one who imprinted on you, my choices were taken from me, and I don't mind that." Everyone was waiting on me to talk, he thought he only imprinted on me.

"You don't understand." I looked directly in his eyes, trying to show him what I really meant. "I imprinted on you, too," I said in a whisper. Saying it out loud felt like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. I could hear everyone whispering 'Is that possible?' and 'They imprinted on each other…that's odd' and so on.

"Wow." Sam spoke really loud. "Both of you imprinted on each other. So what's the problem?" He had a huge smile on his face, so did everyone else. _Why do they keep smiling? Am I missing something? _"Ami, I know you're scared because you've always liked to be able to choose, but once you trust in the whole imprinting bond, you won't feel like your choices are been taken from you. Trust us, as we all have imprinted and our imprints don't regret it. He'll do what you want and you'll do what he wants. If what you want right now is just a friend, that's all he'll be."

I looked at him and he was nodding. "All I want is to know you better. To have you close and protect you. Know that you're happy and pleased with life. I will never force you to do something you don't want," Kaleb said to me almost whispering. His eyes were pleading me to understand.

I laughed a little bit. "That is exactly what I want. But it's still confusing. What you want is what I want, and what I want is what you want. Who wins in the end?" Everyone let out small laughs. They must have thought we were both crazy.

"You do, because you're my Alpha," Kaleb said with a crooked smile on his face.

"Okay, so all I want right now is to also know you, first as a friend." I really wanted more. I wanted to stand up and embrace him, feel his hand touch my skin with love. Feel his lips on mine and hear him say my name with passion. But I couldn't, because Catlyn and Luke were still my best friends, and they wouldn't understand. They'd see it as betrayal.

"Good. I'll be the greatest best friend you'll ever have." We stood up, and without having time to react, he hugged me, and I let him. Having him near me sent shots of electricity through my spine. His scent erased every thought that was passing through my mind. But too soon, he released me, and I was left wanting more. He gave me a big smile while drying the tears on my face. "There. A pretty face as yours shouldn't be covered in tears." I let out a little laugh while also drying his tears.

"So now that everything is solved, can we eat? I'm starving," Thomas said loudly while rubbing his stomach. Everyone, including me, and Kaleb burst out laughing.

As Kim and Leah served the food to everyone, I remembered that nobody answered me who my father was. I decided to drop it for a while and find out who he was in a more discrete way. That night was unforgettable. Everyone laughed while recounting some funny events that occurred while they were still werewolves. The funniest ones came from Jared and Paul. Both of them described, with as many insults as possible, the Cullens. Most of the night, I spent very close to Kaleb, without realizing it. I felt a sort of pull towards him. Having him near me made me feel complete and safe, and I knew he must have felt the same. Right there, I understood what Sam meant. You didn't feel like your choices were taken from you because the happiness and love took away every other emotion and doubt.

* * *

****Please Review...**


	14. Anger

****Beta-ed by Dani**

**Chapter 13: Anger**

**Amelia's POV**

**T**he meeting ended around midnight. Well more like we left Jared's house at that time. The actual meeting ended with Kaleb and me putting our true feelings out in the open. The rest of the night flew by in a haze of laughs, eating, and bonding as a wolf pack. When Sam and I got home, Emily was still up waiting for us. Luke was already in his room sleeping. We told Emily real quick what had happened at the meeting. At the end she was beaming and her eyes were sparkling. She told me that I was going to enjoy the whole imprinting stuff, and that I was never going to regret it.

After that, I went to my room, put on my pajamas—a spaghetti strap tank top and some green shorts that hugged my curves nicely. Then I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, went to my room, and collapsed on the bed. I did all this with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't sleep; I was too excited about what had happened tonight. When we said goodbye to each other, I didn't want to leave his side. He was looking into my eyes and I felt complete, in a trance. When Sam told me we were leaving, I barely heard him. Kaleb had to break the eye contact for me to react and follow Sam to the car. Before I got into the car Kaleb stopped me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I felt the spot where his lips touched me burn and tingle.

"Just a friendship kiss," Kaleb said while holding both hands in the air. He was afraid that I was going to slap him or something. But I was feeling so happy that I just smiled at him. "Good night, sleep well," he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "Remember, first thing in the morning patrol," he said louder while I got into the car. All I did was nod. I couldn't find my voice. Sam was laughing while backing out of the driveway.

I sighed and closed my eyes. All I saw was his face smiling, showing his whole teeth. I wanted to hold him very close, smell his intoxicating scent. But I couldn't. Well, at least not for a while until I could find a way around Luke and Cat. Would they ever accept Kaleb, I didn't know, but I was sure of something. I was going to do everything possible for them to accept him because I didn't know if I was strong enough to resist him. I smiled at the thought of having him as a boyfriend, or maybe more than that.

I sat on the bed and looked out the window. After ten minutes, I realized that I wasn't going to be able to sleep. With frustration, I got out of bed and went to my comfort place, Luke's room. When I opened the door, he didn't open his eyes but moved a little leaving me a space to lie next to him. I cuddled into his side and placed my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine. This was our common way of sleeping. When we were little, everyone who saw us sleep would laugh at how we could fall asleep on opposite sides of the bed and end up in this position.

Luke didn't have to see my face to know my mood. We were connected beyond words and actions. "You're happy," he said with a groggy voice. It wasn't a question, more like a statement. "Why the change of mood, if I can know?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm seeing life from a different perspective, and I had a good day." I couldn't stop smiling. When was I going to be ready to tell him about Kaleb? I was scared of how he was going to react.

"Did you have a good time at Quil's?" he asked me while shifting a bit. I thought really hard for a few moments, trying to understand what he was asking. Then it hit me. Sam and I were supposed to be at Quil's house doing the nursery room.

"Yeah, Claire was very excited about what we're planning to do. She was almost jumping up and down." I was hoping that Sam told Quil about our little excuse. "And how was your night with Cat?" I asked with a little voice. He laughed, probably remembering something funny that happened.

He gave a deep sigh before talking. "Good." He paused for ten seconds. "Umm…we were in her room watching this bogus reality show, and, all of a sudden, she starts kissing me. So, I responded and then she was on top of me, taking off my shirt…" He was laughing again.

"No way, you did it?" I couldn't help myself. I needed to know.

"Well, almost…" He paused and I elbowed him, urging him to go on. "We were almost naked when her dad walked in the room."

"No way! Trent saw the two of you almost naked in bed? What did he do? It couldn't have been that bad because you're laughing," I babbled and looked up to see his expression. His eyes were glazed over, probably remembering every detail of what had happened.

"Well, he was shocked, and all he did was back out of the room and leave. Cat and I were so scared that we started laughing. Maybe he didn't mind as we've known each other for a while now and he knows that I respect his daughter. So, if you hear something weird, tell me immediately. It might be him getting over the shock and coming here to kill me with an axe, or worse, rip out a part of my body I appreciate a lot." His eyes were wide and I couldn't help but laugh.

We continued talking and laughing for a while until we fell asleep. That night, I slept like a baby. I didn't even wake up in the middle of the night. Luke didn't break the embrace, I guess he didn't mind my temperature or maybe he was cold as the window was open and a breeze was entering through it.

In the morning, I was awoken by Luke stirring and sitting up on the bed. He was yawning and stretching. I also stretched and looked at him. "Did you sleep well?" I asked while standing up from the bed.

"Yeah, even though it was like a sauna, but it has been a while since I'd slept this comfortable." He was scratching his head when I noticed his arms were a little more muscular. He saw me staring and confusion crossed his face.

"What?" he asked while looking at himself.

"Nothing. Are you doing exercise, because your arms weren't that muscular?" He looked at his arms and flexed them.

"No, it's about time I grow some muscles. Look at Dad and his body. I was beginning to believe that I got the wrong genes of the family. Even you have more muscles than me." He was looking at himself. I just shrugged and left to the bathroom.

While brushing my teeth, I was wondering if it was just him growing or changing like me. Could other vampires be lurking around again? I was definitely going to do a complete patrol today. I shouldn't have taken those days off. Part of me was worried that Luke was going to be stuck with the same fate as Thomas, Kaleb, and I but another part was excited and couldn't wait for him to change.

I left the bathroom with a smile. Luke was waiting outside, and after looking at me with questioning eyes, went inside the bathroom. As I went downstairs, I heard him turn on the shower—he probably was going to Cat's house. I was thinking of what Emily was going to prepare me for breakfast when my heart skipped a little as Kaleb's scent hit my nose. I almost ran to the kitchen, and there he was, sitting in front of the counter on a high stool. He looked back, and when he saw me, a smile spread on his beautiful face. His eyes scanned my whole body and I remembered that I was wearing revealing pajamas. He saw me looking at him and changed his look.

"Good morning," he said very cheerfully while eating his breakfast. I didn't know what to do; my feet didn't seem to be working. I just stood there with a quirky smile on my face. In that moment, Emily walked into the kitchen, taking me out of my reverie.

"Oh, you're finally up. Kaleb has been impatient over here thinking you died in your sleep." She walked to the stove and started to serve me breakfast. I went to the counter and looked at Kaleb.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him while Emily placed a huge plate in front of me. It had bagels with marmalade, some eggs, five huge pancakes, and a few sausages. Emily always seemed to enjoy making breakfast, I guess it reminded her of the old days when she made food for the wolf pack. I wondered if it was going to be the same with Tommy, Kaleb, and I eating breakfast here before patrol.

"I just decided to come here first so we can leave for patrols together," he answered almost in a whisper. He was looking behind me, as if looking for something or someone. I looked back but there was nothing there. He must have seen my confused face because he asked, "Luke doesn't know, right?" He was still whispering.

"No, but he's in the bathroom, probably taking a shower before he leaves for Cat's house." When I said Cat's name his eyes went wide, like expecting me to start insulting him, but all I did was giggle at his expression. I wanted to be mad at him for what he did to Cat, but I couldn't. It felt like a distant hatred that I couldn't even remember why I felt it. I sat down when there was a knock on the door. I was going to stand up, but Emily stopped me as she went to answer it.

"Probably Tommy. He called me this morning to make sure I was going to do patrols and I told him I was coming here first," Kaleb explained to me while taking a huge bite of his bagel. I started to eat my eggs when Emily came again into the kitchen, followed by an excited Thomas. How much I envied him—always so happy without worries.

"Hey there," he greeted us while standing between Kaleb and me. He was smiling and I could literally sense his excitement. "Good to see the two of you together without screaming at each other. So, are we doing patrol inside the borderline or are we exploring outside? We have to keep a lookout outside, too. Remember the leeches said there were more…"

"Shhh…" Kaleb and I said at the same time.

"Lower your voice. Luke's in the house and he doesn't know, remember," I said while smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ouch, you hit hard." We all laughed while Emily set up on the counter, without asking him, another plate of breakfast for Thomas. Without hesitation, he brought it to himself and started to eat.

"Yeah, we are doing a wide patrol. I just noticed when I woke up that Luke is growing muscles without exercising. I think he's starting to change," I said very quietly. Emily heard me and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ami, are you sure?" she asked me, putting a hand on her mouth.

"Well, I don't know, but if he's changing, there might be vamps nearby and we better keep our eyes open so we don't regret anything later," I said while finishing my plate. Kaleb had already finished his and all he was doing was staring at me. I didn't mind him staring; only that it was making me feel hotter and blush.

"I hope he changes," Thomas said through a mouthful of food. All of us looked at him in shock. Yeah, he liked being a wolf, but to hope this fate on someone was something that left concern. He saw our faces and swallowed hard. "I mean, I don't wish this on anyone, but having another member in the pack would make things easier. You know, we can split in couples, patrol more widely, and do more shifts."

I was going to give my opinion but stopped because I heard Luke coming down the stairs. All of us, except Emily, got really quiet. Emily saw our faces and deduced that Luke was coming. I forgot Luke didn't like Kaleb, and here I was sitting next to him eating breakfast happily. I stood up very fast, faster than a normal human, picked up my plate, and went to the sink. Kaleb must have known why I acted like this because he erased the smile on his face. Thomas had a dumb look; he shrugged and continued to eat his food really fast.

Luke walked into the kitchen and froze, looking shocked at everyone. When his eyes stopped on Kaleb, a scowl formed on his face and he started to breathe laboriously. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a deep voice that contained so much hatred, I saw his hands shaking a little bit.

"Luke, that's not the way to talk to guests," Emily said with a loud voice and looking very serious.

"He's not welcome in this house. I asked what you are doing here," he asked again, ignoring Emily's glares. I could feel Kaleb working hard on looking for an excuse. All I did was pretend to wash the dishes, but was really tense in case the discussion got physical. What was I going to do, defend Kaleb as he was my imprint and I didn't want any harm in him, or Luke as he was my best friend, more like brother?

_This is too confusing. Come on, someone say something._

It was probably silent for only seconds, but to me, it seemed an eternity.

"He and Thomas are helping Sam on the reconstruction of Mrs. Bentley's house and he sent them here first so they could have breakfast," Emily said. Thank God she was a quick thinker. Sam owned a construction company; he usually paid young guys to make houses or buildings. I felt that one more second without speaking and Luke was going to start screaming.

I saw him relax a little, but his jaw and fists were still very tight. I finished washing the dishes and walked out the kitchen with my head bent down. Luke grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room. I felt Kaleb and Thomas tense up, ready to strike at Luke, but I looked at them with reassuring ayes.

"Are you okay?" he asked me with concern and fury in his voice. I just nodded. "How could you be so calm when that bastard is sitting in our kitchen eating the food my Mom made? God, I just want to rip his head off."

"I was shocked, but then Emily told me why they are here and I just had to control myself. You know it's early and I don't want to make a scene in front of Thomas and Emily. Besides, it's better to ignore the garbage," I said while rolling my eyes. I heard someone take a deep breath from the kitchen, probably Kaleb. I was hurting him by talking like this. I felt my heart ache a little.

Luke just let out a loud laugh. "Good one. And the scoreboard reads Ami one, Luke zero," he said while patting me on the back.

At that moment, Kaleb and Thomas walked out of the kitchen. Kaleb's face was very serious and his hands were shaking a little bit.

"Hey, Thomas. Sorry for being rude to you. Well, the nasty stares weren't meant for you, instead to the scumbag right next to you," Luke said.

Very fast, Kaleb approached Luke and growled at him. Luke, instead of backing away, got in Kaleb's face. They were both shaking, but of course, Kaleb was shaking more. I was frozen in my spot, unable to move, not even blink. My mind was debating what to do. Then, Luke grabbed Kaleb by the shirt, which was when I reacted and got in between them, turning my back to Kaleb. His shaking stopped a little but he was still growling.

"Stop it Luke, back off." I started to push, but he was resisting me. _Oh God, he is changing, and if I don't stop this, he is going to phase right in front of me._ _And Kaleb is also close; I don't want him to get hurt._

Luke felt me pushing him and looked at me with craze in his eyes.

"Ami, what are you doing? Get away and let me finish what you should have finished that night at the bonfire," Luke said while grabbing me by the shoulders really hard, he was trying to get me aside, but I was still stronger than him. He was never that violent, it must have been the wolf genes taking over. "How dare you come into my house after what you did to my girlfriend? You are such a sorry excuse of a man that you need to be with multiple women to feel satisfied," Luke was screaming in Kaleb's face. Kaleb was also trying to get me out of the way, but I stood my ground.

"NO," I screamed when Luke, forgetting that I was in front of him, lunged himself at Kaleb. Without thinking, I tackled Luke to the ground really hard. I heard him release a long breath, but regained his composure and was thrashing on the floor. I was also shaking really bad, the burning made my muscles ache. But I had to control myself. I could hear Emily somewhere in the living room crying and talking to someone, probably calling Sam.

Kaleb grabbed me by the waist and was trying to get me away from Luke. I pushed him. "Thomas, get Kaleb out of here," I shouted while still struggling with Luke. He was shaking badly but wasn't looking blurry, maybe it wasn't his time to change.

I could hear Thomas struggling with Kaleb, trying to get him out of the house. "No, let go of me, he's going to hurt her," I heard Kaleb scream at Tommy.

I looked back and Kaleb was winning the struggle. "Kaleb, stop it, leave please. I can handle this," I said very low so only him and Thomas could hear me. Immediately, he stopped fighting against Thomas and let him push him out of the house. I focused my attention again on Luke who was calming a little as Kaleb was no longer in the house.

"Come on, calm down and I'll let go of you," I told Luke with a calm voice, even though I was still shaking badly. I was on top of him, holding his hands with mine on the sides. "Breathe through your nose and hold it for a while. That's going to help." He did as I said, and after a minute, wasn't shaking anymore. I stood and helped him get up. He was looking at me with shock and hurt in his eyes.

"How did you do that?" he asked me while arranging his clothes.

"Did what?" I looked at him with a confused expression, but I knew what he was referring to.

"Tackle me like that. Since when are you strong enough to hold a guy like me on the floor?" He was studying every expression that passed over my face. Emily was still hovering nearby, but wasn't on the phone anymore.

"Sam is on his way. I called him while you were fighting." She was crying but didn't approach us. Probably afraid that Luke was going to lose it again. Luke saw how distressed she was and went to her to hug her. "Oh God, you scared me. Don't do that again. You're not the kind of kid who looks for fights," she said while hugging him back and kissing him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's just… I hate him so much for what he did to Cat. I don't understand what came over me, it was like a burning and all I thought about was hurting him," Luke said while shaking his head. Emily looked at me with questioning eyes. I knew what she was asking me and I nodded. "And you still haven't answered my question," he said while facing me again.

"I don't know, adrenaline, I guess," I said with innocence in my voice. He didn't laugh, instead, lifted his eyebrow, still waiting for a proper answer. I could never fool him. "It's another thing I cannot answer you. But let me tell you something, very soon you might find out, just be patient. Okay?" With that, I left him standing shocked and went to my room.

While I changed, I heard him ask Emily if she knew what I meant. I changed into some shorts and a loose green T-shirt. When I went downstairs, Luke was in the kitchen eating his breakfast. Emily was at his side looking at him, probably noticing the changes. I started to head to the front door when I heard Luke's voice.

"Where are you going?" he asked with his mouth full of food.

"To Claire's. I promised her to help her around the house as she can barely move with that huge belly," I said while opening the door. I stepped outside.

"Remember, Cat's coming for dinner and she wants to see you." I heard Luke call out.

"Okay, I'll be back before dinner." With that, I ran to the forest nearby.

* * *

****Please leave Reviews...**


	15. Lost of Innocence

**A/N**: _Beta by Dani..._

**Chapter 14: Lost of Innocence**

**Kaleb's POV**

**I** was still in shock and shaking when I reached the forest with Thomas. He was holding my shoulders, afraid that I was going to run back to the house. I wanted to, but not to fight Luke. I wanted to make sure Amelia was okay. I swear, he almost phased so close to her, and she wasn't even scared. But my heart was racing by only thinking that she could have been hurt. We went inside the forest, stripped down from our shorts, and let the burning take over.

_Wow that was intense; I really thought he was going to phase, _Thomas immediately thought. I was pacing, waiting for Amelia to come out of the house. Thomas must have felt my anxiety, because he thought, _Calm down, she's going to be fine. I don't think Luke would want to hurt her._

_Well, maybe not on purpose, but he could have lost control and phased in front of her. You know how confusing the first time is. _I was still pacing when I heard Amelia say something, and leave the house. I immediately felt relieved. She was wearing some shorts that reached the middle of her thighs and a green T-shirt. Her favorite color was definitely green. Her legs looked so amazing, and the color green made her eyes brighter. I was marveling at her beauty when Thomas interrupted my thoughts.

_You better stop having those thoughts; she's going to be uncomfortable if she sees them. _He was right, so I hid my thoughts and started to concentrate on what just happened in the house.

At that moment, she reached us, hid behind a tree, and we felt the shimmer. When she stepped out, I couldn't help it but admire her beauty even in wolf form. She wasn't as huge as me and Thomas but held the alpha posture, making her more menacing. She was leaner, representing that she was a female, and her light gray color looked almost white in the light.

_So, are we ready for the wide patrol? _she asked us, probably trying to distract me from my thoughts. Thomas was snickering.

_Is Luke alright? _I asked, following her as she ran with her nose close to the ground. Thomas and I were doing the same, a little apart so we could cover more ground. I was on her right and Thomas on the left.

_Yeah he's fine, _she answered me while trying to hide how pissed off she was that I almost attacked her best friend.

_I'm sorry. I just lost control cause of what he said. It's not my fault. I sometimes am short tempered like my dad. Blame him for giving me the genes. _We started to run a little faster and were nearing the borderline. She chuckled a bit over what I said and that lifted my spirit.

_You should know better than attacking someone who could change in any minute, _she thought while trying to keep her concentration on the task. Thomas was acting like he couldn't hear our conversation. _If I hadn't told you to go away, he would have changed. Did what he said bother you so much to lose control like that? What were you planning to do, phase in front of him and attack him? _She was fuming and I hated seeing her like that. _And I'm not entirely mad at you, I was worried that either you were going to hurt him or he was going to change and hurt you, _she admitted after seeing my thoughts. I felt how desperate and worried she felt during the fight.

_At first, I wanted to attack him, but when you got close to him, I almost exploded. You were in danger, what if he phased and hurt you? _I let out all the fear I felt so she could understand what I was trying to do.

_That's why you were shaking so badly? I thought you just wanted to hurt him. _I felt her become ashamed and she didn't hide how pleased she was that I cared for her.

_Of course I care for you. My world would end if you weren't in it, _I thought while letting out how I would feel without her in my life. I wasn't scared anymore that she was going to reject me; I wanted her to know that I was always going to be there with her, and if she died I would die as well.

_Eww, _Thomas thought. We all laughed—of course he was young and wasn't still interested in love. _Can the two of you hide your emotions? I don't want to see Ami with lovey-dovey eyes, and definitely don't want to feel something for Kaleb. I'm going to have nightmares. _We continued to laugh until we finished the whole patrol around the borderline.

_We should now run a little bit outside our lands, at least check near that cottage, see if we can pick a new scent, _Amelia thought while starting to run east. We ran more slowly, not only checking for new scents, but for sounds. We didn't want to be surprised.

_Hey, Ami, is Kaleb the second in command? As he is running on your right, _Thomas asked. Amelia and I were confused by his question. _Well you have never said which one of us is the second, I'm just curious._

_Well, yeah, I guess, because he phased before you, _Amelia thought. She was concentrating on Thomas' thoughts, trying to decipher his real intentions. He was thinking that she chose me because either I was the second to change or because I was her imprint. _Thomas, stop thinking like that. Just because Kaleb is my imprint doesn't mean he's going to come before the pack. If, in the future, you prove yourself to be a better wolf than him, then the position will be yours. I'm not going to favor him when we are in wolf form, I'll treat everyone equally. And he was supposed to be the true alpha. If one day I'm missing, he'll be in charge. Besides, we're only friends, nothing more. _That last part pained my heart and I knew she noticed.

We were almost to the cottage when I picked up a strong scent. The hairs on my back stood on end and I started to growl. Really fast, Ami and Thomas were at my side. _It's not that old, maybe just two days ago, _I thought while moving my head side to side, trying to get rid of the stink.

_Yeah, I agree, we should follow it. I only smell one scent. What do you guys think? _Ami asked. We agreed with her and started to follow the scent.

We followed it until it became jumbled. It was like the leech walked over its track several times, confusing its destination.

_What do you make of this? _Tommy asked with worry in his thoughts. What if this was a trap and we were going to be ambushed at any moment.

_Thomas, stop having those thoughts. Ugh, this is frustrating. It looks like the vamp knew we would follow and cover the tracks. We should head back and continue to patrol the reservation. This could be a distraction to get us away from there, _Ami thought and started to head back.

_Okay, _Tommy and I thought at the same time. We got back really fast and ran around the borderline. After we spent the whole morning and half of the afternoon running, Amelia stopped.

_I think that is enough for today. We can do an extensive patrol tonight, again. Even if we have to stay up all night, we're not going to let a leech get near here. _I agreed with her—running around was getting boring. She turned away and hid behind a tree to phase. I felt the shimmer and I wondered how she would look naked.

_Kaleb, ugh! I don't want those thoughts in my head. I'm not going to be able to look at Ami without seeing her like that. _Thomas was screaming—all I did was laugh, well, more like bark. We phased, pulled our pants on, and walked to where Ami was standing, already dressed. Thomas was right behind me; he passed me and was shaking his head.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked while eyeing Tommy with confusion.

"Nothing," he answered while giving me a hard look. "I'm heading home to take a nap as we're patrolling all night," he murmured and left in a hurry.

"What got into him?"Ami asked me while holding her laugh. Thomas' expression was unique before leaving. She stopped laughing and started to fidget, probably nervous that we were alone.

I shrugged. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?"I asked her while looking directly in her deep green eyes. I knew I was making her uncomfortable, but I couldn't stop.

"Umm… I don't know. For dinner, Cat is going to the house. She wants to talk to me, but until then, nothing. Why do you ask?" she asked with a sweet voice.

"There are some things I wanted to talk to you about. You wanted to know me better and I was thinking we could start today," I said to her while pacing side to side. I was also nervous and couldn't stand still.

"Do you want to talk here?" she asked me while biting her bottom lip. I had to use a lot of restraint not to close the gap between us and kiss her hard.

"No, we can take a walk. There's this spot on First Beach that I like, and is a good place to talk." She assented with her head and I started to walk as she followed me silently. After a while, we made small talk, like what we were going to do with the leeches and about what we thought of the possibility of Luke changing.

"It's weird how he was shaking and was furious, but didn't change. Do you think there's something wrong with him?" I asked Ami, but she was lost in thought. I had to stop walking for her to realize that I was talking. After she took a few more steps, she spun around and saw me standing a few paces back.

"What?" she asked, irritated and putting a hand on her hip.

"I'm telling you something and all you do is get lost in thought. Have you even been listening to what I'm saying?" I asked her as I approaching her with my wolf speed. She gasped by my suddenness and composed herself quickly.

"No, I'm too worried about Luke. Some part of me wants him to change, but the other doesn't want this fate for him." She had concern on her face, and I wanted to comfort her, but couldn't because she wouldn't want me to be that close.

I chuckled and she looked at me with incredulous eyes. "That's what I was talking about. I really thought he was going to change, but he didn't. I was asking you if there might be something wrong with him."

"I don't think so. Maybe it's not his time or maybe he wasn't that mad." She was scratching her head, trying to find the right answer.

I started to walk again; we were really close to the beach. When we reached my favorite spot, she looked around with wide eyes. The spot wasn't that big of a deal, but it had its charm. We were close to the shoreline and in the distance you could see the cliffs where some people dived from. The whole ocean was open in front of us. There were old dried logs scattered around the pebbled sand. I always came to this place and sat down on one of the logs for hours trying to clear my head. Just the sound of the waves relaxed me.

I sat on one of the remote logs that were near the forest. I motioned to her to sit next to me. She did, but sat as far away from me as she could. She was looking at the sea, fidgeting with her fingers. I just stared at her, capturing everything that made her beautiful. Her eyes that always held an internal sadness, the way her lips pouted when she was lost in her thoughts, her strong jaw that showed me she was a strong female. She always held herself up very straight, showing confidence and security. Without realizing, I was looking at her from head to toe admiring her curves, long legs, and arms. Even her hair was sexy as it danced in the wind. I couldn't believe I had missed such beauty for so long. I stopped what I was doing when I returned to her face and saw her looking at me.

"Umm… sorry," I apologized while lowering my head. I felt my face become very hot and knew that I was blushing. She giggled a little bit. She was the only one who had made me blush. Even my dad would say embarrassing things about me and wouldn't make me feel like this.

"So, now that we're here, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, still looking at me intently. Now I was the one fidgeting. My heart was racing really fast. I just hoped that she was going to listen to me and not run away or make fun of me. I took a deep breath before starting, and looked at her.

"Just listen to what I have to say, and then give me your opinion. But please, let me talk without interruptions. Okay?" I asked, she nodded. "I know you must be having a battle inside of you, because your mind must be telling you to hate me, but your heart says otherwise. I know there's no excuse for how I've treated women, including your friend." I took a pause, and she didn't talk. She was looking again at the ocean. "I had just turned fifteen; she was seventeen and the most popular girl in school. Every guy wanted her, including me. I was beginning to be interested in girls and she seemed perfect. One day, I asked her out. I don't know what came over me, probably raging hormones. And to my surprise, she said yes. I remember I took her to Cesario's, this Italian diner in Forks. I didn't have a car or a driver's license, so I couldn't take her to another place." I chuckled, remembering how pathetic I acted that day.

"I was in shock that she went out with me, and so did the guys that were my friends. I didn't have a lot of friends, only like two. I was a very quiet guy who was lucky enough to take out the hottest girl in school. I was such a nobody that I bet you don't remember me before I became this. We went out for like three months, and those three months were like a dream. She would laugh at my stupid jokes and seemed to enjoy every time she spent with me. She was my first kiss and she was the first girl I was intimate with. I thought that she was the one who I would spend the rest of my life with." I laughed at how ignorant I was. Amelia was still unmoving, looking at the waves come and go.

"So, I gave myself completely to her, not only my body, but my heart and soul. Some people think that in a relationship, the female is the one to give herself, but a guy can also give himself to someone. I told her things that I didn't even tell to my parents. And she seemed to give herself the same way to me." I stopped because Ami started to look at me intently and her breathing was really fast. She must have known how I was feeling. I never talked to anyone about this girl, and even though I didn't feel anything for her anymore, she still meant a lot in my life for being my first love. As much as it hurt to talk about this, I needed to continue, because Ami deserved to know all about me.

"One day, she invited me to this party at a friend's house, and I accepted. Not only I was going to this party with her, there were going to be a lot of popular kids and most of them seniors. So I was excited about going. I got there on my own because she was going to be there earlier to help her friend set up the house. When I arrived, a lot of people were already there and the music was blazing. There was alcohol everywhere and even drugs, typical high school party. I started to look for her, but couldn't find her. I saw some of her friends, but they didn't know where she was. I was offered some drinks and I took them because I was feeling desperate that she wasn't there, and also, because I wanted to fit in. After a while, I was feeling woozy and I had to use the bathroom. Her friend told me to use the one upstairs as the one downstairs was full. I went upstairs and opened the bathroom door and…" I stopped because I felt tears wanting to pour out of my eyes. My hands were shaking a little bit. Every time I relived this memory I would feel so weak and vulnerable. Amelia saw my pained expression and came closer. She placed her hand on my hand, giving me the strength to continue.

"I opened the door and my heart broke. My sweet innocent girlfriend was half naked and this guy was thrusting into her wildly, and she was enjoying it. I stood there frozen by the scene in front of me. When she saw me, she smiled, all flushed, and told me that either I could join her or leave, but watching the show wasn't a choice. I ran home, crying, and locked myself in my room. She broke my heart, and I had given her everything I had to offer. I should have known that I was only a toy to her. The next week at school, she approached me like nothing happened over the weekend, and when I confronted her, she just laughed in my face and told me she only kept me because she was enjoying my innocence, which she was proud to take from me. Do you know what that can do to a fifteen year old boy? Since that day, I told myself that I was going to enjoy the beauty and pleasure of women, but never let them into my heart, because I didn't want to be heartbroken again. Without wanting to, I became her. I used women for my own needs as a man. I wanted to stop, but I was scared that someone was going to see my weaknesses and take advantage of it. Amelia, I'm sorry that one of my victims had to be your best friend. I can't change the past, but at least I'll do everything in my power to fix the way I am now." I finished and she was still holding my hand and looking directly in my eyes.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just looking into each other's eyes, looking at our souls. Saying my story lifted a huge weight from my heart, and I wasn't afraid to let her in. I was already hers, even though she didn't know it. I didn't want her to stop looking at me, but I needed to know what she was thinking. "What are you thinking?" I whispered. She immediately removed her hand from mine and looked down. When she did that, I felt empty.

"I understand now why you were like that, and I know that people can change. I have also created an identity so people wouldn't see my true self and weaknesses. I always act tough and happy, while on the inside, I'm broken. It's not only the fact that my father doesn't care about me, also, sometimes, I feel like my mother gave up giving birth to me, like she didn't want me. Even though I've always been loved, it's like that love has never reached my heart. And I'm also scared." She looked up again into my eyes. "I'm scared that I'm going to lose the only person I let into my heart. Luke is the only one who knows how I truly feel. If he finds out that we're friends, he's going to hate me and I don't want that." My heart was aching because I knew she was hurting. A lone tear ran down her cheek and I cleaned it away with my hand.

"If he's truly your best friend or like your brother, then he'll understand and accept your decisions," I said while getting closer to her. At that moment, a group of kids walked right by us. There were two guys and three giggling girls. I couldn't pay attention to the girls. Something Dad explained to me that happens when you imprint—females, apart from your imprint, will become unimportant. Amelia lowered her head like she didn't want to be seen.

"Well, I hope he understands. I really don't want to lose him," she said to me and looked, again, at the ocean. I felt jealous that she was worried of losing Luke but didn't show the same emotions toward me. I guess she was sure that she'd always have me.

We continued to sit there, just enjoying each other's presence. Once in a while, we talked about different things, school, our families, etc. She asked how it was to grow up with both parents. I knew she was hurting, but I told her how it was, the ups and downs. We even agreed that I was going to help her find out who her father was. Right there, sitting on the beach, talking about our lives, I realized that it wasn't bad to only have her as a friend. Just having her close made me happy and hearing her voice and laugh made me feel like the luckiest guy alive.

We walked down the beach and came back to our spot. The sun was setting and we both gazed out at the horizon. Well, at least we tried, as we ended looking up at each other's faces, marveling at how the last rays of sunlight made our skins glow. Without knowing it, we drifted closer to one another, our arms touching. Sitting right there so close to her, looking at her beautiful face, there was only one thing I wanted to do. I began to lean towards her, and stopped to see if she was going to back away, but she didn't. Her eyes were ablaze with an internal fire that I wanted nothing more than to be consumed in. Our faces were only an inch apart, and her breath surrounded me. As our lips barely touched, she lowered her face and my lips ended on her forehead. I felt my heart give a tug and tears wanted to fall, but I kept them from escaping, not wanting her to see my pain. I removed my lips from her forehead and whispered a sorry.

"We should phase and start patrol. Tommy might be waiting for us," she said in a very low voice. With that, she stood up and walked into the woods. I followed her while thinking that I had to be strong. I didn't want to put pressure on her; I was going to let her take the first step. The weird thing was that I was hurting like I was denying her something that she wanted.

She hid behind a tree and phased. I took off my shorts, tied them on my leg, and phased. As soon as I was in wolf form, I knew that something was wrong. Ami's thoughts were of worry, and it hit me.

_Shit, I forgot Cat was going home for dinner, _she was screaming in her head.

* * *

****Leave Reviews... and know that the next chapter finally things start to get interesting!**


	16. Birthday Gift

****Beta by Dani...**

**Chapter 15: Birthday Gift**

**Amelia's POV**

**A**gain, Luke wasn't talking to me. That night, I completely forgot about Catlyn. I was too busy listening to Kaleb's story and his presence felt so good that I didn't want to leave his side. And then the sun set and I started to feel this vibration of energy between us. He began to get closer and his face grew closer to mine. I froze as his intoxicating scent surrounded me. A small voice in the back of my head was telling me to back away, but I didn't want to. I wanted to close the gap between us and kiss him passionately. As his lips almost touched mine, Luke's angry face popped into my mind, and I lowered my head. His lips ended on my forehead, and I felt pain run through my entire body. Where his lips touched my skin, a surge of electricity ran down my spine, making me shiver a little.

"We should phase and start patrol. Tommy might be waiting for us," I said very low. Without waiting to see his hurt expression, I stood up and started to walk to the woods. I hid behind a tree, undressed, tied the clothes on my leg, and let the burn take over. As I thought of tonight's events, I remembered that Cat was going home and I started to panic.

_Shit! I forgot Cat was going home for dinner, _I thought really loudly. I almost ran back home, but Kaleb stopped me. He convinced me that it would be better to ask for forgiveness in the morning, to let things simmer down. I knew the real reason was to spend more time with me, but his words made sense. We patrolled all night until four in the morning. Kaleb and I kept our little afternoon a secret as we didn't want Thomas to know everything that happened in our relationship. It wasn't easy, but we did it. The vampire scent was still unrecognizable and there was nothing new.

In the morning, after two hours of sleep, I went downstairs for breakfast before patrol. Luke was already up. I entered the kitchen, and his stare was hard on me, his breathing was labored and I could hear his heart beating quickly. I approached him and was going to say sorry when he raised his hand, telling me not to talk.

"Don't. It's not necessary wasting my time, trying to say sorry, Amelia." He was fuming, and when he said my name, it was with such hatred, that I backed away.

"Luke, please. I completely forgot. I was too busy talking to Claire that time flew by. I'm sorry," I said, my tone reflecting what I was feeling, which was desperation for him to forgive me.

"Really, you were on Claire's house all night? How can you lie in my face like that?" Luke asked irritated, while standing up and getting in my face. His screaming made my body shake. "I know you weren't in her house. Gabriela told Cat that she saw you last night at the beach with Kaleb." He was screaming and his body was shaking.

_Crap. Gabriela saw me? _She was Cat's younger sister. Luke saw my confusion.

"Yeah, she was with some friends and walked right by your side. She thought she was confusing you, but she looked again and it was you." I didn't know what to say, so all I did was breathe deeply and control my shaking. "Was she lying?" Luke asked me as he saw that I was petrified.

"Luke you have to understand…"

"Understand what?" he shouted in my face. "What were you doing alone with him, instead of being here solving things with your best friend? No, you stood us up for that low life son of a bitch…"

I felt the burning starting to take over. A small growl was erupting from deep within my throat. How could he talk like that—he didn't know him. I couldn't let him insult my imprint. I felt the anger I was holding for a while come up, and my wolf side took over. I looked up with fire in my eyes.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. Luke backed away a little, but was still shaking. Sam and Emily entered the kitchen. They both stood frozen in the doorway, looking with wide eyes at what was happening in front of them. I ignored them and stared again at Luke. "Don't insult him. You know nothing. For your information, we are just friends, and I kept it hidden because I knew you were going to act like this—so close minded and selfish. You have no idea how much I've given up to keep you happy." This was it; I was letting out everything that was bothering me for a long time. "You call yourself my brother, but you have never made a sacrifice for me. How can you tell me who can be my friend or not? I'm not going to let you insult him again." I was screaming like a lunatic. Luke's chest was rising and falling really fast. I felt Sam put his arm on my shoulder, but I pushed it away.

"I've never regretted anything in my life, but now I do. I regret being your brother," Luke said with such hatred and sadness, that I felt my heart break into pieces. I knew I went too far and that our relationship was never going to be as it was. My shaking got worse, and I ran from the house and phased, letting out a deep painful howl.

Not a minute passed, and I felt Kaleb phase. He heard the howl and was thinking that it was an emergency. He felt my mood and immediately started running to where I was.

_It was that bad? _he thought as he saw how the argument had gone. He arrived to where I was—collapsed on the floor. My furry face was covered in tears. I was sprawled on the floor with my head on my front paws. He sat like me and stared in my eyes. I was whining a little. _It's going to be okay, Ami. Soon he will change and understand your actions, _Kaleb thought. His words were true, but I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to forgive me. Perhaps, I went too far. I replayed Luke's words in my head. Kaleb stood, and growled.

_NO! _I begged as I saw his thoughts. He wanted to hurt Luke, make him feel the pain he made me feel. We remained in our own thoughts for a while until Thomas joined us. His mood was the same as Kaleb's; he was thinking that there was an emergency. As he sensed my emotions, he became more worried.

_What happened? I heard the howl but was in the shower and it took me time to phase, _he thought frantically. Kaleb and I relived what happened, since we ended the morning patrol from yesterday. Thomas reached us, shaking his head. _That's not right. He should understand that you're going through a difficult time. If I had a relationship like that, I would fight until death to keep it. Let's hope that when he changes, he'll understand and forgive you._

_We should start patrol, _I thought as I stood up and began to run. I didn't want to talk about Luke, at the moment. It was bringing me too much pain and it wasn't fair to the guys.

_So, the two of you had a good time last night before patrol? Huh? _Tommy thought humorously. He was trying to change the mood. It worked a little, Kaleb and I started to laugh. Well, I laughed more, because Kaleb suddenly remembered I didn't kiss him.

_I'm sorry for that, _I thought while running slowly so the guys could keep up. _I wasn't ready to take that step. _I replayed every emotion that passed through me in that moment, excitement, fear and insecurity.

_Don't worry I shouldn't have. I promised that I was going to let you decide. Remember? _he thought while trying to think of something else.

_So, changing the love subject, I was thinking that we can go cliff diving on Saturday. After patrol, of course. _Thomas was thinking about a conversation he had with Jared—his father—in which he told him it was a tradition in the old pack to dive from one of the highest cliffs on the beach.

_That's sounds good. I'm in, as that day is my seventeenth birthday, _I thought as my mood lifted a little bit more. We were almost finished with our first lap.

Doing patrols tended to be boring as you ran in the same path and saw the same trees every day. Making small conversation always made the run more bearable, especially Thomas' funny comments. His favorite subject today was making fun of mine and Kaleb's relationship. When Kaleb heard that Saturday was my birthday, his heart skipped a beat and he immediately started to ponder how to surprise me with something special. I grunted with every fancy idea he had, and Tommy would laugh at my reactions.

_Oh my God. The two of you are the weirdest imprints I've ever seen. I see Mom and Dad and they can't keep away from each other. You should hear them at night…_

_Eww, Thomas, _Kaleb and I shouted at the same time. He replayed a vivid image of him in his room hearing his parents in the room next door.

_I was making my point. The two of you don't act like you imprinted. If I had an imprint, I would be with her all the time, _he admitted, like it was obvious. We didn't say anything directly, but our feelings sifted out. We were both feeling that was what we wanted, but couldn't have.

_Why not? _Thomas asked. He was too young to understand. _I'm almost fifteen, I can understand._

_It's complicated, okay? _Kaleb thought. _Just drop it and let's change the subject. Are we doing the cliff diving thing? _

_Yeah, _we thought at the same time with a lot of excitement.

The rest of the day flew by and we finished patrol. We didn't find anything new; maybe the scent was just a passing by vampire. But something told me that wasn't the case. We phased back and my mood became gloomy again.

"Why don't you go to my house? Mom wouldn't mind, and she's a good cook, you know," Kaleb suggested to me. I said yes and went to his house.

* * *

The next two days passed really fast as nothing interesting happened. Luke still wasn't talking to me and I didn't even saw him. I left the house early in the morning for patrol. When we finished, we would go either to Thomas or Kaleb's house. It was fun to hear their parent's experiences as shape shifters. Paul was nice to those he liked. In the beginning, he would give me the stink eye for how I treated Kaleb, but he came around and saw that I was going through a difficult situation. I even tried to get out of him information about who my father was, but like Sam, he was like a rock, and I was getting impatient. After dinner at their houses, we would, again, do patrol. I would only go home to sleep at night or sometimes, briefly, to report some things to Sam.

So, it was already Saturday, my birthday, and instead of feeling happy and excited like previous years, I was on the verge of tears. I was in the bathroom, taking a hot shower—relaxing myself—and I couldn't help but feel depressed. It was going to be the first birthday without Luke and Cat. They would always surprise me with something different every year. Last year, they composed this birthday song and sang it at school in the middle of the cafeteria for everyone to hear. It was embarrassing, but I enjoyed it. My spirits lifted a little, knowing that after patrol, I was going to spend all day with Kaleb and Thomas on the cliffs, especially with Kaleb. Now that Luke wasn't talking to me and he said those awful things, I was going to start doing things for myself.

I exited the bathroom, went to my room, and got dressed. Instead of putting on underwear, I decided to put on my bathing suit for after. On top of that, some shorts that reached my knees and a tank top. I went to the kitchen, devoured the breakfast Emily made for me, and left the house. Luke was still sleeping and I didn't want to run into him.

I arrived at Kaleb's house, as today was his turn to offer his place before patrol. Tommy was already there and they were finishing breakfast.

"Are the two of you ready?" I asked while getting closer to them.

"Happy Birthday," they said at the same time with a sing-song tone. I smiled and Thomas stood to give me a big hug. When he released me, I felt another pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. My heart stopped.

"Happy Birthday," Kaleb whispered in my ear and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my cheek burn and I knew I was blushing. A huge smile spread across my face.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me," I said flushed.

"You're blushing?" Thomas asked with a smirk. I slapped him on the shoulder, pulling out of Kaleb's embrace.

"Come on, we better leave so we can get this patrol over with and go cliff diving," I said excitedly.

They ate their piece of sandwich and we left through the back door to the forest. We patrolled all morning, and around noon left for the cliffs. We phased back at the edge of the forest near the beach. The lower cliffs were full of kids enjoying the few summer sunny days. I remembered coming to these cliffs since I was little, only I never had the courage to actually jump from them.

As we walked to the higher cliffs, the people stared at us, as it wasn't normal to see a tall muscular girl walking with two huge half naked guys. We saw some familiar faces from school, but they didn't approach us, so we ignored them. The highest cliff was empty, as nobody dared jump from up there. We sat around a small fire area, on some logs, and stared at the edge.

"So, who is going to be the first?" I asked while removing my tank top. I felt Kaleb's eyes widen and stare at my upper body.

My bathing suit top was turquoise and strapless. I was muscular, not like them, but my abdomen was hard and muscles would pop out if I tensed up. When I removed my pants, I swear I heard his heart skip a beat and start to pound really fast. My bathing suit bottom was tight to my body as I grew. The guys were already shirtless because they only carried some shorts. Thomas was the shortest of us three, but he was the biggest in muscles. Kaleb was the same height as me. He was lean, but his whole body was covered in small muscles. I was marveling at his perfect body, when I felt someone clear their throat.

"Are we here to jump or stare at each other's bodies?" Thomas asked while standing up and going to the edge. "I think Amelia should jump first as she's the alpha." Kaleb and I blushed and approached him.

"Tommy, are you getting scared? Because it's my birthday, I choose who goes first. And don't call me by my full name. I don't like it, it's too formal," I said, chuckling at his expression when I said I would choose.

"Maybe we should jump at the same time. At least the first time," Kaleb said with excitement in his voice.

"Okay," Tommy and I answered.

I had an evil grin on my face and Kaleb noticed it. We got closer to the edge, and Thomas leaned forward to peak down. Without knowing what happened, I just gave him a little shove and he fell. He gave a huge scream and seconds later, we heard a splash. Kaleb and I were in tears from laughing so hard when he arrived soaking wet and fuming.

"That wasn't funny. I could have died. What if I'd hit a rock or something?" he asked very dramatically. That brought on more laughter.

"You're a werewolf. I think that if you hit a rock, the rock would be the one suffering an injury. Don't be a wuss. Was it fun?" I asked him while massaging my sides; they were hurting from too much laughing.

"Yeah, but I guess it would be better if I jumped, not get pushed," he said while shaking his head sending water everywhere. "Come on, it's your turn."

"I'll jump with you, if you want," Kaleb said to me, getting real close. I shivered as I got lost again looking at his body from this close. "Ami, are you scared of jumping?" He probably assumed me being frozen was due to being scared.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his hand, a shot of electricity ran through my arm to my whole body. We reached the edge and looked down. It looked really high and you could barely hear the waves crashing on the rocks. We took a deep breath, looked at each other, and jumped, our hands still entwined. It was an amazing feeling—my entire body felt light and the salty wind felt relaxing. It felt like I was flying.

The fall seemed really long, and when we hit the water, it was exhilarating. The cold was pleasant against my hot skin. I broke the surface first and looked around for Kaleb. We both had released our hands when we hit the water. I couldn't see him, and in a split second, I panicked, even though I knew he was strong. I felt a pull from underneath me and knew that Kaleb was down there. Before I could react I was yanked by the ankle and brought down to the water again. Kaleb released me and we surfaced at the same time.

"That wasn't funny," I said while losing my breath a little from seeing his beautiful, smiling face, dripping with water.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," he chuckled, getting real close. The waves were rocking us back and forth gently, and his body pressed to mine, sending shivers throughout my body. Our breathing was fast and I could feel him fighting with himself not to embrace me more.

"We better head back. Tommy is all alone," I suggested after a while, and swam to the shore. When we got to the cliff, Jared and Kim were there with trays full of hot dogs and hamburgers. We had told them about our plans for today, but we didn't know they were coming.

"Hey, we knew you kids would be starving, so we brought some food," Jared said excitedly. "Are you enjoying the jumps? I remember the adrenaline it would pump to your body jumping from these cliffs," he said while looking at the edge.

"Yeah, it's so much fun." I grabbed a hot dog Kim offered me. "Thanks. Are you jumping?" I asked Jared. Thomas was already eating his fifth hot dog and was eyeing the hamburgers. Kaleb was eating a hamburger and talking to Thomas about the dive.

"Ahh, I don't know. It has been a while and I'm not that young anymore. Maybe later when Paul arrives," he said.

"Dad's coming?" Kaleb asked while swallowing really hard.

"Yeah, I called him and told him that I was bringing you guys food and he said he was coming later with Rachel," Jared answered. He sat on one of the logs with Kim, cuddling next to him. It was true what Tommy had said, no matter how many years passed, the imprint love would never fade or waver. While we ate a lot of hot dogs and hamburgers, I wondered how long it would take for Kaleb and me to be like that. When the food was almost over, Paul and Rachel arrived.

"Did we arrive on time, or is the food already gone?" Paul asked while giving a side hug to Jared and kissing Kim on the cheek. Rachel did the same, then they greeted me and Thomas, and Paul grabbed the last hamburger.

Even though I didn't spend my birthday with my best friends, I was having a good time. The three of us dived a lot, doing stupid things as we fell. Even Jared and Paul jumped, remembering old times. The sun was already setting and we lit up a small fire, so the others would get warm. Everyone was sitting around the fire, Jared with Kim on a log, and next to them were Paul with Rachel. Thomas and I were also sitting on logs by ourselves. Kaleb left for a while, saying he had to go get something in his house. We were laughing at a joke Jared made when _he_ arrived and sat next to me.

"What were you looking for in your house?" I asked. I didn't see him carry anything and he was wearing a huge smile.

"Your birthday gift," he stated like a little kid. "Close your eyes." He put his hand in his pocket. I hesitated, but obliged; I didn't want to deny him his small request. I felt him shuffling something and move closer to me. "If you could have anything right now for your birthday, what would it be?" I could feel his face close to mine and his breath erased everything in my mind. I could feel everyone grow very quiet, probably staring at us.

"You're supposed to know what I want right now more than anything," I answered with my eyes still closed. I opened my hand in front of me, waiting for the gift. Time passed and I waited. What was happening? I was going to open my eyes when I felt his gentle lips on mine.

Fireworks exploded inside of me, sending sparks and electricity through my whole body. I kept my eyes closed, feeling and enjoying his lips on mine. After seconds, I gave into the pleasure, and responded the kiss. I was nervous as it was my first kiss, but it was as how I imagined it—soft, gentle, and full of love and wanting. We kept it simple, just feeling each other's lips against the other. He broke the kiss and I opened my eyes. He had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were literally sparkling. I probably looked the same. My voice seemed to have left my body as all I did was stare at him. I felt everyone holding their breaths, waiting for my reaction.

"That's exactly what I wanted. You got it right," I said very softly in his ear. I felt him shiver and close his eyes.

"Really, you're not mad at me for kissing you?" he asked, opening his eyes. I could have stayed like that for an eternity, looking into his deep dark eyes. I shook my head while grabbing his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. It felt right, like our hands were made to fit perfectly. With his other hand, he retrieved something from his pocket and held it out for me to take.

"What's this?" I asked him, grabbing the little package. It was wrapped in a blue cloth.

"Your other gift, silly. Did you think I went home to pick up a kiss?" he asked, laughing. "It's not fancy or expensive, but it reminded me of you."

I removed the string and the cloth lay open in my hand. Inside was a little necklace, just a thin silver chain with a green stone as a pendant. The stone was my favorite shade of green, like my eyes. I looked at him and he was biting his bottom lip.

"I love it. Green is my favorite color," I said very quietly, but he could still hear me. Everyone was making small talk as they saw that I reacted well, also giving us some privacy.

"Yeah, I noticed. That's why I bought it. I saw that you always wear something green. And green looks beautiful on you," Kaleb remarked. I gave him the necklace and he put it around my neck. When his fingers touched my skin, it tingled and gave me goosebumps.

I leaned into him and kissed him again on the lips, showing him that being with him was all I really wanted. The kiss was also gentle and sweet, but it lasted more and I let my fingers trace his face, ending in his hair. His hands were on my back, pulling me to him.

Someone cleared their throat in the background. We broke the kiss and looked at everyone. They were beaming. Thomas gave us the thumbs up.

"Are we doing patrol tonight?" Thomas asked. He was obviously the one who cleared his throat. "I'm asking because they are leaving and I don't want to stay here with you two making out."

Paul, Jared, Kim, and Rachel stood and picked up the things they brought and left after saying their goodbyes.

We did patrol until two in the morning. The whole time, Tommy made stupid comments about Kaleb and me. We couldn't deny that he was Jared's son; they had the same sarcastic attitude. Nothing new appeared and we decided to catch up on sleep we hadn't gotten the previous night. Kaleb walked with me to the house. After kissing a little more in the shade of the trees, we broke apart. I didn't want to be away from him again.

"Come to my window. You have to jump, but it's that one," I told him, pointing to the right one.

He nodded.

"Go, I'll be up in a minute," he whispered in my ear.

I entered the house very quietly. Tonight, I didn't want anybody to notice my arrival, as I didn't want any interruptions for what I was planning. I reached my room, got in, and closed the door silently. At that moment, I saw Kaleb enter the room through the window. He was smiling and looking around. He was capturing everything until his eyes rested on mine. Never in my life had I been more sure about what I wanted. He was fidgeting in front of me, not knowing what to do. I closed the gap between us and whispered in his ear.

"Stay with me." I kissed him passionately, letting him know what I wanted. I dragged him to my bed without breaking the kiss. I lay down with his whole body on top of mine—the bed wasn't that big. He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"Are you sure about this? There's no rush," he whispered. I nodded and he brought his lips back to mine. The kiss was different, stronger, and with so much wanting. I parted my lips and his tongue immediately found where it wanted to be.

The whole night was bliss and we spent it wrapped around each other, making passionate love. I finally found a place where I truly belonged, in his arms.

* * *

****Please Review...**


	17. Stronger Than Imprinting

**A/N:** _Here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for impatiently... hope you enjoy it as I did. Next chapter is also very complicated to write and it still needs some fixing as something important also happens... maybe the appearance of some known and waited characters..._

_****Beta by Danielle**  
_

**_Leave comments as always..._**

**Chapter 16: Stronger than Imprinting**

**Amelia's POV**

**I** woke up and felt like the happiest person alive. Without opening my eyes, I acknowledged everything that surrounded me. I felt him on my side—his warm body pressed against mine, his slow breathing and heartbeat. A smile spread across my face as I remembered the events of the previous night. He was a gentleman, I didn't have to tell him that I was a virgin for him to be patient and do things slowly. He kept asking me if I was okay or uncomfortable. The sweetest thing was he kept whispering in my ear the greatest three words ever, 'I love you.' The first time he said them, I almost passed out at how much emotion I felt, and when I said them back, he started to shiver uncontrollably.

I opened my eyes slowly, afraid that it was all a dream and he was going to disappear from my arms. But there he was, sleeping soundlessly like an angel, my angel, as I knew that I was completely his and he was mine. He was on his back with one arm underneath me, as I was on my side, half of my body on top of his. His other hand was on my thigh, which was over his abdomen. I fell asleep, feeling his fingers draw shapes on my thigh.

I got closer to him and breathed on his neck, enjoying his musky scent. He shivered a little when I kissed him lightly, but didn't wake up. I removed his hand from my thigh and sat up on the bed. It must have been around eight in the morning, as the sun was just in front of my window, spreading a golden glow across my room. I was enjoying the warmth the sun left on my skin while stretching, when I felt fingers caressing my back. I felt him stir and sat up next to me. He immediately buried his face on my neck and inhaled, tickling me with his breath.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered in my ear, still caressing my back. Just that tiny touch made my whole body feel alive. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded and stayed quiet, enjoying the morning's sounds. I could hear Sam and Emily in the kitchen, but didn't pay attention to them as Kaleb started to kiss my neck. Then he went down to my shoulder, trailing down to my arm and ended on my hand, kissing each one of my fingers. "You're awfully quiet. Are you regretting what happened last night?" he asked, bringing me out of my reverie as his tone was very serious.

I looked at him, and his expression was of worry. "No silly," I said with a huge smile on my face. "I'm enjoying everything that is happening right now and remembering last night. Why do you think I would regret anything? You were great last night." I caressed his face, erasing every line of worry.

"I don't know, maybe because we moved too fast. Just yesterday we had our first kiss and today we are already waking up in each other's arms completely naked. I don't want to make our relationship only about sex," he said the part about being naked with a purr that left goose bumps all over my body.

I turned around and put both of my legs around him, straddling him as I looked directly in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer, while I rested mine on his shoulders. "I don't regret anything. We love each other and I know that we are going to be together for as long as we live, and maybe even after death. So, why wait and take things slow? And don't worry; our relationship won't be only about sex," I assured him. A grin spread across my face as, once again, I remembered the actions of the previous night. I started to kiss him, showing him how much I wanted him.

He broke the kiss. "Ami, everyone is already up. I can hear them in the kitchen. Maybe I should leave." He started to untangle himself from my embrace, but I held him tight.

"I don't care," I whispered in his ear and started to kiss the space between his ear and neck. He became aroused and immediately brought me closer to him. He grabbed the back of my head with one hand and moved it so my mouth ended on his. His kissing was wild, biting my bottom lip and caressing it with his tongue. My hands were tangled in his hair and our breathing became short and labored. He began to kiss my chin, then my neck, and I knew where he wanted to go, so I started to arch my back giving him what he wanted. As his mouth was almost on my breasts, I heard the door of my room open and a loud crash.

I opened my eyes—I had closed them enjoying Kaleb's lips on my body—and looked at the door. Luke was standing there, shaking and with fire in his eyes. A tray full of food was scattered at his feet. Everything happened in slow motion. His head snapped back and I saw him get blurry at the edges. Without thinking, I untangled myself from Kaleb and ran to him. Just as I was in front of him, he exploded into a huge black wolf. I saw Kaleb get out of bed as he tried to get me out of the way, but I pushed him back since I knew that he was the one Luke wanted to hurt. As I pushed him, Luke launched forward breaking my doorway, and I stood between him and Kaleb. Suddenly, I felt his teeth on my side, grabbing part of my shoulder and neck. I collapsed on the floor, heard a loud crash, felt the whole room shake, and blackness surrounded me. I couldn't feel anything more...

* * *

Everything felt groggy and numb. I distinctly felt someone on my side, squeezing my hand, but didn't know who. Not even what was happening or what happened. I wanted to open my eyes, but they felt too heavy. I stirred a little and immediately heard voices around me, but couldn't identify what they were saying. I waited for the numbness to pass. After a while, I started to open my heavy eyelids. The first blurry face I saw brought a smile to mine, but I regretted that as soon as pain shot through my whole side.

"Don't move." Kaleb's voice was a whisper and full of concern. His face was still a blur and I had to blink a couple of times for it to come into focus. I wanted to talk but my throat was dry. I noticed that I was in Luke's room.

"I'm going to look for Jared, tell him she's up." I heard a female's voice, probably Emily. My brain was all jumbled up. I just stared at Kaleb, waiting for my thoughts to become coherent. It all came crashing back to me quickly, Luke seeing me with Kaleb, him turning and attacking me.

"Are you okay?" I finally was able to talk, even though my voice was cracking. I wanted to touch Kaleb, see if he was hurt, but my arms and whole body felt too heavy. He gave me a huge smile and kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern," he whispered while removing his lips.

"Luke, where is he? What happened?" My mind was going haywire trying to capture everything at the same time.

"He is fine," Kaleb said with strain in his voice. "He broke half of your room and ran away into the forest." I needed to see if he was alright, he must have been confused. I started to force myself to move, but Kaleb held me down. "Ami, don't. You lost a lot of blood and your wounds are healing slowly, you need to rest. Tommy is with him explaining everything." At that moment, Jared walked into the room followed by Emily and Sam. I relaxed and Kaleb released his hold on me.

"How are you feeling?" Jared asked while checking my vitals. He touched my shoulder and I winced as pain went through my side. "Sorry, your wounds aren't healing that fast. You lost a lot of blood," he noted. I saw Emily look at me with fear in her eyes.

"Do you think she's going to heal completely? Will there be any scars left?" Emily asked in a little voice. Of course she didn't want me to be scarred like her.

"Don't worry; she heals faster than a human, so there won't be any scars," Jared said while touching the base of my neck.

"How long was I out?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Around four hours," Jared answered me while checking his watch. He left my side and went to his doctor's bag.

I was playing with Kaleb's fingers when he came closer and looked me in the eyes. His expression was very sad and I wanted to know why. Before I could ask, he spoke, answering my unspoken question. "You scared me. I saw all the blood and panicked. Thank God Emily called Jared immediately. When he arrived, your pulse was really weak. It felt horrible seeing you hurt that bad and slipping into the darkness. I don't want that to happen again." He had tears in his eyes. I wiped them away with my numb hand and brought him closer to me. I kissed him passionately, letting him know that I was here. I forgot where I was and what was happening. The only thing that mattered was feeling his luscious lips on mine. We came back to reality when someone cleared their throat. I opened my eyes and everyone was smirking at us.

"We'll talk about Kaleb staying under my roof without my permission when you get better," Sam said with a serious tone, even though his eyes were twinkling. I knew he was just trying to make his position known in the house.

I nodded, but didn't say anything as Jared came forward with a syringe in his hand. I eyed him with fear. "Just some more sedative so you can sleep without pain," he said as he saw my expression.

"I don't want to sleep. I want to talk to Luke and explain everything," I said in a panic.

"Sorry, but you're not moving until you are completely healed. And that will probably take around a couple more hours," he said while injecting me in the arm. Only a minute passed and I started to feel sleepy and my eyes were drooping.

"I'll be here all the time. I love you." Kaleb's voice was the last thing I heard before drifting again into blackness and the land of dreams.

* * *

I woke up and it was already night. I was feeling the way one feels after they have slept too much, so moved slowly. Everything was dark, but I recognized that I was still in Luke's room, mine was probably ruined. I moved again and that was when Kaleb, who was on my side, woke up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked me with a groggy voice. I touched my neck and didn't feel anything there, just soreness.

"I'm fine. What time is it?" I asked with a raspy voice. Kaleb reached back and brought me a glass of water. I drank it all in a couple of gulps. "Thanks." He was staring at me intently and started to rub my face.

"It's a little after midnight," he answered after checking the clock in the nightstand. He went again at staring into my eyes. Why was he acting so weird?

"How's Luke doing? How did he take all this?" His expression became alarmed but he changed it really fast. "What?" I asked, looking directly in his eyes. He knew that I wasn't going to drop the subject.

"He's still in wolf form. Thomas is trying to calm him down, but he believes this is all a bad dream he cannot wake up from. He's being violent and Tommy can't get near him." Before he finished, I was getting out of bed. He hesitated to hold me back, but when he saw my expression, he backed away.

"I know you are scared that he might hurt me again, but I have to go to him. Part of this is my fault," I said.

Kaleb stood up from the bed and walked to me. He hugged me and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "I'll go with you," he said.

"No, he'll attack you and I don't want that. I'm the alpha; it is my job to make sure everyone from my pack is safe," I said roughly. He looked shocked that I talked to him like that. "I'm sorry; my alpha part is strong and sometimes takes over." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him hard. He started to caress my sides. His hands slipped under my shirt and were heading for my breast, when I backed away. I was breathless and so was he. If we continued what we were doing, I was never going to get to Luke.

"I have to go. We'll continue this later," I said, winking and heading to the window. "Oh, and thanks."

"For what?" Kaleb asked with confusion.

"For not going after Luke when he attacked me." I already had my feet on the windowsill, ready to jump.

"It didn't even cross my mind. All I was thinking was that you might die in my arms," he said with a cracked voice.

"Stay here and listen out for any howl. I'll send Tommy over." With that, I jumped and ran to the forest. Once inside the woods, I got undressed, as someone dressed me while unconscious, and phased.

As soon as I was in wolf form, I heard his erratic thoughts. He was freaked out that he had killed me and wasn't listening to what Tommy was saying. When Thomas heard me, he stopped thinking.

_Tommy phase out. I'll deal with him, _I thought. I saw through his eyes that they were deep in the forest way outside the borderline. They were in a small clearing and Luke was under a bush, growling at Thomas, who was on the other side of the clearing, scared that Luke was going to attack him.

_Ami, are you okay? _Thomas thought loud enough for me to hear over Luke screaming.

_Yeah, I'm fine. You have done enough, now let me do my job, _I thought back with a strong tone. Luke was freaking out more as he heard my voice.

_Are you sure? He's not thinking straight and might attack you again. _I could feel Thomas' concern. _And, Luke, you heard that, she's completely fine, like I told you, we can heal fast. _Even though Thomas was thinking directly to Luke, he ignored him.

_I'm on my way to where you are. Just head to Sam's house and stay with Kaleb, he's a little impatient and might do something stupid. _After a while, I felt him phase, and all I heard were Luke's frantic thoughts. I continued to run really fast and stopped when I was close to him.

_Luke. It's me, Amelia. _He didn't respond, he was pretending that he wasn't hearing the voices. _You're not crazy and this is not a nightmare. You wanted to know what happened to me and the big secret. Well this is it. We are shape shifters that change into giant wolfs. That night at the bonfire Kaleb and I changed. _When I mentioned Kaleb's name, Luke let out a growl, but didn't move from where he was. _I wanted to tell you, but Sam told me I had to keep the secret, even from you. I was suffering because I felt the pain I was causing you. And it pained me more that you were always there for me, making sure I was okay. Please, Luke, believe what I'm saying and let me get near you._

I kept begging him and showing him everything that happened since that night at the bonfire. I showed him how the argument went, including every feeling of hatred that now felt alien in my body, how I changed, followed by Kaleb. I showed him how I felt the numerous times I was around him and couldn't talk to him. And lastly, I showed him everything that happened between Kaleb and me, when we imprinted, how awful I felt at betraying him, how strong the pull was towards Kaleb, and how happy and blissful I felt when I finally found where I belonged. Also, how I felt since we had that horrible argument, how I regretted saying those monstrous words to him.

Luke listened and watched everything without moving, but I felt that his thoughts were changing from skeptic to wonderment. I waited patiently for him to react to what I showed him. Hours passed and we stayed in our positions just feeling each other's presence. I was analyzing everything that passed through his mind. He was turning everything around, trying to make sense of it. When light started to creep from the high mountains around us, Luke spoke.

_This is all happening, right? _he asked me with sadness in his voice.

_Yes, it's hard to believe, but we live in a world where the supernatural exist. We are living proof of it. It's funny how, when we were little, we used to joke about all the legends being true, and now we actually got sucked into them for real. _I answered him while standing up from where I was sitting. I entered the clearing where he was and I felt him tense up. I just sat in front of him, letting him know that I wasn't going to attack. He saw himself through my eyes and let out a little whine.

_Wow, I'm a monster, _he thought.

_No, you are not. We are protectors, nothing more. _I didn't like it when he thought so lowly of himself.

_I attacked you, almost killed you. I understand that we heal fast, but still, I was capable of almost taking the life out of you. I don't know what came over me… _He paused to think some more. _You knew I was going to change. So did Mom and Dad. They were looking at me often, like expecting me to do something weird. Now, I understand why. _He said the last part more to himself than me.

_I was wishing that all of this was a nightmare, because I didn't want what I saw to be real. You know I was going to your room with breakfast to ask for forgiveness, _he thought while replaying seeing me in Kaleb's arms, naked. I felt everything he felt in that moment, and I understood why he didn't change before. All the previous fights, he was mad at Kaleb and hated him, but at that moment, he felt hatred towards _me_ for the first time, not even that time he screamed at me he regretted being my brother. They were just empty words without meaning. When he saw me with Kaleb, he hated me for betraying our bond. I felt horrible after feeling all his emotions, no matter what he said, I could never feel so much hatred and betrayal. I broke down so hard that I phased back to my human form and began to cry uncontrollably. I felt Luke, still in his wolf form, come near me and nudge me in the side. I got on my knees, not caring that I was naked and started to beg him.

"Luke, please forgive me. I know you still don't understand what happened between me and Kaleb. I don't know if Thomas explained what imprinting is, but I can't live without him. He's my air, my heartbeat. Don't make me choose between the two of you. Please, I'm begging you, forgive me." I crumbled to the ground and started to cry harder than before. After a while, I felt a shimmer, and Luke's arms wrapped around me. He lifted me up and cradled me like a baby. I didn't care that we were lying naked so close in the middle of the forest; all I cared about was feeling his warm body caressing me.

"Ami, Thomas explained to me what imprinting is, and from what you showed me, I think I understand the bond that it creates. I'm never going to accept Kaleb or forgive him. I'm not going to forget how betrayed I felt, but I'm willing to put aside all the hatred and hide it in a box, if it means having you back in my life like old times. I forgive you; we both said horrible things that we didn't mean. You're my sister and you will always have a part of my heart. And I know that our bond is stronger than this imprinting thing. Right here, right now is proof of it. We can hurt each other innumerable times and we will always end up together like this." He finished talking, and I embraced him, whispering sorry in his ear. Fat tears were still falling from my eyes, but they were silent. Luke was also crying. "I'm not going to lose you again. It hurt too much watching you run away with such a broken face. Now that we are both werewolves, no more secrets please," he begged me while looking deeply into my eyes.

"No more secrets. And I also don't want to lose you again," I said while burying my face in his neck. Just yesterday I thought that we were never going to be like this again, but I was proven wrong. It was true what Luke said, our bond was stronger or even the same as imprinting.

Luke moved so he was staring again into my eyes. "Ami, look me in the eyes and tell me how you feel about…him," he demanded softly.

"I love him." I didn't hesitate, and that shocked him. "The feeling is inexplicable. If one day you imprint, you'll know what it feels like, in the meantime just believe me that I love him with my whole life and that he loves me the same. He's not going to hurt me." I finished, still staring at his eyes

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. Do you think I'll imprint on Cat?" he asked me with hesitant eyes. I didn't know how to approach him about this subject. I stood up from his embrace, grabbed my clothes from my leg, and got dressed. He was still looking at me, watching closely what I did. I started to pace in front of him, until he stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Ami, what?" he asked me with worry.

"Luke you might imprint on her, but…" I stopped, took a deep breath, and looked in his eyes. He was getting impatient. I knew he was figuring out what I was going to say. "But if you don't, you will have to keep away from her, until you have complete control over yourself." When I finished, he was already shaking and backing away from me.

"What are you saying? That I have to break up with her? Finally, I have the girl I wanted for so long, and now I have to let her go?" He was pacing while still shaking. Before I could approach him, he exploded, and in front of me stood the giant black wolf. I noticed that he was exactly as Sam described himself. I wondered if I was the same as my father.

I removed my clothes again and phased. _This is what I mean, Luke, you can't be around her. You might lose control and attack her. And don't tell me you can control the anger, because it's not that easy, _I said while images of him attacking me went through my mind. _Even I had almost lost control. Remember that night in the kitchen after the gathering? If Sam wouldn't have yanked you off of me, I would have changed right there and hurt you. I don't know if Thomas said this, but your mom's scars were made by Sam. He was just a cub like us, and he lost control too near her. _I felt Luke tense up. He obviously didn't know that.

_Wow, no wonder Dad always caresses and kisses Mom's scars with such passion, like he wants to take them away. Did you freak out about all this like me? I'm still processing everything and I feel like my head is going to explode. It's too much to take in, everyone we know was a shape shifter like us, _he thought, exasperated.

_Well not exactly like you, but Sam had to scream at me a couple of times for me to react to what was happening. And when he told me that I couldn't tell you anything, that made me almost explode like you. But take it like this, we are meant to do great things and protect our tribe. So please keep that in mind when you talk to Cat. You can put things on hold and hope she understands, _I informed him calmly.

_Damn it, you're right. I have to get away from her. But I don't know how I'm going to do it without hurting her. I hope you're right and she will understand. _Luke replayed in his head the last time they spent together.

_Oh my God, you had sex with her. And I was thinking that I lost my virginity before you. _I was laughing, but stopped as Luke let out a growl when I replayed Kaleb and I in bed. _I'm sorry, couldn't help it._

_Don't worry, I will have to get used to it as I'm going to also have him in my head. And who said I was a virgin? _he asked with amusement in his voice.

_Oh, please, Luke. I know everything about you. Cat has been the first serious girlfriend you've had. Don't you think I would have noticed you losing your virginity? _I asked. He just laughed, letting me know that I was right. _How was the experience, by the way?_

He replayed everything in detail. _Come on, you didn't have to do that. Now I'm never going to be able to look at Cat the same way. Ugh. _I was shaking my head, trying to get rid of the feelings, while Luke laughed. _Wait, she didn't notice any of the changes you suffered? _I asked, trying to change the subject as I was already missing being in Kaleb's arms.

_Well, apart from having sex, this week wasn't easy for both of us. You know I've been a mess; maybe she did, but didn't say anything, afraid that I was going to lose it more. _He showed me how broken he'd been after our heated argument.

_Come on, let's leave the past behind. Let me show you what we do on patrols, _I said while standing up, and started to run really fast. I had to slow down as Luke couldn't keep up with me. I think I was the fastest of the pack. Luke was finally showing interest in what our duty really was. I didn't have to explain a lot of things to him, as Thomas did a good job in telling him what had happened since we changed. We talked about how it was to kill vamps and what it felt like. Also, about the various things the old pack told us, including the Cullens. With this, he had to laugh that I had a leech in my family.

_Now that there are four of us, things can get better. We can do patrols in pairs and get more rest. I've only slept a few hours this whole week, not including the ones from last night, _I said while trying not to think about Kaleb as I knew that it was making Luke feel uncomfortable. I was already missing him badly and my heart was aching. When I breathed, it felt like the air wasn't reaching my lungs.

_Is it that bad to be away from him? _Luke asked me full of curiosity.

_Yeah, it feels like half of you is missing from your body. Like your heart has been ripped from your chest, _I thought while holding the urge to run to him.

_He didn't force you to have sex with him, right? _I knew that he was going to ask me this question sooner or later, so I was prepared.

_No, he was really sweet. And it was me who initiated doing it. He even asked me many times if I really wanted to be with him that way. Even before you walked in, he was asking me if I was regretting taking such a big step so fast, _I answered while we started another lap of patrol.

_Okay, just making sure. You know I still feel protective over you, _he said in a low voice, that made me feel so important. We continued to patrol all morning, I wanted to call Thomas and Kaleb, but it was better to spend some quality time alone with Luke. There were so many things that I wanted to talk with him about, like the subject of my father. I explained to him everything I found out about his mysterious figure.

_Wow, your father is one of the members of the old pack. And Dad knows but doesn't want to tell you, _Luke said in shock.

_Uhum. Nobody wants to tell me. They say my mom made them promise. But I'm going to be persistent and find out, even if they get mad at me. I deserve to know, don't you think? _I asked him while he was really quiet lost in thoughts. They were all jumbled, so I couldn't decipher what he was thinking about.

_Do you think that Dad could be your father? _he asked me, and that shocked me so much that I almost slammed into a tree.

_What? How can you think that about your dad? Sam imprinted on Emily before my mom came here. He would never go against the imprint pull. It's too strong. _I was stunned.

_I'm just wondering. The connection we have is so strong that I thought we could be related by blood. _He made sense, but still, Sam cheating on Emily was impossible to think.

_Also, I know Dad always wanted a girl and all he got was me and Derek. Maybe he tried with your mom, see if he could have a girl. _I felt like I was in a nightmare, hearing Luke think like that. Derek was his older brother by a year. He was already in college in New York and we barely heard from him. Luke captured how shocked I was and continued to think who could be my father. He was thinking the same as me, either one of the ones who left, except Jacob as that would make me and Kaleb first cousins, or someone from here who wanted to keep it a secret. He was inclining a lot for Quil, as Claire was just a baby when he imprinted on her, and he could have had something before she grew up.

We continued to run until it was after noon and our stomachs were growling. We were laughing at the sound they were making and about the many random things that that passed through Luke's mind, when we caught a fresh vampire scent. I inclined my head and let out a loud howl. Minutes later, Kaleb and Thomas appeared.


	18. Warnings

**A/N:** _This chapter is very interesting as some people from the past appear again. Hope you enjoy it._

****Beta by Danielle**_  
_

**Chapter 17: Warnings**

**Amelia's POV**

**_W_**_hat happened? _Kaleb asked hysterically while running to where we were.

_Leeches passed through here not long ago. Hurry up; we're following it, _I replied.

_Ha! That's funny. I changed, vamps appeared, and now Luke changed, and then here we go again. _Thomas was laughing; he always found humor in every situation. In less than two minutes, they appeared through the trees. As soon as Kaleb stood next to me, Luke let out a growl.

_Luke, we talked about this. Don't make this hard for me, please,_ I thought while Kaleb started to lick the side of my face. Luke stopped growling and started to talk to Thomas, thanking and apologizing to him.

_I missed you so much, _Kaleb said with an internal purr that made me shiver. I wanted so much to go back to the house and get tangled in his arms.

_Come on, now we have to listen to your kinky thoughts? Weren't we supposed to hunt leeches? _Thomas interrupted us.

_Okay, let's go. We are not going to let this one escape, _I thought startingto follow the strong scent. Kaleb automatically took my right side and Thomas my left. I felt that Luke was mad for being left behind. Before I could explain the concept of alpha and second in command, he pushed Kaleb and stood in his place.

Kaleb growled and launched at Luke. Before my eyes they started to fight wildly—biting at each other. They were slamming against the trees so hard that they shuddered. Luke grabbed Kaleb by the neck and we all felt it when he sank his teeth into Kaleb's neck.

_STOP, _I commanded with my alpha voice. They collapsed and started to whine. _Both of you will not fight each other. You'll concentrate on our task, which is to track the bloodsuckers down and kill them if we have to. _I didn't like to take their will, but we needed to do our job. I felt Luke try to go against my command, but couldn't. I knew that if Kaleb tried he could overpower me, but he didn't want to. _Luke, Kaleb is my second in command, as he is supposed to be the real alpha. Thomas is my third and you my fourth. Understood? _I made him understand that there were no preferences.

_Yeah, I understand. And I'm sorry, I'll behave, _he thought to me in a low voice, but the anger was still evident. We continued our run, everyone in their positions.

_Are you okay? _I asked Kaleb, my thoughts full of concern. He just shrugged and hid his thoughts. I knew he was hurt that I gave him a command. _I had to do it. If I give you preference, they are going to rage against me. And the pack will not work properly if they don't trust me._

_I understand. I'm just a little jealous. That's all, _Kaleb said very seriously.

_Why are you jealous?_

_Didn't you see what Luke was thinking about when he bit me? He was replaying him cradling you naked. I'm supposed to be the only one to hold you like that, _he growled bitterly. I was stunned that he was actually jealous of Luke.

_Kaleb, he's my brother—nothing more. You're the only man I want to feel in an intimate way. I don't want you to feel like that towards Luke, because I will never have those feelings for him._

Thomas and Luke were having their own conversation, trying to block our thoughts. Tommy was telling Luke about cliff diving.

_Yeah, you're right. How about after we finish with this stinky job we go to my house, because your room is ruined? We can finish what we started last night, _he thought with a seductive voice. I just laughed and agreed with a slight nod.

After running for almost an hour, the scent became more intense. We entered a small area that the trees made a canopy. Light barely sifted through the branches, leaving us in almost darkness. Thank God that our heightened vision allowed us to see perfectly. We stopped as the scent became almost unbearable.

"Welcome." A high pitched male voice came from nowhere. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to follow my scent," the voice continued with an amused tone.

The four of us huddled together and started to look in every direction. My hair was on point and tears were in my eyes as the smell became too strong. I knew immediately that it was a trap, and we fell into it. Before we could react, a vampire jumped from a tree. Thomas made to launch, but I stopped him.

_Don't, there are more of them. I don't know how many, but there is more than one scent. _They started to smell and caught the scents.

The vampire in front of us was very tall and had long, black hair. I looked at his eyes and they were bright red—not the Cullens. He was smiling while watching all the movements we made. We started to back away slowly, but two more vamps jumped behind us. I bet there were more lurking in the trees.

"You didn't think I was going to come alone. I'm being rude. My name is Messer and we are part of a coven from the south. Just a few weeks ago, two nomads came to this area. They were our friends and they promised to look for a better place for us to live." While he talked, he paced and flailed his arms, like he was talking to people he knew. I felt the guys want to attack, but I told them to wait and hear what they wanted. "You see, there are a lot of our kind in the south and things are getting too intense. The covens are fighting about who gets to posses more territories. The coven I belong to is getting tired of so much fighting and we want to establish in a more remote area. The problem was that Liam and Natasha never contacted us again. Another vampire was sent just a few days ago, and he reported that some kind of werewolves were roaming around this area. He also told us that this place was perfect for our little coven. So, let's get to business. Why don't your leader come forward and turn into a human so we can talk face to face and do business." He finished and stood with amusement in his eyes.

_We should kill them and get this nonsense over with, _Thomas suggested. He was so impatient that he kept bumping into the rest of us.

_Thomas stay calmed, we have to think this through. There are more of them, obviously, _I said, and he calmed a little after huffing hard.

_You are not changing, Ami. It's too dangerous, _Kaleb thought while the guys agreed with him. I wasn't planning to phase, so I let them know that. They relaxed, but still stood slightly in front of me.

"Ha!" The vampire laughed, taking us out of our private conversation. "You don't want to talk or negotiate. This makes things more interesting. Our coven already made the decision to move to this area. If you kill us right now, the others are waiting for us. If we don't go back, they will come with our leader and attack. We are going to give you an offer, either surrender and serve us as watch dogs, or observe as your whole families and friends dies by our hands. All we are asking for is that you let us hunt humans around this area. We promise not to kill too many of them." He was leering while the others laughed at our backs.

_Come on, Ami, let me rip their throats. _Kaleb was snarling while trying to launch at the vamps. Thomas and I were holding him. Luke was very quiet; all he was thinking was watching his family being slaughtered.

_Luke, we are not going to let that happen. There must be another option, _I thought while trying to hide my worry.

"So what is your decision?" the vamp asked, crossing his arms.

Before we could even blink, the wind blew and we caught a different scent. It wasn't from vamps, but close to our scent. The vampires also caught it and crouched, hissing madly. Out of nowhere, three wolves like us bounded in front of us. They attacked the leeches without hesitation. After a moment, we reacted and helped them rip apart the vampires. More vampires came from the trees, they were really fast, but so were we. The three wolves fought effortlessly, and I was stunned. Watching them while I fought made me realize that they were probably very experienced in killing vampires.

I finished ripping apart a female leech, when I heard a yelp. I looked back and Luke was on the floor, a vamp almost had his teeth on him. I started to run, but Kaleb got there first and ripped the leech's head. I continued to run and got to Luke. One of his legs was in an odd position.

_Are you alright? _I asked him.

_Yeah, just my leg. It's already healing, _Luke said with a pained voice. He looked at Kaleb who was ripping a blond vampire with Thomas. _Thanks Kaleb. _Luke's thought were really quiet, but I knew Kaleb heard him because he nodded his head.

Most of the vampires were already in pieces on a big pile in the middle. Some got away and two of the other wolves went after them. After a while, they came back carrying the pieces and after putting them on the pile, they got together in front of us.

Kaleb got into my side and started to rub me with his nose with a purring sound. _Are you okay, love? Nothing broken or dislocated like last time? _he asked me.

_No, I'm fine. And stop that, now is not the time._ His purring was arousing. Luke was fuming while Thomas laughed and shook his head.

_Who do you think they are? Why can we hear their thoughts? _Luke asked angrily.

_I don't care who they are, if it wasn't for them we couldn't have killed all the bloodsuckers, _Thomas said while eyeing them intently.

_We can't hear them because they belong to another pack. And yes, they helped us, but now more vampires are going to come and attack. _I was fuming and kept looking at the other three. They seemed to be having a conversation like us. Every time I looked at them, I felt hatred towards the bigger one—like I wanted to attack him. The one I wanted to attack was a russet color and was bigger than all of us. Another was a sandy color and was the smallest of the group; the other was grey with dark spots on the back, like me. Only I was lighter.

The giant one started to approach us without breaking eye contact. I felt like attacking him, but held back.

_Why are you feeling like that? _Kaleb asked me with concern. He and the others weren't feeling the same.

_I don't know, but I don't like it. It makes me feel overprotective, _I answered as the wolf came closer. Thomas and Kaleb stood in front of me, maybe protecting me from him or preventing me from attacking. Luke was already on his feet on my back. I was growling and snarling, but didn't know why.

_We are not here to attack. We used to live in the reservation. _A strong, unknown male voice resounded in my head. The guys didn't move, which meant that they didn't hear the voice.

_Who are you? And why can I only hear you? _I asked and felt the guys' confusion. _I can hear him, don't worry._

_A female alpha? _the other said with wonder and mock in his voice.

_Yeah, you got a problem? _I let out a loud growl, my upper lip curling to show my pointy teeth. Thomas and Kaleb kept asking me what was going on, but I ignored them as I needed to concentrate so I wouldn't attack the other wolf.

_Sorry, no offense. It's just weird to see a female in this position, _he admitted. This guy was getting on my nerves and I wanted to rip his head off. He must have seen my reaction. _Hey, hold it. I'm not the enemy; you are feeling so protective because I'm an alpha. Two alphas can't be in the same place. It's not easy, but you can control the anger. _His voice was really deep and I felt overpowered by him. He was definitely stronger than me, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

_I asked you a question, who are you? _My tone was commanding and forceful, which made him growl.

_I'm Jacob Black and this is my pack. We used to belong to the pack from the Rez. Sam Uley's pack. Do you know who he is? _he asked while looking back at his pack.

_Of course I know him, he is like our elder, and I live with him. And I know who you are. You left with the Cullens a long time ago. The other two must be Seth and Embry. Am I right? _I said with a mocking tone.

_Ha! Sam informed you well. Can we leave the proper introductions for later? We need to burn the pieces. We came prepared, we have matches. They are phasing, so tell your pack not to attack them._

_Guys, these are the three that left with the Cullens. Two of them are phasing to burn the pieces, don't attack, _I said to them while trying to relax. Kaleb faced me with wide eyes.

_That's my uncle Jacob? _he asked very excited. I nodded and stared as the other two hid behind the trees to phase.

_Why don't we all phase back so we can talk face to face, _I suggested to the guys. They agreed and left to change. I told that to Jacob and he left, too. I was going to leave, when I saw Luke was very quiet.

_I can't change; I don't have any clothes remember. Go and I'll stay like this. _He got on his belly, resting his head on his front paws. I left and phased behind a tree. I got my clothes and got dressed. When I got back, Thomas was burning the pile of leeches with the other two. Kaleb was hugging Jacob. I walked to them and Kaleb immediately grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers in mine.

"Uncle, this is Amelia, the alpha, and my imprint." He beamed like a little kid showing his parents his first girlfriend. I blushed at the look he gave me. Jacob looked at me with wonder. He was really tall, even in human form. His black hair was cropped short, just like the other two. His muscles were huge and I could see the resemblance between him and Rachel.

"Wow. Finally meeting a female alpha and my nephew's imprint," he bellowed while offering his hand. I shook it while glaring at him. "Sorry, I know I'm being rude, but we came here expecting to find nothing interesting, and instead, we find four pups surrounded by a bunch of vampires." He chuckled.

"Well, too bad you had to come at such a bad time. We thank you for helping us, but now we have a bigger problem. Those leeches you attacked just told us that if we kill them, their whole coven is going to come here and attack. They want to move here and establish a permanent residence," I said, trying to control my voice. This alpha thing was really strong. Kaleb was looking at me with wide eyes and kept squeezing my hand, trying to calm me down.

"Ami, relax, they can help us," he said while caressing my cheek. He leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. That put me at ease a little.

Jacob interrupted our affectionate scene with a grin. "Sorry, we just thought you need help, and we're willing to." At that moment Thomas arrived followed by the other two. "Oh, this is Seth and Embry. You probably remember Seth. He came for Sue's funeral," he added while pointing at each of them.

I remembered Seth a little, he was leaner than Jacob and Embry, and had a boyish face. His hair was really short and black; he was probably the sandy colored wolf. Embry was tall, not as tall as Jacob, but taller than Seth. His hair was longer than the others, but not by a lot, and really dark. I was looking at them intently, trying to find something I might recognize that I inherited. They were staring at me, waiting for me to talk.

"Oh, sorry, got lost in my thoughts. I've heard so many stories of you guys. I'm Amelia, the alpha," I babbled and shook their hands. They were eyeing me with wonder and something else that I couldn't put my finger on. "This is Kaleb, Jacob's nephew, and you already met Thomas. He is Jared's older kid." The last part I directed at Jacob. They all shook hands and started to talk about the fight we just had with the vampires. Even though they were older than us, they still carried their innocence.

"Wait, who is the watch dog. I swear it looks just like Sam," Embry said really loudly. Kaleb and Thomas laughed at his expression.

"That's because he is his son. That is Luke and he's not a watch dog. He just changed yesterday and doesn't have any clothes on him. We haven't been home since he changed," I explained.

"Oh, you should have said something. Seth why don't you look for our bag," Jacob said. Seth left for the trees. "We dropped a bag with some clothes before coming to attack the leeches. We can give him some shorts." At that moment, Seth came back carrying a backpack. He opened it and gave Luke a pair of pants. Luke left and came later all tousled. His hair, which was long, was all tangled up and full of leaves and dirt. Now that I saw him so big and muscular, he looked a lot like Sam—except the shape of his eyes and his hair, which were like Emily's. He approached us and introduced himself to the other three. He then stood next to me.

While everyone started small talk again, I cleaned Luke's hair and tried to untangle it, but gave up.

"You'll have to cut it. I remember the first time I changed, it was so messed up that I cut it really short. When you get accustomed to the phasing, you can let it grow, even though I don't recommend it. Your fur gets too long and uncomfortable," Jacob said after making sure that all the pieces in the pile were burning. Luke touched his hair and shrugged. I knew he loved his long hair and it was going to be hard to lose it.

I noticed that while Embry and Seth talked to Thomas, they kept staring at me. Kaleb noticed the same, and placed his arms around me, bringing me closer to him.

"So, how do things work between you two? I can't imagine being in the same pack and imprinting with the alpha," Jacob asked Kaleb.

"Well, it would have been complicated, but she also imprinted on me."

Jacob became surprised. "Wow, double imprint. The pull must be really strong," Jacob mused.

"You have no idea. I used to hate him. The first time we changed was because we were fighting. I literally broke his ribs," I said, giving Kaleb a little kiss on the cheek.

Jacob chuckled before saying, "That must have being interesting. Wait, but why are you the alpha if Kaleb is the direct descendant of Ephraim Black?"

"Well, yeah, but he didn't want the position, and because I was the first to change, I became the alpha."

After most of the pile was ashes, Thomas, Embry and Seth approached us. "Are you Lizzie's daughter?" Seth asked while looking intently at me.

"Yeah why?" I was taken aback that he called my mom by her nickname. That told me that he knew her very well, as only those who knew her well called her Lizzie.

"I told you so," he said to Embry before talking to me. "I was watching you and your eyes seemed so familiar. You have grown so much since my mom's funeral. I know I left really fast after they put her in the ground, but I remember you were a little thing that didn't leave Charlie's side." He had amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, everyone tells me that's the only thing I got from her. The rest must be from my father, but I don't know." They both became serious and were about to say something when Jacob spoke.

"Most of the pile is already ash, so why don't we head to the Rez and finish the conversation over there?" he suggested while grabbing the backpack. At that moment, my stomach growled really loud. Everyone laughed and I became embarrassed. Kaleb embraced me again and through chuckles gave me a light kiss on my head.

"Yeah we better head back or Amelia here will eat us alive," Embry joked while massaging his side. "Is Emily still making lots of food? Because I miss her cooking."

"Yeah we are heading over there right now. When Charlie died, they took me in," I told them.

On our way to Sam's house, we talked about everything that had happened since we changed. Giving details about the previous vampire encounter and what exactly the vampire Messer said. Jacob gave us his opinion on the situation. It seemed that he had many battles with vampires and living with the Cullens gave him a heads up on how they usually acted. He also told us that he was going to call the Cullens and see if they were willing to help. I didn't say anything to his offering because I was thinking about how it would be to work alongside leeches.

While Kaleb and I talked with Jacob, Luke and Thomas were up ahead talking to Embry and Seth. They were joking and remembering old times. It took us a long time to get to the house, since we weren't running that fast. We were just enjoying the moment.

When we were almost on the borderline, I caught what Seth was asking Thomas. "Why is Amelia a wolf? She doesn't have Quileute blood. Her father was a scumbag from Makah." I stopped abruptly and everyone stopped to watch me. I was looking at Seth with questioning eyes.

"What?" I almost screamed and got in front of him. "What did you say?"

"Your dad is a guy from Makah Lizzie dated after we left. That's what Quil told us," Embry said. Seth was in shock from my outburst.

"What is going on?" Jacob asked. He hadn't been listening to the conversation Seth had with Thomas and Luke.

"We were just wondering why Amelia is like us if her dad was from Makah," Seth explained, finally finding his voice. Jacob looked at me like I was a freak.

"Tell them," Kaleb whispered in my ear. "How about if I go ahead with Luke and Thomas to the house. Tell Emily that we have company." He gave me the courage I needed to find out what I wanted to know.

"Okay. Don't fight with Luke, please," I pleaded while giving him a kiss and a hug.

"Don't worry; I'll behave." He gave me one last kiss and left running with Thomas and Luke.

The guys were still looking at me intently. "Okay, I asked the same thing to Sam and he told me that my father was a member of the old pack, so Quil obviously lied to the three of you." They became shocked and looked at each other. "You know my mother better than me. You must know who my father is." I wanted to know the answer fast and that took them by surprise.

Seth stepped up and looked intently at me. "Ah, well, I knew your mother very well, better than the rest of the guys, because she was staying at my house—in my room. I remember one day I came home, as I was staying with the Cullens, and she was in my room. Mom explained that she was Charlie's niece and that she was going to stay there from now on. Mom told me she was really shy and didn't have anyone to hang out with, so Embry, Quil, and I started to take her out. We would go to the beach, the cliffs, or movies. She was really sweet and I admit I had something with her, just a fling, nothing else. When the Cullens decided to leave, I left with them because we were in Jake's pack." Seth paused and started to fidget like he was hiding something. "Months passed, and I was in wolf form, when Quil phased and I saw his thoughts, Lizzie with a huge belly. I asked him what happened and he told me she was going out with this guy from Makah and got her pregnant. I was furious and wanted to come back, but couldn't. Quil reported constantly about how she was doing. I saw through his thoughts that Lizzie was getting really thin, like she couldn't hold the baby. Then one day, he phased and told us through sobs that Lizzie died giving birth. I came back to find out the son of a bitch had disappeared, leaving you behind without parents. I felt so horrible because I knew that things would have been different if I had stayed—" He stopped with tears in his eyes. I felt so overwhelmed that I couldn't continue the conversation. "But now, I realize that Quil lied about that guy. That sneaky son of a—"

"Hey, maybe he had a reason. You know Quil wouldn't lie without having a reason," Jacob said.

"Yeah, Sam told me that my mother made them promise not to tell me or anyone who my father is," I said very sadly and in a low voice. I wanted to continue to get information from them, but my mood was down and I wanted to get home and run into Kaleb's arms.

"Come on, let's head back. I'm starving and so are you," Seth said while putting his arm over my shoulder as we began to walk. I immediately got lost in my thoughts. So either they were not telling me the whole story and one of them could be my father, or it was one of the other ones and they really didn't know. I couldn't help but wonder why Quil hid the truth from them. Could he be the one?

* * *

****Please Review...**


	19. All an Act

**A/N**: _Here is finally chapter 18 it's quite interesting as I haven't done Luke' POV in a while, we find out some more things about his family and how he still sees the situation. Hope you all enjoy it and leave comments as always... and don't kill me when you reach the end. Leave Reviews!_

****Beta by Dani**_  
_

**Chapter 18: All an Act**

**Luke's POV**

**I** wanted to jump at him and rip him apart, but couldn't as I made a promise to Ami to put aside the hatred. I kept asking myself if I made the right decision in forgiving her.

_Yes you did. _

I was constantly repeating in my mind to feel confident about my decision. I couldn't imagine a life without Amelia. I didn't have a single memory were she wasn't in it. We had even taken every class since kindergarten together, and seeing her now happy in the arms of the only person I truly hated, made my insides boil.

All these thoughts kept bugging me as I ran to my house with Thomas and Kaleb. Thank God Tommy was here, or I didn't know if I could have controlled myself. Every time that I saw him with Ami, revulsion would resurface, not only because of what he did to Cat, but because he was happy now with Amelia while I had to get away from the love of my life. I was wishing with all my power that I would imprint on her. If I didn't, I was going to do everything possible to continue to be with her. I didn't care what Ami said. If telling Cat what I was meant keeping her, I was going to do it.

We were almost to the house and all I wanted was to take a long shower, eat, as I was starving, and then call Cat. I would have to tell her that I wasn't feeling well, until I was in control to talk to her in person. But before all that, I wanted to do something more important. I could see the house when I stopped Kaleb.

"I need to talk to you." He looked at me with wonder. Thomas also stopped and tensed up, ready to pull us apart if we decided to fight. "Thomas, can you get to the house and tell Mom I'll be in a minute," I added while keeping an eye on Kaleb. Tommy hesitated, but Kaleb nodded at him and he left. We stared at each other for a while, both of us glaring, our hands were shaking.

"Are you just going to stare at me or is there something you want to say?" Kaleb asked without breaking eye contact. He folded his arms over his chest and stood very straight, waiting for me to talk. I tried to stand taller than him, but couldn't, I was still shorter.

"I'm behaving, not because I accept your relationship with Ami, but because I love her and will never hurt her again. But I swear that if you hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down and make you suffer the same way or worse," I said with a calm voice, showing him how serious I was.

"I will never hurt her, you can be sure of that. I love her too much." He seemed sincere by the look in his eyes that I believed him. He made to leave, but I stopped him again.

"I'm not done. I'll control my anger around you, but on one condition. That while we are in wolf form, you will never think about Catlyn in any way," I said harshly. His face became amused and he was almost smiling. That made me madder.

"You don't have to worry. Since I imprinted on Ami, she's the only girl I can see and think of. If I try to recall memories of previous girls, they don't come. It's like they were erased from my mind. I don't even remember their faces. All I see is Amelia," he said without hesitation. I turned around and started to head home when he spoke. "Luke." I turned around and he was still standing in the same spot looking very serious, almost pained. "I already apologized to Ami about the fact that I used Catlyn. I wanted to say sorry to you, too, and when the time comes, I'll apologize to Cat." I couldn't believe that he was actually apologizing full-heartedly. I was frozen and couldn't find my voice for a while. He was looking at me anxiously.

"I'm going to say the same thing I said to Ami. I will never forget what you did to her, but I'll put aside what I feel so Amelia can be happy. Also, as for the pack, if we are going to be working together, we can't let our personal lives get in the way. Maybe one day if I imprint and understand what it's really like, I'll forget the hatred. But in the meantime, you will always be, in my mind and heart, the bastard who screwed my girlfriend but my sister loves." I didn't wait to see his reaction as I ran home hastily.

As soon as I opened the back door and stepped inside, I was assaulted by someone screaming and touching me all over. Mom was almost jumping up and down, and I had to concentrate hard on what she was saying. She was looking at me intently and touching me, making sure that I wasn't missing anything. Now that my hearing was stronger, her screams were giving me a headache. She was also crying, but at the same time, smiling. Women could be so weird sometimes.

"Mom, I'm fine." I kept saying as she kept screaming about how she felt since I attacked Ami and ran from the house. I remembered that I ruined Ami's room; I would have to fix it as an apologetic gift.

"Are you sure you're okay? How are you taking all of this? I know you must be mad at us for not telling you. But Sam said it's a process you had to go through on your own. And we weren't sure that you were going to change until you started to grow." She stopped talking but kept embracing me really tight. It felt good, as it was a long time since she hugged me like this. Ever since Derek left for college and barely communicated with us, she changed with me. It was like she wanted to detached herself from me so I wouldn't hurt her the same way.

She broke the embrace and looked at me with pride in her eyes. "You look exactly like your father when he changed. Oh, we will have to cut your hair, such a pity as it was so long," she said while trying to untangle it. I was bending down so she could run her fingers through it.

"Mom, its fine I'll cut it myself. And I'm taking everything well, not perfectly, but well. Ami and I talked and we solved our little problem, so there is nothing to worry about. Except now I have to talk to Cat and put things on hold." Mom looked like she wanted to cry, but didn't and gave me a small smile.

"Everything is going to be fine. If you want, you can ask your father for advice. He went through something similar," she recommended with a distant stare, probably remembering something that happened a long time ago. At that moment, Kaleb stepped through the door, looking like he didn't want to be there interrupting our conversation.

"Oh, right, Thomas is already in the kitchen eating. Why don't you go ahead and grab a plate. Get comfortable," Mom said to Kaleb. "I suspect you're going to spend a lot of time here now that you're with Ami." He nodded and gave her a huge smile, and I swear he blushed a little. This imprinting thing could do wonders to people. Mom turned back to me. "You also must be starving and here I am keeping you from food."

I saw Kaleb disappear into the kitchen. I heard Thomas ask him if everything was okay, he must have nodded because I didn't hear a response.

"Mom, I'm going to take a shower first and deal with my hair. Okay?" I gave her another big hug before releasing her. She headed to the kitchen as I made my way upstairs.

"Where's Dad?" I asked as I reached the stairs. I noticed that he wasn't around.

"He's at work dealing with some last minute business. I immediately called him after Thomas told me that Jacob and the guys are here for a visit. He must be on his way," she answered very cheerfully and left for the kitchen.

I went upstairs to my room, grabbed only some shorts as I noticed that most of my shirts weren't going to fit me. I couldn't believe how many muscles I grew in two days—well I could, as I was seeing it with my own eyes.

Everything was happening so fast that I felt like my mind had left my body. I looked at the mirror before going to the bathroom and didn't recognize the guy that was staring back. I was huge and my face was serious and looked older. It was true what Mom said, I now looked like Dad. I shrugged and went to the bathroom.

I took a long cold shower, as my body was burning and the muscles felt like they wanted to jump out of my body. I enjoyed it, my muscles untangling and relaxing. Turning into a wolf wasn't exactly a painful experience, but as every muscle stretched and grew, it left an uncomfortable sensation, like tiny needles prickling my skin.

When I got out, I didn't know what to do with my hair, so I grabbed some scissors and started to cut huge chunks. After it was short, I evened it with an electric shaver. I looked at the mirror and realized that it didn't look that bad, at least my head had a good shape. I was definitely going to miss my long hair; it was one of the things Cat loved about me. I was going to miss how she tangled her fingers through it. I pushed the memory away as it was giving me pain. I put my pants on and went downstairs.

Everyone was already in the kitchen, even Dad, who was talking loudly. As soon as I got in, Mom gave me a huge plate with a lot of food. She passed her hand through my head and smiled weakly. Now that I was taller and muscular, I probably looked more like Derek. I always envied him as he was more like Dad, tall, muscular, and very confident, but now I knew he was the one who was going to envy me. I looked at Dad, he nodded and gave me a look that meant that he was proud of me.

Growing up was normal for me, nothing major happened, but I sometimes felt overshadowed by Derek. He was good looking and a lot of girls drooled over him, while I was skinny and very quiet. Amelia was the only one who saw me for real; she always gave me encouragement to act more openly towards people. Who would have thought that the wimpy younger son was the one to follow his father's steps?

I stood with my huge plate in my hands, looking around for where to sit. I noticed that Amelia was eating the same amount of food, while Thomas and Kaleb were getting seconds. Eating a lot was definitely a wolf thing. Ami looked back and saw me; she gave me a huge smile and patted the seat next to her so I could sit there. I sat on her left while Kaleb on her right. I started to eat and realized that I was really starving as I shoved big portions of food into my mouth.

"Hey, I like the short hair. It's not that bad. It makes you look sexier," Ami commented while passing her hand through my hair. I smiled and continued to eat, listening to the conversation between Mom, Dad and Jacob.

"So, Jake, how's Nessie? Where did you leave her?" Dad asked.

Jacob swallowed his food hard before answering, "Oh, she wanted to come, but Alice had already made plans to go to Paris for a shopping spree with all the females. You know how I feel about Alice and her shopping, so we decided to take the time without them and come here," Jacob replied, and everyone laughed. I didn't know who this Alice was, but he made it sound like she was a nightmare.

"You have a son right. How old is he?" Mom asked while drinking her coffee. She was smiling next to Dad. She always enjoyed when the house was full of people. Now that I knew that Mom and Dad had imprint, I understood why they were always attached by the hip. I kept looking at their chemistry and wished that I would be like that with Cat.

"Yeah, Taylor is thirteen years old. I wanted to bring him so everyone could meet him, but Emmett and Jasper bought him plane tickets to Tokyo. He loves video games and they promised to take him to this huge store where he can buy games that haven't even reached the stores here. They give him everything he wants." He smiled, probably remembering something funny.

I noticed that Seth and Embry were having a silent conversation and they kept looking at Ami. She didn't notice this because she was making out passionately with Kaleb, like they hadn't seen each other in a long time. I concentrated more on Mom's talk so I wouldn't get angry and phase.

"Wait, how is Taylor, as he has a half vampire, half human for a mom and you for a dad?" Mom asked.

_Wow that's messed up_, I thought while shaking my head. Thomas was watching me and released a huge chuckle. Everyone looked at us, but we just continued to eat.

"Well, he grows at a normal speed, not like Nessie. He is warm and has a heartbeat, but has hard skin and the speed and agility of a vampire. Also, he hasn't developed a power or turned into a giant wolf. Carlisle thinks that when he reaches adulthood he might change or develop a power, but I don't mind if he doesn't. In the meantime, he looks like a normal teenage boy. Here, I have pictures," Jacob said while taking out his wallet. Mom immediately started to talk excitedly about how much his son looked like him. He was beaming like a proud father would. As Mom watched the pictures, she started to ask questions to Seth and Embry.

"What about you Seth? How are things with Emma?" she asked, bringing Seth and Embry out of their silent conversation.

"Things are great. She is the only one who gets excited with Alice's shopping ideas. But, you know, she's doing well in her different way of life." I noticed that Seth was sending a hidden message to Mom. She just nodded and looked at Embry.

"And you? Still no lucky lady?" Embry shrugged and shook his head. That must've been depressing living so many years alone.

"Well, he doesn't have an imprint, but a lot of ladies get lucky," Seth joked while waggling his eyebrows. Mom gave Embry a reproachful stare, as if she was ashamed.

"What do you expect me to do? Conserve myself until this mysterious woman appears, who is supposed to steal my heart? I don't think so, I'm going to enjoy life to the fullest," Embry said after punching Seth on the shoulder.

Seth's cell phone went off and he took it out of his pocket.

"I have to take this; my love must be missing me like I miss her," he said, and answered the phone. Mom said to say hi and continued to talk to Embry and Jacob. As she became distracted with the conversation, Dad came to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"How are you taking all of this?" he asked with a huge smile on his face, showing me that he was proud that I changed.

"I'm still in shock about everything. But things make more sense now. I remember when I was little and you would get mad and start to shake. And the way you and all of your friends seemed to have a strong connection. Now I know you were a pack," I said while finishing my plate of food. Mom noticed and brought me another plate. I was the only one still eating, Thomas was now talking to Embry, Seth was still on his cell phone talking animatedly, Mom started to talk to Jacob again, and Ami was all tangled in Kaleb's embrace. They definitely should get a room.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you weren't still freaking out." He paused and looked at me like he wanted to say something more. "What are you going to do with Catlyn? Are things very serious with her?" he asked me.

My hands started to shake as I thought of the last time I spent with her. I wasn't going to be able to touch her again so intimately, until I could control myself. Dad noticed my reaction and put pressure with his hand on my shoulder.

"She called a lot of times asking why you haven't called her or been to her house. We told her that you were sick. I know it's hard, I went through the same situation. When I changed, I couldn't see my current girlfriend and she was in hysterics because I was avoiding her. I'm not going to say that things are going to be alright, because I don't know that. But you have to be strong and know that there is a big future for you, full of opportunities," Dad said, and his words made me calm down a little. He was going to say something else, but there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Mom squeaked and left for the door. I heard her open the door and my heart stopped as Cat's voice came from the entrance.

"Emily, I just want to see him, make him feel better. I brought him some hot soup." Cat's voice was so sweet that I almost melted.

"Catlyn, he's still very sick and it would be better if you don't see him like that. We also don't want you to get sick too," Mom said in a motherly way.

"No, I want to see him." I heard some shuffling on the other side, like Cat was trying to get past Mom. Everyone stopped what they were doing as Cat appeared at the kitchen's doorway. Her eyes were wide as she tried to grab everyone that was in the room, they lingered for a while on someone that was behind me. She continued to look around and didn't see Kaleb as she stopped on me. I saw her grab a bowl she was carrying tightly. Nothing changed about how I saw her; I knew that I hadn't imprint and that made me feel sad. Mom came into the kitchen looking apologetic and took the bowl from Cat's hands, before she smashed it.

"Luke, oh God. What happened to you?" she asked me, full of worry, as her eyes became wider. She was probably taking in all the changes that I went through. I felt everyone looking at us. "Why haven't you called me? You look different but not sick." She was almost screaming and tears were threatening to come out.

"Cat, we have to talk, come on." I stood up. I got to her and motioned her to move, but she didn't. She was looking at something behind me with anger in her eyes.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" she shouted at me. She probably saw Kaleb. Her eyes were bulging out and her hands were in a fist.

"Cat, don't do this now. Let's talk first," I pleaded while gently trying to pull her to move.

"NO, what is going on here? Your parents told me you were sick, but look at you, you don't look sick. On the contrary, you seem stronger. What happened to your hair and why are you eating so happily with him so close? So much bullshit you talked about Amelia when Gaby said she saw her with him. And now, you are doing the same?" She was screaming and crying hysterically. I wanted to comfort her, but I was shaking badly.

"Cat, calm down," I heard Amelia say. I felt her on my back, ready to take me away if the shaking became worse.

"How dare you talk to me!" Cat shouted, looking directly at Ami. "I don't even want to start with how I feel towards you, Amelia. All these years, I thought you were my best friend, more than that, my sister. I can't grasp what could have happened that made you become this cruel, cold-hearted person. Do you have any idea how I've felt since you stopped talking to us? Then I find out that you prefer to be alone with _him_ at the beach than spend an evening with me. That broke my heart. I felt so hurt that I even thought that it was all an act. Pretending that you didn't like him when, in actuality, you were seeing him behind my back. That day at the bonfire, was the fight just an act? And our friendship? Was that, too, all fake? But now, I see you clearly. Instead of the quiet girl, you are a sleazy—"

"SHUT UP. You are going to regret this, Cat. So, please, just leave. There are some things you can't know. But let me tell you one thing, I've always been truthful to you, until now. Please leave; I don't want our friendship to end. Maybe one day you'll find out, but in the meantime, it's best if you don't know what is going on." Amelia said. She was also shaking, but not as bad as me. She was holding Kaleb's hand as he was looking at Cat like he wanted to say something unpleasant.

I looked again at Cat and she was staring at me, waiting for me to defend her point. Her eyes were begging me. I just lowered my head. "Cat, I can't see you anymore. Its better if we put our relationship on hold for a while," I explained through sobs.

I needed to get out of there as I felt the burning seared through my body. Ami placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me strength.

"I thought you loved me. You said it so convincingly when you made love to me, that I actually believed it. But now, I see that you're just like him, a typical guy. After screwing me, you just want to get rid of me. Well, let me tell you one thing. I actually responded to your affection because I felt pity for you. But, I actually fell in love with you. I was fooled twice, but the second hurts more." Hearing her say those words brought so much pain that I felt the burn reach my spine. Before I could react, I felt a lot of hands on me, pushing me to the back door.

"No, I love you." I kept screaming while Thomas, Seth and Kaleb dragged me out of the house. As soon as I was outside, I phased and ran to the forest. Her words kept echoing in my head. She thought I was like _him_ and I didn't imprint on the love of my life.

I felt someone phase.

_Luke, run as much as you want and let all the suffering out, but promise me you will come back, please._ Amelia was really sad for what just happened, but there was something she was hiding from me. I could feel her concentrating on not thinking about whatever it was.

_Okay, I'll be back. If there is an emergency, let me know,_ I thought and let my wolf side take over as the pain wasn't so bad when you thought like an animal.


	20. The Truth

**A/N:**_The famous reveal chapter is here... I usually don't like to do POV's putting the exact words as the previous chapter but I felt I had to do it for this one, as I wanted everyone to know what passed through Ami's head in the Cat/Luke discussion... also she saw some things that Luke didn't..._

****Beta by Dani... Thanks!**_  
_

**Chapter 19: The Truth**

**Amelia's POV**

**"****H**ey, I like the short hair. It's not that bad, it makes you look sexier," I said while running my fingers through Luke's hair. He just smiled and continued to eat. He was paying attention to the conversation between Emily, Sam and Jacob. As soon as I looked at Jacob, I felt that protective feeling again, but I pushed it aside.

Sam had told me earlier that it was easier for me to control my impulses around Jacob as we didn't have different ways of thinking. For him, it was harder, because Jacob couldn't agree with Sam's decisions. I still felt tense around him, but in moments that I thought I could lose it, I concentrated on Kaleb, who currently was holding my hand, tracing shapes on my palm.

"Hey there," I said while looking directly into his eyes and giving him a huge smile. He moved a lock of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. His hands lingered caressing my cheeks, then my lips. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the tingling sensation his fingers left on my skin. It was like falling in love again, and I hoped that the feeling was always going to be like this.

"I love you," he whispered before he kissed my lips. I knew that we were in the kitchen, and not alone, but I couldn't resist not kissing him with passion. The kiss started really sweet and we only felt each other's lips. After a while, we both wanted more, he pressed himself more to me. Everything disappeared and I couldn't hear anything that was happening around me. Our breathing increased as our tongues found each other's. His hands started to come up my sides, below my shirt. My breath hitched and I broke the kiss.

"Kaleb, behave, we are still in the kitchen," I reminded him. He had an impish smile and bit his bottom lip.

"Sorry. It's just that you are so irresistible," he purred. Before I could catch my breath completely, his lips were against mine again. This time, his hands behaved, they just were massaging my sides, sending shivers all over my body. Mine were tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

We only broke the kiss to catch our breath and reposition ourselves. In one of those intervals, I heard Catlyn's voice coming from the front door. I got out of Kaleb's arms and looked back at the kitchen doorway. In that moment, I saw Cat stop there; she had a shocked expression and wide eyes. She started to look around, her stare locked on someone at the opposite side of the kitchen. I looked and it was on Embry. I noticed that he was stunned and his eyes were sparkling and full of adoration. His mouth was hanging open, but nothing was coming out. I immediately recognized his expression. He was looking at Cat Like she was the sun he had never seen before.

_Oh God, he imprinted on Cat, which means Luke didn't. _

I noticed that all of us who had imprinted were noticing the same as me, but they hid it so Luke wouldn't become aware of it.

Cat didn't notice me standing next to Kaleb because when her eyes saw Luke, they stopped and she let out a gasp. Emily came into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl Cat was holding; she had an apologetic stare.

"Luke, oh God. What happened to you?" she asked full of worry, while staying frozen in the doorway. Her eyes got wider as she saw all the changes Luke went through in just two days. "Why haven't you called me? You look different but not sick." She was almost screaming. Everyone was frozen, looking between Cat and Luke, except Embry who was looking like he wanted to walk to Cat and embrace her. Jacob placed a hand on his shoulder and he kept still. I was tense, waiting to react fast if Luke lost control and needed to be taken out of the house.

Luke was talking, but I couldn't pay too much attention. He caught my eye when he stood up and motioned to her to move, but she didn't. She was looking at Kaleb with angry eyes.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" she screamed at Luke. I felt Kaleb tense at my side, but all he did was grab my hand.

"Cat, don't do this now. Let's talk first," Luke said desperately while trying to move her gently out of the kitchen.

"NO, what is going on here? Your parents told me you were sick, but look at you, you don't look sick. On the contrary, you seem stronger. What happened to your hair and why are you eating so happily with him so close? So much bullshit you talked about Amelia when Gaby said she saw her with him. And now, you are doing the same?" I saw Luke was starting to shake. I also felt a little shaky when she mentioned my name. Kaleb noticed my reaction and squeezed my hand, but I let go as I stood up and moved behind Luke, just in case he lost control.

"Cat, calm down," I said with a soothing voice. Cat looked at me with fire in her eyes, like she wanted to attack me.

"How dare you talk to me!" Cat shouted, looking directly at me. "I don't even want to start with how I feel towards you, Amelia. All these years, I thought you were my best friend, more than that, my sister. I can't grasp what could have happened that made you become this cruel, cold-hearted person. Do you have any idea how I've felt since you stopped talking to us? Then I find out that you prefer to be alone with _him_ at the beach than spend an evening with me. That broke my heart. I felt so hurt that I even thought that it was all an act. Pretending that you didn't like him when, in actuality, you were seeing him behind my back. That day at the bonfire, was the fight just an act? And our friendship? Was that, too, all fake? But now, I see you clearly. Instead of the quiet girl, you are a sleazy—" I felt my insides burn and I was starting to shake more. Kaleb stood up and grabbed my hand again, giving me more control.

"SHUT UP. You are going to regret this, Cat. So, please, just leave. There are some things you can't know. But let me tell you one thing, I've always been truthful to you, until now. Please leave; I don't want our friendship to end. Maybe one day you'll find out, but in the meantime, it's best if you don't know what is going on." I wanted to continue to scream at her, but I knew that if I did, I was going to say hurtful things. Cat was looking at Luke as if waiting for him to defend her. Kaleb was starting to shake like he wanted to insult her and defend me. I looked directly into his eyes and we both calmed down a little.

I saw as Luke lowered his eyes and told her that he couldn't see her anymore. He was crying and the shaking was increasing by the second. I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to make him realize what he was doing.

"I thought you loved me. You said it so convincingly when you made love to me, that I actually believed it. But now, I see that you're just like him, a typical guy. After screwing me, you just want to get rid of me. Well, let me tell you one thing. I actually responded to your affection because I felt pity for you. But, I actually fell in love with you. I was fooled twice, but the second hurts more." She was sobbing uncontrollably.

Many things happened at the same time. Luke shook violently and his edges became blurry. I saw Embry move to attack Luke, but I reacted fast and held him back. Jacob helped me and we moved Embry away, while Seth, Thomas and Kaleb grabbed Luke and started to drag him to the back door. He kept screaming, "I love you" to Cat, but she was against a wall with wide eyes and looked like she was going to faint. Jacob and I were still struggling with Embry, who had maddening eyes as he tried to approach Cat.

"Embry, she doesn't even know you. Keep away from her," I said to him, which seemed to calm him.

"She's right; don't make things worse. She is still freaked out by seeing her boyfriend almost attack her," Jacob added while releasing him a little.

"I just want to make her feel better. It hurts me seeing her like that, she looks like she is going to pass out," he said with his eyes glued to Cat. I knew the feeling, so did Jake, so we let go of him.

"Okay, stay with her and try to calm her down. I'll go and see what I can do with Luke," I informed them while he went to Cat and placed a hand on her shoulder. She, without knowing him, rested her face on his chest and started to cry really hard. Embry, at first, didn't know what to do, but after a while, encircled his arms around her, and cradled her.

Before I left to go after Luke, Emily stopped me. She was in Sam's arms crying silently. I completely forgot that it must've been hard for them seeing their son almost attack someone for the second time.

"I'm going to talk to him. He's probably running in wolf form trying to get rid of all the feelings. I know that's what I did when I almost lost control next to him," I told them. They just nodded, so I left through the back of the house.

Thomas, Kaleb and Seth were standing there, looking at the forest and deciding if they should go after Luke. Kaleb saw me and approached me.

"He phased and left. Should we follow him or give him some privacy?" he asked. I frowned, thinking about everything that was happening.

"I'll phase and talk to him. You guys can stay in the house while I do so. He wouldn't want so many thoughts in his head," I said, and Kaleb grabbed my face, kissing me hard.

"When are we going to have some alone time for ourselves without so many problems?" he asked between kisses. I looked into his eyes and understood what he meant. We had never dated or talked endlessly about everything we liked and disliked. It were the sacrifices you made when you were a giant wolf that had to protect a tribe from vicious leeches.

"After all of this settles down, I promise to grant you a whole night with me." I leaned into his ear. "And you can do whatever you want with me," I whispered. He grabbed me and gave me small kisses all over my neck and chin.

"Hurry up, and give him some space. He has a lot to process. And don't think about Embry imprinting on Catlyn. He might come back and try to kill him," Kaleb said after he stopped kissing me. The others were staring at us with huge smiles on their faces. I ignored them and left for the forest.

As soon as I phased, I felt Luke's pain. He loved her so much and was feeling like the most miserable guy in the world. I started to concentrate on stupid things, so he couldn't see any of my thoughts about Embry.

_Luke, run as much as you want and let all the suffering out, but promise me you will come back, please, _I thought as soon as I was in wolf form. He stopped for a while as if trying to decipher what I was hiding. I concentrated on my surroundings.

_Okay, I'll be back. If there is an emergency, let me know,_ he said, and started to run again, letting his mind only think like a wolf. I phased back and ran to the house as everyone was already in there.

Everyone was in the living room. As soon as Emily saw me, she got up from the couch. "Where is he?" she asked, her face sill covered in tears.

"He's fine. He just needs some time on his own. He said he will come back when he clears his head," I answered her while heading to sit with Kaleb. He was in the love seat and opened his arms so I could sit on his lap. I did and cuddled in his chest. I noticed that Embry was missing in the room, so was Cat. Jacob was on his cell phone, Sam was also talking to someone through the phone, and Thomas was watching TV with Seth.

"Where is Embry and Cat?" I asked no one in particular.

"He took her home, she was calmer, but was still crying," Sam said after hanging up the phone. "Quil is on his way. He doesn't want to leave Claire alone, since she is so close to giving birth, but I explained all that happened today and that Jacob and the guys are here, so he's going to come. Thomas already called Jared and he is also coming after he gets out of work. He had a late shift today. And I think Paul is coming with Quil. The rest of the guys couldn't come, but they don't have to, we are just going to discuss some things."

Sam rubbed his temples. Emily sat next to him and caressed his face. He grabbed her hand and started to kiss each one of the scars, something he always did since I could remember. I noticed that I always saw Emily and didn't notice her scars; it was like her charisma and happiness made the scars disappear.

"Wait, are we doing a meeting tonight?" I asked while sitting up in Kaleb's lap.

"Yeah, Jake is talking to the Cullens right now to see if they are going to help us," Sam answered me. "I know you must be tired, but we need to discuss this vampire attack as soon as possible."

"I understand, and I'm not physically tired, more mentally. What are we going to do with Luke now that Embry imprinted on Cat? It's not going to be easy to hide for those of us who are in the same pack. Sooner or later, we are going to be in wolf form with him and he might read our thoughts." I couldn't control how hysterical my voice sounded. Kaleb calmed me down by kissing the back of my neck.

"I don't know how we are going to deal with that situation, but we have to let the events flow. Luke has to understand that imprinting is unpredictable. I'm beginning to think that me and my descendants are meant to have a tough life in the love department." The last part he said more to himself and Emily gave him a look that meant 'I don't think so.'

Jacob hung up his cell phone and looked at us.

"They are going to wait for the girls to get home and have a meeting. Alice will try to see the future, but she can't assure that she will see something, as she can't see shape-shifters. I told her to concentrate on the three of us, as she can see us better, she knows us well. After they have the meeting, they will call and tell me if they are coming. In the meantime, we have to make plans," Jacob said, and we all agreed.

After some minutes, Quil arrived with Paul. Quil excitedly hugged his old friends and settled in one of the open chairs and started to ask them all kinds of questions, and they asked him about his marriage with Claire. Paul said hi to the guys, but didn't talk to them that much; he just listened and made sarcastic comments as always. When Embry arrived, everyone immediately explained to them that he finally imprinted, only Quil got shocked as I told him that it was on Catlyn.

"That's messed up, man. After all these years, you finally imprint on Sam's son's girlfriend. And he still doesn't know, right?" Paul asked with amusement in his voice. Embry hit him on the shoulder and he fell really hard on the floor. Everyone laughed and even Thomas fell from the couch. "Hey, that hurts. Did you forget I don't have the super strength anymore?" He stood up while rubbing his shoulder.

Everyone got distracted again with Jake's stories and Embry approached me. "Hey, I just wanted to apologize for almost attacking your friend. I just couldn't let him phase so close to Catlyn," he said with a distant stare, probably thinking about Cat. He said earlier that he just dropped her off, and talked to her for a while until she stopped crying. Apparently, she felt really comfortable around him.

"I understand, but I want you to take things slow with her. I bet she still loves Luke and must be feeling confused about the pull she has towards you. So, be patient, and when Luke comes back, try to hide what happened. I will tell him when he is calm and ready," I said, trying to concentrate on what I was talking about, as Kaleb was rubbing my thighs. I looked at him and he just smiled at me, like he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't want to upset her or look for a fight with Luke. I know is not the smart thing to do as he is Sam's son and your best friend," Embry said, and left to talk to the other guys.

When Jared arrived, we started the brief meeting. We discussed everything that the vampires said to us before being killed. Also, the numerous things we were going to do if the Cullens couldn't help us. I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to be able to fight alongside them. If these guys could, why couldn't I? I was hoping they would help us; if they didn't, there would be a slim chance of winning this battle.

The meeting ended around midnight. Emily made some sandwiches and we ate them while talking. Well, the ones who still phased ate most of them. During the meeting, I observed how Jacob dealt with the problem at hand. He was actually really nice and funny, but took the vampire situation very seriously. He had his priorities set and didn't stray from what was needed. I also noticed that some of the things I liked about Kaleb, he got from the Black side of the family.

The other two—Seth and Embry—also had their charm, I needed to get accustomed to them because Emily and Sam offered their house as a place to stay. Only Seth and Embry were staying. Jacob was going to stay in Paul's house, since Rachel wanted him there.

Throughout the whole meeting, Kaleb kept distracting me by touching me in places that aroused me. He was enjoying the game, until I told him to stop it or I was going to spend a whole day away from him, even though I knew I couldn't do it myself.

Now that the meeting was over, he started his teasing again. He was nibbling my earlobe, which sent shots of electricity down my spine. I turned around and faced him. He had a big smile on his face, and I knew what he was thinking about. He placed his hands under my shirt, on my lower back, and brought me closer to him. His breath was making me dizzy, and his fingers were leaving hot spots were they touched.

"You promised me a whole night. How about tonight?" he whispered in my ear. "My place?" I just nodded, afraid that my voice was going to betray how much he was turning me on.

We stood up from the love-seat and started to head out of the living room. "Where are the two of you going?" Emily asked us.

"Oh, umm…to walk around, grab some fresh hair," I answered stupidly, as nothing else came to my mind. Kaleb was grinning at me; he knew I was making a fool of myself.

"If you are planning on going home, don't make too much noise. Rachel must be sleeping. Oh, and don't be too rough and break the bed," Paul joked with a sneer and winked at us. I felt my face flush and everyone started to laugh. Kaleb grabbed my hand and led me out of the living room. We were almost to the back door, and we could still hear them laughing. Paul was even making comments about the many times Billy caught him and Rachel in an intimate position. Kaleb made a disgusted noise and was shook his head, muttering how embarrassing was his father.

"Wait. I want to grab some clothes because I want to change from these ones," I said to him, and he took on an expression of impatience.

Without anybody noticing, we went upstairs and headed to my room. My whole doorway was gone—in its place, someone hung a drape. We got in and I let out a gasp—the wall that faced the backyard was smashed, blue plastic was covering the hole. Pieces of glass and wood were stacked in a corner alongside my books, as the bookshelf was broken. Someone cleaned the floor, but there was still a faint stain of blood where I had collapsed, and I could smell the weak, coppery scent.

I didn't pay attention to the other things and went to the dresser to grab some clothes. This room was like my sanctuary. It was the place where I came with Luke and talked about our secrets. Where I spent the whole day listening to music, trying to forget why I was feeling sad or angry at myself. And lastly, it was the place where I finally gave myself to the guy I loved deeply and completely.

I felt Kaleb looking around, probably remembering when I was attacked and almost died. I bent over and started to retrieve some underwear from the bottom drawer, when Kaleb grabbed me from behind. He lifted me up, turned me around, and started to kiss me passionately.

"I can't wait to get home, so many memories this room brings," he said while kissing and biting my neck. I brought his lips to mine and wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bed and lay me down. I was still wrapped around his waist and was kissing him wildly. He loved it when I bit his lower lip. He broke the kiss and immediately removed my shirt. He started to kiss me all over. His big hands were caressing my whole body, like they wanted to memorize every curve and feature it had. Mine were exploring the muscles of his back, which were hard and perfect.

His mouth kept moving from my mouth, to my breast, and my bellybutton. All of a sudden, he stood up and sat between my legs. He started to unbutton my pants while he stared at me with passion and wanting, he was also biting his bottom lip, which made me want him more. I felt his hands massage the area were my hips ended, when I heard some familiar voices coming from the backyard. I motioned to him to stop; he looked perplexed and lay, again, on top of me.

"Ami, you can't stop when I'm feeling like this," he said, breathless. I also wanted to continue, but I knew the voices belonged to Quil, Seth and Embry.

"Kaleb, please, we'll continue this after I hear what they're talking about," I whispered, as I knew they could hear me, well, at least Seth and Embry. He seemed to think a little, but nodded and lay next to me. He placed his head on my chest and started to play with my bellybutton. He had a hurt face, like the one a kid puts on when you tell them they can't eat candy. I ignored his touch and concentrated on the voices.

"So, what did the two of you want to talk about in private?" Quil asked impatiently.

"What do you think?" Seth said, really annoyed. "Who is Amelia's father?" He wasn't shouting, but it was obvious he wanted to.

Quil made a shushing sound, but I knew he was regretting the conversation as his heart gave a jolt.

"Come on, she left with Kaleb and I bet she is going to be entertained the whole night. Also, everyone here already knows who he is, we are the only ignorant left," Embry said.

"Guys, we made a promise to Lizzie not to tell—" Quil started.

"Yeah, not to tell Amelia, not us. Why did you lie to us? Some guy from Makah, really?" Seth interrupted. I could imagine them, both standing really straight with their arms across their chests, shadowing Quil. There was a long silence in which Kaleb made to stand up and peek, but I stopped him.

"Come on, Quil. We are your buddies, almost brothers. Who is it that you would keep the secret from us?" Seth asked.

"Are you really that stupid? Who do you think it is? It is the only guy who was intimate with her. And you must know that, don't you?" Quil sounded very irritated. I could feel my heart beating hard and fast.

"What are you saying?" Embry asked.

"It can't be. You are joking, right?" Seth said with a small voice.

"We actually hid it from only you Seth. She didn't want you to know that you were a father. She loved you until death took her, but she knew that you fell in love with Emma and she didn't want to ruin that," Quil said really sad.

I was sitting in the bed without knowing how I got in that position. I could feel Kaleb saying my name, but I could barely hear him. My mind was frozen and my heart wanted to jump out of my chest. For a split second I felt happy because I knew that Seth didn't know about me being his daughter. But the happiness went away when I recalled him denying having something with my mother. He must have suspected himself, but hid it. He probably didn't want to have the responsibility of having me as his daughter.

_Seth is my father. _

Those were the only words that danced around my head.


	21. Unwanted

**A/N:**_ In this chapters various things happen, I wanted to give a little taste of how Ami really feels towards Seth being her father... Hope the chapter is good and leave comments as always..._

****Beta by Dani...**_  
_

**Chapter 20: Unwanted**

**Amelia's POV**

**K**aleb was shaking me and saying my name, but I felt like I was far away. He was in front of me, looking directly in my eyes when I reacted. I got out of bed, grabbed my shirt, and put it on. I jumped through the window and heard Kaleb follow me. My hands were already shaking and my vision was tinted a little with red.

I rounded the corner and saw that the three of them were still on the backyard. Quil was shaking his head, and Embry had a dumb look and was looking at Seth, then at Quil. Seth was bent over himself with his hands covering his face. I walked to them and Quil's eyes grew wide when he saw me. He was going to say something, but I stopped him.

"You lied to me." It was all I could say. I could only see Seth, who was acting as if I wasn't there. That irritated me. Kaleb hugged me, trying to calm me down. "Who were you trying to fool? Why did you lie?" I shouted.

The back door opened and everyone came out, looking stunned at the scene that was playing in front of them.

I could hear everyone trying to calm me down, but I was trying to ignore them. "Amelia, now that you know, why don't we talk calmly?" Sam asked. He obviously deduced what was happening.

"No, all of you kept me in the dark for too long. I'm tired of being the quiet girl. This is between me and him." I pointed at Seth. "If you don't like my attitude, you can all leave," I screamed at all of them.

"I didn't know," Seth finally said through his hands. I stopped glaring at everyone and looked at him.

"Really? You didn't even wonder if it was you? Having sex is not just a fling. How can you lie to my face and tell me that you didn't have anything serious with my mother, while you were intimate with her? Or was that something that happened and you forgot about it, because babies don't come out of thin air, they are made through sex." I was shaking badly, but controlled myself because I wanted to hear his excuse. He stood up quickly and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, it passed through my mind that you might be my daughter, but—"

"But, what? You thought that if you didn't say it out loud it would disappear, and you could leave again and have a happy life whenever you live? Well, let me tell you something. All my life I wanted to know who my father is and have him stand in front of me so I could say this to his face—your face: I DON'T NEED YOU. I don't want anything to do with you. You are just the guy who got my mother pregnant, nothing more." I wanted to continue the discussion, but the burning took over. I pushed Kaleb, as he was still hugging me and I phased.

Everyone had wide eyes, full of terror. Jacob began to remove his shirt, getting ready to phase if I decided to attack Seth, who was still shocked at what I just said to him. I felt a shimmer and Kaleb stood behind me in wolf form.

_Ami, don't do this. Come on, let's leave. You can stay at my place until you want to leave,_ he thought while pulling me by the tail. I ignored him, even though it pained me and I continued to growl at Seth. It was annoying me that he wasn't getting mad and phasing. I really wanted to fight him. _Please, you're going to regret this later._ Kaleb kept screaming at me.

_What is going on?_ I heard Luke's voice; I completely forgot that he was in wolf form. Kaleb replayed what just happened to him. _No way. Seth is your father?_ he asked perplexed.

_Don't say it. I don't want to hear his name next to the word father,_ I shouted, letting out the double timbre of my alpha command. Luke just flinched and continued to run, ignoring what was happening around me and my pain. He was irritated that I gave him a command again. Jacob had already phased and stood between Seth and I, making things worse, as the hatred I felt for him from before came back. I was baring my teeth at him and a deep growl was coming from within me.

_Amelia, leave with Kaleb and stay away from here to think things through, _Jacob thought with his deep alpha voice, but it didn't affect me.

_Don't tell me what to do, I'm not on your pack, _I said while still growling. He inched even closer to me and focused all his strength on his stare.

_Ami, please, let's go. I don't want to see you fight, _Kaleb said with such a sweet tone that I couldn't deny his request.

I gave one last growl to Seth and Jacob, and let Kaleb drag me away. We ran to his house in wolf form without talking to each other directly. I was too immersed in my angry thoughts that I was afraid of screaming at him. At the edge of the forest, near his house, we phased. I didn't have any clothes since I ripped them while phasing.

"Stay here; I'll go in and look for something you can wear. I don't mind seeing you like this, but I don't want the neighbors looking at your naked body in case they are peeking through the windows," he joked with laughter. I didn't return his enthusiasm as I was still angry at what just happened. Kaleb left for his house and I started to breathe deeply through my nose, trying to stay calm or I was going to phase again. It took me enough concentration to phase back just now.

Kaleb came back minutes later holding one of his shirts and a pair of boxers. "It's all I could find. My pants are going to be too big for you, but these have an elastic band." He handed me the clothes. I got them on, and apart from serving their purpose, they were really comfortable. The best part was that Kaleb's musky scent was all over them and I immediately relaxed.

He grabbed my hand and led me to his house. He was probably expecting me to run back and attack Seth. We got in and went directly to his bedroom. I had never seen his bedroom before, so the first thing I did was look around and capture everything. His room wasn't that big and it was mostly covered by his huge bed. On the wall opposite the bed was a small dresser with a mirror, and in the corner there was a desk with a laptop and some scattered books and magazines. The walls were a pale blue color, which radiated calmness and peace. They were covered with some posters of cars and some pictures of family or friends. Kaleb embraced me and led me inside, as I was still standing on the entrance.

"Do you like my room?" he asked with expectant eyes.

"Yes, it's so you," I answered, still looking around.

"In what way?" He released me, sat on the bed, and patted the spot next to him.

"It makes me feel calm and secure. Like I feel when I'm around you. Do you know that if it wasn't for you, I would lose control and phase all the time?" I told him, walking to the desk, looking at the books. He turned around and watched everything I did.

"I'm glad. Mom always said I was the opposite of Dad. When he became a werewolf, he was so short tempered that he would blow up, even in stupid situations. Mom was the only one who could calm him. Whenever she was around, the guys would take the opportunity to make him mad." He was still staring at me as if afraid I was going to disappear at any moment "Come here," he said, while patting the bed again. I sat next to him and stared into his eyes, they were sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked while grabbing his hand. I began playing with his fingers.

"Nothing, I'm just sad that you had to find out who your father is like that," he responded quietly.

"Can we not talk about this? I just want to sleep. Tomorrow we are going to patrol all day. Just in case the vamps decide to check on us quickly," I said. Kaleb looked at me for a while, but then stood up and started to remove the covers off the bed. I also stood up.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked. He opened the door and pointed at the correct door. I got in the bathroom and just rinsed my mouth with water and mouthwash, as I didn't have a toothbrush. As I was finishing washing my face, there was a light knock on the door.

"Ami, can I come in? If you are decent," Kaleb asked me with a small voice. I unlocked the door and let him in.

"I'm already done." I left the bathroom, went to his room, and got into bed. It was really cozy and soft.

Before Kaleb got out of the bathroom, I heard Paul and Jacob arrive. I heard Kaleb go to them and he asked how everyone was doing. They told him that Seth wasn't doing well; that he actually was in wolf form and Jacob couldn't make him come back without giving him a command. I felt a little guilty as I knew that I made him miserable, and maybe he didn't deserve it. It was true what everyone said, I needed some time out of there to think things through. The guys started to talk really low and I knew they must have been asking Kaleb about how I was doing.

After some minutes of talking, everyone went to bed and Kaleb came into the room. I was already cuddled under the sheets—even though I was warm—and facing my back to the door. Kaleb turned off the lights and got into bed. He moved closer and started to kiss the back of my neck. I didn't respond to his kisses and he started to search with his hand under my shirt, his breathing getting laboriously.

I let out a long sigh and turned around. "Not tonight, please." He removed his hand and stared at me with confusion. After a while, he gave up and turned around. I knew I hurt him, as I felt a pang in my heart. It was hard to deny your imprint's requests. But I was also his imprint, so my request was also important to him. I cuddled his back and tried to fall asleep, but I kept thinking about Seth being my father. Kaleb fell asleep really fast and after an hour of restlessness, I dozed off by hearing his rhythmic breathing.

I woke up at 4:35 a.m. covered in sweat, after having a nightmare. I didn't remember exactly what it was about, just the feeling left behind. I felt empty, like I was never loved or wanted my entire life. I knew that wasn't true, but the feeling felt so realistic that silent tears streaked down my face. Kaleb was facing me and his arm was around me. He must have missed my closeness and embraced me while I slept. The sheets were at the bottom of the bed, as we both were sweating. I got close to him and started to kiss him slowly and tenderly on the lips. He just moved a little, but didn't wake up. My hand started to caress his chest and moved down. When I reached his hips, I pushed my fingers inside his pants. He opened his eyes, and before he could say anything, I started to kiss him—my tongue playing with his bottom lip. He pulled back.

"Make love to me," I whispered with a begging tone. I crushed my lips on his again and he hesitated for a while, but gave in. Not a moment later, he was on top of me, removing my shirt.

"Tell me you want me," I demanded while getting his pants off. He was kissing my neck and looked at me stunned. "Please." I was desperate to hear his tender voice.

"I want you," he said while kissing me rough on my lips. His hands were hard on my sides as he got them down to remove the boxers.

He made love to me like I wanted, without boundaries or hesitation, showing me that he really loved me. It wasn't like the first time, were he did things slowly, afraid of hurting me. This time, he let his whole body and soul in me. When we reached the climax, he collapsed on top of me, panting, and after a while, he fell asleep, exhausted. I also fell asleep playing with his hair, as his head was on my chest.

I woke up by the sound of someone washing dishes. The room was already full of sunlight. Kaleb was still on top of me, but he was awake and looking at me with wonderment.

"Good morning," I croaked with a raspy voice. He didn't respond, but kept staring at me. I started to play with his hair, thinking of a way of explaining my behavior in the night. "I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"For what?" he asked.

"For attacking you like that last night and asking you to tell me that you wanted me," I answered quickly while looking at the ceiling. I couldn't look him in the eyes, afraid that I was going to see disappointment.

"It's okay. I didn't mind making love to my imprint." He chuckled while brushing my face with his long fingers. I looked at him and he was smiling, but it wasn't his true smile. "Ami, if you want to talk I'm always here."

I stayed quiet but knew that I needed to tell someone how I was truly feeling and who better than my imprint.

"I had a nightmare, but I didn't remember what it was about, only the feeling of emptiness and not being wanted. I just needed to feel you, to hear you say to me how much you want me. You must think I'm crazy, but finding out that Seth is my father brought back the feelings of rejection. I know he didn't know about my existence, but when I told him that Quil lied about my father, he denied having something with my mother. That made me feel like he didn't want me in his life." I finished and small tears were streaming down my face. Kaleb got off me and sat on the bed. He grabbed me and brought me to him to dry my tears.

"You don't know why he lied to you. Until you talk to him, you can't jump to conclusions. And please, there is no reason to feel unwanted. There is a long list of people who care a lot about you, and I'm in the top of that list. Remember, no matter what happens with Seth, I will always be here, wanting you," he said and kissed my forehead. "Come on, I smell Mom making pancakes." He got out of bed, got his sweats on, and waited for me to get up. He handed me the clothes, and after I got dressed, dragged me to the bathroom. We took a quick shower together and went to get breakfast.

When we went to the kitchen, Jacob was there eating a stack of pancakes. Rachel was happily talking to him while making more food. Paul was probably already at work—he was working in Sam's construction company. Rachel saw us, and after kissing us both on the cheek, started to put the food on the table.

I noticed I didn't feel that much the tension between Jacob and me. It was definitely something I felt only when we were arguing or having different opinions. We ate a lot while talking to them and hearing their conversation. Even though they were adults, they still bickered like brother and sister, especially when Rachel reprimanded him for not communicating for so long.

I didn't have to worry about clothes, as Emily sent me some of my stuff in a bag that Sam brought really early. They were probably feeling guilty for hiding the truth from me and wanted to be on my good side.

"Umm…have you heard from Seth?" I asked Jacob after eating my fifth pancake.

"Yeah, he called really early saying that he was back and not to worry," he answered me while drinking his orange juice in two gulps.

"If you see him, tell him that after we do patrol I want to talk to him," I said without meeting his stare and shoving a huge piece of pancake on my mouth. "And tell Em thanks for the clothes and sorry for screaming at her and Sam."

"Okay, I'm heading over there right now. Do you need help with patrol?" he asked while getting up and saying goodbye to Rachel.

"No, don't worry; Just as soon as you hear from the Cullens, contact me." Jacob nodded and left immediately. Kaleb looked at me like he was proud of how I was acting today.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize because all of us kept the truth from you, and I know that if it was me I would be pissed off. I barely knew Elizabeth, but she was really sweet and nice and we didn't want to go against her last request. I'm still in shock remembering when Paul came and told me that she died," Rachel said to me timidly and added, "And I can assure you, Seth is a great guy. We literally grew up together, as Dad was his dad's best friend. He probably has an excuse for how he acted." She finished and started to clean Jacob's plate. I bet that Paul told her what happened last night. Now that I thought about it, everyone probably already knew about me finding out that Seth was my father.

I looked at Kaleb and gave him a big smile. I saw in Rachel were he got the compassion. "Hey, Rachel, thanks for the apology and letting me stay here," I said. She turned around and walked to me. She grabbed me and gave me a big hug. I responded and it felt so good that tears wanted to come out.

"Don't worry; I'm proud that Kaleb imprinted on someone as beautiful and strong as you," she said, and after releasing me, went again to clean the dishes.

After she finished, she brought up the subject of school. She asked us if we were going to continue school, as we still hadn't taken the final exams. Jared called the school and told them that we were still really sick and that it was contagious. It was a subject we hadn't thought about, so we didn't give her a final answer.

We finished breakfast and called Thomas to tell him we were doing patrol. He was sleeping, as he got to bed real late. He had stayed at Sam's house after we left.

After I changed into some of my clothes, Kaleb and I phased and I got excited as I saw that Luke was in the Rez.

_Luke, you're back!_ I thought with a lot of enthusiasm in my tone.

_Of course. I'm sorry for ignoring you last night. I was still in pain because of my problems and didn't want to feel yours. But, I woke up this morning and all I could think about is that you were hurt, _he said. He was really close to where we were, and after some minutes, he bounded in front of us. _So, how are you doing today about...? _He stopped like he couldn't say anymore.

_Well, he can't. Remember that last night you gave him an alpha command not to say Seth's name or that he is your father, _Kaleb reminded me while hiding his laughter.

_Oh, right, this alpha stuff is still so complicated. Sorry, Luke, you can talk about Seth or the fact that he _is_ my father. I'm going to talk to him after we finish patrol, and until then, I'm not going to be mad at him, _I said, and Luke let out a huff as he heard that we were doing patrol.

_You don't have to do patrol with us if you're too tired._

_No, don't worry; I slept a little like two hours. _I saw that he preferred to be doing something more important, like trying to convince Cat that he still loved her. Kaleb and I immediately started to think of other things. We even let it slip our love making from last night. We felt a shimmer and it was Thomas.

_Ahh…I just phased and the first thing I see is you two in that position, _he was shouting in his head with disgust. Luke was growling at Kaleb.

_Luke, remember our agreement, _I only said to him.

_Sorry, I'm still not used to being nice to you, _he directed at Kaleb.

_Luke, why don't you and Thomas do the inner round and Kaleb and I do the outer, _I informed, trying to break the tension.

_Okay, _all of them agreed.

Luke left and found Thomas in the way, they immediately started their round. Kaleb and I patrolled closer to the borderline. We ran all day, not finding anything new, and we only stopped at intervals to relax our legs, but they didn't last that long.

It was around five o'clock that I caught something Luke was thinking about. He was planning on paying Cat a visit so he could talk to her after we finished patrol. Thomas also caught his thoughts, and before he could hide them, thought about Embry and Cat before he took her home.

_What was that? _Luke screamed at Thomas. I saw him jump on top of Tommy and he bared his teeth at him.

_Luke don't, _I shouted and started to run at full speed to where they were.

I saw that Thomas showed him everything, so Luke would get distracted and he could get out of his claws. Luke let out a howl and started to run. I saw what he wanted to do, and before I could give him a command, he phased. He was learning really fast how to control his anger, so he could avoid my commands.

_Damn it. _

I let out a deep growl and headed around for Sam's house. Thomas was apologizing, but I was concentrating on getting to the house fast. The problem was that Luke was already near the house, and I was on the other side of the reservation.

_Thomas, stop apologizing and run to Sam's house. You're a freaking giant wolf like him, you can stop him, _Kaleb said while trying to keep up with me. I was pushing my legs faster than previous situations, and very soon, Kaleb was way behind me. _I'll get there at my own pace. You are too fast. _He reduced his speed.

_Okay, _I said since I was near the house. When I got into the backyard, I phased and got dressed. In that moment, I heard screams coming from the house.

"How dare you imprint on my girlfriend." Luke's tone was more like a growl than a man's voice. Even if I didn't have heightened ears, I would have heard him from a mile away. Thank God we lived in a secluded area; there were no houses for five miles.

"It's not like I could control it. Just calm down," I heard Embry say with a passive voice. He was obviously trying to calm Luke. I ran and got in the house. They were in the living room, standing in the middle, looking angrily at each other. In the middle of them was Thomas with his hands holding Luke.

"Luke, it's not his fault, you know imprinting works in weird ways. Look at my situation; we've already been through this. Come on, let's go outside and talk before you lose control and ruin Emily's living room," I said while getting closer to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You agree with this?" he asked, and I noticed he was breathing deeply, trying to control the shaking. I didn't answer and that made him madder.

Kaleb walked in just in time to help us take Luke and drag him out of the house, once again. As soon as we were outside, he exploded and launched at Embry. Embry also exploded and they started to bite at each other. I phased as Embry grabbed Luke by one of his legs and swung him against a tree. The tree shuddered and fell.

_STOP IT, _I said in my alpha voice. Luke was getting up, but collapsed when my command hit him. Thomas and Kaleb also phased and were annoyed of having to be phasing so many times.

I saw that Embry was going to strike again, so I launched and grabbed him with my teeth on the side. I tasted blood in my mouth. He let out a loud howl and fought me off by shaking his whole body without caring that my teeth were still on his flesh. I was pissed that I couldn't hear his thoughts or command him. He was going to attack me, but Kaleb jumped at him and bit him on the leg. He let out a whine while Thomas grabbed him and pinned him on the floor.

_Thomas, Kaleb, don't hurt him. He's just angry. _I looked back at Luke and saw that he was baring his teeth at me.

_How can you side with him? Let me rip him. _Luke's thought were very angry and it scared me how far he was willing to go to keep Catlyn for himself.

_I'm not siding with anyone. But he imprinted and there is nothing you can do about it. There is no turning back. When you imprint, the bond is made and there is nothing that can break it. Besides, you can be sure that he is not going to hurt her. He'll be what she wants him to be. What if she still wants you and only him as a friend? _I asked. He calmed down a little as he processed what I said. I knew it was a fat chance that Cat wouldn't end up with Embry, but I needed to calm Luke down so he wouldn't do something he would regret later.

_You know it won't be like that. She will fall in love with him and I will be left alone, _he thought after awhile with a heartbreaking tone. Kaleb and Thomas had already calmed Embry and he was in human form. Emily came out of the house with some shorts. He put them on and winced a little. I saw that I took a big chunk from his side. It was already healing, but it must have still hurt.

_He deserves it, _Luke thought as he saw that I was concerned about hurting Embry. I let out a bark that was a laugh and looked again at Luke.

_He's not that bad. He will make Cat happy and protect her until death. And you know there must be a special girl out there for you. You just have to be patient. Look at Embry, he has lived all these years as a werewolf and now he finally found his reason to live. _Luke got lost again in thoughts and I let him.

_We are phasing back, or did you wanted to patrol more? _Kaleb asked me. I told them that it was okay and they phased back. I stayed a while longer with Luke until Sam came out to where we were. He probably arrived from work and Emily told him what happened.

"Ami, can you phase back? I want to talk to Luke, some father-son bonding," he told me. "Here, Emily told me to give you these clothes." He placed a pile of clothes next to me on the floor. I grabbed them with my mouth and left toward the shadow of the trees to change. It was some sweats and a sports bra. I definitely needed some new clothes. Some of my best ones were all tattered. I came out from behind the trees and Luke was already in human form talking to Sam. Before entering the house, I thanked Sam for bringing the bag of clothes to Kaleb's house. He nodded and continued to talk to Luke.

I went inside the house and everyone was in the kitchen, except for Thomas. "Where's Tommy?" I asked.

"Oh, he went home. He mumbled something he had to do, but we didn't catch it," Kaleb answered me. He was already eating—figures. I sat next to him and Emily gave me a plate.

"Thanks Em, and I don't know if Jacob gave you my message, but I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have screamed at you and Sam like that. The two of you have given me everything since Charlie died, even a home," I said, letting out how sorry I was.

"Don't worry; you had the right to be mad. I always wanted to tell you but…" she trailed off. Embry was eating quietly and I noticed the gash was already healed; only a faint scar could be seen.

"Hey, I'm sorry for attacking you like that, but I needed to do something. You were going to attack Luke and he wasn't going to defend himself as I gave him a command."

"It's okay; you were doing your job in protecting your pack. And now, I understand why Luke didn't attack me again after I threw him to the tree." He let out a deep breath. I looked at him, expecting him to say more, as it was weird that he didn't have a smart remark. He noticed me staring and said, "It's just my ego was wounded a little, as a female youngling like you took a chunk out of me. Not even Leah could grab me like that." I knew he wasn't trying to offend me so I laughed and felt proud of what I did.

"Well, this female is an alpha. So, automatically I'm stronger than you no matter the age difference." I chuckled and Kaleb gave me a huge smile. He was probably proud of having a girlfriend that could defend herself.

"Hey, Kaleb, I wanted to ask you since yesterday, why don't you want to be alpha?" Embry asked. I looked at Kaleb and he tensed up.

"What?" I asked him as I knew that he was holding something.

"Okay, you were going to find out anyways. The real reason why I don't want to be alpha is because I can't. I think you are the true alpha. It's like it doesn't matter that I'm the direct descendant of Ephraim Black. If you're meant to be the alpha, then you are," he said directly to me, even though Embry was the one who asked.

"How can you be so sure of that?" I asked. He was confusing me.

"Because, since Dad told me that I was supposed to be the alpha, I tried to give a command and feel the power, but couldn't. I've even tried to be stronger than you, but couldn't. That was, of course, before we imprinted. And I don't mind having you as the alpha. I don't feel it in me to lead, more to follow and give you support." He gave me a light kiss on the lips. He was right, he was my support pillar and that was why I loved him so much.

"Wow, that's interesting. Maybe you should ask Jacob about that. That is if you are curious," Embry said, and that brought up a question.

"Where is he and Seth?"

"Oh, right, I forgot. Apparently the Cullens are in Seattle, they came to be nearer so Alice can have clearer visions. He and Seth left as they were missing their imprints," Embry told me.

"Why didn't they come here? And why are they in Seattle?" I asked.

"They wanted to be sure about how the attack will take place before coming here and interfering. We want surprise on our side. We don't know if the coven from the south is checking the Rez. If they pick the scent of one of the Cullens, they will know what to expect and reinforce their attack," he informed me while finishing his plate of food. He talked so calmly about the attack that it took away some of the tension I'd been feeling. At least the Cullens were near, just in case of a surprise attack.

"Does this mean they will help us?" Kaleb asked.

"Well, at the moment yes, but things can change depending on Alice's visions," Embry said without meeting our eyes.

"Are Jake and Seth coming back today?" I asked as I wanted to talk to Seth as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I think so," he answered, but got distracted as Sam entered the kitchen followed by Luke, who had an angry expression.

"Can we talk?" he asked Embry.

* * *

****Please Review...**


	22. New Life

**A/N:** _Thanks everyone for the support you've given me so far... in this chapter I tried to show the different relationships in two situations... hope you enjoy it and **LEAVE REVIEWS** as always...!_

****Thanks to Dani for Betaing...**_  
_

**Chapter 21: New Life**

**Amelia's POV**

**J**acob and Seth didn't come from Seattle that day, but instead, two days later. Those days we did our usual patrols, Embry even helped us sometimes, since he was feeling left out by his pack. I, at times, felt grateful that he had imprinted. I couldn't imagine how it would be for your whole pack to have someone who hadn't imprinted.

Things between Embry and Luke were still tense, but as always, Luke decided to see first how the events developed. Apparently, Cat actually wanted to know Embry better, even though she thought she was doing wrong, as Embry told her that he was Luke's distant cousin. It was funny because he could actually be his uncle. The mystery of who was Embry's father was never solved.

The day Luke asked to talk to Embry alone, I took the opportunity and asked Sam to tell me more things about Jacob, Seth, and Embry. He told me a lot of things, but more of Seth, of course. He told me why Embry might have been his brother and the whole drama it created when he changed.

I knew I had told Luke that Cat had the choice, but I knew she would end up with Embry, the pull was too strong. They had only gone out as friends. Embry had taken her to the movies and even yesterday to lunch; dinner was too intimate. She had been asking him what was really going on with us, and even though he wanted badly to tell her, he hadn't. She still wasn't prepared for the truth. I was excited, because now she could know.

Luke and Embry had agreed that Cat was going to have to choose, which she would have to do after she found out the whole truth.

Sam was the one who had calmed Luke down and convinced him that it was the right thing to do. Apparently, his father-son bonding made him see things in a different way. Later I found out that he told Luke about the whole Leah situation. After that, he decided to keep an open mind about imprinting.

It was Thursday and I was sitting in the Forks Hospital waiting room while I thought of Luke's situation. I'd been staying these days at Kaleb's place, since my room was still ruined. This morning I was eating breakfast—before going to talk to Seth—when Quil called telling me that Claire was going to have the baby. She wanted me to be there when the baby came, so here I was. It was after noon and Claire still hadn't given birth. She actually wanted me in the room, but only one person was allowed and that was Quil.

Once in a while, he came out excited and told me how she was doing and how far she was. Kaleb wanted to come with me, but I told him to do patrol with the guys, as that was our priority right now.

I was desperate for Claire to give birth already, not because of the long waiting, but because I wanted to find out what the situation was with the Cullens and talk to Seth.

I was lost in thought when a nurse came to me and told me that Claire gave birth to a healthy baby girl. I was beaming when she asked me if I wanted to see the baby. I nodded and followed the nurse to the room Claire was in.

I entered the room and the first thing I saw was a small Claire exhausted but smiling and crying tears of joy. Next, I saw Quil standing on her side, holding a bundle of blankets. He was also crying and cooing to the baby. I felt how happy he was about finally being a dad.

"Ami, thanks for being here, even though they didn't let you in the room. Come closer to see Sophie," Claire said to me in a low, tired voice. I got closer and Quil gently gave me the baby. I held her and it felt amazing knowing that this little girl was born not even an hour ago. She was really small, but I could already see some characteristics from Claire and Quil.

"Sophie? It's beautiful. Who chose the name?" I asked while rocking her side to side and singing a lullaby Sue used to sing to me. I felt her fast breathing slow a little and snuggle more in my arms.

"Quil did, it's the name of his great grandmother," Claire answered while Quil kissed her sweetly.

"Here, you should be the one holding Sophie," I said while getting closer to her and handing her the baby.

"I want Sophie to know you and recognize you. I want her to grow up seeing you as an aunt and also as her godmother you have the right to hold her as much as we do." I couldn't believe what Claire had just told me. It took me by surprise, as I always thought she was going to give the honor of godmother to either Emily or her oldest sister, Hannah.

"Claire, thank you so much. Oh my God, I'm thrilled. But shouldn't you choose someone who is family?" I asked. I was fighting back tears and there was a lump on my throat, making my voice sound over-emotional.

"No, silly. I want you, Amelia, and so does Quil." Her eyes were drooping a little. "I'm tired and just want to sleep." She yawned and faced Quil. "Baby, wake me up when Mom, Dad, and Hannah arrive, please."

"Okay, Claire Bear. Just rest, I'll be here," Quil said and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately.

After some minutes of me holding the baby and Quil hovering at my side, Josh and Leslie, Claire's parents, arrived in the room. They wanted to come earlier, but Josh had to work. I felt that the room was getting crowded, so I told Quil that I was leaving, but would be back in the morning. They were keeping Claire and the baby all night, just as a precaution.

As I was on my way out of the hospital, Emily and Sam arrived, followed by Hannah. She was with a tall skinny guy, probably her boyfriend or maybe husband. I hadn't heard from her in years, and Claire barely talked about her. I waved at them and they approached me.

"Hey, how is she? We wanted to come early, but didn't want to bother until she actually had the baby." Emily was talking really fast and in a high pitch voice. She must have been excited. She almost raised Claire as she spent a lot of time in La Push, instead of Makah, so she must have felt like a grandmother.

"She's good. Just sleeping because she was really tired. The baby is really cute and healthy. They named her Sophie. Claire's parents are already here," I said, noticing that Hannah was glaring at me. I didn't know why, so I ignored her. Hannah and I were never as close as me and Claire. Maybe it was because she didn't spend that much time in La Push, or because I was too young to be her friend.

"Sophie, that's cute—" Emily saw me looking at Hannah and said, "Oh, you remember Hannah, right?" I nodded and waved to her. She returned my wave and smiled weakly at me. "We just ran into each other in the parking lot and I was telling her how excited everyone is around here that Claire is finally a mommy and Quil a dad."

"Come on, Em, let's go see the famous little girl. Ami probably wants to go see Kaleb as she hasn't seen him all day," Sam said, pulling Emily by the waist. I smiled and gave him a wink. He knew me too well.

As they left, I ran to the nearest section of forest. This was what I loved about Forks and La Push; there was more vegetation than population or buildings. I went in the forest, got undressed, tied the clothes to my leg, and phased.

_Finally, I was getting desperate! _Kaleb immediately screamed. I could feel him jumping up and down.

_Damn, man, she was only away for half of the day, _Thomas said, irritated, but I didn't know why. He sensed my confusion and showed me images of Kaleb getting distracted every few minutes, as he was thinking about me. I started to run fast to where they were. Luke wasn't with them, nor in wolf form.

_Where's Luke? _I asked them with worry.

_Oh, umm… _Kaleb started to hide all his thoughts.

_You know that's not going to work, right? _I said sweetly so he would know what I was up to. _Since when do you have secrets with Luke? Please tell me what the secret is. _My thoughts were dripping with seduction. He grunted in frustration and showed me that Luke was going to fix my room as a way of saying sorry for attacking me and as a late birthday gift.

_Oh! That's sweet. But he's doing that on his own? _I asked.

_I don't think so. I think Sam is taking some time off from work and helping him, and maybe Seth, too, _Kaleb answered. Maybe that was why they were late to the hospital.

_So, how is Claire? _Thomas asked as I got to where they were waiting for me. Kaleb immediately licked the side of my face and started to purr. It was weird if you thought about it with human thoughts, but I loved him when he did that. I returned his affection by rubbing my head in his neck and also purring. I felt Thomas getting impatient and waiting for my answer.

_Sorry, she's doing well, _I responded while showing them my experience with Sophie. They saw all my thoughts and were feeling just like everyone else, glad that Quil was finally a dad. Kaleb grew shocked when he saw Claire announcing that she wanted me as Sophie's godmother.

_Speaking of Dad's, weren't you supposed to talk to Seth? _Thomas asked me, and Kaleb was thinking the same.

_Yeah I am. I was reporting first to tell you guys that you can take the rest of the day off._

_Thanks! _Thomas whooped excitedly while Kaleb was brooding as he was hoping that I was going to spend more time with him.

_Why don't you take a nap? We barely slept last night, _I said very impishly. Tommy gagged as always and left to phase. Seconds later, I felt the shimmer.

_Okay, I'll wait at my house, sleeping in my bed alone, _Kaleb grumbled sadly and phased in front of me. The transformation, if you saw it with your wolf eyes, was amazing. You saw every part of the body extend and the hair disappear. He got his pants on as I phased, as well. I got dressed and he hugged me, giving me small kisses all over my face. They were really sweet, and I was giggling.

"Kaleb, I'm just going to be gone for a few hours, maybe less," I said through giggles. He stopped kissing me and grabbed my face.

"I can't be away from you. Can I go with you?" he asked with sad puppy dog eyes.

"No, I need to do this on my own. Go and rest. I'll try to be quick," I said while trying to push him gently. He gave me one last intense kiss and left with his shoulders slouched. I started to run home as the guys had told me that was where Seth was.

When I got to the house, Luke bounded down the stairs really fast with a huge smile on his face. "You must already know what I'm up to," he said, and I nodded. "Well, you won't see it until it's completely finished."

"Okay, but you better do a good job; I loved my window and wall." I chuckled. At that moment, Seth came down the stairs. He was obviously helping Luke as he was covered in paint and wood dust.

"Hey," he said timidly, his eyes never meeting my face. It was weird seeing him so young and knowing that he was my father.

"Can we take a walk maybe on the beach, so we can talk?" I asked abruptly, and he seemed shocked by my suddenness. I wanted to do this fast and go rest with Kaleb. When he finally looked at me, I saw he was afraid of what I had to say.

"Okay," he only said while shaking the dust off. He got to my side and gestured for me to start walking.

We got to the beach and after walking in silence, sat on the sand near the shore. He was looking at the horizon, lost in thoughts. He came back as he felt me staring at him; I was looking at things I might have inherited from him. I noticed that I got his jaw line—especially when I was serious—and the shape of my ears. Also, the way he held himself very straight, was similar to how I stood.

"Well, you are here expecting my apology and I'm quiet as a stone," he started to say.

"I don't want your apology. First, I want the whole story. After that, I'll let you know if you need to apologize," I said really seriously.

"How do I start…" he pondered. "Well, how we met was all true. After we started to go out just as friends, with Embry and Quil, I noticed that I was starting to see her in another way. There were times that I thought she was also seeing me differently, but she would immediately hide any emotion and be only friendly. I also questioned myself endlessly if I really wanted something more with her, as I knew that one day, I might imprint on someone else." He stopped, took a deep breath, and started to play with the cord of his shorts.

"When Embry and Quil couldn't come out with us, we would sometimes stay at the house or come here and walk around the shore until the sun went down. She was always a mystery to me, and that made me want to know more about her. There were days that she would pour out her whole life very happily, but other days, she would enclose herself in a sort of cocoon and nobody could get in. The guys usually ignored that fact, but I couldn't. I wanted to know what was making her so defensive. One day, I told her that I was starting to have feelings for her and even though she looked excited and like she also wanted to have something with me, she told me she preferred my friendship. After that, we acted as a couple sometimes and would hold hands, but that was it." I was about to reply, but he stopped me.

"Don't, let me finish, please." I just nodded, and he continued, "One day, we were in my room—well her room, as it wasn't mine anymore—watching her favorite movie, _Finding Neverland_, and one minute she was looking intently at the TV, the next she grabbed my face and kissed me. I was shocked and broke the kiss. She looked so heartbroken that I forgot about everything we talked about before and kissed her back. It was my first time being so close to a girl, so until we were completely naked, I didn't know what was going on. I was letting my instincts take over. It sounds naïve, and I might have looked older, but I was only seventeen and I changed when I was just fifteen, so I didn't have a lot of experience with dating or girls in general. It all happened so fast, literally—" He chuckled. "—that when we were done, I didn't know what to do next or what to say. She was the one who guided me through the whole process. She waited for my reaction, and because it didn't come, she got out of bed, got dressed, and left. That night, I didn't sleep, thinking about what I did wrong, and if I did the right thing by being intimate with her. I wasn't even sure if I… slept with her, so how was I supposed to know that I got her pregnant?" Seth's tone was really frustrated. After he finished talking, he got quiet, so I took that as a sign to speak.

"What happened next? You imprinted and forgot about her and her feelings?" I asked, trying not to sound irritated.

"Her name is Emma, if you don't already know," he said with a huge smile on his face, and his eyes started to sparkle. I wondered if I looked like that when I thought or looked at Kaleb. "And she is the reason why I freaked out when I found out that I could be your father. She was the only friend Lizzie had outside of La Push. She would always talk about Emma, but I didn't meet her until a week after we were together. They went to Forks High and Lizzie told me they were inseparable at school. I remember that day as if it was yesterday. Lizzie and I were still acting awkward around each other and it was Embry's birthday. She decided to invite Emma, to see if Embry would be interested in her, as she promised her that she was going to hook her up with some Native American hot guy. As soon as she walked with Emma through the door, everything disappeared and all I could see was her. Everyone noticed that I had imprinted, even Lizzie noticed how I acted around her friend. I was a complete disaster and my flirting was a mess. I still felt a distant feeling towards Lizzie. The weird part was, you know when you imprint, you can't pay proper attention to the opposite sex, and I could still see Lizzie clearly. That told me that I had hurt her badly. Even though I knew I was hurting her, I started to go out with Emma. She told me that it was okay, that it was impossible to have something with me. When the Cullens decided to leave a month later, I left with Emma, so Lizzie didn't have to see me happy with her only friend. I wanted her to move on and meet other guys." He was massaging his temples in frustration.

There were so many things he said that made me confused. For example, why would Mom say that it was impossible for them to have something if she didn't know about imprinting? Or Emma's actions seemed off, like he wasn't saying everything.

"Wait, Emma left with you just like that? And I still don't understand why she is the main factor for you lying." I voiced my questions out loud, while looking intently at him.

"Well, how do you think she is going to react if she finds out that I have a daughter with Lizzie? She never knew that we had something apart from friendship. I thought that no one knew, now I realize I was wrong, everyone from the pack knows. I never told her so she wouldn't feel bad for Lizzie." Finally, I understood his actions. He was scared of upsetting his imprint. No matter how truthful you want to be with yourself and others, if lying means keeping your imprint happy, then you would do it. I looked at him and let him know that I understood.

"You still didn't answer the first question." He tensed up, like he didn't want to answer that one.

"She was having a bad life. Her mother remarried, as her dad left when she was little, and her stepfather was abusive. So, she took the opportunity and left her house. She didn't want to leave her mom, but for the first time, she only thought about herself. Besides, it was better as her mother might have noticed the not getting old factor." He said the last part more to himself. When he saw my confusion, he added, "I'm talking about me, as we don't age." He looked at the horizon again.

"So, what now? Everything just goes back to normal? And when all of this is over, you leave again with the Cullens?" I asked sadly. Now that I knew why he acted the way he did, I wanted to know him better—more as a dad. His sad expression matched mine.

"I don't want it to be like that. Emma has a—" he was looking for the right word, "—condition. She can't have babies. I always wanted to be a dad, but couldn't. Do you know how it feels to see, for example, Jake with his son—I craved that. Now that I know that I'm a father of a beautiful girl, well woman, I want to be the father you never had. It would be so amazing to know that you care about me as a dad, or even hear you call me dad. I know it's hard for you to make such a big change, but please give me a second chance. I'm willing to make so many sacrifices, even move back here, so I can be your dad," he begged me with tears in his eyes.

It was my time to get lost in thoughts while looking at the sea. I was really scared of giving him a chance and having a probability of getting hurt again. Part of me told me that he wasn't capable of hurting his own daughter, but another knew that he could if it meant making his imprint happy. I thought about all this for a long while, and Seth didn't rush me or got impatient.

"Are you going to tell Emma?" I asked, trying to buy more time. Also, I wanted to know how far he would go for me.

"Yes, I was scared when I found out the truth. You have no idea how many things passed through my mind as you screamed at me. But, when I saw her in Seattle, I knew I had to tell her. You are a huge part of my life now, and I can't have both of you in alternate times. I want you in my life at the same time as her, and she's my imprint. No matter how mad she might get at me, she'll always be back, as I'm part of her and she is part of me. But you on the other hand, I have to win over, even though you are already a part of me," he said with such fervor while grabbing my hand and squeezing it. He was looking hard into my eyes, tears wanted to fall as he waited for me to answer.

I took a deep breath before saying, "I'm willing to bring down all my defensive walls and accept you as my dad. But please, I don't think I can't stand being rejected again. I might act tough, but I'm really weak inside." It felt weird to let that secret out, but after a while, it felt good. I felt a smile spread across my face as I saw big fat tears roll down his. He sobbed like a little kid and hugged me. I started to cry as I felt his paternal love. In that moment, I felt like a daughter should feel when her dad hugged her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as my crying was out of control. He dried his eyes and was looking at me like he didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry, but I'm not used to this and don't know what to do." I smiled at his worried face, and he relaxed a little.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine. It's just, I've never felt someone hug me like this, with so much paternal love," I explained while drying my eyes. He was still looking at me intently, expecting me to break down again. "Dad, don't worry, I'm fine." He jumped and let out a little squeak of joy. I didn't know why until I realized that I had called him dad. He was beaming and his eyes were sparkling, the same way as when he talked about Emma.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting that. It felt good, didn't it?" he asked while clutching his chest. I nodded and we both laughed really loud. It felt great to laugh so openly and bond the way we were doing. After a while, we were drying our tears again, but these were from laughing so much.

"Okay, now that you know many things about my past, it's my turn to hear about you." Seth brought me closer to him. He placed his arm around my shoulder and gave me a fatherly look. The one that showed you that there were no words to describe the joy you were feeling. "So, from what I have seen, things between you and Kaleb are serious. How far have the two of you gone?" he asked so suddenly, and I wasn't expecting that question, which made me choke on my own saliva. He patted me on the back, still looking serious at me. I knew he wasn't joking and that worried me. Would he be mad that I already was intimate with Kaleb? I took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Wow, you asked that like you are actually concerned about my sexual life," I joked, trying to deviate from the true answer.

"Well, I'm being serious. I have to be concerned about my daughter and what she's doing," he said. "I'm still waiting for the answer, Amelia."

For the first time, I felt embarrassed about the sex concept. But he was right, if we were going to be serious about this father/daughter thing, I needed to start respecting his requests. "You want to know if we have had sex?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Umm…yeah." I looked down. I was waiting for his shouts, but they didn't come.

"How long have the two of you been dating? Sam told me that it hasn't been two months since you two turned. Were the two of you together before the change?" he asked, still staring at me as I wasn't meeting his eyes. I always imagined how it would be to have this conversation with my dad, only I didn't think I was going to be this scared of disappointing him.

"No, we weren't dating before the change. I sort of hated him—really hated him. And we haven't technically dated, as he hasn't taken me out," I answered, and felt like a little girl confessing my wrongdoings.

"Whoa, the two of you imprinted and a few days later were already having…intercourse?" Seth was utterly perplexed and fuming. I couldn't help it and laughed as he used the word "intercourse" instead of sex. It was funny until I saw him glaring at me.

"Sorry, but it's funny that you can't say sex. And you make it sound so bad. How long did you wait to be intimate with Emma?" I asked, trying to calm him down.

"UNTIL MARRIAGE," he screamed at me, and it was my turn to be shocked and ashamed. He saw my reaction and grabbed my hands. "Amelia, I'm sorry. I didn't want to scream at you, but it's not the way I would expect my daughter to be in a relationship, no matter if you imprinted. But as I didn't raise you, I'm not mad, just shocked."

I looked at him and gave him a smile. "It's okay, I wasn't expecting you to scream, but I'm fine. And I would have liked to have a normal relationship, first date then get to the intimate level. But as there is nothing normal about us and our relationship, I let my instincts take over. I've never felt so much love in my life. So, we got carried away and ended up doing it. And for the record, I was the one who asked him to have sex with me," I said quickly in a soft tone.

Seth laughed really loud, making me jump. "You sounded just like your mom after she did something she wasn't supposed to do. She would talk that fast when she was explaining to Charlie why she was late, or why her grades were low." He laughed a little more while I got lost again in thought. Nobody had ever told me I had something, apart from my eyes, of my mother's. "And what was that about you hating Kaleb?" he asked after he stopped laughing.

I told him about how Kaleb was before we changed and how he used to play with girls, including Catlyn. He was lost for words, so all he did was listen to my story. I also told him, in detail, about the day we changed and when we imprinted. How we suffered for a while because I was denying my feelings, and how things got solved. At the end, he understood why Luke was so bitter by the whole imprinting situation, as he almost lost the two people he loved a lot.

I stopped talking as the sun had almost reached the horizon. There were so many things I wanted to tell him and ask him, but we had a long time ahead of us, so we sat and looked at the sun descent.

When the sun was already gone, I remembered something important. "I almost forgot, what's the situation with the Cullens, as I haven't seen Jake?" I asked seriously.

"Well, they are helping us no matter what, as they feel part of this family. But the problem is Alice can't see the exact day they will attack. Only that is not so soon, maybe in two months or three, so there is no reason to worry yet. We planned to have a complete meeting with them, and by 'we' I mean Jake's pack and yours. Sam is also going to be involved as he is still practically the chief and most important elder. The meeting will be in Seattle, maybe on Friday or Saturday. We are taking precautions in case the coven of the south are watching, so they don't see our movements or plans," he informed me

"That's good. Does this mean I'm meeting the famous Emma?" I asked while grinning.

"Uhum." He nodded and averted his eyes. I felt like he was worrying about something. Maybe he was just worried that she was going to get mad at him. I didn't force the subject because it was getting late.

"We should get back. I'm starving," he said, rubbing his belly. Both our stomachs growled and we laughed while standing up.

"Yeah…Dad," I said, and looked at him. He had a huge smile on his face again and hugged me.

"My daughter, Amelia Clearwater," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the unforgettable moment.

"Dad?" I mumbled through his embrace.

"Hmm?"

"I prefer just Ami," I said, and felt him vibrate with laughter.


	23. Love Triangle

**A/N: **_Here is the next chapter... many things happened in this chapter that made me start the sequel so pay a lot of attention and tell me what you think..._

_****Beta by Danielle**  
_

**Chapter 22: Love Triangle**

**Luke's POV**

**A**melia just left with Seth and I found myself alone in the house. I wasn't going to continue with the room on my own, so I decided to take a long shower to think things through. A year ago, I wouldn't have imagined that my life would become so complicated, but Dad told me it was something you gained with the whole shape shifter package.

I spent almost an hour in the shower, appreciating how my body relaxed bit by bit. I wasn't physically exhausted, more mentally and emotionally. The day I talked to Embry, I wanted to hurt him badly, but I held everything in and only talked. He told me that the day I almost lost control in front of Cat, she got really freaked out. She told him that there was something messed up going on with us, and all she wanted was to know that I was fine. I was stoked that no matter what happened between us, she still cared about me. I couldn't wait for the day she would find out about what we were, but what if she freaked out and didn't want to do anything with us. I was hoping she was going to understand.

I was feeling horrible for wishing, with all my guts, that she would choose me, instead of Embry. I loved her, but I knew that he loved her ten times more. If she chose me, he was going to hurt more than I could imagine.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and went to my room. As I entered my room, I heard voices coming from downstairs. I thought that it was Mom and Dad, but I concentrated and found out it was Cat and Embry.

_Why did he bring her here? _I asked myself. I got dressed really fast, just putting on some shorts and one of the shirts Dad gave to me—mine were too tight.

I went downstairs and saw that they were in the living room, just talking. As Cat saw me, she froze and I felt how tense she got. I looked at Embry and gave him a questioning stare. Cat was looking at me with confusion as she took in my expression.

"I think she's ready to know," Embry said like it was a normal way to start a conversation. Cat looked at him abruptly as she wasn't expecting him to talk.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, my eyes still glued to Cat. She was wearing a simple white dress that reached to her knees, and her hair was tied in a ponytail. She wasn't wearing any makeup. Dressed so simply was the way I always loved her—truly being herself. She saw me staring her over and gave me a small smile that made my heart beat erratically. Embry saw our exchange and before talking, cleared his throat, bringing me out of my fantasy.

"She noticed that the changes you went through are similar to the ones Ami also suffered. She related them to how all of us have the same characteristics: tall, muscular, high temperature, seems to move lithely and quickly. She's really observant," he said, and gave her a huge smile—showing almost all his pearly whites—and a wink. That made my insides burn, but I controlled myself and sat on the loveseat on their side. They were sitting in the big sofa, facing the living room entrance.

"Okay. Who is going to be the lucky guy to tell her?" I asked, clasping my hands together. I placed my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands. I was looking at them, Cat sat really straight, waiting to be told the truth. Embry was looking at me, asking me with his eyes if I wanted to tell her.

"Maybe you should tell her, as she's known you better and longer," he said, and Cat looked at me with expectant eyes. She must have been scared, since she wasn't talking.

"Umm… Cat, are you sure about this?" I asked her. She nodded, but didn't say anything. "Fine. Do you remember the legends you heard at the bonfire gathering?"

She thought for a while and we didn't pressure her. "Yeah, some of them," she answered very softly.

"Do you remember the one about us Quileutes being direct descendants from wolves?" Once again she just nodded. Of course she did, she told me that one was her favorite. "Well, the legends are real and we are those direct descendants of Taha Aki that transform into giant wolves. Werewolf is the common term to refer to us as." I was looking at her intently. She looked between me and Embry and, all of a sudden, burst out laughing really loud.

It was a funny scene, Cat laughing to tears, while Embry and I stood, looking seriously at her and at each other. She saw our expressions and stopped laughing with a couple of trailed off chuckles. "This is a joke, right?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"No, we are werewolves," Embry said while grabbing her hands. A growl escaped between my teeth and Cat looked at me with wide eyes, all the humor leaving her face. Her heartbeat accelerated, and before we could react, she got up and left the living room. We stood up really fast and went after her.

I grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Let me go, Luke." Her voice was laced with hysteria, but she wasn't screaming.

"You wanted to know the truth. Ami told you that it would be better to stay in the dark, but you still wanted to know," I reminded her, looking directly in her eyes, telling her that I wasn't lying. It was irritating me that she would think that I was lying. Didn't she know me better than that? Well, she must have been confused as I changed so much, but only physically, not on the inside.

"Do you seriously think that I'm going to believe that you're werewolves?" She laughed, and I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I looked at Embry and he also had a pained look. "You're all insane. And here I thought that you were actually a nice guy. Are you in on the plan, too?" she asked, looking at Embry. I let go of her as I was confused. _What plan?_

"What plan?" Embry asked out loud what I'd been thinking.

"Making me believe this cracked-pot story so I could be all happy and lovely with you and you can get in my pants like every other guy I know," she screamed at him. He flinched and his face was of a man who was heartbroken.

"Cat, we are saying the truth, and the last thing I want is to use you in that way," he said desperately. She scuffed and walked to the front door. We stopped her again, me standing between her and the door, and Embry grabbed her shoulder, turning her around.

"Why should I believe this? Werewolves don't exist. You know what? I'm tired of this nonsense. If you are really giant wolves, then show me," she said to both of us, crossing her arms in a defensive way. Embry looked at me, and I shrugged. If showing her made her believe us, then I didn't mind. He started to pull her to the back door.

"Where are we going?"

"To show you," I simply said from behind her, and signaled her to just follow Embry into the backyard. Once we were outside, she faced both of us.

"Show me." Her tone held skepticism. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

I looked at Embry and he signaled me to be the first to change. I walked to the forest's edge were I was shadowed, but she still could see me. I gave my back to them and removed my shirt and pants. I heard her asking Embry if it was necessary for me to be butt naked. I ignored her and turned around, facing them. I started to look for the burning and let it spread through my whole body. My extremities started to shake as the burning got closer to my spine. I dropped to all fours and felt my skin explode. The first time I phased, it was quite uncomfortable, but now as my body got accustomed to the transformation, it was more pleasant.

I heard Cat shriek, and when I opened my eyes, I saw her trying to run, but Embry grabbed her and embraced her. "Cat, this is what we are. Luke, Amelia, Kaleb, and I, even little Thomas." Embry was saying to her in her ear.

"You're monsters," she shouted at him, and started to kick at his shins, but he didn't let go of her.

"Shhh…calm down. He's still Luke, the guy you've known for a long time. And we are not monsters, more like protectors. We turn into this to protect the people from this reservation," he continued to whisper to her.

"No, let me go." She was feebly screaming, but wasn't fighting him anymore. She must have been processing what he was telling her. I got a little closer, trying to let her know that I wasn't going to hurt her. She saw me through her peripheral vision and shrieked again, burying her face in Embry's chest.

"Why should I believe that?" she asked him. Still in his chest, her face fell.

"Because I care too much about you to lie." She looked up at him, and I let out a small howl as I saw she believed him and was smiling at him. She turned around with wide eyes. She probably felt the pain I let out in the howl. I was feeling like I was losing her.

"Luke," she whispered, and I looked directly at her with sad eyes. "It is you." She gasped as she recognized my eyes. She turned back to Embry and said, "Do you really care that much about me?"

"Yes, since the first day I laid eyes on you, you stole my heart," he responded while caressing her face. They stayed like that for probably less than a minute, but for me, it was a torturous eternity. I got tired of watching them like that, so I phased. I ran back to where my clothes were and got dressed.

"Cat!" I said as I approached them. She jumped a little as she didn't hear me get so close.

"Oh God!" She was clutching her chest. "You scared me. I didn't see you change." She was breathless.

"I don't want to do it like this, but you have to choose. Him or me?" I asked while looking directly in her eyes. She became confused and started to look at both of us.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not blind; you have an interest in him. I see it in the way you look at him, and you feel safe around him." My voice sounded really sad, even though I was trying to control it. She got lost in thoughts again.

"Know this, that all I want is for you to be happy," Embry said sincerely. She was biting her bottom lip fiercely while she thought.

"You can't make me choose, Luke. Are you willing to give me the choice? To let me go so easily?" she finally said with a cracking voice after a few moments.

"No, it's not what you think. I still love you with all my heart, but if letting you go means you're happy, then I'll just let you go."

"Oh Luke!" She flung her arms around me. "I want to be with you. I was thinking that you didn't love me anymore." Her voice was muffled as her face was buried in my chest. I looked at Embry and he had a pained expression, but nodded, letting me know that he wasn't going to fight about her decision. He turned around and left for the forest, a moment later, I felt a shimmer in the air.

"You don't care what I am?" I asked while lifting her face so I could see her expressions properly.

"No, you're still Luke, my savior, protector, and lover," she whispered the last with a purr. I bent over so I could be closer to her face and looked into her deep brown eyes, searching for the certainty that she was really choosing me. She stood on her toes and brought her lips to mine. I immediately got lost in her luscious lips. My hands pressed into her small back, bringing her up to my eye level. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me harder, her legs wrapped around my waist. I broke the kiss and saw that she had a huge smile on her face. "See, you are still the same great kisser."

"Mmm…I missed your lips so much," I said while holding her to me with one hand, the other caressing her lips. She noticed that I could hold her with one arm and she gave an amused giggle.

"Damn, you're strong and huge," she amused while touching my arms. They were tensed up and muscles were pressing against my shirt. Her eyes became lustful and I knew what she was thinking about. I started to kiss her again and she let me know with her lips how much she wanted me. Without breaking the kiss, I carried her inside the house and was going to step on the stairs, when the front door opened.

I heard someone take an intake of breath, that was when I broke the kiss but didn't release Cat. She was probably too distracted to hear the door open, as she was now kissing my neck and her fingers were tangled in my short hair.

I saw Mom and Dad looking at me with shocked expressions. Dad cleared his throat, bringing Cat out of her stupor. She looked back and saw them, letting out a gasp. Her cheeks got really red, and I knew she was embarrassed. They waved at her and went into the kitchen, giving me a reproachful look.

"How long have they been there?" she asked while getting out of my arms and standing in front of me. She was arranging her hair and dress.

"Not much, but they saw enough." I tried to listen to Mom and Dad's conversation in the kitchen, but Mom was making too much noise with pots and pans. They knew I was probably trying to hear.

"Come on, we can finish this later." I grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. Mom and Dad stopped talking as soon as they saw us.

"Hey, Mrs. and Mr. Uley. Sorry you had to see us like that," Cat said with a scared voice. They smiled at her, but glared at me.

"Don't worry, dear, and call us Emily and Sam. We're not that old and you've known us for a while," Mom said, trying to hide the awkward moment. "I'm glad to see the two of you together again." She was trying to hide her bitterness, but it wasn't working.

"Mom, she knows about what we are," I informed them loudly and frustrated. They looked at me abruptly, and if I thought they couldn't get angrier, I was wrong.

"Are you crazy? It's not your position to tell her. What about Embry?" Dad screamed while standing from his chair.

"Dad, he was here when we told her. It was his idea in the first place," I said while clutching Cat's hand, as mine were shaking.

"Does she know about Embry's 'feelings'?" Mom asked from across the kitchen, emphasizing the word "feelings".

"Stop talking like I'm not here," Cat said loudly, making us all jump. I loved it when she got pissed off. "And yes, I know that Embry has an interest in me, but Luke is my boyfriend. Just because he confessed his attraction to me, doesn't mean I have to respond."

"Luke, can I talk to you in private?" Dad asked, and I said yes.

We left to the living room, but before, I saw Mom grab Cat and lead her to the stove. I heard her ask Cat if she wanted to learn how to make the famous family gravy for steak. I knew that Mom was going to keep her distracted, so I focused on Dad, who was sitting on the big sofa, looking intently at me with his eyebrows raised. I knew that was his disappointment expression.

"She doesn't know about imprinting, right?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

"No, Embry didn't tell her. It's his job, not mine," I said, exasperated. "We gave her a choice, and she chose me, Dad. Please, can you be happy for me that she still loves me?"

"I'm happy for you. We were taken by surprise coming onto the house and finding her in your arms like that. We thought you were playing dirty behind Embry's back. But Luke, are you sure about this?" he asked me while studying my every movement.

"Yes, I love her and that is not going to change." My tone was really loud as I was shocked he asked me that question.

"Luke, what if you imprint? What you feel right now will just be a mere memory. Are you willing to take the risk of being with her and hurting Embry like this?" He got up from the sofa and stood in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders, making me look directly into his penetrating eyes. I thought for a while about what he told me. I knew he was comparing my situation with his with Leah. He was never going to forget how much he made her suffer. But my situation didn't have to be the same. If one day I imprinted, I hoped Cat would understand. And she would always have Embry. But the other question was, was I willing to do this to him? I didn't know him that well, but nobody deserved to suffer. The words he said to Cat came to me: _know this, that all I want is for you to be happy. _And what she wanted was me.

"Yes, Dad, I'm willing to take the risk. And I'll handle the consequences if they come," I answered, turned around, and went to the kitchen. Cat was chatting happily to Mom while stirring something in a pot. Mom was telling her what to add next.

"Hey, I'm teaching Catlyn how to do my delicious gravy that you love so much," Mom said while giving me a small kiss on my cheek. No matter how I acted or what stupid things I did, she always had a soft spot for me. Unlike with Derek, she knew that I would take full responsibility for my actions. My big brother always made so many mistakes in life and denied them, that she didn't trust him that much.

"Yep, I want to learn so I can make it to you one day," Cat said while licking the spoon seductively. I shook my head and sat at the table to wait for the food.

* * *

We were sitting at the dinner table, eating, when Kaleb came into the kitchen looking at every corner.

"Hey, is Ami still out?" he asked without realizing who was in the kitchen and our dumfounded faces. Was he seriously barging into my house without knocking? He then looked at our expressions and looked ashamed. "Oh, sorry. The back door was open and I just came in without thinking. Amelia told me she was only going to take a short time talking to Seth, and I got worried." He arranged his hair, which was a mess.

"Don't worry, I told you to be comfortable in this house," Mom said while serving him a plate of food. She didn't need to ask him if he was hungry, we were always hungry.

"Ami is still with Seth, they had a lot to talk about," I said sternly. His head snapped at me, like he hadn't realize it was me sitting there. Then he looked to my side and saw Cat glaring at him.

"Okay, I'll just leave; I don't want to bother a family dinner." Kaleb looked very uncomfortable.

"Don't leave because of me. I don't care that you and Ami are together. I'm here because of Luke, nothing else. And I know the big secret," Cat said with an attitude. I gave her a big smile and pecked her cheek.

"Stay, at least to eat, I already served you a plate." Mom placed the plate on the counter. I thought I was imagining the way he was looking at Cat, but I wasn't. He was looking at her with apologetic eyes. He thought for a while, but ended up sitting in one of the high stools in front of the counter, facing his back to us.

"Are you really okay with him being here?" I asked Cat.

"I don't care, I'm over him. I might still be hurt that Ami is with him, but I don't care what she does with her life."

I was battling with myself in telling her what really happened between Ami and Kaleb. But I was scared that she was going to deduce that the same happened to Embry with her.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Cat asked me after a while in silence.

"About you and Ami. Can the friendship be saved?" I was looking at her with concerned eyes. I wanted both of them in my life like old times, when it was only the three of us and everything else in the world didn't matter.

"I don't know, the way she's acting is hurting me. And I'm not talking about ignoring me, because now I know that was because of the change. But why is she with him after she told me a million times I was making a mistake. She hated him and it broke my heart when I found out about them being together, I felt betrayed." Her voice was barely a whisper, but I knew that Kaleb could hear her. He kept looking back and giving me a remorseful look. "I still can't understand why you forgave her. She was worst with you. All the horrible things she said…"

"Cat, don't go there. Ami and I resolved things because I love her like my sister and no matter what, that will never change. There is something that happens when you turn into a werewolf. Sometimes people change. Ami saw the change in Kaleb, I might not understand completely what happened but I think you should give her a second chance. Let her explain everything," I begged, releasing my fork and grabbing her hands.

"Okay, I'll try." A smile spread on my face as I heard those words.

A while later, Jacob arrived with Embry. He gave me a hard look, but went to say something to Dad. Embry was looking gloom, but when Cat gave him a smile, he returned it with a bigger one. Mom listened to what Jacob told Dad and went to serve them a plate. When all of us were almost done with our food—Cat finished a long time ago as she only ate a little—Ami and Seth arrived.

They stepped into the kitchen, laughing and bonding like father and daughter. I was happy to see her like that, and I noticed that everyone felt the same. Mom was beaming in front of the sink, as she was cleaning the dishes. They saw all of us and stopped laughing, looking at everyone.

"Kaleb, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be resting," Ami said while placing her hands on her hips. He stood up and went to her side.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep without you. I came here looking for you and Emily made me eat a whole bunch of food," he said with a sad puppy face.

"Really? I made you eat all that food? Next time, I won't give you anything," Mom joked with a fake scowl.

"Okay, she didn't make me, but I missed you too much." He hugged her, giving her small kisses on her head. Then he went to her lips and they started to make out passionately, like always.

"Come on break it up. I'm going to have a serious talk with you, young man. Now you have to have my permission for whatever you're going to do with my daughter," Seth said with a fatherly tone. Everyone laughed except Cat, who was really confused.

"Daughter?" she asked really loud. Everyone stopped talking and laughing and looked at her. When Ami saw her, she almost jumped of shock.

"Catlyn, what are you doing here?" Ami inquired seriously, but her excitement was still palpable.

"Oh, I know everything. Luke and Embry told me earlier. What did he mean by daughter?" She was pointing at Seth.

Ami laughed a little. "Well, this is my famous and mysterious dad, Seth Clearwater."

Cat looked at me to make sure Ami wasn't joking with her. I shook my head, telling her it was the truth. "Your father? But he's too young; he looks your age." Cat's tone was still skeptical.

Seth looked to corroborate that Cat knew the secret. I nodded and he said, "That's because I'm also a werewolf, just like them. I'm from the previous generation—Sam's pack." He grabbed the plate of food Mom was giving him. It was amazing how she was always alert on giving food to everyone.

"Oh, that explains a lot. Wait did you just say Sam's pack?" She was looking at Dad with wide eyes and he just nodded, letting her know that he was also like us.

"Yes, I was. I stopped changing when Luke was about two years old," Dad responded. Cat was making an 'ohh' sound capturing everything.

"And so were the two of you, right?" She pointed at Embry and Jacob. They just nodded. "Wait, how old are you?"

"I'm 35, and they are what…40?" Seth chuckled. The other two laughed. Embry threw his fork at him, which grazed his ear and ended stuck on the opposite wall. Mom gave him a killer stare.

"Sorry, Em, I'll fix the holes. It's just irritating how this little butthead here is still so annoying. We are thirty-seven, not that old," Embry corrected, giving a wink at Cat. She blushed and looked down, unable to hold his stare. It was an awkward moment, thank God for Mom who broke it.

"Oh, I've missed this so much. Having my wolves in my kitchen, eating and enjoying my food." All of us laughed, letting out the tension. Dad got up and went to hug her and kiss her scars, like always.

"Come on, Sam, I thought you were going to stop doing that," Embry said with a smirk on his face.

"And I thought that you were going to be man enough to handle this," Dad said, still kissing Mom. Everyone laughed again and started to talk about old memories. I listened and laughed at the right moments. Catlyn was quiet and I didn't know if she was listening or lost in her own thoughts. She kept glancing at Ami, who was cuddled with Kaleb, eating her food.

"I'm going to talk to her," she told me and got up.

"Amelia, can we talk?" Ami looked back and gave Cat a small smile. She kissed Kaleb lightly on the lips and got up from his lap, where she was sitting.

They left to the hall outside the kitchen, but I could still hear what they were talking about. Kaleb was very still in his chair, which meant that he was probably also listening.

Cat apologized to Ami for all the horrible things she said the other day. Ami also apologized and they started to talk about everything that had happened since the night of the bonfire. When it got to the part about Kaleb, I felt him tense up. So did I. Ami could've told Cat about imprinting, but to my luck, she didn't. Instead, she said that she saw something different in Kaleb and that they were getting to know each other in a different way. Cat didn't sound convinced, but at least she gave Ami a second chance. My heart was celebrating at the thought of having them both back in my life.

When they reentered the kitchen, I gave a thankful smile at Ami, and she returned the gesture with a wink. She went again to sit on Kaleb's lap and finish her food while he caressed and kissed her. Now that I paid attention, I noticed that he had really changed. He didn't look anymore like the pompous ass he acted before. It was like he only acted as Ami wanted and Ami also acted like how he wanted. It was too weird, so I ignored it and centered my attention back on Cat.

"Are we going to finish what we started earlier?" she whispered, grazing my earlobe with her teeth. I grabbed her sides to control the part of my body that wanted to explode.

"Stop that, my parents are in the same room," I told her, and she looked at me devilish. I wasn't really concerned about my parents, more of Embry's reaction. I could feel his eyes on us and he probably was listening to all Cat was saying.

"I'm calling home and telling Mom I'm staying here with Ami." She winked at me and got her cell phone out. She told her mom that she solved things with Amelia and that she wanted to stay to talk more. Her mom, being so excited, agreed without asking any questions.

While Cat talked on the phone, I saw Ami stand up with Kaleb and made to leave. "Where are you going?" Seth asked her, interrupting everyone's conversation.

"Umm…to Kaleb's house. You know I'm staying over there," Ami said innocently.

"No, you are not staying in his house," he said in his fatherly tone again. It was weird watching a guy that looked our age talk like that.

"Are you serious? Where am I supposed to stay? My room is trashed, remember?" Ami wrapped her arms around her chest.

Seth thought about it for a while and, in the end, decided that he was going to stay at Kaleb's house and Jacob was going to stay here. It was funny how Ami looked at Seth as they left. She was trying to be mad at him but couldn't. All she did was pout, having Seth over there meant that they couldn't do anything intimate.

It was really late when Mom came to me and said, "Luke, we are going to sleep. When are you going to take Catlyn home?" She looked sleepy. Dad was already upstairs waiting for her. Jacob and Embry went for a run before crashing on the sofas, they gladly decided to take the night patrol, and we didn't mind.

"Later, I want to talk to her a little bit more," I lied with a serious expression. I didn't want her suspecting my real plans.

"Okay, but not too late. I don't want her to get in trouble because of you." She reprimanded me and went upstairs.

When I heard her door close, Cat and I started to sneak upstairs to my room. "I feel like a little kid," Cat whispered, stifling a laugh. We got in my room and immediately started what Mom and Dad had interrupted earlier.

The whole time I was taking Cat's clothes off, I was thinking about what Dad had told me. What if I imprinted and forgot about Cat. I pushed the thoughts aside when she noticed my distraction and started to pout because I was ignoring her. I placed my hands on her breast and felt her body respond to my every action, driving away all the thoughts. At the beginning, I was scared that I was going to hurt her, as my strength had increased and my _whole_ body had grown. But I controlled my animal instincts and made love to her like she wanted me to. I wasn't even thinking about how my parents were going to react when they found out that Cat stayed all night, or how Embry was going to take everything. All I cared about was to please the beautiful woman I had in my arms.

* * *

When I woke up, I looked at the clock and it was almost nine o'clock. I wanted to stay in bed with Cat, but I heard various voices coming from downstairs, and something told me I should go and check who the voices belonged to. I moved a little and Cat woke up. She was lying on my side, cuddled in a fetal position.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I whispered, and kissed her cheek. She turned her head and kissed my lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. A little bit hot, but the rest was fine," she said while stretching in the bed. "Do I have to sneak out?" She was wearing an evil smile.

"Nope, I don't care what Mom and Dad might say. I love you too much to care," I said, and kissed her again. My hand started to tickle her sides and she squirmed out of my grasp.

"Don't!" She was trying not to laugh.

"Shhh…" I shushed her as I heard someone coming up the stairs. I also heard a baby and got distracted thinking about what a baby was doing in my house when the door opened. Cat squealed and covered herself with the sheets. I sat up and placed the pillow between my legs.

"I'm sorry, Luke. Em told me you were still sleeping _alone_," Ami said, almost laughing.

"Well, Mom doesn't have to know everything I do at night. I didn't want her to be checking on me and Cat," I explained. Ami just shrugged, probably pissed off that I had fun last night, while she didn't. I saw that she was carrying a bundle of blankets, and I heard a baby sound coming from the blankets. "Who's the baby?" I asked curiously. Cat was now behind my back, embarrassed.

"Hey, Ami!" she said really low.

"Hey Cat, there is nothing to be ashamed of. At least I found the two of you and didn't explode into a wolf." She smirked at me. I didn't like what she said so I growled at her, she just laughed. "And this is Sophie, Quil and Claire's baby. Claire just got out of the hospital and Quil brought Sophie here so I could see her again," Ami added while cooing at the baby. I was staring at the bundle because I wanted to see the baby. Ami saw me. "Do you want to see her?"

I nodded and she got closer. Ami placed the bundle in my arms and it felt amazing to hold such a small thing. Just as I was lowering the blanket to see better the baby, little Sophie opened her eyes. My whole world stopped as I stared into those beautiful dark eyes.

* * *

****Please Review...**


	24. The Cullens

**_**Beta by Dani_**

**Chapter 23: The Cullens**

**Kaleb's POV**

**I**t was already Sunday and today we were meeting the famous Cullen family. These past days it had been the three stooges' job to inform us about the vamp family. They told us about their gifts, how they worked, and lastly about their various personalities. They even taught us what to do to maintain control around them. Being only pups, as they called us, meant that we could only lose control by being near them. Also, we needed control as the vamps were going to be teaching us defensive and offensive moves against their own kind. I was driven out of my thoughts by Ami, who was stirring on my side.

"Good morning," Ami mumbled with a raspy voice. These days she had been, at least, allowed to sleep in my bed, _but no funny business_, as Seth would say. I was glad they were bonding, as Ami was really happy of finally having a dad, but his rule of no sex until we knew each other better, was ridiculous. I already knew my Ami, and she knew everything about me—at least the important stuff. I really didn't mind not having sex, as we decided that our relationship meant more, but sleeping at night next to her and not being able to touch her intimately was frustrating and hard. Every time we would start kissing, our heartbeats would accelerate and Seth would barge into my room or scream—from whenever he was—to split us apart. I wasn't taking it that bad, but Ami would get pissed off and scream at Seth that she was at least allowed to kiss me.

"Good morning to you," I responded, and kissed her softly on the lips. When I was pulling away, she got on top of me and intensified the kiss. Her hands were all over my body and they ended on the elastic band of my boxers.

"Ami, you need to stop." My breath hitched as her warm hands pressed against the indentation between my hips and private part.

"Mmm…" was all she said to me. Her mouth was going to my soft spot, the space between my earlobe and neck. Once she started kissing me there, I forgot where I was, my hands slipped under her tank top and her breathing and heartbeat accelerated.

"Amelia, Kaleb, get your butts out of bed right now," Seth shouted from somewhere in the house. Ami grunted and got off me. She got out of bed and started to kick at the air, really frustrated. It was funny seeing her have an anger tantrum, and I stared at her with amusement in my eyes. She saw my expression and stopped.

"I'm sorry for attacking you like that," she whispered. That was the bad part of having a werewolf for a father, he could hear everything.

"It's okay. And I don't mind about Seth, he's fulfilling his parental duties." I got out of bed and hugged her. "Besides, he's doing us a favor. Do you have any idea how much we're going to enjoy being together again after this long time," I whispered in her ear. She let out a small moan, and I got her out of the room before we lost control again.

"You know what? I'm going to take you to dinner while we're in Seattle. What do you think?" I asked while we brushed our teeth.

"That would be good, show Dad that we can date like normal people," she said loud enough so Seth could hear her clearly. He was probably listening intently to what we were doing in the bathroom. We finished brushing our teeth and headed to the kitchen. My stomach rumbled as I smelled what Mom was making for breakfast. I smelled scrambled eggs with lots of vegetables—as I loved—fried ham and sausages.

We got in the kitchen and Mom was already putting the food on plates. "Good morning," we both said at the same time, only I said it more cheerfully as Ami was glaring at Seth, who was finishing his plate. They greeted us and continued to talk. Ami and I sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Amelia, I know you don't agree with my rule, but are you seriously going to be mad at me for a long time?" Seth asked as Ami was still glaring at him and muttering to herself.

"No, Dad, I can't be mad at you for too long. It's just frustrating denying my body what it wants. But I'll try to behave better," she said, and gave him a small smile.

Seth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, I saw it took a lot of effort for him not to burst and scream at Amelia. After a few seconds, he released the breath he'd been holding and said in a strained voice, "Ami, you're lucky we have more important matters to discuss or we would be having another intimacy talk right now."

"What important matters do we need to discuss?" Ami asked, eyeing her father with fear in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze so she could be assured that I was there.

"Before you walked in, we were discussing about what should be done about school," Seth informed us. I looked at Mom with a reproachful glare. She had been bothering me this whole week about my decision if I wanted to continue school. Ami, evidently, relaxed into my side and continued to eat her breakfast.

"I was just asking Seth to give me his opinion on what the two of you should do, so don't give me that look Kaleb Addison Early," Mom said while pointing a menacing finger at me.

Ami tried to cover her laugh by pretending she was coughing. The first time she heard my second name was because of Dad. He was telling her anecdotes of things I used to do when I was little. I was pissed off because after they laughed about me for a while, Mom showed her my baby pictures. I said a smart comment and Dad screamed at me with my full name—they only used it when I did something wrong. Amelia laughed about my second name, and since then, she had used it to make fun of me. She always teased that it was a girl's name. I didn't like it, but it was my grandfather's name and I respected that. Dad wanted it to be my first name, as he loved his Dad a lot and watched him die when he was only ten years old, but Mom wanted Kaleb, and in the end, she won.

I looked at Ami very seriously. "I'm sorry, baby, but I can't help it," she apologized by giving me small kisses all over my face. "Am I forgiven?" She looked at me with her lips pouted. I nodded and continued to eat.

"So what are the two of you doing with school?" Seth asked, bringing up the subject again. Ami was chewing her food slowly, lost in thoughts. I knew what she was thinking about. We'd had this conversation almost every night. We wanted to continue our normal life, but we couldn't put aside the worry of the upcoming battle. After a while, Ami told Mom and Seth our worries and why we were confused in our decision.

"Ami, if you're going to worry about the "what if's," you are never going to have a normal life. I recommend that the two of you continue school. When the battle comes, you'll fight, and when it's over, hopefully nothing else will happen and you can continue school again. I didn't drop out, yes I lost a lot of days, but I continued and finished," Seth said, and Mom nodded, she agreed with him.

"Do you want to give it a try?" Ami asked me, she already knew that I'd do whatever she wanted, but she still cared about my opinion.

"Sure, Seth's got a point there," I said, and kissed her hand sweetly. We agreed that we were going to start school. Mom was going to call the school while we were in Seattle and when we got back we had to take the end of terms reposition test.

We finished breakfast and went to Sam's house. That was where we were going to get together to leave for Seattle. I was driving Dad's pickup truck, a black Ford F250 with huge wheels. I loved this truck and hopefully, as Dad was thinking of buying a new car, he would give me this one.

When we got to Sam's house, everyone was already ready to leave. Uncle Jake left earlier in wolf form to get there first and let the Cullens know we were on our way. Everyone was getting their bags in the trunk of Sam's SUV. We were going to stay for a couple of days and we needed extra clothes. Thomas and Luke were riding with Ami and I, while Seth and Embry were with Sam. Amelia told me Emily wanted to come, but she promised Claire to help her with the baby at least for the first week.

Luke didn't want to ride with me, but he said he preferred this than being with his dad, glaring at him every few seconds. After what happened with Cat, Emily and Sam has been mad at Luke for the way he acted.

As Sam started to back out of the driveway, Ami turned around and faced Luke. "How are you holding up?" she asked him.

* * *

That day Luke imprinted on Sophie, hell broke loose in the Uley's house. I was downstairs when Ami decided to wake Luke and show him the baby. Everyone was talking loudly and excitedly to Quil and Claire and it was hard to listen to what was happening upstairs. A while passed when I heard a female voice shouting. I ran upstairs, followed by Seth, Embry, Thomas and Uncle Jake. We got to Luke's room and I saw that he was holding Sophie while looking at her with adoration. I recognized immediately what had happened, Luke had imprinted on the baby.

The shouts came from Catlyn, who was covering herself with a sheet and yelling at Luke. Embry made to go inside, but Uncle Jake and Thomas stopped him. "Embry calm down. She is mad right now and she'll hurt your feelings." Jake was telling him. I was noticing that I could see Catlyn clearly, which could mean that she was in pain.

"Luke, what do you mean you want me to leave? Answer me." She was shaking him, but his eyes only belonged to the baby. Ami saw us and went to my side—I was the only one inside the room. Immediately, everyone from downstairs was standing in the doorway.

"I mean that we can't be together anymore," Luke said softly to Cat. She started to cry uncontrollably, and between sobs was saying that Luke loved her. I noticed that with each word Cat said, Luke shook.

"Ami, take Sophie, he's losing it," I said really low in her ear. She went to Luke's side and made to take the baby. Luke looked at her with anger in his eyes and held the baby closer to him.

"Luke, give me Sophie, you're shaking and you might lose control," Ami said softly to Luke.

"I could never hurt her," he sobbed. I hadn't noticed that he was crying.

"Yes, you can," Sam said, pushing himself in the room. "Don't believe you can't hurt your imprint, because it is possible." He looked back at Emily and Luke understood. Quil finally pushed himself in the room and stood in front of Luke. Without saying anything, Luke gave Sophie to Quil, who made sure she was fine and left the room. We heard little Sophie crying really loud from the hallway, she must have already been missing Luke.

"Can everyone leave? This is not a circus show," Luke screamed through sobs. Cat was slumped in the bed, still crying, but not that hard as she was confused about how everyone was acting.

As we were leaving, Embry went into the room. Later, we found out that they explained everything to her about imprinting. Even though she understood how Embry was connected to her, she was broken that Luke didn't love her anymore. Since then, we saw in Luke's head, how bad he was feeling about how he handled the situation. Now he understood what Sam meant about never forgiving yourself for breaking another person's heart. Embry consoled Cat and took her home, but she told him that she needed some time by herself to think about what she found out.

But that wasn't all that happened, as we got downstairs, Claire was asking Quil in a hysteric fit what happened. She had stayed down in the living room as she was still sore and couldn't move that much.

"Quil, what happened?" she screamed, standing up with a lot of effort. Sophie was still crying really loud.

"Baby, sit down. I'll explain, just sit down. You need to rest," Quil told her, and she sat down again, holding out her arms so Quil would give her the baby. "We shouldn't have come here today."

"It would have happened sooner or later," Seth told him while flopping in one of the small sofas.

"You are all making me anxious. What happened up there and why is Sophie crying so much?" Claire was rocking the baby, trying to calm her down. Ami sat down in a love seat, shaking her head. She was probably thinking about how messed up things got. I sat next to her and she cuddles into my side.

"Luke imprinted on Sophie," Quil blurted abruptly, making everyone get really quiet and look at Claire's reaction. He sat at her side and placed his head on his hands.

"WHAT?" Claire bellowed after making sure that nobody was laughing or smiling jokingly. "This can't be happening."

"Claire, it's not a bad thing. You had Quil your whole life and look how things ended. You're happily married and now have a wonderful little girl," Ami said as nobody talked.

"Are you forgetting that Luke is my cousin, making him Sophie's second cousin," Claire reminded all of us in an annoyed tone. I hadn't thought of that. What was going to happen in the future? Was Sophie going to see Luke as a lover or just her cousin? "What do you have to say to all of this, Quil?"

"I…don't know. I'm still in shock that he imprinted on my baby. She's not even two days old. Baby, maybe he won't develop a lover's interest in Sophie. Remember imprinting works in weird ways," Quil replied quickly.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. We are going to let things take their course," Sam finally spoke, and everyone looked at him. He really held the leader's stance and knew how to use it. "We know that once you imprint there is no turning back. Luke will always be there for Sophie. When she's older, she'll decide and we will have to accept her decision. That's all we can do for now."

"Claire Bear, he's right, we can't let this affect us. We have a beautiful baby girl that will always have a protector, like you had me. We have to let things flow, besides, I hope she doesn't develop an interest in boys until she's thirty," Quil said, stroking Sophie's head. She finally wasn't crying that much.

In that moment that we were laughing about what Quil had said, we heard people descending the stairs. Cat left the house in a hurry, followed by Embry. Luke came down later and apologized to everyone about the whole drama. When he spoke, Sophie started to cry again and he immediately went to stand next to Claire. She was glaring at him, but she saw the pained expression Luke had and gave him Sophie, who immediately stopped crying.

Later that day, Emily and Amelia shouted nonstop at Luke for how he handled things with Catlyn. He took it all without complaining, as he couldn't stop beaming that he had finally imprinted, even though he was also freaked out that it was with his second cousin.

* * *

"Mmm…I'm still feeling like shit for what I did to Cat, but I'm holding on. Yesterday, I spent the whole day helping Mom with Sophie. She's an amazing little thing; you should hear her laugh," Luke said to Ami. I looked through the mirror and saw that he had a goofy expression.

"Ugh, man, she's a baby," Thomas complained with a disgusted gesture.

"It's not like that, idiot. I don't see her in a romantic way. I just like making her happy and comfortable. And knowing that she is well and protected makes my heart swell." All of us shook our heads as he continued to describe how it felt to be with Sophie. I understood what he meant, but it was still weird that he was talking about a baby.

I looked at Ami and she gave me a huge smile. Even though she was pissed off at Luke for what he did to Catlyn, she was happy that he had imprinted. Now he finally understood how she really felt about me and how I felt about her.

"Ugh…does it bother the two of you to be apart. I feel like my heart is still in La Push," Luke said all of a sudden, holding his chest. Thomas snickered, but he stopped when he saw Luke's pained expression. We were already on the highway following Sam closely, since Seth was the only one who knew where we were going.

"Yep, it will always feel like that when you're away from your imprint," I answered him, grabbing Ami's hand and intertwining my fingers with hers. I remembered when we imprinted and she left me alone. I never wanted to feel like that again, so I did everything possible to be with her all the time. "But your case is going to be worse, as I've never been that far from Ami."

Luke groaned and laid his head back in the seat. Thomas was already putting on his headphones and turning on his IPod. He immediately got lost in his world by looking out the window at the passing scenery. I felt sad for him as he was now the only one that hadn't imprinted, it must have been hard for him to feel how everyone felt but not understand it.

The trip to Seattle was long, as nobody was in the mood to talk. I entertained myself by hearing Ami sing almost every song that came on the radio. Her singing wasn't professional or the best I've heard, but hearing her made me feel like the luckiest guy alive—her voice was angelic.

Every time I looked at her and she smiled at me, I couldn't believe that she belonged to me and I to her. I recalled the first time we made love. She was nervous but confident about what she wanted. That night was magical and the best night of my entire life. She was the first woman I made love to, other girls I had only sex with. Making love and having sex was not the same. With sex, there was no need for emotions and feelings, but when you made love to someone, the main part was showing your feelings to your partner.

Lost in Ami's voice, we made it to a remote area in Seattle. Thomas spent the whole way listening to his music, while Luke, after huffing every few minutes, fell asleep. Sam led us through small roads that took us to greener places. I was wondering where Seth was taking us, when Sam signaled to a small dirt road. I followed him and it ended on a huge old wooden house surrounded by tall trees. It was creepy looking, but it held its history and beauty. It was a light yellow color with dark blue shutters. It consisted of two stories high and had spacious porch.

"Wow." Ami's eyes were looking at everything that was part of the house. "Definitely a vampire's lair," she said with amusement. I couldn't contain it and started to laugh. Thomas was listening and let out a loud booming laugh, waking Luke, who jumped.

As soon as I got out of the truck, the stench hit me and my whole body shook. I started to breathe deeply, trying to get accustomed to the scent, something the guys taught us. I saw that Ami was also doing the same. The others got out and we stood next to Sam and the others, our bodies shaking slightly.

"How did they get this house?" Sam asked Seth, looking at the house.

"Oh, you know Esme. She found the ad in a newspaper and bought it. They have been remodeling it these days. It was worse when we came before," Seth answered. I couldn't see movement in the house and it was making me uneasy.

"Where did you and the Cullens used to live exactly?" Thomas asked them.

"In a small town in Canada. It wasn't as good as Forks, but the Cullens could go out during the day without causing problems," Seth said.

"Are we going to stay outside until they come out, or knock on their door?" Luke asked grudgingly. He was probably feeling pain from being so far away from Sophie.

At that moment, the front door opened and Uncle Jake came out, followed by a small girl. Her curly bronze hair was bouncing as she happily walked to us. I could hear a small fast heartbeat, which told me she was the half breed, Jacob's imprint, and my aunt in law.

"Sorry for not coming out faster, we were making some last preparations. They are giving you some time to get accustomed to the scent," Jacob addressed specifically the new ones. All of us were still trembling slightly, but nothing out of control. Ami was at my side with her hand intertwined in mine.

"Whenever you're ready we can step inside," he added as we were really silent. The only ones who were speaking were Sam and Embry. Sam was greeting the half breed while she asked Embry about him finally imprinting.

"Oh, I'm being rude. I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie. I'm Jake's wife." While she talked, a boy came running really fast out the house. He looked around the age of fourteen or fifteen and was eyeing us with wide eyes.

"Taylor, we told you to wait inside," Uncle Jake said to him. The boy rolled his eyes and kept looking at us, especially at Ami. "Excuse his sudden appearance, this is our son Taylor Black. He can get impatient. We have told him about you guys coming and he couldn't wait to meet other shape shifters apart from the three of us."

The boy waved at us, but stayed between Nessie and Jacob. He looked a lot like Jacob, except his eyes were a light brown, almost green. His heartbeat was at normal speed but it made a loud thudding sound, like it was too strong.

"We are also being rude. I'm Ami, short for Amelia." Ami introduced herself and went forward to shake Nessie's and Taylor's hand. "The alpha," she added as they were looking at her with awe. Taylor had a huge grin on his face when Ami shook his hand. That little pipsqueak was crushing on my girlfriend.

"I'm Kaleb, Jake's nephew," I said, and approached them while wrapping my arm around Ami's waist. She knew what I was doing and gave me a shame on you look. I knew Taylor was a kid, but he was eyeing Ami from head to foot.

"Oh, Jake talked to me about you. It's my pleasure to meet his family—well, my family," Renesmee said sweetly. Now that I was close to her, I noticed that her scent wasn't of a vamp. It was floral and really soothing. My shaking settled a little as I took in her scent.

Sam was the one to introduce Luke, as he was his son. Thomas being a show off, stepped forward, and after saying his name and whose kid he was, kissed Renesmee on the hand. She blushed and giggled, making Jacob growl.

"Jake, he's being a gentleman. Come on, why don't we go inside so you can meet everyone," Nessie suggested with a sweet voice. I noticed that Taylor made to say something to Ami, but Jacob grabbed him by the shoulder and led him to the house.

As we made our way to the house, I noticed that Seth was really quiet and seemed anxious.

"Ami, can I talk to you before going inside?" Seth was fidgeting and biting his bottom lip. Ami nodded and we stayed back. "Alone," he added to me. I trusted him as he was Ami's dad, but I didn't want to be away from her. I hesitated for a moment but went inside with the others.

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

**I** followed Dad as he entered the forest near the house. He had been acting weird since we arrived. His heartbeat had been fast and it got faster when Renesmee told us to go inside. We walked until we were really inside the forest. He turned around and I grew shocked by his expression. His eyes were really dark and distant. He was on the verge of tears and couldn't meet my gaze.

"I'm scared," he confessed quietly. I was frozen and didn't know what to do. I didn't understand why he was so scared of introducing me to Emma. Was she that bad?

"Hey don't. What's the worst that could happen?" I asked, trying to put humor in my voice.

"She kills you," he mumbled with a flat voice. I chuckled, but stopped as I saw his serious face.

"I think that I can take care of myself, Dad." I was trying to understand what he was really trying to tell me. Everything he had told me about Emma flashed really fast through my mind. I analyzed how she left with him so easily, her mysterious condition, how he would avert his eyes whenever he would talk about her and, lastly, how I was wondering lately why he hadn't stopped phasing. It hit me like a huge brick was dropped into my stomach. I let out a gasp and Dad knew I understood as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, breathless as my head was spinning.

"Because I didn't know how you were going to react. We've been having such a good time bonding that I just told myself everyday that the next day I was going to tell you. I've been trying to pluck up the courage and tell you, but I get scared that you were going to be mad at me." His voice was panicked, while his eyes begged me to understand.

"Why would I be mad that Emma is a vampire? She's your imprint." I was confused and it showed on my voice.

"I don't know what has gotten into me. I've been scared of acting differently around you and pushing you away. I've been telling myself, and so have Embry and Jake, that everything is going to be fine between us. But I keep stopping myself by imagining that you are going to freak out. Having me in your life means that you will also have her. I don't really know how you feel towards vampires and having one in your family," he said while almost scratching his face off. I approached him and took his hands in mine. He looked at me directly.

"If Emma means a lot to you, then she also means a lot to me no matter what she is. I might have a little hatred toward leeches in general, but I haven't met the Cullens and their way of life. All my experiences with vamps haven't been good, but I'm willing to have an open mind and give them an opportunity. Besides, isn't Bella a vamp and she is already family," I said, still holding his hands. It was funny how I was acting like the parent and he like a scared child.

"Thanks." He gave me a big hug.

"How did it happen? As I assume she was turned after you imprinted," I asked while still in his embrace. He stood really straight and his eyes got distant again.

"We were still living in Forks and I took Emma to meet the Cullens. She already knew about the big secret. You know, Jasper is the one who is still having problems with control. Well, he attacked her as soon as we got in the house. Before anyone could react, he took her from my grasp and bit her. Everyone got him off her, but it was too late. I remember my heart broke as I saw her broken body. They usually do everything possible to stop the venom from spreading through the body, but she had lost a lot of blood and the only way was to let her get turned." I was frozen as I imagined how it would feel to see your imprint almost dead.

"Wow, it must have been difficult for you."

"Uhum…I had to stay away from her for about ten months. She was a newborn and could lose control and attack me. It's still hard. She has to watch every move when she kisses me or when we are intimate, so she doesn't bite me by accident." His mouth was twitching in the corner, probably remembering all the close moments they must have had. "Come on; lets head back," he said suddenly. It was as if he had finally made up his mind that nothing bad was going to happen.

We started to walk at normal pace. "Wait, does anyone know about me being your daughter?"

"Yeah, almost everyone must know by now. The first one was Edward; of course he read my mind. He told Bella because he doesn't keep secrets from her. Jacob told Nessie and I told Esme and Carlisle, as I needed their advice. The others, I don't know, but knowing them, they had to find out some way," he responded with amusement.

"What about Leah?" I couldn't believe that I hadn't asked him before.

"Well, no. I was planning on going with you to Oregon to surprise her with the news. She doesn't even know I was in La Push. So what do you think? After this, would you like to go with me to Oregon?" he asked me.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss telling her. I want to see her face when she finds out that she has a niece."

We reached the house and both of us took a deep breath before stepping inside. When we got inside, my jaw dropped as I was expecting the inside of the house to resemble the outside, but it was the contrary. I ignored the stench that was sending ripples of fire through my body and captured everything. In front of us stood a huge foyer with a glorious wooden staircase with burgundy railings. The ceiling had a circular glass which made the sunlight illuminate the foyer. And the back wall, behind the staircase, was a huge window. Paintings adorned the side walls and small tables held vases full of flowers. I was frozen, appreciating the beauty; these vamps definitely knew how to live. There were two doorways, one on each side. I heard voices coming from the right side.

"Come on; everyone must be waiting for us," Dad said quietly.

"Everything is so beautiful," I whispered like a little girl admiring a pretty dress.

"Well, leave it to Esme to make a crumbling house into a palace," he said as we went to the right doorway, which led to the living room.

Everyone was sitting at the end of the room on various sofas and chairs. The living room was spacious and included a lot of stunning items. The first one you could see was a grand black piano in the middle of the room. There were also small bookshelves that contained an assortment of tattered books. There was an area with a big flat screen and giant pillows in front, while another that was more of a formal sitting area. That was where everyone was sitting. The side wall was nonexistent; again, it was a glass window with various panes open, letting a light breeze enter the house. On the back wall were two separate doors that led to another rooms.

As everyone saw us, they became really quiet except a small curvy vamp, who jumped, squeaked, and ran to Seth. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as that was where she reached, and pulled him down. They started to kiss and I took the opportunity to walk to Kaleb, who was waiting for me in a single cushioned chair.

"Everything okay?" he asked as I sat at his side. I nodded and looked at Emma, who was still wrapped around Dad. He had lifted her and they were locked in a passionate kiss. I never would imagine seeing him like that, and it was uncomfortable. I looked again to my front and everyone was staring at me.

"I'm Amelia," I said timidly, trying to hold my breath as much as I could. My skin was prickling and I had to close my eyes to concentrate on not exploding. My thoughts were all over the place and it was hard to contain the anger my wolf side wanted to express. I was torn between attacking all the leeches and acting as a good leader and control myself.

"You'll get used to it. Just don't think about it and it won't bother that much," Kaleb whispered in my ear. His voice made me relax a little. I inhaled his scent and opened my eyes. Everyone was still staring at me; the leeches were tense, ready to attack if I lost control.

"Sorry, I'm still not used to the smell," I said apologetically to the vamps. They nodded slightly, letting me know they understood.

"You don't have to be so timid, if the scent is too overwhelming just say it or step outside, we won't be insulted. I'm Carlisle by the way," a blond vamp said. He was really young, all of them were, but they exuded maturity. I couldn't talk, afraid that if I did I was going to growl. Kaleb saw my attitude and placed a hand on my small back to give me confidence. Why wasn't this hard for them? Maybe because I was the alpha. Luke was sitting between Sam and Embry and he was looking a little tense. Thomas was sitting comfortably next to Jacob, he had a huge smile plastered in his face and he was eyeing the vampires with awed.

"Let me introduce my family so you can feel more comfortable," the blond one continued. "This is my wife, Esme." The one standing next to him waved. She had light brown hair and radiated a maternal vibe. "This is my son, Edward, and you have heard of his wife, Bella." A tall bronze haired guy nodded. Next to him was Charlie's daughter, a beautiful brunette. I'd seen pictures of her, the few Charlie had around the house. If you took away all the vampire beauty, you could see some things from Charlie, her hair and the shape of her eyes. I recited in my head their gifts; Edward was the mind reader and Bella the shield. Edward nodded, letting me know that I was right.

"And yes, you are feeling more on edge because you're the alpha. Your duty is to protect your pack," he said softly so I wouldn't get scared. His voice was magical and held a strange vibration. Bella came forward very swiftly.

"I'm glad to finally meet the girl who stole my dad's heart," she said with a wind-chime voice. I stood from the chair so I could talk to her properly. "I sometimes would call him and he would tell me things about you. I'm glad that you were the daughter figure until he died. I'll always be in your debt for that. It was hard to leave him behind, but he needed to have a normal life without us, and he wasn't going to leave Sue. You know I really wanted to go to his funeral but we made a promise not to step foot in Forks or La Push until everyone who knew us passed away." She was really sweet and I felt at ease around her, maybe because she was family.

"Don't worry, I can assure you he had a happy life," I said, and before I could react, she was hugging me. Her icy skin felt like knifes cutting me. I let out a feral growl and my whole body began to shake. She released me and in a blur was standing next to Edward.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have hugged you."

"No problem, you just took me by surprise." As I talked, I felt a calming sense surround me. I knew one of them could control emotions, but didn't know who. "Thanks to whoever is calming me," I said to no one in particular.

"That would be me, I'm Jasper," a blond, lean vamp said. His accent was from the south, the same as the ones who attacked us. He was standing next to a pixie-like vamp. I looked at her and she beamed at me.

"I'm Alice, the one who sees the future. But you must already know. These three did a good job informing you of us," she said with a small, soft voice. She came forward. "Can I give you a hug, I might not see your future, but I can tell we are going to be good friends." I was shocked of how she was talking really fast and with confidence. I nodded and she hugged me lightly, this time, the cold bothered me, but I expected it. She let go of me and stood again next to her mate.

"And lastly, we have Emmett and Rosalie, as you already met Nessie and Taylor," Carlisle said, pointing to couple standing behind everyone. The male was very muscular and had dark hair. He waved at me with an amused smile on his face. The female was really beautiful and blond, wavy hair surrounded her like a halo. Her body was spectacular and she held herself like she knew she was pretty. Her face, otherwise, said something else, she was smiling but it wasn't sincere.

"So you're the famous female alpha the dogs have been talking about a lot. You don't seem that strong to have that position," the guy named Emmett said really loudly and flexed his muscles. He was leering and I knew he was challenging me.

"Emmett, don't be rude, she's just starting to know us," Esme scolded him. He apologized, but was still smiling evilly at me.

"Maybe we'll have to see if I'm strong enough. You're on!" I said while giving him a toothy smile. Kaleb laughed and stood up to smooch my cheek. Jacob told me how this Emmett guy liked challenges, and so did I.

"Okay, tonight we are teaching you pups how to fight properly. We can wrestle after." He clasped his hands really hard, making a booming sound. Every vamp looked at him and rolled their eyes.

"Ignore Emmett, he's just tired of all of us whooping his ass and he wants someone new to do the same," Jacob said. Emmett made to tackle Jacob, but Esme hissed and he stopped.

"Oh please, uncle Em, even I have beaten you sometimes," Taylor said, winking at me. I felt Kaleb tense on my side. I couldn't believe he was jealous of this little kid. For crying out loud, he looked like a thirteen year old teen. Someone chuckled, and I saw Edward changing to a serious expression. He was probably hearing my thoughts.

I looked again at Dad and he was still wrapped in Emma's arms. I was wondering how it would feel to be so near a leech and if the smell bothered him, when he detached himself and looked at me. His eyes became worried again.

"Emma, I want you to meet someone." My heart skipped and started to beat really fast. I felt the calming sensation again, which meant the Jasper dude knew the secret. Seth grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her to where I was standing next to Kaleb. She was giggling, unaware of what was coming. "This is Amelia, Lizzie's daughter."

Emma gasped and looked at me from head to toe with her huge piercing golden eyes. "Oh my God, you definitely have her eyes. It's so weird." She squeaked, still staring at me. "I remember when Seth told me she was pregnant I wanted to go see her and help her, but I couldn't as she didn't know about this…" She signaled to herself. "And when she died, it broke my heart that I wasn't there for her. But now I'm glad that she left behind a beautiful young woman and an alpha, she would be so proud of you." If vampires could cry she would have been.

"Umm… it's a pleasure to meet you. It's good to know someone who knew my mom." My heart was still hammering hard in my chest. I looked at Dad and he let out a deep breath.

"There is another thing," he said to Emma. She looked at him with questioning eyes. I braced myself for the worst while grabbing Kaleb's hand, and squeezed it. Everyone stopped breathing—the only sound was the breeze whistling through the open panes and the heartbeats of the living ones. "She's my daughter." Only those with super hearing caught what he said, as he whispered really low.

Silence…

Emma let out a hiss and got in a crouch position in front of Seth. I felt myself tense up, ready to attack.

"How could you lie to me?" she hissed.

"Emma, I didn't know. I found out just a few days ago," Dad said pleadingly. He had his arms stretched in front of him in defense.

"But you had something with Lizzie and you denied it to me. This is why you were acting so weird when you came with Jake. You told me I was your first and that made me feel special." She was screaming at Seth.

I felt the burning take over. I jumped and phased in the middle of the jump, landing on my four paws between Emma and Dad. She launched at me and we crashed on the front wall, cracking it and making a huge hole. Plaster rained on us, covering my fur in white dust. She had me pinned against the floor. Everyone scrambled and tried to get near us, but I bit her shoulder, making her release a loud piercing shriek. I took the opportunity to turn things around and slam her to the floor. The wooden floor cracked, sending splinters everywhere.

I bared my teeth at her, and before she could get out of my grasp, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper grabbed her and pulled her from beneath me. They were wrestling with her really hard, she was putting a fight.

"Baby, calm down, can we talk about this like civilized people?" Dad was screaming at her. The other vamps were crouched, ready to attack if it was needed. Luke, Thomas and Kaleb were shaking but controlling themselves, they knew that four giant wolves would destroy the house.

"No, I don't want to talk to you Seth Clearwater." Dad was shaking, but as soon as the vamps managed to take her out the house, he calmed a little.

"Oh my! You shouldn't have told her like that, Seth. You of all people know that she has a strong character," Esme said, looking at all the mess we made in her house.

"Sorry, Esme, I'll help fix everything up. But first, I have to talk to her, make her see reason," Dad said with a broken expression, and his voice was distant. "I knew she was going to react badly, but not like this. She could have killed you." He directed that statement at me. I let out a whine. I knew he must have been upset seeing his imprint and daughter fighting.

I felt a cold breeze run through my spine, and next thing I knew, I was naked on all fours. Kaleb came to me and gave me his shirt. "I'm sorry, Dad, but she was going to attack you and the anger took control of me," I said, grabbing Kaleb's shirt and putting it on. It reached just below my private part, at least it did its job.

"I'll go take your bag from the truck so you can change into proper clothes," Sam said, and left the house. I was looking at my bare feet. I felt Dad staring hard at me and I couldn't meet his eyes. I didn't want to see the disappointment. He approached me and gave a strong hug.

"I'm not mad at you, I just got scared. I'll go and calm her down and explain everything. I know she'll understand and hopefully apologize to you. She's not that bad when you know her, she just sometimes loses control." It sounded as if it wasn't the first time she had attacked him or the others. He released me and left the house through the hole in the wall as Sam came with my bag.

"Are you okay, nothing broken?" Luke asked. Now that the fight was over, everyone was regaining their composure.

"I'm fine. Where can I go change?" I asked no one in particular. I felt everyone who was still in the room stare at me with wonder.

"Nessie, why don't you show her which room she's staying in. The rest of you follow Bella and Alice, they'll show you your respective rooms," Esme said sweetly. "I'll be making lunch, all of you must be starving."

We all scattered, following the vamps. While I followed Nessie and Jacob with Kaleb on my side, the others went outside to get the bags. Ever since Kaleb noticed how enthusiastic Taylor was around me, he had been glued to my hip. As we started to go up the stairs, I heard Taylor talking excitedly to Thomas about the fight. They were similar in personality and I was glad that Thomas was going to have someone to spend time with while we were here.

The second story was also beautiful. It consisted of two halls, one on each side, which led to the bedrooms. Paintings also decorated the light cream walls and flowers were also present. The entire floor was dark wood and the ceiling a masterpiece. Stars, angels and clouds decorated it. I was distracted watching everything, when Kaleb stopped me. I didn't notice that Jacob was pointing at a door.

"Sorry, but I've never seen such a glorious house," I said, lacing my voice with awe.

"Yeah, grandma can do wonders. You would have also loved our house in Canada, it wasn't as big as this one, but it was beautiful," Nessie said with a huge smile on her face.

"The two of you are staying together right?" Jacob asked, opening the door to the room

"Yep, unless Dad has other plans in mind." I rolled my eyes. They chuckled and looked at each other like remembering something. Kaleb and I entered the room and Jake and Nessie left us alone. Kaleb dropped my bag and I, again, got lost in looking at the room. It wasn't that big, but it held a hidden beauty. In the middle, stood a big dark wood bed with white silk sheets. Two tall dressers stood on one of the walls; they matched the bed. Behind the bed was a tall window, with its shutters open. On the left wall was a door. I peaked inside and saw a big bathroom. There was another door inside it, probably a shared bathroom for two rooms.

"Come here," Kaleb said, and carried me to the bed. He placed me in the middle and sat down on my side. "What are you thinking about?" He was playing with my fingers.

"A lot of things. What if she doesn't accept me and I bring trouble to dad. I don't want him fighting with her because of me. Maybe it was better if he kept me in the dark…"

"Shhh…everything is going to be fine," Kaleb kept saying to me. I wanted to feel that his words were true, but I couldn't help feeling worried. I felt exhausted, not physically, more emotionally. So many things had happened since I changed that I sometimes wished I could turn back time and see if I could prevent turning into this. I stopped myself from thinking about that. If I hadn't changed, I wouldn't have been next to the most wonderful man I'd ever met.

* * *

****Please Review...**


	25. Young Crush

_****Edited by Dani**_

**Chapter 24: Young Crush**

**Amelia's POV**

**I** was drifting into the dream world, wrapped in my love's arms. This was the place where I didn't have any worries, where I was sure of what I was doing and wasn't scared of how he was going to react by my actions. Because I knew he was always going to accept my actions no matter what.

"Baby, you have to change your clothes," Kaleb whispered in my ear. We were in the middle of the bed, just listening to our breathing and heartbeats.

"Hmm…I just want to stay here in your arms," I mumbled, my face was buried in his chest. I cuddled more and inhaled his musky scent, letting it take away all the worries.

"Oh, sorry."

Kaleb and I sat up quickly on the bed. There, at the bathroom door, stood Thomas, his face really red. I looked at myself and realized that when I was lying, most of my bottom was exposed. I stretched the shirt and covered myself more.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Thomas said while looking at the floor. "I was just checking the bathroom and I didn't know this door led here. And I swear I didn't see much. I looked down fast." His voice was stuttering with nervousness.

"Man, you didn't interrupt anything, so don't be ashamed. Trust me; if we were having sex, you would have heard us from the bathroom and wouldn't even have dared come in here," Kaleb said, almost laughing. I slapped him on the leg. Thomas heard his mocking tone and dared to look up.

"We were just resting," I said as I got out of the bed and went to my bag. I rummaged around and decided to just put on a purple tank top and some shorts.

"Baby, I'm going to look for my bag in the truck, I'll be right back," Kaleb said, and left the room after kissing me on the forehead.

"So, are you staying alone in the room next door?" I asked Thomas, as he was still standing on the doorway, looking uncomfortable. "Look, we are a pack and there are supposed to be no secrets or weird moments between us. You don't have to be ashamed if you saw something you weren't supposed to see. Besides, didn't you just see me phase back in the living room?"

"It's not that I feel ashamed; it's more in shock, but don't worry, I'll get over it," he said with a timid voice. "And, no, I'm not staying alone in the room; Luke is in there with me. The room has two beds and it's not as fancy as this one."

In that moment, Luke came into the room. "Here you are. I was wondering if the toilet sucked you up." Luke looked at Thomas' red face with confusion. He stepped further in the room. "Whoa, this room is better than ours. Look at the bed." He jumped and landed roughly on the bed, messing up the sheets. "I would suggest trading, but I don't want Thomas to cuddle on my side."

"Luke, I know your dream is to sleep very close to me, but I can't give you that pleasure," Thomas mocked.

"I'm changing my clothes, guys. Be right back," I said, laughing, and stepped into the bathroom. I took my time in there, checking everything out.

When I went out, fully dressed, Kaleb was back, sitting on a corner of the bed, as Luke was still spread on the middle. I went to him to just give him his shirt, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him. He gave me a strong kiss while holding me tighter to him. If the guys weren't in the room, I would have lost my control in that moment. His hands were pressing into the small of my back, sending pulses of warmth through my body. I tangled my fingers in his hair, intensifying the kiss.

"Come on, you guys; is it necessary to make out every few minutes?" Thomas asked, making us break the kiss. Kaleb had a pissed off smile on his face. Thomas was sprawled on the floor with his arms under his head; he didn't look uncomfortable anymore.

"Yes, do you have a problem? When you have a girlfriend or imprint, I'm going to see if you can keep your hands and lips off of her," Kaleb said, still holding me to him. Thomas mumbled something that sounded like "inconsideration."

"Hey, Tommy, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Luke asked, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. I moved out of Kaleb's arms and sat between him and Luke. Thomas lifted himself and rested his upper body on his elbows. "Or a girl that you like?"

"Why do you ask?" he said with innocence.

"Because you always don't like it when any of us express our affections or make out in front of you. And you definitely don't like it when we think about sex when we're in wolf form," Luke said.

Thomas didn't answer and stared at nothing specific.

"There is nothing to be scared of. Like I said before, we are like family. We are just trying to know more about you. If it makes you feel better, my first boyfriend is Kaleb and I'm not ashamed to admit it," I said, trying to make him feel better. Kaleb looked at me and gave me a small kiss on the jaw. The first time I told him that he was my first boyfriend, he didn't believe it. He said that I was too good looking and seemed experienced in the relationship concept.

Thomas was still silent and we were waiting, impatiently, for him to answer Luke's question. He saw our attitudes and sighed loudly before shouting, "Okay, no, I've never had a girlfriend. For crying out loud, I'm only fourteen." We continued to stare at him, still waiting for more. "There is this girl I really like, but she has never noticed me and that's not going to change. She's more into jocks and bigheaded guys who think they are the only good thing in the world. And I bet she's not going to even look at me now that I have suffered so many changes physically." He was talking quickly, as if he was embarrassed of admitting his crush. Thomas was to us like the young brother we wanted, but didn't have. He was smart and compassionate, but when it came to love, was a complete ball of nerves, making him naïve.

"Are you serious? Any girl is going to notice you now. You're huge and muscular. What girl doesn't like that in a guy?" Kaleb asked with excitement, giving Thomas a little wink. "I bet that when we start school, you'll have a lot of girls drooling over you. But, make a good choice. Don't go for the ones who only like you physically. Use your head, not your other part." All of us looked at Kaleb with wide eyes. He looked at us with a confused expression.

"Ha! If I weren't here, I wouldn't believe what you just said," Luke almost shouted.

Kaleb gave him a dirty look. "People change, Luke. Look at your situation. You said you were never going to hurt Catlyn and you ended up breaking her heart." Luke started to shake and was about to say something back when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I shouted. The door opened slowly and there stood Taylor. He looked at all of us and seemed intimidated.

"Grandmamma said lunch is ready. Whenever you want, head downstairs to the kitchen," Taylor said, still frozen in the doorway.

"We'll be down in a minute," I said sweetly. A smile spread across his face and Kaleb growled, but stopped when I nudged him on the side. "Stop it, he's just kid."

"No I'm not, I'm thirteen," he screamed while looking at us with anger. All of us stared at him with confusion at his sudden outburst. "I'm part vampire. Super hearing, remember?" He was irritated.

"Whoa, kid, level down," Luke said with a crooked smile I knew so well. He always had it when he was planning on making fun of someone.

"I'm tired of being treated like a kid. Just because all of you turn into giant wolves, that doesn't mean you're adults. Dad told me you're all what, fourteen and seventeen?" He was fuming, but it wasn't because of us. He probably was pissed off at something that happened before.

"Why are you so pissed off? I was just making a point to Kaleb not to get mad at you as you're young," I said, looking directly into his eyes. He lowered his stare and the anger subsided a little. "Why are you really mad?"

"It's just that Dad told me to keep away from you," he said, still looking at his feet.

"Why?" we all asked at the same time.

"From whom specifically?" Thomas asked.

"From Amelia." He looked at me and his cheeks turned red. Luke chuckled really hard and didn't hide that he was making fun of him.

"Umm…I don't know why he would say that to you," I said, trying to make the guys stop laughing at Taylor. I was wondering why Jacob would tell his kid to stay away from me.

"I just asked him things about you and he screamed at me to stay away from you and him." He pointed at Kaleb.

"What things did you ask about me?" I was just simply curious. Kaleb looked at me with surprise that I was showing compassion towards Taylor.

"Things…like how old you are or if you're spending a lot time with us. He flipped out when I asked him if you and _him_ are something." Taylor was saying while shuffling his feet. Again, he didn't refer to Kaleb by name. Kaleb and Luke were snickering and stopped when I looked at them sternly.

"Stop that, you two. You should be ashamed of making fun of him when all he has done is be sincere. Especially you, Kaleb, he's your cousin for crying out loud. Besides, he is just having his first crush," I said, and looked at Taylor, who gave me a stern look. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I remember when I was around your age I thought that this older guy was sexy and I always acted silly around him. It's common to have a crush at that age." Kaleb looked at me weird.

"Who was your crush?" Kaleb asked, poking me on the side, making me giggle like a little girl. Luke laughed really loud as he obviously knew who it was. Now it was my turn to blush. Taylor became interested in our conversation and sat on the floor next to Thomas. He didn't take his eyes off of me.

"Don't laugh; it was Quil," I admitted, almost not moving my lips. Everyone, except me and Taylor, laughed and started to roll over themselves. I pouted my lip and glared at Kaleb.

"Baby, are you serious? You thought Quil was sexy?" Kaleb asked, holding his sides. He made it sound so funny that I started to laugh as I knew it was stupid.

"Hey, he was still phasing back then, which means he was still very muscular and younger looking." I tried to defend myself.

"So what, you're with me because of my body?" Kaleb asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah, that's a big part of it," I teased, and gave him a small kiss to let him know I was joking. He grabbed my face and intensified the kiss.

"So, the two of you are really together?" Taylor asked with disappointment in his voice. Kaleb breathed deeply and broke the kiss. It was amazing how a thirteen year old could make him so mad.

"Look kid…" I began to say, but Taylor huffed loudly, interrupting me. "Okay, Tay. Can I call you Tay?" He nodded and beamed that I gave him a nickname. "It's cute that you have an interest in me, but I'm already taken beyond any humanly way. I belong to him and he belongs to me." I didn't say anything about imprinting as I didn't know if Jacob told him what it was.

"Are you talking about imprinting, because I know what it is? Mom and Dad told me when I asked them how they met and fell in love," he said with a 'duh' expression and tone.

"Well, then, you already know that I only have eyes for Kaleb. You're really cute. There are going to be a lot of girls interested in you, I bet," I said, giving him a little encouragement wink. He gave me a big smile and passed his hand through his hair to fix it up.

"So, cuz, this means keep your paws and eyes off my girl," Kaleb warned him with a wicked smile. Taylor stood really fast, with blinding speed, and seemed to be wondering if attacking Kaleb was a good idea.

"Are we going to eat or what?" Luke asked, getting out of the bed and breaking the tense moment.

"Wait, Thomas, are you going to tell us who your crush is? As Ami already made her confessions," Kaleb asked while making his eyebrows go up and down. He was ignoring Taylor, who was still standing, looking angry.

Thomas huffed and got up from the floor and started to leave. "Hey, wait, come on, Tommy. Maybe we don't even know her, unless she is around our age or really popular," Kaleb insisted.

"You're not going to drop this are you, all of you?" he asked, looking at each one of us. We smiled at him and shook our heads. "Fine, I'll tell you as it's already hard not to think about it when we're in wolf form. But, you have to promise me to stay out of it." He took a deep breath. "It's Gabriela."

"What? Cat's sister?" Luke almost shouted.

"Hey, Gaby is nice. Since when do you like her?" I asked.

"Oh, I took a couple of classes with her this last semester, but just forget about her. She didn't notice me before and that's not going to change," Thomas said with a strong voice that meant that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. We took the message and stood up and left the room. Taylor led us to the kitchen as we didn't know where it was.

Through the left entrance in the foyer was a big dining room with a long antique table in the middle, the windows sparkling with the reflection of the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. At the end of the dining room was a door that led to the kitchen. I was shocked that it was very modern. All the surfaces were black and shiny and the cabinets were made of an opaque silver material with black handles and decorations. The floor was white tiles and the walls were an eggshell color. It was really spacious, even the center counter was big. All of us could sit around it and eat comfortably.

As soon as we stepped through the door, Esme ushered us inside and gave us huge sandwiches. We all sat at the counter and started to eat. When we took the last bite, Esme would bring us a new one. We complained, but she told us she knew we ate a lot. The sandwiches were delicious. The only bad part was the smell, but I was getting used to it a little, most of the time I breathed through my mouth.

I asked Esme if she knew something about Dad and Emma and she told me they were still out, but things weren't that violent anymore. She also told us that Sam was with Embry as Jacob and Nessie were showing them the property. Apparently, they didn't only own the house; they bought the whole property that consisted of ten acres. Some miles away from the house was a pond, which they made into a place to relax and spend some quality family time. That was where Sam and Embry were.

We agreed to go there after we finished our lunch. When we finished, we got outside and waited for Taylor who was the one to take us to the pond. He was changing into more comfortable clothes. He came out wearing swim trunks and a loose white t-shirt. I noticed that he was barefoot like all of us.

"Wanna race there?" he asked, really excited and almost jumping up and down.

"Okay, can you keep up?" I said teasingly, and he let out a booming laugh. "But, you have to wait for us to change first in the trees." I began to head to the trees. The guys listened to our conversation and went to the trees a little away from where I was heading.

"What, you are not going to give us another free view of your body?" Taylor asked with a wicked smile. I stopped with shock; I couldn't believe he insinuated me getting naked in front of him. Kaleb also heard what he said and was on my side really fast. He growled at Taylor getting into a crouch.

"Back off, kid, only I see her body again," he growled, his whole body shaking.

"Come on, ignore him," I said while pulling him by the arm. "That's not nice, Taylor. You're cousins; you're supposed to get along." I left after giving him an intense glare. Kaleb and I got in the trees and started to get our clothes off. As I tied them to my leg, I noticed that Kaleb was looking at me seriously.

"What?"

"Why did you phase back in the house knowing you were going to be naked?" he asked with desperation.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about apologizing to Dad. It wasn't until you gave me your shirt that I realized I gave a free show to everyone. Why are you getting so mad?" I asked, looking directly in his eyes.

"I didn't like the expression that kid had when he saw your body. It was lustful and his eyes wanted to pop out of his head. He might be only thirteen but he's part vamp—his mind is more advanced. I can tell, I'm a man," Kaleb said really low in my ear. I was analyzing what he said and understood why he was being so protective of me.

"You don't have to worry about anything from my part. If it continues to make you uncomfortable, we can talk to Jake." I stepped back and let the burning take over. We phased at the same time. Luke and Thomas were already waiting for us impatiently.

_Does it take that long for the two of you to phase?_ Luke asked irritated.

_Nope, we were talking,_ I said, and when I saw that Kaleb was thinking of how to get back at Taylor, I added, _Kaleb, please just ignore him. I don't want to create more trouble, especially between family._ I got out of the trees, followed by the guys, and stood in front of Taylor. He gasped when he saw all four of us together.

"Wow, let me guess…I know you're Amelia." He pointed at me. "You must be Kaleb, Luke and Thomas." He pointed at the right ones. The guys nodded.

_Damn, he's good, _Luke said, gloomy. He was feeling the pull again from Sophie.

"Are you ready to race?" he asked with a big smile. We all nodded and he took off running without giving a go. We heard his laughter way ahead and started to run, following his scent.

_Come on, Ami, you can beat him, _Thomas screamed at me. I took the encouragement and pushed my legs to go faster. The trees were a blur on my sides; I barely touched the ground with my paws. Up ahead, I saw Taylor. He was really fast and agile. He could run between trees without hesitation. I pushed myself harder and caught up with him. I saw his smile vanish as he saw me on his side.

_Baby, push harder. You need to teach that kid a lesson. _Kaleb was chanting to me, giving me the strength to go faster. I let out a bark and, literally, flew. I found Jacob and Nessie's scent, so I didn't need to follow Taylor, who fell behind. Up ahead, I saw the trees disappear and I kept my speed. When I got out into the open space, I stopped abruptly by sinking my claws to the ground. I felt perfectly at ease, I wasn't even out of breath. Seconds later, Taylor came out and looked at me with admiration.

"Wow, nobody has ever beaten me before, not even Grandpa," he said, trying not to show that he was breathless.

_Woohoo! _The guys were screaming and celebrating in my head.

_Baby, I love you more for that, _Kaleb said when he stopped on my side, rubbing me with his nose. In that moment, Jake, Nessie, Embry and Sam came walking to us. We left to the trees, phased back, and got dressed. When we got out, Taylor was talking excitedly to his mom and dad.

"Dad, I'm telling you, she was almost flying. I've never seen anything like it." Jake looked at me with apologetic eyes. "She's perfect." With this, Jacob grunted at him.

"Hey, I'm glad to see the four of you finally out of the house," Nessie said with a sweet voice. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's a nice place. I admire how all of you make this place look so nice and beautiful," I said, as the others didn't speak.

"Oh, you'll have to only thank Grandma for that—she's the mastermind. Come on, let me show you around." She started to walk to a little boardwalk that encased one side of a big pond. It was a wonderful scene; the water reflected the tall trees that surrounded it, while a light breeze made a soothing sound as it shuffled the leaves. It was perfect place to relax and spend a perfect time with someone special.

I stayed quiet, observing everything, Thomas and Luke went to talk to the rest. Kaleb came to my side and placed his arm on my waist, bringing me closer to him.

"I love you," he said in my ear, his breath making me shiver. I faced him and immediately got lost in his beautiful brown eyes.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder.

"I just realized I haven't told you all day. Being in this beautiful place made me remember that no matter how amazing a place might be, it will never fascinate and capture me as much as you do," he simply said, giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"Then, I love you, too."

We stayed in each other's arms, swaying and just enjoying the magical moment, until Taylor came to our side, puncturing our perfect moment. "Hey, I didn't congratulate you for beating me on the race," he said, trying to sound innocent, but I knew he interrupted on purpose.

"Thanks," I said without emotion.

"So, do you guys want to take a swim? The water is really good," he asked, taking off his shirt. He was trying to tense up the small muscles on his chest. I saw what Kaleb told me earlier; he knew what he was doing.

"Umm...no thanks. I prefer to stay here with Kaleb."

"Come on, you spend all the time with him. Don't you get tired or bored? Don't you want to do something new, I could be more fun." He winked at me.

"Look, cuz, beat it. Don't you get the message that we want some time alone?" Kaleb asked, trying to hold the anger.

"Taylor, come here this instant," Jacob shouted. He was standing with the others and was watching and listening to his son. Taylor left, stomping really hard and stood next to Nessie, glaring at his father. He put his shirt back on when Jacob told him something in his ear.

I stayed wrapped in Kaleb's arms until the sun started to set and the others decided to head back to eat something before the meeting with the Cullens. We walked back at a normal pace because of Sam. There was a little rock path that led directly to the house.

When we arrived at the house, everyone went in immediately. Kaleb and I got held back by Jacob who wanted to talk.

"I'm sorry for how Taylor is acting. He's usually just with us and gets excited when new people are around, especially females. I told him to leave you alone as I noticed he has a little crush on you, but lately, he doesn't listen to me," Jacob said apologetically, rubbing his whole face with a huge hand.

"Don't worry; we can handle it, can't we baby?" I looked at Kaleb and he gave me a false smile that meant he didn't agree with me. "Besides, on Monday we'll be leaving." Kaleb sighed, demonstrating he couldn't wait for Monday.

"Okay, but if he crosses the line, just smack him really hard, I give you permission," Jake said, smirking. "That kid can get annoying. I don't know from whom he got that attitude. Nessie says it's from me, but I insist is from her side. I wasn't that spoiled or insistent."

Kaleb laughed really hard, making us laugh with him. "Don't worry, I can't wait to give him a little smack behind the head," he said with a grin on his face. After that, we headed inside and Esme was already preparing dinner.

That night, we ate at the long dinner table. It was like eating in a fancy restaurant. The vamps knew how to cook three splendorous courses. We ate and chatted about things. The Cullens wanted to know about our lives in La Push. Even though they didn't eat, they sat with us at the table and had enjoyable time. They really missed the green of Forks, so they couldn't wait to be back at least for a while.

Dad and Emma didn't come, and I was feeling anxious and uneasy. Edward told me that they were okay a million times, but I was still worried. Apparently, it was common of them to have a big fight and disappear for a while. Emma had a bad character and didn't agree often on some decisions Dad made, ending up in heated arguments. Emmett joked that Emma, by becoming a vampire, intensified her bad temper.

After we finished dinner, we moved to the living room to discuss the strategies to use in the battle. Jasper was a great asset, as he belonged to a coven in the south. He told us how they usually attacked and prepared themselves. Now that Alice knew us personally and a little better, she was seeing less blurry visions. What she was doing was concentrating her attention in the south in general. She didn't see major movement until the end of September, but we decided to keep a lookout just in case.

We also discussed how those who were gifted were going to help. The bad part was that we didn't know if the other coven was also gifted. That was something we were going to find out in the moment.

Before I noticed it, it was already past midnight. The Cullens were taking us to a clearing way outside of civilization so we could practice and train without humans noticing our presence. We left the house and followed the vamps into the quiet forest.


	26. Imprint Complications

**A/N:** _Here is the next chapter hope you like it! The tittle says it all, Ami starts having little complications with Kaleb and another wolf will appear... who could it be? _

_****Beta by Danielle**  
_

**Chapter 25: Imprint Complications**

**Amelia's POV**

**R**unning in wolf form at night, side by side with vampires, was an exhilarating experience. Even though they were allies, we couldn't help it but compete. We kept bumping into each other so nobody would have the lead. It was a magical night—almost a full moon—making the vampires skin glow in the moonlight, creating a creepy scene. If a human eye could see us, either they would freak out or become shocked with such wonderment.

Not everyone came, Nessie stayed as Taylor wasn't allowed to come and Sam stayed because he was tired and wanted to call Emily and tell her what had happened so far. When we left, Taylor was throwing a tantrum; it wasn't until Nessie talked to him with a strong voice that he stopped the bickering. It was a funny scene to watch—Nessie, a small 5'4" tall half vampire, pointing a menacing finger at Taylor, whom with his age was tall. He looked a lot like Jacob and inherited the tall gene, making him, already, 5'11". The last thing we saw from him was him glaring at us, as Luke and Kaleb were making fun of him.

We reached a small clearing that was surrounded by tall pine trees. There was no necessity to phase back to communicate with them; Edward was going to be our communicator. The first things they showed us were the basic movements a vampire used to attack, usually going for the neck or to sink their venomous teeth on our flesh. After they showed us their movements, we practiced counterattacking them. Our final goal was to move as one within the pack and also sometimes in sync with the Cullens.

We were having trouble working as one with Jacob and Embry—Seth was still absent. As I was the only one who could hear Jacob, the guys from my pack were always hearing my commands, which depended on what Jacob said to me. The training consisted of the Cullens attacking us from various places or intervals of time, so we had to defend ourselves. I was getting pissed off as one of the Cullens, usually Edward or Jasper, would constantly get one of us because I would forget to inform one of my guys about something Jacob or Embry saw, or got distracted on how Kaleb was doing.

_Damn it, Amelia, concentrate, _Jake screamed in my head. This time, Jasper tackled Luke really hard and had him on the floor with his teeth almost on Luke's throat. Embry was the one who saw Jasper and he told Jake, who told me, but I was distracted, keeping Alice off. She was small, but moved swiftly as the wind.

_I'm sorry, Jake, it won't happen again, _I thought, irritated.

_That's the problem. You're sorry about everything. Instead of being sorry, concentrate and put aside the irritation, only bring to the field your instincts and dedication, _Jake said to me. I agreed with him and took my time to concentrate.

_Ami, is everything okay? _Kaleb asked me with a lot of concern.

_Yes, _I said without affection. I felt him get mad at my coldness. _Kaleb, I'm the alpha in this moment, not your imprint. Please understand I need to concentrate and treat everyone equally. We are failing because I'm worrying first about you, then Luke and Thomas. _The other two agreed with me. Kaleb understood my point, but couldn't hide that he was still hurt by my bitter words and cold attitude.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked us. I took my time to concentrate again, making all the voices in my head sound in the same magnitude.

"Yes," Edward answered for me.

Again, we took our positions in keeping an eye all around us. They usually tried to break our ranks, looking for weak spots. This time, I heard everyone's thoughts in the same volume. It pained me not to pay much attention to Kaleb, and sometimes I felt that he was also in pain, but he hid those emotions when he felt his concentration drifting to me.

The Cullens started to come from every direction, trying to scatter us. We centralized our attention on Edward, who could read our minds, Jasper, as he was the expert in combat, and Emmett, who was the brute strength. All night, Emmett had been trying to get his hands on me, as he wanted to find out if I was strong enough, so far I'd avoided him. This time, he found a hole in our formation and launched himself at me, taking me out of my position.

_Ami, do you need help? _Luke asked me as he saw Emmett knocked me aside.

_No, don't worry; keep your position, _I told him. Immediately, they regrouped and continued to defend themselves and attack the Cullens. We didn't inflict physical damage; we decided to establish how far we would go to defeat the enemy.

It was incredible how I could concentrate on Emmett and keep my attention on what the pack was doing. Also, once in a while, Jake would tell me to change formations, and I would communicate the message to the guys. So far, things were going well, once Rosalie came to mine and Emmett's battle, but Jacob helped me and got rid of her, leaving me again alone with Emmett. I noticed that he relied only on his strength, so I kept him busy by avoiding his grasp—I was really fast. When he came at me high, I would crouch, belly flat on the ground, and tackle him by the legs. The problem was that he was solid as a granite rock. What he did was plant his legs strong on the ground and grabbed me, lifting me up and slamming me to the ground without releasing me. I let out a yelp and bared my teeth at him. All he did was laugh like thunder. He was like a wrestler, locking me in his arms. I had to use my mouth to get myself out of his grasp.

I was still battling with Emmett and everyone had already ended the training, they decided to let us have fun and watch our little match. This time, we succeeded and I could feel the guys talking excitedly about some of the moves they made. They were ecstatic that we had won, even though it was the tenth time.

"Come on, don't you want my hug?" Emmett's taunting brought my attention back to him. He was getting irritated that he couldn't get a strong grab on me. Once again, I got distracted, this time by Kaleb's thoughts. He was thinking that he preferred to be back in the house, resting instead of watching us fool around. I felt how resentful he was still feeling that I wasn't paying attention to him. I stood still for just a second, but Emmett caught it and grabbed me hard by the ribcage. He started to squeeze, making my breathing become difficult. I was starting to pass out, when an idea came to me. I felt the guys laughing as they saw my thoughts.

"What's wrong? Ran out of escape maneuvers? Does this mean I won?" Emmett was asking with a huge grin on his face. I cocked my head to the side and bit hard on his ear with the tip of my muzzle. He didn't let go, instead yanked to the opposite direction. With a tearing sound, his ear left his head, and before I could spit it, he let go of me. I hit the ground, panting. My head was spinning from lack of air. I spat the ear at Emmett, who was howling and holding the side of his head.

"You cannibal, it's going to be uncomfortable to reattach my ear!" he shouted at me, but with amusement. When I regained my composure, I started to laugh, well, more like bark. The others were also laughing with me, including the Cullens. The only ones that weren't laughing were Rosalie, who was helping Emmett with the ear, and Kaleb, who was still sulking.

After laughing a little more and enjoying how Jasper made fun of Emmett, we decided to head back. On our way back, Emmett was giving excuses to everyone that it was just luck that I defeated him. I wanted to enjoy the moment like everyone else, but now that I didn't have to be in my alpha state, all I could feel was Kaleb avoiding me.

We agreed to do another training session the next night at the same time. Only this time, we were going to centralize on working together with the Cullens and how to implant their gifts with our way of fighting. When we were near the house, we stayed behind to phase back and change into our clothes.

Once inside the house, all the vamps were already doing their normal activities, so we went to our rooms to at least grab a few hours of sleep. It was after four in the morning and we all were beat up.

Kaleb and I went into our room after saying goodnight to Luke and Thomas. I saw that he was still distant and didn't meet my eyes.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked, my voice laced with sadness.

"No, what makes you think I'm mad?" He was trying to sound normal, but I could still detect his bitterness.

"You haven't talked to me or looked at me since we were on the field and I could feel how hurt you were by what I said," I whined. Kaleb ignored me and went to the bathroom. He knocked first and opened the door when no one spoke. We needed to check that either Luke or Thomas weren't in the bathroom. I followed him and stood in the doorway as he was going to close the door in my face.

"Kaleb, don't do this please, it's hurting me badly. It's hard to treat you as equally as everyone else, but I have to do it. Sometimes, I wish you could be the alpha so you could know what it is like. I love you with all my heart and soul, but I'm not going to let that get in the way of the pack's safety." He was brushing his teeth and still pretending he wasn't listening to me. I felt my heart shuddered with pain, but I didn't show it in my face how he was killing me. As I started to brush my teeth, he left the bathroom and closed the door behind him with a loud slam. Tears started to flow from my eyes and I couldn't control them.

Minutes later, there was a knock on the door that led to Thomas and Luke's room. I unlocked it and opened it to find Luke standing there with his toothbrush in one hand and the other raised prepared to knock again. He saw my tearstained face and immediately entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper. I turned on the shower so Thomas or Kaleb couldn't hear what was going on.

"He's mad at me for what I said when we were training. He doesn't even want to talk to me or listen to what I have to say," I said through sobs. Luke wrapped his arms around me and let me cry in his bare chest.

"Why is he acting like this? He must be hurting, too. Is he a masochist?" Luke asked, adding a joking tone so I would get distracted, but it wasn't working. I was still crying really hard.

"I don't know, maybe he's getting tired of me being stronger than him." I was trying to find reasons for his behavior. Luke and I stayed like that until Thomas knocked on the door to check if we were okay. We broke apart and Luke began to brush his teeth as I got out of the bathroom.

I went to my bag and retrieved my pajamas and put them on. I took a deep breath, dried my face, and looked at the bed. Kaleb was already pretending to be sleeping, but I heard his heart beat too fast. I turned off the lights and got into bed. The room was illuminated by the moon rays that entered through the high window. I cuddled on my side, my back facing Kaleb, who didn't acknowledge my presence. Silent tears were leaving my eyes, staining the pillow case. I felt empty and a maddening pain ripping my insides. After some minutes in agony, I felt him move and his arm wrap around my waist. His scent immediately calmed me a little.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. His voice was cracking and full of pain. I didn't respond, so he started to place small kisses on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my whole body. I couldn't ignore him much longer, so I turned around and faced him.

"Why?" I only asked afraid that if I talked more I was going to burst out crying again. He dried a few tears that lingered on my face and looked directly into my eyes, searching for my soul.

"It really pained me how you talked to me back there. I understand perfectly that you're in a tough position, but it still hurts. I was mad and didn't want to take it out on you. I'm sorry. Please understand it's also hard for me wanting to be at your side all the time—be there to defend and protect you—but I have to deny myself that because your orders come first," he said really fast with a low steady voice. He was trying to get everything out of his system.

"I understand perfectly. Next time we're in the field fighting, you'll know that I'll treat you the same as the others, so don't get mad, please. And if something bothers you, say it to me, don't brood around and ignore me. It's too painful," I said, and gave him a small kiss on the lips. As I looked into his eyes, I saw that something else was bothering him, but he hid it and a huge smile spread across his beautiful face.

"Seth is not in the house," he purred in my ear, nibbling my earlobe. I should have known he was going to take advantage of the opportunity. "What do you think we should do?" He began to kiss my neck. I felt myself drifting and respond to his actions. His whole body shifted and he laid himself completely on top of me. His hands were caressing my thighs, his tongue all over my body, when a thought snapped on my head, bringing me to reality.

"Kaleb, there are vampires in the house that can hear everything," I said, breathless. He removed his lips from my neck and rested on his elbows so he could see me better. I didn't care about the vamps, but I didn't want to tell him my real reason.

"Ami, who cares, they shouldn't snoop in other's businesses. Come on, Seth might be back tomorrow and when we get back home he's going to be around all the time," Kaleb said, and started to kiss me again with a lot of wanting. "We should take advantage of the opportunity." He moved his lips to my shoulders, biting teasingly.

I deiced to tell him the truth, even if he might laugh. "It feels weird. I don't want to deny you anything, but it doesn't feel right to go against Dad's requests. Also, Luke and Tommy are next door, they'll hear everything." I grabbed his face, making him look into my eyes.

He chuckled a little, but stopped when he saw my sad face. "Ami, why the change now? Before you knew he was your dad, you didn't care about who heard us, or what was the right way to do things," he said with frustration.

"It's complicated…" I let out a long sigh and wrapped my arms around his neck. He rested his face on my chest. "Ever since I agreed to let him in my life, he became an essential part of me. The same way I care about you and what you want, I care about him. I'm having an internal battle right now between giving myself to desire and wanting or be the daughter he wants me to be. So, please don't make this harder for me," I begged him.

"Fine, you always win, anyways," he snapped while getting off me and resting on his back at my side. I didn't like it when he said that I always won. Right there, I wanted to give in to his wanting, but my rational part kept screaming at me what was the right thing to do. I understood what was really bothering him, he was getting tired of me always getting what I wanted. This double imprinting was getting more complicated and frustrating.

I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arm over his abdomen. He had his hands under his head, looking at the ceiling with distant eyes. "Soon, just be patient," I said to his chest and started to trace small patterns on his hard muscular abdomen. He chuckled and embraced me, bringing me up to his neck level. He placed a tender, big kiss on my head and sighed. I was hoping, with all my strength, that he would have patience with me until I could give him what he wanted.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" he asked after a long moment of silence. He was the one now tracing shapes on my arm.

"I don't know, what do you want to do? I'm giving you free reign to decide," I told him while looking up at the smile that formed on his face.

"Anything…?" he asked with an impish smile.

"Yep, but not what you're thinking." He gave me a fake pout.

"How about if we go to the city, spend some time alone, like a date. I want to buy you something nice to wear for the dinner plans," he said.

"Dinner? What's so special about it?" I said, full of confusion. I was thinking about dinner with the Cullens and the pack here at the house.

"You already forgot. I'm taking you to a restaurant for dinner, remember?" I felt silly for forgetting our plans already. So many things had happened that my head was feeling heavy.

"I'm sorry I forgot, but the plan sounds good. Tomorrow I'm completely in your hands. But, we have to remember to be back before midnight, we still have a second session of training." As much as I wanted to enjoy my time here with Kaleb, the real reason we were here in Seattle was to train with the Cullens for the upcoming battle.

"Uhum…" he said, and we shifted our positions to cuddle more comfortably. I laid on my side, giving my back to him. He embraced me from behind—I could feel his breath tickling my neck. It was the best way to sleep. Very soon, I fell asleep listening to his voice saying I love you lots of times. Every time he said it, my heart would swell up, wanting to explode from my chest.

* * *

BANG!

"Good morning." I jumped and sat on the bed. My heart was racing like crazy while my head pounded. I hated to be awoken so suddenly, it left me shaken all day. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Kaleb also sat on the bed and was looking disgruntled. In the doorway stood Dad with suspicion in his eyes and something else I couldn't understand…maybe desperation? I was too sleepy to think.

"Number one, never wake me up like this, two, good morning to you, too, and three, we didn't do anything last night. You can ask any of the leeches, they would have heard something," I said while stretching.

"I haven't said anything," Dad said with a not so innocent look. "How did things go yesterday? I'm sorry I didn't make it to the training, but…" he trailed off, and sadness crossed his eyes.

"Good…" I was trying to search my memories; my head was still pounding and my body trembling. I also didn't like to wake up in a house full of vampires, the smell was burning my nose. Kaleb caressed my face and gave me a kiss on the cheeks as a symbol of good morning and making me calm a little. "The training went good; I wrestled with Emmett and won by ripping his ear off."

Dad let out a booming laugh and continued to stare at me like waiting for me to ask something.

"How did things go with Emma?" Kaleb asked him. He looked down and took a deep breath. This was what he was waiting to be asked. His shoulders were hunched and I knew that things weren't fine. I stood from the bed and went to him.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked, looking directly at him. He stepped in the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned on the door and slid to the floor. He placed his hands on his face. Kaleb got out of bed and gave me a look that he was going to give us some privacy. He went into the bathroom, and when I heard the shower turn on, I sat next to Dad on the floor. "Do you want to talk?"

"She hates me," he mumbled through his hands.

"No she doesn't. It's impossible for your imprint to hate you," I said, full of sincerity, trying to make him feel better. "What really happened?"

Dad stayed quiet for a while and I waited patiently. "After I left the house, I found her still enraged, surrounded by Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. When she saw me, she made to jump at me again. After a while of talking, she calmed a little and I told her everything, including our experience in bonding as father and daughter, how I felt. She understood everything and my actions. She was even sorry for attacking you. But she's still hurt; it's difficult for a vampire to accept drastic changes in their life. She knows that not only I belong to her, but part of me belongs to you. She also told me that she was never going to forget that I lied about Lizzie all these years and that all she needs is some time and then she left." He dropped his head and tears fell to his lap.

"What do you mean she left?" I asked with exasperation. I was feeling guilty for bringing trouble in Dad's relationship.

"She left Seattle. I don't know where she was going, but I bet she went back to Canada or maybe Alaska. We have some friends over there. I'll ask Alice later what she sees." He paused for a moment. "I feel so empty right now. We've fought before, but she has never left my side like this." His voice was bland and without emotions. "But, right now my duty is to be strong for my daughter and the upcoming battle." He stood up really fast. For someone who didn't know him, it would appear that he was fine, but I saw the sadness linger in his eyes, waiting to consume him whole.

I also got up and gave him a big warm hug. "I love you, Dad," I said, my face buried in his shoulder. He returned the hug with more force.

"I love you, too, kid," he said back, sniffing his runny nose. "God, you're making me feel like the luckiest man alive, even though my heart is breaking."

"What?" I asked, breaking the hug.

"It's the first time you said to me I love you, that makes my heart sing with joy." He had almost a complete smile. I returned the smile and we stayed looking at each other until Kaleb came out of the bathroom.

"So, what are the two of you doing today?" Dad asked with a fake enthusiasm.

"We are going to the city to buy some things and spend some alone time. We could call it a date," I responded while going to my bag and taking out some jeans, underwear, and a loose white and green shirt. "And at night, Kaleb is taking me to dinner."

"That sounds good; things around here might get boring. I'll probably convince Sam to do something and invite Luke and Thomas so they don't stay here alone," Dad said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What about Embry? He must be feeling down being away from Cat?" Kaleb asked while drying his hair with a towel. He looked so hot that I stopped on my way to the bathroom and pecked him on the lips.

"Oh, I talked to him in my wolf form on my way here. He told me that he was on his way to La Push with Jake. He tagged along as Jake offered himself to go and do a quick patrol over there, see if any vamps had set foot on our lands," Dad said going to the door to leave. I was chuckling as I thought of the sacrifices Embry had to make to feel good.

I took a quick shower while Kaleb spent some time with Luke and Thomas. After I was ready, we all went to eat breakfast. The house was quiet; apparently, everyone was doing different activities outside the house. Dad planned to go sightseeing with Sam and the guys to pass the time. After we finished eating, everyone split up to the cars and left.

All the way to the city, we talked about what we thought about Dad's situation with Emma. I was frustrated that she was making a huge mistake in treating him like that. When I brought up by accident Taylor's name, Kaleb started to rant and curse, even though they were cousins. I was suspecting that If Taylor ever crossed the line, Kaleb was going to lose it.

I immediately changed the subject and started to talk about how things were going to be when we started school. I knew that it was going to be awkward and difficult. Everyone was going to notice our changes—it was not normal for someone to grow so much in height and muscles over the summer break. Also, Cat wasn't still talking to us. I was wondering out loud if she ever was going to understand completely the whole imprinting concept and continue to be our friend and accept Kaleb as my boyfriend. As always, Kaleb gave me encouragement that she was going to understand.

Every time I looked at him, my heart skipped and beat faster. He was so amazing and sometimes, I still was afraid that it was all a dream and soon I was going to wake up.

"What?" he asked me as he saw me gazing again at him like he was something out of this world.

"Nothing, it's just that you're so beautiful," I said stupidly, and felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, making me blush deeper.

We were getting near our destination. Alice was the one to give us directions to a mall. We got there easily and went inside, holding hands. Everyone stared at us, some people looked frightened while others shocked and amazed. It must have looked weird to see two huge Native Americans stroll normally in a mall. At the beginning, it was strange as I couldn't pay proper attention to the faces of males, but I got accustomed to it. It was funny how Kaleb would become protective because, supposedly, a guy was flirting with me, but I didn't notice. The same was with him. We were in this music store, just looking around, when a female employee started flirting with Kaleb. I got to his side and she looked at me up and down and her expression was unique. Her eyes got really big and her mouth popped making an 'oh'. I couldn't help it and started to laugh so loudly that Kaleb had to take me out of the store with humiliation.

The day went smoothly, we bought some clothes for school and he got me this cute lime green dress. It was fitted to my body with spaghetti straps. It reached the middle of my thighs, making my legs look eternal. As soon as I tried it on and showed him, his eyes started to sparkle and he told me he wanted that one. He also bought some matching flats and an outfit for himself.

We ate lunch at the mall food court and continued to do some more shopping. Apparently, Kaleb's guilty pleasure was that he liked to go shopping, especially for clothes. He said that, before, using nice clothes was a way of getting girls attention, but now he only wanted the attention of someone special—me.

After the mall, we went around the city in Kaleb's truck to see some of the sites. Seattle was a big city and very populated. Even though it was beautiful and interesting, I was missing the eternal green of home.

We decided to head back around four so we could get ready for dinner without hesitation. When we got to the house, we only got the bags we needed out of the truck. I took my time to get accustomed to the smell again, and after a few minutes, headed inside. Everyone was in the living room, except Luke, Thomas and Taylor. They were joking and having a good time; Emmett was the center of attention. They were playing a game of charades and everyone would burst out laughing when Emmett would do so many faces, trying to explain the word. We spent some time with them, but left to get ready. Upstairs, we heard the guys in their room playing a video game with Taylor. They were so immersed in the game that didn't see us at all.

An hour later, we were already dressed and went downstairs. I marveled at how handsome Kaleb looked. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, dark fitted jeans and black shoes. His hair was brushed up perfectly in place. I was wearing my dress and the flats he bought. Alice was insistent on me wearing some stilettos, but I convinced her otherwise when I told her it would look weird for me to be so tall, even taller than Kaleb.

Before leaving, we entered the living room to say goodbye to everyone. Everyone whooped at us. Emmett whistled a lot until Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head. I walked to where Dad was sitting and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he saw me, a smile spread across his face as he was happy to see me so excited.

We were getting out of the living room when things went into chaos. In that moment, Thomas, Luke, and Taylor were coming down the stairs. Luke and Thomas wished us a good night, but Taylor flew down, and before I could react, he was in front of me, holding me by the neck so I could be at eye level.

"You look so tempting. I'm better than him, I'll prove it," he said, and before anyone could grab him, he planted a rough kiss on my lips. He was ripped from me in less than a second. When I regained my composure, I saw Kaleb had Taylor by the neck pinned to the floor.


	27. New Addition

**A/N: _Beta by Danielle_  
**

**Chapter 26: New Addition**

**Kaleb's POV**

**I** always said that I wasn't short tempered like my dad, but since yesterday, I'd been feeling on edge, like I could lose my control at any minute and do something I'd regret. My skin was tingling as soon as I saw Taylor coming down the stairs with Thomas and Luke. As soon as he saw Amelia, his eyes undressed her and wandered all over her body. I was breathing hard, trying to control the shaking, when he ran at blinding speed and grabbed Ami by the neck, bringing her down. He said something and kissed her on the lips.

My whole body shook and before I realized what I was doing, I had Taylor by the neck, pinned to the floor. He was suffocating, trying to get out of my grip. He was strong, being part vampire, but my anger was making me stronger. When his eyes started to roll back, I heard someone shouting in the distant.

"Kaleb, let him go, he can't breathe!" Ami was screaming, but her voice was very far away. I loosened my grip a little as everyone came into the foyer with alarmed stares. Immediately, Uncle Jake grabbed me by the shoulders and got me off his son—he was shaking slightly but in control. With the help of Emmett, he dragged me out of the house, as I was shaking more.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," I shouted like a lunatic at Taylor. Ami ran to my side and tried to calm me down, but my mind was only set on ripping that kid apart. I was struggling to get out of Emmett's strong arms; Jake was stopping me by placing both hands on my chest. Taylor was catching his breath as Nessie checked that nothing was missing or hurt. She asked him what happened, but he ignored her and stood in the doorway.

"What happened?" Uncle Jake asked me with his strong, deep voice.

"He kissed Ami," I said through clenched teeth. The burning was getting worse as I saw Taylor with a huge grin. When I said what he did, I heard a lot of people gasp and murmur.

"Taylor, what has gotten into you?" Nessie asked her son, all the sweetness gone from her voice. Even though she was small, the way she looked was terrifying. "This is not normal of you. Didn't your dad tell you to stay away from her?"

"Well, Mom, how can I resist not kissing such a hot girl? And I bet she liked it," he said, and gave Ami a wink. She just ignored him and continued to stare at me, trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working. The burning took over and I lost consciousness for a second, exploding into my wolf form. My clothes flew everywhere all tattered. Jake and Emmett got away from me in time and stood in front of me to keep me away from Taylor.

"Damn it, Taylor, what you did was stupid. Your kiss meant nothing but trouble. Why don't you understand that I will never be interested in a little kid like you," Ami screamed, stunning everyone, including myself. I noticed that she was also shaking and she was breathing laboriously.

It all happened so fast. One second Taylor was sneering, the next he started to shake. Before Thomas or Luke—they were closer to him—could grab him, he launched at me, and then in mid stride, he stopped. His head snapped back and he collapsed to the floor letting out a loud, painful scream. His body became blurry and in a blink of an eye a small russet werewolf stood in his place. He had light brown streaks that made him different to Uncle Jake. For just seconds, he looked confused like everyone else, it all happened so fast that no one knew what to do. When his light brown eyes met mine, he started to snarl at me and bared his sharp new canines before launching at me again. Emmett and Jasper tried to stop him, but he avoided them really fast, he still had the vamp's ability. We collided with a reverberation like thunder and tumbled all over the place making horrible growling noises. He was really fast, but I was stronger and more aggressive, I knew how to use this giant body. The Cullens tried to split us apart, but we were biting at each other without control or compassion.

"Someone do something!" I heard Nessie screech. After that, I felt a couple of shimmers, and next thing Ami was in my head. Her thoughts were like mine, she wanted to hurt Taylor, but she knew it wasn't the right thing to do. Without saying anything directly to me, she ran to us and with a swift fast movement, knocked Taylor and had him pinned to the ground. Her upper lip was pulled up showing all her white sharp teeth, and a deep rumble was coming from deep within.

The other shimmer belonged to Jacob; he stood between all of us, but looked specifically at me. I knew he must have been communicating with Amelia and kept an eye on me so I wouldn't attack. He looked back, releasing a loud bark, and knocked Ami aside and they started to fight each other. I wanted to help her, but Taylor regained his composure and jumped at me for the third time. I saw that Ami stopped fighting with Jacob abruptly.

_Kaleb, don't do anything stupid. Just let Jacob take care of this, _she said to me. I tried to get away from him, but he launched again, biting me on the shoulder. I grabbed him by an ankle and swung him. In the process, a chunk was ripped from my shoulder, making me let out a bloodcurdling howl. Taylor flew through the air and connected with a big tree with a loud bang. The tree shuddered and gave way, landing on top of him, sending pieces of wood and leaves everywhere. Taylor was whining when the vamps ran really fast and got the tree off him.

Even though he must have been hurt, he was going to attack me again when he collapsed really hard to the ground. Edward and Emmett grabbed him and left, followed by Jacob and Carlisle.

_Ami, are you alright? _I asked as she was only focused on how bad our evening ended.

_Yeah, Jake just attacked me because he thought I was going to hurt Taylor. Once I explained he let go of me. What about you, how's your shoulder? _she asked, while rubbing her nose in the hollow space in my neck. The vamps who stayed behind were talking among themselves about how shocked they were that Taylor changed. Alice was frustrated as she didn't see it coming. They all went inside the house like nothing had happened. Bella grabbed Nessie by the shoulder, and while guiding her inside, was telling her that he was fine, that sooner or later it was bound to happen.

"Hey, Luke went upstairs to get you some shorts," Thomas said with his hands on his pockets. "Wow, I'm still shocked. Sorry for not helping, but I didn't know what to do. Taylor didn't do a good thing, but he is still your family." He had apologetic eyes. Ami nudged him on the side, letting him know that it was okay. Luke came out of the house holding a pair of my shorts.

"Here, put this on." He placed them in front of me, as I bowed to pick them up with my teeth, I winced as pain shot up my side. The gash on my shoulder must have been worse than I thought.

_Kaleb lets go change, you need to get that checked, _Ami said, as she must have felt my pain. I followed her to the trees. I saw that she had hanged her dress in a branch and the shoes neatly positioned on the floor. I wished I had taken my clothes off before bursting, now I didn't have anything nice to wear.

_Why would you need something nice? It's too late to go to a restaurant, _she said and I felt how sad she was that our night was ruined.

_Ami, I'm sorry. I just lost control. _I didn't know how to explain things with words so I showed her how I felt when he kissed her. She growled as she saw how things went from my perspective.

_It's not your fault. That kid is getting between us and trying to make us fight. Let's just forget it and try to enjoy our last night here, _she said.

Before me, I felt her relax and seconds later she stood in front of me in her human form. She retrieved her underwear and put them on, next her dress, and lastly, her shoes. I was still really mad about what happened, but I also wanted to hug and kiss Ami. I used that to quench the burning, letting the cold breeze run through my spine. As soon as I was in my two feet, I got my shorts on. Ami hugged me and started to kiss me all over. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I groaned as she grazed my shoulder.

I looked at it and it was healing, but blood was still flowing freely.

_That kid really took a chunk out of me. I hope I broke many of his bones, _I thought.

"Sorry, that looks bad. We should get inside and wait for Carlisle to come back and check on it," Ami said, eyeing the wound with concern.

"I'm not going to let a leech touch me," I said with tension. I didn't mind the Cullens, but I was still shaky about what happened and didn't want to lose it by being too near them.

"Kaleb, he's the only doctor that knows about us. Also, we're supposed to trust them, they are helping us, remember?" Ami said while grabbing my hands and squeezing them. I agreed with her and we went inside.

Only a few vamps were in the living room, as well as Luke, Thomas, Sam and Seth. They were discussing what just happened and what they were planning to do. When they saw us come in, they became quiet.

"Hey, you two okay?" Seth asked, standing up and checking Ami from head to toes.

"Dad, I'm fine; Jake never intended to hurt me, just get me off Taylor," Ami said, holding a laugh. It was funny to see the worried expression Seth had. "Oh, Nessie I'm sorry for everything. We came here and so much has happened, at least I didn't break a wall this time." Seth flinched as he probably remembered Ami and Emma fighting. The wall they broke was already restored, as if it had never been ruined.

"It's not your fault, lately I don't know what has gotten into that kid. Maybe it's because he doesn't see other people apart from us. You are the first female he meets that doesn't belong to this family. I didn't know that his crush was that intense," Nessie said, giving us a small smile. She must have still been worried about her son.

"And don't say that you brought trouble. Our life is always full of problems. That's what makes it interesting," Bella said. In that moment, Carlisle and Jasper came through the doorway.

"How is he?" Nessie asked immediately.

"He's fine; just some broken bones. It took Jacob some time to calm him down, but once he was in human form, I bandaged him. Everything is going to be fine," Carlisle said with a passive expression. "Oh, and Jacob said to tell you that he is staying away with Taylor until he is under complete control."

"I should have known. I'll be with them," Nessie said, and left through one of the open windows.

"What about you? How's that shoulder? I can see it's still not healed," Carlisle asked me.

"It's really deep and taking some time to heal, but I'll be fine," I said while Ami looked at me, bemused at my stubbornness.

"Can I take care of it? You might heal fast but a wound that deep is bound to heal slowly." I nodded and he guided me upstairs to his medical office. Ami stayed downstairs with Seth and the guys. After the doc checked that none of my bones were broken or dislocated, he bandaged my shoulder and told me not to move my arm a lot or put pressure on it.

I got out of the office and was on my way to the stairs when Alice came up grinning, followed by Jasper. "Come here; I'm sad that your special night was ruined. But it can still be saved if you let me," she said, and pointed at me to get through a door. I hesitated, looking at her with confusion.

"If I were you, I would listen to her, she can do wonders. That's why I love her so much," Jasper said, and pecked Alice on the cheek. She giggled and looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Okay, do wonders," I said, and went into the room.

After some minutes, I stepped out of her room, fully dressed and shaky. I didn't want to wear the clothes she gave me as it reeked of leech, but she was really insistent and scary. All Jasper did was to encourage me that I wasn't going to regret it. I was wearing a designer's light gray button up shirt, dark jeans and black ankle boots.

"In fifteen minutes, go with Amelia to the pond, okay?" Alice told me, and didn't wait for me to answer. I went downstairs and Ami was only with Seth, Luke and Thomas—the rest were nowhere to be seen. When Ami saw me, her eyes got really big and she started to bite her lower lip in a seductive way.

"Who dressed you up, handsome?" She stood up from the sofa and came to my side. "You stink," she murmured really low in my ear, scrunching her nose. "But I don't mind, you look hot."

"That's because Alice gave me these clothes. I don't know where she got them, but they fit perfectly." I grabbed Ami and pressed her closer to me. I felt the other's eyes on us, but I didn't care. "Did I tell you how glad I am you didn't ruin that dress? You are looking so edible right now. If Seth wasn't here, I would take you away to the room this instant." I purred in her ear. She blushed and I felt the heat radiating from her body intensify.

Seth cleared his throat as he was hearing what I was saying. I gave him a big smile and shrugged my shoulders. He had to know that I wasn't going to hide my emotions because he was around. I remembered what Alice told me and looked at Ami again.

"Hey, do you want to walk to the pond?" I asked her, and she looked at me with confusion.

"Umm… is there a special reason?"

"I'm trying to save the night and spend a special moment with you alone," I only said as I didn't know if I was supposed to keep the secret and I didn't even know what was happening in the pond.

"Okay," Ami said, and motioned for me to lead the way.

We said goodbye to everyone and entered the night. We held hands, as we walked silently to the pond. The forest was eerily quiet, like the animals knew predators were around. Every once in a while, I would glance at Ami and lose my breath at how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Her dark skin was translucent and all I wanted was to feel it in my arms. She would see me staring at her and the blush I loved so much would appear, making her more stunning.

When we made it to the pond, even I gasped and was at a loss for words. All around the boardwalk was surrounded by candles that flickered with the light breeze, making an intimate atmosphere. Exactly in the middle was a two person round table with dinner settings.

"Did you plan all this?" Ami asked in a whisper. Her eyes were very wide as she took everything.

"No, the Cullens did. I'm surprised as you," I said while bringing her hand up to put a kiss on her palm.

"Good Evening!" Ami and I jumped and tensed up, releasing an involuntary growl. Emmett was snickering at our reaction, but changed to a serious face when Alice hissed at him. I immediately laughed when I saw that he was wearing a waiter's attire—so was Alice. Apparently, they were going to be our matrons for the night.

"May I escort you to your table? Dinner will be served in a few minutes," Emmett said with a mock French accent. Ami was also laughing on my side as Emmett took us to the table.

When we sat, Alice came forward and lit the candles that were in the middle of the table. "Thanks for all of this, even though it was unnecessary," Ami said, looking at her hands that were on her lap.

"We know. We just wanted to give you a special night, as thanks to Taylor, your night was ruined," Alice said, and excused herself.

She came back seconds later with a radio and placed it in a small table on our side. She turned it on in a low volume—the music was slow and accentuated the romantic feeling. I looked at Ami and she was beaming. She looked like she wanted to say a lot but couldn't find the word.

"Thanks, Alice," I said without taking my eyes from the love of my life. As Alice left, I asked, "What are you thinking?"

"This is all so beautiful. I'm stunned at how fast they fixed everything," Ami responded, but I knew there was more. I was feeling the same, like I couldn't explain in words how magical the moment was. Emmett came holding a water pitcher; he poured the water in the glasses in front of us. Before leaving, he wished us a good night and gave me an impish smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the ear," Ami said to Emmett's outline, as he was almost in the trees.

"No problem…I'll definitely be waiting for the rematch." We heard him say, followed by his booming laugh.

Minutes later, Esme and Carlisle came with trays of food, also wearing the waiter's clothes. It was funny how they got into something completely. Carlisle placed on my plate a huge well done steak that was still sizzling with a variation of vegetables. On a side plate was mashed potatoes and bread buns. I said my thanks to them as did Ami. I saw that she didn't have a steak, instead a mound of pasta with chunks of meat and bread, as well. My mouth was watering at how delicious our food smelled. All the vamps left and we sat there, finally alone, staring at how they made everything perfect.

"I love you with all my soul. This wouldn't be magical without you," Ami said. My heart started to dance inside of me, something that always happened when I heard her say those perfect three words. She leaned forward and I met her half way. The kiss was really sweet and I didn't want to end it, but the food was also calling to me.

"I love you more," I said against her lips before breaking apart. She giggled, my favorite sound in the world, and I couldn't help it but laugh with her.

We started to eat and I was amazed at how good the vamps cooked. The steak was seasoned to perfection and cooked just the way I loved it. Amelia was moaning with each bite she took making me forget about the food momentarily. When she saw me, she would give me a seductive smile. My face probably showed how she was making me feel.

"Do you want to taste mine? Because I want a piece of your steak," she asked me with a raised eyebrow. I jumped when I felt something graze the inside of my thigh. I looked down and saw Ami's bare foot massaging my thigh. When I raised my eyes, she was licking her fork seductively.

"Ami, don't do that if we're not going to have sex later. You're torturing me," I said, breathing deeply. She laughed and removed her foot. "Weren't you going to give me some of your food?" I leaned forward and opened my mouth. She grabbed a lot of pasta and meat in her fork and put it in my mouth. It was really good, but I still preferred red meat. I cut a piece of my steak and gave it to her with some vegetables. She moaned louder and I felt a part of my body twitch. I had to concentrate really hard not to knock aside the table and make love to her right here.

"It tastes amazing. There is no way we are ever going to be able to repay them for all of this," Ami said after swallowing her piece. Thank God that once in a while Alice or Emmett would come around to ask us if we needed anything, as it was getting harder to control my desire towards Ami.

When we finished the food, Esme brought us a huge piece of chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and two cherries on top. I moved my chair and sat very close to Ami; I couldn't be away from her any longer. We ate the cake feeding it to each other. Once in a while, Ami would lick my lips with the excuse that I had frosting. I liked that she was being seductive, but I knew that she wasn't going to give in later and that brought pain. I played along and enjoyed my moment with her.

The Cullens picked up everything after we finished completely. They left for good by saying they were going to meet us at midnight in the clearing.

"I don't want to train tonight, just stay here with you," Ami said as we cuddled on a blanket Alice had placed near the edge of the pond. She was against my shoulder—which was completely healed—with her head buried in my neck. Her arms were around my waist while mine around her shoulder.

"Me neither, but we have to," I said, bringing her face up with my free hand, so I could kiss her. Our lips met and she shifted, so she was sitting on my lap, straddling me. She tangled her hands in my hair, intensifying the kiss. Her dress was riding up, giving me perfect access to her thighs. I noticed that her breathing was hitching as my hands went further up her thighs. I wanted to continue kissing her and get further, but in the back of my head, I knew that deep inside she was having her internal battle. I broke the kiss with a lot of effort.

"You're driving me crazy, Ami," I said, breathless, and closing my eyes. She continued to kiss me, first my jaw then my neck. When she reached my weak spot, I had to push her away, my body screaming for more. "Stop!"

Ami looked at me, shocked, and her eyes began to gather tears. She pulled away and sat in front of me with her face buried in her knees.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you. But if we continue, you are going to regret it later as you are going to break Seth's requests," I said, regaining my composure. She looked up and approached me again, cuddling into my lap.

"I want you so bad, it's hard," Ami said, inhaling deeply in my neck. "Is it hard for you, too?"

"You have no idea how much I want to feel you, but I don't want to be on your dad's bad side," I said, caressing her hair. "At least I think Seth is going to give us the go very soon. Well, I hope he does." I brought her face up so I could see my favorite part of her. Her beautiful green eyes were really light tonight, with an internal fire that I wanted so badly to be consumed in. "Do you want to go swimming?"

"Huh? Are you serious?" Ami asked me with confusion because of my suddenness. I was thinking that the cold water would be good for both of us to level down.

"Yes. Come on, it's going to be fun." I got up without letting go of her and set her down on her feet. I started to remove my shoes and socks, then my shirt, and lastly my pants. "Ami, are you getting in the water with the dress?" I asked her as she was staring at me without removing her clothes. I saw her cheeks get darker and I knew she was blushing because she was admiring my body.

"Wait, what if the vamps are watching?"

"I don't think they would want to sneak on us, they are giving us privacy. Come on, we don't have that much time until we have to be in the clearing. When we get there you'll get into alpha mode and ignore me," I said with a fake pout. She slapped me on the arm and started to remove her shoes then her dress. It would have been a great idea to swim together naked, but with the sexual tension we both had, it wasn't good at all.

As I saw her half naked, I had to close my eyes and breathe deeply not to embrace Ami and take her right there. I opened my eyes and saw that she was already in the water waiting for me. I literally ran and got in the pond, splashing water everywhere. We spent a pleasant time swimming and goofing around. The best part was when Ami would sneak on me from below the water and pull me down. Before we resurfaced, she would kiss me, sending ripples of energy to all my body.

We lost track of time and realized that we were late for the training session. We grabbed the blanket and covered ourselves so we didn't have to get dressed. Thank God when we got to the house, no one was there to see us arrive. Sam was probably already sleeping or talking to Emily on the phone. We changed into proper attire, me some shorts and Ami her sports bra and shorts.

Almost an hour after midnight, we entered the clearing already in wolf form. A deep snarl escaped mine and Ami's lips when we saw the small russet wolf next to the one that was Jacob.

_What is he doing here? _Ami thought really loudly. Luke and Thomas came to our side very fast.

_Well, he is now a wolf like us, he needs to train, _Thomas said. Out of all of us he was the only one who got along with Taylor. _He's not that bad if you put aside his obsession with Ami. He's going to be a great asset, being part vamp._

_Well, I don't care if he's the best out there. If he gets near Ami, I'm going to finish the job I started earlier, _I said, releasing a deep growl.

_This is not going to be good, _Luke thought as he saw Uncle Jacob approaching us. _Ami, is he saying something?_

_Yes, _she said, and we stayed quiet, waiting for us to inform us what Jake had to say. I thought that once Taylor saw us he was going to do something to provoke me, but he was very still next to Embry on the opposite side of the field. Next to them was Seth, followed by all the Cullens, including Nessie this time.

_Okay, Jacob said not to worry that Taylor is under control. Well, more under command. _Ami assured us, more to me. _Are you ready for this? _she asked me specifically.

_Yeah, I'm not going to let him get into me. But if he crosses the line again… _I trailed off as a train of thoughts ran through my mind. Luke laughed at how many bad things I was planning on doing to Taylor.

All night, I concentrated on working as one with the Cullens. Apart from ignoring my instincts, it wasn't a bad experience. In the beginning, it wasn't easy for any of us, but after some hours of fighting next to them, I got accustomed. It was fun to fight next to Jasper; he would all of a sudden do a new or unexpected move, making everyone whoop in wonderment. Also it stimulated us to do our best—to outshine him. It took a lot of effort, but I managed to control my anger every time Taylor would get near Ami. I saw in her thoughts that she was also straining herself not to do something stupid. She kept saying to herself that is was her duty as alpha to set an example.

The training was over and we were really pleased that we could work well with the leeches—sorry Cullens. We not only developed a trust towards them, but also sort of a friendship. On our way back to the house, we ran in human form, joking about some stupid things Emmett did on the field. Jacob had stayed behind with Taylor. Edward told us that he was still having trouble controlling his son, uncle Jake didn't like to give so many commands to someone.

* * *

It was already morning and even though good things and bad things happened these past two days, I couldn't wait to be home again. We said our goodbye's and see you later's to the Cullens and got into our respective cars. Sam, Embry and Luke were anxious to see their imprints and kept rushing the rest of us to get in the car already. Jacob and Taylor weren't there to say goodbye, something I didn't mind. I didn't want to see that kid again for a long time.

This time with us was Thomas and Seth. I couldn't help it but feel bad for Seth. Even though he was trying to hide it, we could sense how miserable he was. His eyes were sad all the time with no life in them, and deep circles rested under them. He barely smiled as he said goodbye to his family. Only when Amelia would say something nice to him, he would give her a ghost of what his true smile was.

Finally, we made it to La Push and the first thing I did was get out of the truck and take a deep breath of fresh air. I looked back at how many things happened in Seattle, and I realized that I really was missing home.

* * *

****Leave Reviews...**


	28. First Day

**A/N:** _Ok first a thanks to those who always give me support, you must know that reviews gives me pleasure that people are liking my story... as always leave me reviews, lots please!_

****Beta by Dani**

**Chapter 27: First Day  
**

**Amelia's POV**

**I** was surprised when Leah came out and ran to Dad's arms. It was funny how she shrieked and touched every part of his body. I guess we weren't going to make a trip to Oregon after all. I noticed she couldn't stop smiling. I understood how she must have been feeling, it had been years since she had seen her younger brother.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Dad asked after she released him.

"I just called to talk to Emily and she couldn't keep the secret. I can't believe you're back and didn't call me," Leah said, putting her hands on her hips after punching him in the arm.

"Actually, I was planning on paying you a visit, give you the surprise personally," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but I saw that he was hurting really bad. Leah was too excited to notice his attitude.

"Embry, aren't you going to at least give me a hug?" she asked. Embry was leaning against Sam's SUV lost in thoughts. "And where is Jake?"

"He stayed behind to deal with some problem with his kid," Embry said after giving a hug to Leah. He had a lopsided smile when he looked at me.

"What problem?" Leah asked to no one specifically.

Emily, Sam and Luke were already going inside the house. Thomas had excused himself—he was going to his house—so the only ones left were Kaleb, Embry, Seth, Leah and me. Seth explained Taylor's little crush and how it ended. She was amused at how determined Taylor was, like Jacob.

We decided to take the conversation inside, as Emily was preparing lunch. Kaleb left, since he wanted to take the truck home and take a long shower. I wanted to go with him but Dad told me to stay to give Leah the surprise.

While eating, we told Leah what happened over in Seattle. Emily had already informed her about our little problems with the vamps from the south. She was only staying for two days as she came alone with Mekhan—her husband couldn't come as he had to work. Her son was currently in the living room watching TV, as Leah sent him there because we were discussing werewolf/vampire matters. He didn't know about what Leah was as she wanted to only tell him if he one day changed.

When we finished lunch, Luke excused himself. He was going to Quil's house to see Sophie. Embry also left, as he got tired of Leah, who was bothering him about his bad luck in imprinting on Luke's ex-girlfriend. He said that he was going for a run in the forest, but we all knew that he was going to check on Cat. The conversation suddenly turned to Dad. Leah asked him how things were going with Emma. Dad hesitated to answer and his expression became that of a desperate man. This time, Leah noticed.

"What's wrong, Seth? What aren't you telling me?" she asked, sounding like the Leah I knew before she imprinted.

"Before I tell you what is going on, you need to know something very important," he said and looked at me.

Leah saw him look at me and her eyes started to dance between the two of us, trying to determine our silent conversation. After a while in silence, she gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes got really big and she got a look of realization, like she understood what was going on.

"Seth, is it what I'm thinking?" Leah asked with her hand still covering her mouth. "Is she your…?" My heart was pounding really hard as she pointed at me. What if she also didn't agree of me and freaked out?

"Yes, she's my daughter. Your niece," Dad said without emotion. There was a long silence as Leah absorbed what he just told her.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, and got up from her chair.

She came to me and made me stand up by giving me a huge hug. If she'd still had her werewolf strength, she would have crushed me.

"I'm an aunt! I should have suspected it, as the female wolf gene definitely runs in the family. Yeah now I see it. You got his strong jaw and your ears are just like his," Leah said enthusiastically. She had my face in her hands, examining all my characteristics.

"I guess I have the permission to call you Aunt Leah from now on," I said as she let go of me. It felt amazing to think that not long ago I didn't have any family, now I had a dad and an aunt, even a cousin who was sitting not far from me.

"Yeah, it sounds weird, but I like it," she said, giving me another hug. I saw Emily and Sam shaking their heads and laughing at Leah's excitement.

"So, you're not mad or anything?" Dad asked, still not grasping what just happened.

"No, why would I be? Since when did you know?"

"Since we came here," Dad said matter-of-factly.

"Well, then, no. On the contrary, I'm excited. You always wanted to be a father and Emma can't… Oh my God, she's mad at you, isn't she?"

Dad just nodded. He told her everything, pouring his heart out as big fat tears dripped from his face. Those of us who were in the kitchen, saw a man whose heart was ripped out of his chest. While I consoled Dad, Leah called Emma names that not even I could think about. She thought the same as me; Emma was doing wrong in leaving like that instead of confronting her problems with Dad.

* * *

"Ami, are you awake?"

The most wonderful voice sounded from somewhere in the room. I opened my eyes just a bit and saw that Kaleb was leaning in the doorway. I closed them again and covered myself with my sheets.

"Ami, we are going to be late. Come on, get up, sleepy head," he said, and I felt him sit on my side. He tried to pull the sheets, but I didn't let him.

"Okay, I'm up!" I said, laughing as Kaleb was tickling me because he couldn't get me from under the sheets. I got up and sat on the bed, looking around as I stretched. I was appreciating the room Dad had prepared for me, with the help, of course, from Luke and Sam.

I was still in shock by how things went the day my supposed room in Sam's house was to be revealed. It was the day Kaleb and I took our reposition test—we spent all day in school taking a deadly boring test. When we finished, we stayed a little longer, waiting for the results. Both of us passed the test with an average of a C plus. We didn't care, as long as we could get back to school and please our parents.

When we arrived at Sam's house (Luke had insisted that he wanted to tell me something important personally) everyone was already there. Emily, Sam, Luke, Dad, Embry, and even Thomas were all beaming, and I understood that my room was finally finished.

They took me upstairs, with my eyes covered, and led me to my room. Kaleb was the one covering my eyes, and when he removed his hands, I was shocked. Not by how beautiful the room was, but because it wasn't my room at all. Instead, the walls were all bared and only contained an average bed against one wall and a small dresser in the other.

"Is this a joke? Where is all my stuff?" I asked with a scared voice as I didn't know what was going on. Everyone started to laugh at my expression and I felt more desperate.

"Surprise!" Dad shouted, and threw at me a single key.

"What's this for?"

"The key to our new house," Dad said with a huge smile. "You are going to be living with me from now on."

The real surprise was that Dad re-bought his old house. Sue and Charlie's house, the place where I grew up and held so many pleasant memories.

I was really excited and started to jump up and down. Kaleb was the one who sensed how I was really feeling, as I attacked him with kisses. He wasn't as excited as me. Later, he told me that he was going to miss sleeping next to me. In my mind, I wasn't that sad, as I knew that I was going to convince Dad on Kaleb staying with me at least some days.

As I left Sam's house, a sad feeling surrounded me. I realized I wasn't going to be living with Luke anymore. If I had a nightmare or couldn't sleep, I wasn't going to be able to go into his room and snuggle into his side. I wasn't going to have my comfort place anymore. Luke noticed my sadness. He told me not to worry, that he was going to stay at my place if I wanted and that his room was always going to have an open door—or window—for me.

In the house, I took my old room, only it was different. The bed was a big one, placed on a platform, as I grew so much. The walls were a light green and both windows had yellow drapes. My room was situated in a corner, which meant both windows faced different directions. One faced the backyard and the other faced our neighbors' houses and the not too far beach. The rest of the room was occupied by my bookshelf, dresser, and a brand new desk, which Dad insisted was necessary for the laptop he bought me.

I was not the kind of girl that needed technology, but he insisted that everyone needed a computer. He also bought me a lot of clothes, with the help of Alice. Most of the clothes were too fashionable and had tags from designers whose names I couldn't even pronounce, but others were normal. Those were the ones I usually wore. Kaleb, on the other hand, loved the designer's clothes when I showed him; he said that they made me look sexier.

I didn't like the fact that Dad was spending so much money on me. I even asked him where he was getting the money from as he didn't have a job at the moment. He told me that it was a great idea once in a while to give some money to Alice so she could invest it. Her ability to see the future was a wonder in the stocks department.

"Come on, Ami. Get up. You need to take a shower, get dressed and eat breakfast. It's not a good thing to be late on our first day of school," Kaleb was insisting, as I still hadn't moved from the bed.

"Since when do you want to be so responsible?" I asked, sitting on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well, since we are protectors and we're supposed to set an example for others to follow—" I interrupted him, laughing really loud. "Okay, I spent all night long thinking about you and I can't wait for you to be out of this bed and spend the day with me away from parental supervision. Even if it means getting to school early," Kaleb said, giving me small kisses on the corner of my mouth. I moved my face a little and kissed him full on the lips. After a while, I broke it and got off the bed.

He looked frustrated that I left him wanting more, but he was the one who told me to hurry up and get ready.

After picking out what I was going to wear—a lose light turquoise dress that Alice had picked out for me with a sweater to pretend, as it was suppose to be cold—I went to the bathroom and took a short shower. These past two weeks, since Seattle, nothing big had happened. We did our usual patrols with the help from Embry and Dad. Jacob came once in a while, but didn't stay, since he preferred to be with Taylor, as he was still unstable. Now that school started, Dad and Embry were going to do patrol during the day, and the four of us at night.

Completely dressed, Kaleb and I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Dad had already prepared the food. I laughed internally, remembering the first time he cooked. It was a complete disaster, but with days of practice he had been getting better. Also, he kept calling Esme for pointers.

"Good morning, Dad!" I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He still hadn't heard form Emma, but at least having a new house and being a father had distracted him so far.

"Ready for your first day of school, kiddo?" he asked me as I sat on the counter and grabbed the plate he gave me. I scowled at him. He started calling me "kiddo" and I didn't like it. He saw my face and laughed a little, but didn't say anything. "Do you want to eat, Kaleb?"

"No thanks, I already ate at home," Kaleb said, sitting next to me. I was eating very slowly. After a long, awkward summer it was hard to go back to school with a normal attitude. Kaleb was looking at me with amazement.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full of food.

"You look cute when you're frustrated. It's just school, Ami, not the end of the world," he said with a look that meant I was being dramatic.

"Fine, I'll do my best in keeping a good attitude all day, but I don't promise anything unless you beg me," I said, starting to eat faster. Kaleb rolled his eyes and continued to play with the bottom edge of my dress.

"Did I tell you that you look cute in that dress?" he whispered in my ear.

"Nope, don't remind me I'm wearing a dress, please," I said. It was comfortable to be in a dress, but it made me feel exposed. Like everyone was going to look at me all day long.

"Why? You look good, Ami. Alice knows a lot about clothes," Dad said. I should have known he was listening intently to our conversation.

"Seth is right," Kaleb said. I grunted. I didn't like it when Kaleb agreed with something Dad said.

"Hey, Dad, can Kaleb stay over tonight? Well, after we finish patrol," I asked, putting on my innocent face.

Dad looked at me and gave it a lot of thought before answering me. "Yeah. What's the point in saying no if at the end you're going to beg me and I'm going to say yes." He was rubbing his forehead. "But no funny business."

"Dad, when are you going to understand that we know each other very well? Besides, we already did it, so why can't we be intimate again?" I asked, as I was getting frustrated of that stupid rule.

"It's not because I think the two of you don't know each other, but because it's weird to think that my daughter is doing things with her boyfriend. I'm shocked that you two are not sneaking around and doing it." Kaleb and I laughed at Dad's expression when he talked about sex.

"No, Dad, we're not sneaking around. I don't want to be doing things behind your back. I promise we'll be very quiet, or if you want, I can stay at his place tonight. Rachel and Paul don't mind. I don't want to be having sex in the middle of the forest or in a dark corner somewhere," I said.

Dad's eyes just about popped out of his head as he said, "Amelia, I'm your father, you're not suppose to tell me those kinds of things." We were still laughing at how embarrassed Dad could get. "Look, if you think that you want to have that kind of relationship, then fine. It would be my preference for the two of you to have…sex after you get married. But, because I can't stand the two of you all over each other when you're together, then whatever you do is fine by me. I won't get mad."

He was referring to a couple of days ago. We were in Jared's house, celebrating Thomas' fifteenth birthday. Kaleb and I were in the kitchen alone—while everyone was at the backyard—just making out. But as always, things started to get steamed up, when Dad, Quil, and Embry walked on us, seeing me with my blouse unbuttoned and Kaleb without a shirt and his pants also unbuttoned. Dad started to shout at me that someone else's kitchen was not a place to be doing that kind of things, while Quil and Embry laughed and tried to calm him down by saying it was common behavior when you're sexually frustrated.

"So, are you staying at my place, or me here?" Kaleb asked while biting my earlobe.

I saw Dad exhale deeply and began to leave the kitchen. In that moment, there was a knock at the door. Dad answered it as he was already near it.

After some seconds, Thomas came into the kitchen with a backpack in his back. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as I didn't remember him telling me that he was coming today.

"Guess Kaleb didn't tell you. He's giving me a ride," he said gloomily. I'd never seen Thomas so down. His house wasn't so far from mine, so whenever we weren't doing patrols, he was here interrupting mine and Kaleb's alone time. If I couldn't be in his head, I would suspect that Dad was paying him to keep an eye on us.

"I forgot, sorry. Why are you so sad? I was expecting you to be excited about our first day of school," Kaleb said, getting up and grabbing my empty plate.

"Who feels good on the first day? What fun is it going to be having to avoid the few friends I had and controlling my temper? Also, everyone is going to be staring at us like freaks." Even when Thomas was pissed off it was funny the expressions he put on. Kaleb and I started to laugh, while Thomas got even madder at our reaction.

We got into Kaleb's truck, still laughing at what Thomas was saying. Just last week, Paul gave Kaleb the great news that he bought a small car for his mother, giving him the truck as he was going to use the other car they had. Paul's job didn't pay that well, but with the simple life they led, they had a lot of savings.

When we got to the school, it was pouring, like every morning since we came from Seattle. As we got to the parking lot, the few people running from their cars to the school building stared at the truck. Kaleb parked near Luke's mustang, I could see Luke was inside, probably waiting for us. We all got out of the cars and ran, but not too fast, to the school. We were laughing and shaking our heads, water was spraying everywhere. A couple of girls got pissed off because we got them wet, but when they saw us, they scurried really fast after giving me a disgusted look. Kaleb pulled me to his side and gave me a small kiss on the lips as I let out a small growl at the girls.

"Hey, calm down, just ignore them," he whispered in my ear.

It was funny how everyone's head would turn as we walked through the hallway to our respective lockers. Thomas immediately left to the sophomore section; he was breathing deeply trying to ignore the peoples' stares. The funny thing was we could hear perfectly what everyone was whispering, from how big we got to how freaky we looked. There were people who even thought we were new as they didn't recognize us. From all that, what caught my attention the most were the comments about Kaleb and me. Some people just wondered if I was his next catch, but others were plain rude, especially girls who were jealous that I was with the hottest senior guy in the whole school.

I noticed that Kaleb was also getting pissed off by what people were saying.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him as we reached my locker, which was the first, right next to Luke's.

"Yeah, I just hoped that people were going to forget how I was," Kaleb answered.

I put my stuff in the locker and left to his. Luke stayed behind, looking for something in his bag, I knew he wanted to give us some space; he didn't want to look like a third wheel. We walked to Kaleb's locker holding hands. We encountered some of his friends, and they made to greet him and talk but he just waved and continued walking. Just as I suspected, some of his friends were shocked that me, the girl who hated him a lot, was now hand in hand with him. Others didn't even realize who I was.

After we got to Kaleb's locker, we went to pick up our schedules. On our way out of the office, we found Luke examining his. I looked at my schedule, then at Kaleb's and Luke's. As always, I had most of my classes with Luke, but only two with Kaleb. Pre-Calculus and Biology, the two classes I hated the most. At least now I could spend the torture with the love of my life.

My first class was English with Luke, so when the bell rang, I said a sad goodbye to Kaleb with a small kiss that turned out into a long one. Luke had to pull me away while shaking his head with frustration.

When we entered the classroom, everyone went really quiet and stared at us with wide eyes. I saw in the back Cat sitting in the chair that was next to the windows. She was sitting next to a blond girl, Ashley. Cat saw us and didn't smile, she just stared at us like daring us to say something to her. I guessed she must have still been mad at how things ended between all of us.

Luke's breathing increased and I saw his hands shaking a little.

"Luke, calm down," I said really low, my lips barely moving. I didn't want people listening to us. We made our way to the back of the classroom and sat in the opposite corner of Cat's.

"I can't believe she is still mad at us. I thought she was going to understand once she knew everything," Luke whispered, while taking deep breaths to calm himself. A guy sitting in front of us was looking back at us, a growl escaped from my lips and he turned around really fast.

"Damn, Ami, did you have to do that?" Luke asked me, now in control as he was laughing at my expression.

"This is why I didn't want to come back. I don't think I can handle the way they stare at us. Especially me, I'm so huge and muscular," I said, letting out most of my insecurities. Luke probably already knew about them as I didn't hide them in my wolf form, but it was the first time I admitted them out loud.

"You're beautiful, okay? They are just scared of us," Luke said, trying to make me feel better. "Besides, who cares what they think. You have Kaleb who loves you…" Luke had to stop as Mrs. Bentley started the class by introducing herself for those who didn't know her.

I tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but my mind kept wandering to what Kaleb was doing and if he was missing me as much as I did. This year, I knew was going to be a disaster. Before the change, I was struggling to do good in my classes, and now things were going to be worse.

I looked at Luke and he was staring at the teacher but his eyes were glazed. He was probably thinking about Sophie. It was funny the things I saw in his head when in wolf form. Every day, we would do patrol and after that he went to Quil's house to spend some time with Sophie, even if it was a few minutes. I would have never imagined for Luke to be so tender. He would be content just by holding tiny Sophie in his big hands. There were times that he would do silly faces just to see her laugh, and when she did, his heart would almost explode with happiness.

"Ami?" I was drawn out of my thoughts by Luke's voice. "Are you planning on staying here?" he asked with mock in his tone. I looked around and saw that the classroom was empty.

I laughed sarcastically and stood up. I almost ran to my next class, as it was Biology with Kaleb. He was waiting for me at the door and a huge smile spread on his face when he saw me, I noticed that I was also smiling hugely. I jumped at him and started to give him small kisses, not caring what people thought.

"Get a room," Luke said, irritated, but I saw that the corner of his mouth was twitching. He entered the room, Kaleb and I followed. I sat with Kaleb on a table at the back of the classroom, while Luke in the one in front of us, next to a girl named Tamara. She was eyeing Luke with amusement, her mouth hanging a little open. Kaleb and I were snickering as Luke wasn't even noticing this.

"Hey, Luke, I like the new haircut," the girl named Tamara said. Luke looked at her, his eyes out of focus. She smiled at him weakly.

"Thanks," he said, passing his hand through his short hair. He turned around as he heard us laughing really low and frowned. He huffed and continued to look out the window.

"Miss Swan and Mr. Early, it's good to see the two of you healthy," Mr. Jones said really cheerfully. Of course he must have known about our supposed illness. In a small school like this, everyone knew everything. He had given me classes before and, apparently, so did Kaleb. "And I see the two of you have also blown up like Mr. Uley here." He pointed at Luke. It was his way to refer to his students, by their last names.

"Yeah, I guess we still had a little more growth in us," I said with a small voice as I saw that everyone in the room was watching us and listening to our conversation. "Oh, and Mr. Jones, it's Miss Clearwater now." I remembered that when we were in Seattle, Carlisle did Dad the favor to arrange the papers so I would have his last name. The papers arrived just a few days ago, making me officially Seth's daughter.

"Is that so?" he asked, looking at a list of names he had in his hand. He nodded as he found my name. "Why the change?"

"Well, I had my mom's last name, but now my dad appeared and he gave me his." It was weird that I could talk to a teacher this freely, but I knew Mr. Jones since elementary school. He used to teach third to fifth grade.

"Okay, I'll have to get used to that. If I call you Miss Swan just excuse me," he said jokingly, and went to the front to start the lesson.

The period passed not that fast, and I, at least, paid attention, even though it was hard as Kaleb kept distracting me by tracing shapes in the inside of my arm.

After Biology, I had Gym with Luke. Cat was also there, who just ignored us as before. Then Social Studies, which was so boring that Luke kept dozing off. When I got out yawning, Kaleb was waiting for me to go together to the cafeteria. We were almost there, when the three of us stopped dead in our tracks.

Up ahead, against a wall, was Thomas tangled up with a girl. I couldn't identify her as he was covering her completely with his groping arms. I looked at Kaleb and Luke and they were as shocked as me.

"What the hell is he doing? I thought he wasn't interested in having a girlfriend," Luke said, looking at the scene with wide eyes.

"Should we stop him?" Kaleb asked, eyeing Thomas with a funny face. His head was tilted to the side, like trying to decipher what he was seeing. "Is it me, or is he almost eating her up? Damn, I need to give that kid some pointers." He was holding back his laughter. I nudged him on the side, but I also wanted to laugh. Luke didn't hold the laughter, which bounced all over the hall. Some freshmen girls jumped and looked at us like we were aliens.

Thomas also heard the laughter and untangled himself. He looked at us and turned really red. I approached him as he made to leave with the girl. I didn't recognize her, maybe someone new. I grabbed him by the shoulder and held him back.

"What are you doing?" I asked in his ear. The girl was really pretty and was looking up at me like I was going to scream at her. She was really small, like 5'5", with long, black hair that reached her lower back. Her skin was really white with a few freckles on her cheeks. Her eyes were a really dark blue that was penetrating.

"Umm…I'm not doing anything wrong," Thomas stuttered. I saw that he was holding the girls hand, his thumb caressing the top of her hand. Kaleb and Luke had also come to us and stood on my sides. When the girl saw them, her eyes became wider and she started to bite her bottom lip.

"She's my imprint," he said in my ear and a huge smile spread on his face, his eyes were sparkling.

"Ohh…" the three of us said at the same time, making the girl giggle a little.

"Hey there, didn't mean to scare you or anything. You see Tommy here is like our little brother and we don't want him to get in trouble for PDA on our first day," I said, giving the girl a warm smile. She relaxed a little. "I'm Amelia, by the way." I stretched my hand, she shook it and her eyes got wide again.

"Uhh…you're really warm, like Thomas," she said shyly. "I'm Alexandrea, but almost everyone calls me Andy." She seemed to regain her composure. Thomas was gapping at her. I had to nudge him so he would stop staring and close his mouth.

"Andy, this is Kaleb—Ami's boyfriend—and Luke," Thomas said, and the guys just waved at her.

"Are we going to stay here long, because I'm starving," Luke said, rubbing his belly. We laughed and entered the cafeteria. Most of the tables were full, so we stood and looked around for an empty one.

"Kaleb, my man, come sit with us." The guy who screamed I recognized as the one from the bonfire, Joseph, I think. Kaleb waved at his friends with a fake smile and continued to look for a table. "Come on, dude, where are you going?"

"I'm sitting with Ami and the guys," Kaleb said as Joseph came to drag him to his table. When Kaleb said my name, the guy did a double take and stared at me, then at Luke and Thomas.

"Whoa!" he said in a flirting way, staring at me. "Look at you; you look so different. Kaleb has done wonders with you." He was checking me out. Kaleb tensed up on my side and his hands were starting to shake. I squeezed it to calm him down.

"Why don't you keep your eyes to yourself, Joseph?" Kaleb asked sternly.

"Chill, what has gotten into you? Since when don't you want to sit with us?"

"Since I prefer to sit with my girlfriend." Kaleb was doing his best in holding down his anger.

"Damn, you have definitely changed. I thought Jessica was kidding when she said to me that she saw you over the summer and you ignored her completely. So what now, you're going to ignore your buddies and sit with people like him?" He pointed at Luke, who I heard let out a growl. This was why I gave it so much thought about coming back to school. We could lose control by a simple problem.

"Luke, why don't you go with Thomas and find a table?" I asked really low so only the four of us could hear.

"No," Luke whispered.

"Joseph, drop it. People change. I have," Kaleb said and started to walk, pulling me with him.

"Is she that good in bed that she has you on a short leash?" Joseph shouted, and we heard a lot of people laugh, most of them his friends. Before Kaleb could react, I was in Joseph's face. My skin was tingling and a little red tainted my vision.

"What part of he doesn't want to sit with you, don't you understand?" I said, almost whispering. I heard his heart start to pound really fast and hard. "If you're smart, stay away from him and all of us, understood?" My voice was really deep, like the alpha one. "Answer me." All he did was stare at me really scared. On the inside, I was laughing at his face.

"Yes," he said, turned around, and sat at his table. I stood there, glaring at every one of Kaleb's old friends. They were looking at me, then at Joseph's horrified expression. He was looking like he was going to throw up. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Baby, come; let's eat something," Kaleb said. I turned around and faced him. "I love you." He pecked me on the lips. Luke, Thomas and Andy were already walking to a table that was almost empty. A small boy was sitting there eating alone. We sat and he made to leave.

"You don't have to go, we don't bite." I said, irritated as I was still a little shaky. I took a deep breath.

"Little kids, anyways," I added, giving the boy a little smile. All of us laughed as the boy swallowed hard, still looking at us with wide eyes.

Kaleb, Luke, and Thomas went to buy some food, while I stayed behind with Andy. "So, you're new here right? Because in a small school as this one, you know everyone," I asked, trying my best in building small conversation. Andy was, again, looking at me like she was scared of speaking.

"Yes, I moved here with my dad over the summer break. We came from California," she said with a small voice.

"Don't be scared of me, please. I'm nice to those who deserve it. And you do. You have a very happy aura," I said, relaxing a little more.

I could still hear perfectly everyone murmuring about what they saw and about what they thought of me and Kaleb. One voice caught my attention. It was Catlyn. She was sitting two tables away with the girl from English and her friends. They were asking her why she wasn't sitting with us. Cat just answered them that she didn't agree with some of the changes we made in the group. I knew she was referring to Kaleb, but snapped out of my stupor when the guys arrived, making a racket.

The little boy was eyeing at how much food they had brought, so was Andy. Thomas gave her a small chicken salad, which she started to eat animatedly. She kept stealing glances at us, and giggling at something Thomas was saying in her ear. Later, I was definitely going to ask Thomas how things happened so fast, and if he was going to tell her the secret soon.

The rest of the lunch time went by smoothly. After a while, the quiet boy relaxed and at least talked to Andy. His name was Spence and he took a class with her. We ate our food really fast, something that made Andy laugh with confusion.

All in all, the rest of the day went by in a blur as nothing interesting happened. My last class was Pre-Calc with Kaleb. This one I didn't take with Luke, as he was in advance Math. As we got to the parking lot, it wasn't raining anymore. I was wondering how everyone could have a normal life, ignorant to the supernatural world that lingered around us unnoticed. Or the fact that very soon their lives would depend on us and a bunch of vampires.


	29. Imprinting Wonders

**Chapter 28: Imprinting Wonders**

**Luke's POV**

**"****S**o, how exactly did things happen with your imprint?" I asked Thomas as we waited in the parking lot for Ami and Kaleb to come out. It took some time for him to realize that I had talked to him, as he was watching Andy get into her dad's car. "Hello?" I waved a hand in front of his dumbstruck face.

"Huh?" Thomas asked, still lost. He looked at me in concentration, as if to remember what I just asked him. "Oh, I was walking to my locker after my first class, when I bumped into her, well, more like I knocked her over. As I was helping her get up, she locked eyes with me and the whole world disappeared. All I could see was her." He had a huge, goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Okay, but there is still something off. What did you do? Told her how much you love her and then kissed her? Because she just met you today, didn't she freak out?" I asked, confused. With this, Thomas started to laugh really loud, holding his sides.

"What was I supposed to do? She literally attacked me. I didn't kiss her, she did. We were outside the cafeteria waiting for you guys, as I wanted to tell you the good news. She was telling me about her life in California, then all of a sudden, she jumped me and kissed me," Thomas said with a faraway look while touching his lips.

"Was that your first kiss?" I asked jokingly. He turned red and looked to the opposite direction. "It was?"

"Yes, and it was great. I didn't have to think about what to do, it all came naturally. And her lips they are so…"

"Whoa, just two weeks ago you were complaining about Ami and Kaleb making out, and now we found you all over this girl in the middle of the school," I said, moving my head from side to side. "What about Gaby? Did you see her today?"

"Who?" Thomas questioned, blinking very fast. I laughed at how the imprinting magic could make you forget about things so fast.

"Gabriela, Catlyn's sister, your crush?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. In that moment, I saw Ami and Kaleb finally coming out of the school.

"Oh, yeah I saw her. It was funny how she was gaping at me, well, at my body to be more specific. She kept fluttering her eyelashes and telling me how much I have changed, but after that, I imprinted," he said, releasing a long breath and getting lost in thoughts again. He was probably reliving the feeling when you set your eyes on the person that will only matter in your whole existence. I, myself, was remembering the feeling of completeness when I first saw my little Sophie.

"Hey, thanks for waiting," Ami said, bringing me and Thomas out of our daydreaming.

"No problem. I was just keeping Tommy company and interrogating him about Andy," I said, opening my car.

"Right, about that, did you tell her the secret? Because from what we saw, things are moving really fast," Ami said seriously. I enjoyed when she did that. It's not something she gained by becoming an alpha, but something she did since I could remember. I recalled when we were little and I did something bad and everyone would blame her, she would pout and look at me seriously. She would say to me, "Luke Uley, you better tell them you did it." She would place her small hands on her hips and scowl at me until I confessed what I did. It was always like that, everyone would blame her as she was the one always doing wrong, not me.

"No, I haven't. I wanted to wait and ask you guys about how I should tell her," Thomas said with a lot of concern. I remembered how nervous I felt when Embry and I were going to tell Cat. Now that I think about it, it was a huge mistake me getting involved in a situation that was supposed to be between Cat and Embry alone. Thanks to my stubbornness, Embry was suffering as Catlyn was still denying having something with him. He even told me that she didn't want to see him.

"Well, my advice is to just tell her. If she doesn't believe you, then show her, like I did with Cat," I said with a small smile, and got in the car. All of them were chuckling at my great advice. As I backed out of the parking spot, Ami stopped me.

"Hey, remember patrol tonight."

I nodded and she hesitated like she wanted to tell me something else.

"Ami, what? Get it out of your system whatever you want to say," I said, looking directly in her green eyes. She was leaning in my window and let out a deep sigh.

"I was just thinking about confronting Catlyn tomorrow. You know, try to make her see sense and accept us back. I thought that I could let things pass, but I don't like it not having her as a friend. If I talk to her tomorrow, will you be there with me?" she asked me, a pleading look in her eyes.

I thought about it for a while. I wanted to also talk to Cat, but I knew that my presence wasn't going to make things easier. But, also, Ami needed my support, no matter how tough she acted sometimes, she was really emotional. "Okay, I'll be there."

Ami beamed and got her upper body inside the car to give me a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Ami, get off. I'm going to be late for my date," I said jokingly, and she laughed.

"Uhum, well then, enjoy your time with her. Give her a big smooch for me and tell Claire that I'll go over her house on the weekend," Ami yelled at me as I drove out of the parking lot.

I only had a few hours before patrol tonight, and all I thought about doing was spend those hours with Sophie. I couldn't believe how much all of us had changed in such short time, especially me. Not long ago, I told Amelia that I was never going to accept Kaleb, and today, I realized that I didn't even hate him. Yes, in the back of my head, it still bothered me what he did to Catlyn, but it was like a minor headache that if you didn't think about it, it went away. Most of the time, my thoughts were occupied by Sophie, wondering things like how she was doing, was she sick or sad. Innumerable questions would invade my mind if I was not near her. Also, I couldn't think badly about Kaleb when most of the time, Ami's thoughts and emotions swirled around in my head.

Being a wolf was great, but the part of having the others in your head was annoying. Once you heard their thoughts, they became yours. I was getting accustomed to Ami's and Kaleb's erotic thoughts. Ever since Seth implanted the rule of no sex, their thoughts got out of control. They couldn't be around each other without thinking about what they could be doing in that moment. I grunted out loud thinking how it was going to be now that Thomas had also imprinted, and with how things were going, it was not going to be long when he was intimate with this Andy girl.

As I neared Quil's and Claire's house, my cell phone went off in my pocket. I slowed down a little and retrieved it. I looked at the unrecognizable number.

"Hello," I said, a little frustrated. This call was taking some of my precious time with Sophie. No one answered, and I was getting more irritated. "HELLO?"

"Luke…" a small voice answered. My body froze and I stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Cat?" I questioned, my frustration leveling down.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called," she said with a timid, small voice.

"No, it's fine. Sorry I yelled," I said, and was met by a long silence. "How are you doing? Where are you calling from? I didn't know the number." The silence was making me tense.

"Umm…good I guess. I'm calling from my new cell phone. Dad got me one." I heard she let out a breath. "I called because I want to talk to you. Can you come to my place now?" I didn't know what to say. Just minutes ago I agreed to talk to her tomorrow with Ami, and now she was asking me to go to her place. I wanted to solve things with her, but the pull towards Sophie was really strong.

"Luke, are you still there?" she asked, as I was still lost in thoughts.

"Yeah, umm…Cat, is it necessary today?" I heard her start to sob.

"I miss you and Ami, but more you. I'm feeling so down lately, and today was awful. I wanted to talk to both of you so badly, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Please, I need someone," she begged me.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

As much as I wanted to be with Sophie, Cat sounded like she was really depressed. I could go and at least spend an hour with her and the rest of the evening with Sophie.

When I arrived at the very familiar house, many memories invaded my mind. Not the ones of me being alone with Cat, but the ones of the three of us hanging around all day, just talking. I now noticed that I couldn't grasp those memories of me being intimate with her. It still amazed me how many things the imprinting magic did to you.

I knocked on the door, and minutes later, was greeted by a puffy, red-eyed Cat. She stared at me from under her lashes as her head was bent down. After a moment in awkward silence, she threw her arms around me and started to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed in my chest. I embraced her, letting her get everything out. "Oh, I'm such a mess, come in," she said after several minutes of crying. She was drying her face with the sleeve of her hoodie.

I stepped into Cat's house. By expanding my hearing, I knew that we were alone.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, sounding a little insensitive. I followed her to the living room and we sat on the big couch. She faced me and sighed.

"I don't know, there are a lot of things. Part of me wants to be friends with you and Ami, but another knows that it's not going to be the same, and I'm scared," she said, still not meeting my eyes.

"Scared of what?"

"Of not being able to keep up with your life. There are so many weird things that I still don't completely understand. It feels like if I get back to your life, mine is going to become unrecognizable. I loved the life we used to have, Ami being my best friend and you my boyfriend. Even before, I loved having you just as a friend, and I want that back, but it's not going to happen and that saddens me." Small, silent tears rolled down her cheeks. I wiped them away, and that was when she looked at me for the first time.

"Cat, I know there are a lot of changes, but you have to keep in mind, the world is not going to stay the same forever. Eventually, people change and all you have to do is cope. You cannot encase yourself and get scared of taking the next big step. You say that your life has changed a lot, but look at mine and Ami's. We didn't ask to become werewolves, it happened and what we did was live with it," I said, grabbing both of her hands and squeezing them, giving her the strength she needed. She was looking at our hands with a confused expression, which changed when she saw me looking.

"You're right, I'm being silly." She gave me a small smile, and I felt myself smile back.

"So, does this mean you want to be our friend again?" I asked expectantly.

"Yeah, if you want me back," Catlyn said with an impish look. I saw that she was acting happy, but knew she was still suffering. She had never been good at hiding her feelings completely.

"Of course we want you back. Ami was saying to me today about talking to you tomorrow. She doesn't like the separation either."

She laughed a little and stood. "I'm getting myself something to eat. Do you want something?" she asked me, heading to the kitchen. I followed her and sat on one of the chairs in the dining table. "I'm making sandwiches."

"Yeah, make me one," I said.

"Just one? I know you eat a lot now, don't be modest. I'll make you three," she said cheerfully. She began to hum an unrecognizable tune while she prepared the sandwiches. I watched her for a while and decided it wouldn't kill anyone to ask her.

"Cat, is something bothering you or making you sad?" She looked at me with wondering eyes, trying to make me feel like I was crazy. I looked at her intensely, something I did to Ami when I wanted her to tell me the truth.

"How do you know I'm feeling sad—well, more like miserable?" she asked me, stopping to make the sandwiches. "Is it another wolf thing?"

"No, you've never been a good liar. You're my best friend; I know when you're not feeling well. So, stop pretending, you're not fooling anyone," I said, and kept looking at her intensely. Cat slumped her shoulders and covered her face with her hands. I stood up when I heard her sobs.

"What's wrong? Tell me," I insisted, embracing her from behind, resting my head in her shoulders as a custom. All of a sudden, she turned around and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I pushed her away as I began to feel sick to my stomach.

"What was that?" I asked.

She made to kiss me again, but I grabbed her arms and pinned them on the counter. My whole body was pinning her against the counter. Tears started to fall from her eyes again. "Don't do this, please. You'll ruin everything. You know I don't feel that way about you anymore."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure," she said through sobs. "Luke, I'm confused. Why do I love him so badly if I don't even know him?" The question confused me so much that I let her go.

"What do you mean?"

"I kissed you because I wanted to make sure that I didn't feel anything towards you. I cannot stop thinking about _him_. My dreams are invaded constantly by his presence. And when I try to not feel anything for him, it hurts really bad," she said, shaking her head like trying to get rid of something. I understood that she was talking about Embry.

"Then why are you rejecting him?" I asked, still very confused.

"Because it's not right. You're suppose to meet someone, date, and after a long time, fall in love. One moment, I'm in love with you, the next, I can't stop thinking about him. You know I chose you that day because I prefer to have a safe relationship with someone I already know, than to give myself to the unknown. I still loved you, but what I feel towards him is stronger. I thought I could ignore it, but it's getting worse. Sometimes, I hear a sad howl in the distance and it rips my heart apart." I let her talk, as I was in shock about what she confessed. She chose me because it was safer?

"Whoa, hold it…" I shouted as she was still blabbering. "What is wrong with you? A lot of girls would kill to find love so easily and you're running away from it?" She choked a little and composed herself. "He's in excruciating pain because you think it's not the right way for things to happen?"

"Is the pain that bad?" she asked me, looking at the floor.

"The pain that you feel is nothing compared to the one we feel when rejected by your imprint. I haven't experienced it myself, but I felt what Ami and Kaleb felt when they denied what was going on. What you feel right now it's tenfold to him," I said, waving my hands all over the place.

"So, what should I do?"

"Follow your heart," I said simply.

After a while, she smiled and let out a gasp. "I love him with all my heart." As she admitted that to herself, a huge smile spread on her face and I knew she was feeling the joy of realization. "Do you mind if I call him and ask him to come over?"

"No, I was leaving, anyway, as I was on my way to see Sophie," I said, rising up from my chair.

"Oh, wait, I was going to prepare you some sandwiches," she said, and started again where she stopped.

"Don't bother; call Embry," I said, laughing at how excited she was.

"No, no, no, I'll make them really quick and you can take them." Cat continued to place the ingredients between the bread. "Can I ask you something?" she asked suddenly.

"Shoot."

"Is it weird to imprint on a baby? I mean, I don't want to give bad opinions, but it's a little disturbing thinking of you seeing the baby in that way." I laughed at how she tried to make the concept pedophile sound good. "Why are you laughing? I'm being serious."

"You should listen to yourself," I said, still laughing. She looked at me impatiently, waiting for my answer. "It's not the same for everyone. In my case, I see Sophie as my little sister. It's my duty as big brother to protect her. Later in life, I will change depending on what she wants me to be. It was the same for Quil and Claire."

"What? Claire is Quil's imprint?" she asked, her mouth hanging a little open.

"Yeah, it happened when she was two, and it wasn't until she turned 18 that she developed an interest in Quil," I said, thinking if one day it was going to be the same for me. Of course I knew it might never happen, as she was my second cousin, but I didn't care as long as I was in her life protecting her and giving her all she needed.

After Cat finished the sandwiches, she wrapped them and gave them to me. I left her house and soon I heard her talking on the phone. I smiled at how things turned out. I got into my car and started to head to Quil's house again. This time, when I arrived and parked on the driveway, my cell phone went off again.

"Ugh!" It was frustrating at how people kept calling me, interrupting my precious time.

"Hello."

"Hey, Luke!" It was Ami and she sounded breathless. _Is she calling me after… nah she wouldn't._

"What's up, why are you so breathless?" I asked getting out of the car.

"Oh, umm…Kaleb and I were having a tickle fight," she said, giving a high pitched giggle. "Stop that." I heard her in the background. "Anyways, I was just calling to tell you that we're starting patrol after seven, so you have more time over there."

"That's great, as I just arrived at Quil's. Guess what? Things are solved with Cat," I said impatiently as I felt the strong pull to go into the house.

"How?" Ami asked.

I explained to her real quick what happened, when I finished, she was ecstatic. She hung up fast after my explanation as Kaleb was starting to tickle her again.

I walked to the porch, knocked only once on the door, and let myself in. Claire was in the living room trying to calm down Sophie, who was crying really loudly. I almost ran and ripped her from Claire's arms. Why was she crying so much?

"Shhh…Sophie, come on," Claire was saying, cradling Sophie from side to side. She didn't hear me come in.

"Is she alright?" I asked with concern laced in my tone.

"Oh…" Claire jumped a little and clutched at her chest. "You scared the bejesus out of me. Thank God you're here. I think she misses you. This is why I don't want you to spend all the time with her. Yesterday, you spend all day here and after you left, she started to cry. It wasn't until after ten that she fell asleep and she kept waking up every hour." Claire was in hysterics. Dark circles were under her eyes and her hair was a complete mess.

"You know it's hard to be away from her," I said, extending my arms so she could give me Sophie. When she did, Sophie stopped crying immediately and her eyes, full of tears, looked at me directly. Every time I held her, an overwhelming feeling surrounded me, making me euphoric.

"Thanks, I guess I shouldn't get mad. I think I was the same when I was little. The times that Quil wasn't around were really hard. I felt sad and I couldn't understand why," Claire said, rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't you go rest for a while, and I'll wake you up before leaving for patrol," I said, sitting on the sofa, laying Sophie on my lap. She was wide awake, her brown eyes never stopped looking at me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, still staring at my imprint. "Okay, thanks again. I left a bottle on the kitchen counter. Can you please give it to her in half an hour." I nodded again, still not talking. Claire left, and seconds later, I heard a door close.

After a while, I stood up and went to the kitchen to pick up her bottle. I sat on the couch for a long moment, feeding Sophie and just staring and marveling at how much she had grown in such little time. Her tiny body was long when she stretched to the fullest. I recognized some attributes from Quil—the shape of her face, her eyes and her ears. Her hair was like Claire's, brown curls, and also the shape of her lips. I would coo at her and a smile spread across her face, making my heart shudder with happiness.

I heard a car pull into the driveway. After some minutes, there was a knock at the door. I went to it and opened it. There stood Hannah, Claire's older sister.

"Umm…is Claire home?" she asked with a serious face.

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now. I can wake her up if you want," I said. She was eyeing me from head to foot, as if she was wondering who I was.

"Who are you?" she asked all of a sudden with an attitude.

"I'm Luke," I said, irritated, not only because she was still staring at me like I was something in the bottom of her shoe, but because she couldn't recognize her own family.

"I'm Hannah, Claire's sister," she said, not giving a second thought to who I was. Hannah was the opposite of Claire, she never built a strong bond with her family and as soon as she was out of high school, she left to Seattle and barely came to visit. Before that, almost every time Aunt Leslie and Uncle Josh came to visit, Hannah didn't come and stayed in Makah with some friends.

"Can you wake Claire up, because I came for a quick visit," she said with a stern voice. I was still shocked that she couldn't recognize me. I had changed a lot, but not so extremely.

I let her in the house and went to wake Claire up. I knocked at her door and after a while she opened the door.

"What happened?" she asked, still sleepy.

"Your sister is here," I said, still rocking Sophie in my arms.

"Tell her I'll be out in a minute," Claire said, closing the door.

I went back to the living room where Hannah was waiting, still standing up. I told her what Claire said and left to the kitchen to put the empty bottle in the sink. As I washed the bottle with one hand—my other was still carrying Sophie—I heard Claire greet her sister very excited. After Hannah explained what she was doing there, she asked how things were going with Quil and Sophie. When she mentioned Quil's name, I caught a smug tone, like she was insinuating something.

"Everything is fine. Quil is at work. If it was up to him, he would stay here with me and Sophie," Claire said, like she wished he could stay.

"Claire, who's that guy with Sophie?" I heard Hannah whisper with worry.

"Luke," Claire said innocently. I could detect her confusion. "Why are you asking me like that?"

"Well, how do you think it looks for a man to be in your house while you're alone? And carrying your months old baby girl," Hannah said really fast, still whispering.

Claire started to laugh, not bothering to hide it. I also laughed internally at what Hannah was assuming. Hannah released an air of frustration.

"Hannah, he's Emily's kid, our cousin," Claire said, stifling the laughter.

"What? Oh my God, I didn't recognize him. He's so big and looks older." Hannah was still whispering, as I wasn't supposed to be listening. "I thought that you were cheating on Quil."

"Don't even think about it. I would never do that to Quil. Thinking about it pains me. I can't believe you even thought of that," Claire said, offended.

"But what is he doing here? Why was he alone with Sophie while you slept?" Hannah asked, still with the smug tone. I remembered when I was little and we would go visit them in Makah, and she was always whiney. The only one who liked spending time with her was Derek, as they were very similar, always finding ways of making fun of someone. Most of the time, I was just the victim.

"Well, he helps me with Sophie and she really likes him. They have a bond, like the one I had with Quil when I was little," Claire answered, trying to hide the real reason. "But enough about me, we barely talked when you came last time." After that, they talked about what Hannah was doing with her life. She was currently living in Seattle with her boyfriend, apparently he wanted to marry her, but she didn't want that kind of commitment.

It was almost seven and I knew that Ami was going to get mad if I was late for patrol, so I headed for the living room. Sophie was asleep; her angelical face was all I could see.

As I entered the living room, Hannah stopped talking and stared at me. "Hey, Luke, sorry for acting weird earlier, but I didn't recognize you. You have gotten so huge, now you look a lot like Derek," she said with a fake tone. I held back a growl, as I didn't like to be compared to my brother.

"No problem. I should have specified who I was," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I neared Claire, and after giving Sophie a small kiss in her forehead, I handed her to her mother. Sophie squirmed as she missed my warmth, but didn't wake up. I could see through my peripheral vision, Hannah giving me a weird look. "I'm leaving, Ami is waiting for me." When I mentioned Ami's name, Hannah tensed up and her expression became of anger or hatred. I ignored it and started to head to the door.

"Wait, are you and Amelia finally together?" Hannah asked. I didn't understand why she would ask me that.

"No, Ami is like a sister. She has a boyfriend now. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curiosity. The two of you were inseparable when little, I just assumed that you would end up together," she said, still sounding fake. "Who's her boyfriend, someone I know?"

"I don't think so, his name is Kaleb." With this, her eyes became wide, but she didn't say anything. "I better go, I'm already late."

After leaving my car at my house and saying a quick hi to Mom and Dad, I was in my wolf form, running to where Ami and Kaleb waited. Like I expected, she was fuming at my tardiness.

_Sorry for being late, but Hannah was at Claire's and I got distracted by what she was saying. _I showed them what transpired moments ago.

_Don't worry; Tommy hasn't come yet, _Ami thought as she analyzed what I was showing her and laughing at Hannah's assumptions. When it got to the part where she started to ask questions, Ami and Kaleb got confused like I did.

_Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that. Did something happen between you two for her to act like that? And the look she gave me when I said Kaleb's name was weird, like she knew something, _I said as I got to where they were.

_Well, I don't know what has gotten into her. She also gave me a weird look the day Claire gave birth. _Ami was also curious, but her frustration for Thomas' tardiness was getting the better of her.

Kaleb was awfully quiet, but we caught him thinking about Hannah's look. _Okay, I know why she gave you that look, _he finally admitted_. I dated this girl that was the little sister of one of Hannah's friends. You can imagine what happened. So, Hannah must know my reputation. _Kaleb was frustrated that his past kept bothering.

_Don't let it get to your head. The past is the past. Just forget about it, _Ami said, giving Kaleb a purr, making sure that he understood that she wasn't mad. _Let's not talk about this again; I don't want to give myself a headache. _

After a while, Ami was getting more desperate at Thomas' absence. She tilted her head and let out a deep howl. After some minutes, we felt the shimmer.

_I'm sorry guys, I got distracted and lost track of time. It won't happen again, _Thomas thought, running really fast to where we were. He tried not to think about it, but we all saw that his distraction was Andy. She was over at his house, since he was going to tell her the big secret, but he didn't as all they did was make out. When Ami howled, she interrupted them almost being intimate.

_Woohoo! _we all screamed in our heads. If Thomas would have been in human form, he would have been blushing.

_Damn, Ami, great timing to howl, _Kaleb joked, and I laughed really loud.

_Cut it out, guys, it's not funny, _Thomas said as he entered the clearing we were in.

_Yes, it is. Have you seen yourself kissing? It looks like you want to eat her whole, _I said, and all of us laughed even louder. Someone in the distance might have heard our barking.

_Tommy, you want my advice? Kiss her more softly. How can I explain this without being too graphic? _Kaleb asked. Flashes of him kissing Ami passed through our minds. Thomas and I grunted while Ami giggled.

_Was that necessary? _Tommy asked.

_Yeah, I wanted you to see what I meant. When you kiss her, imagine it like dancing, you have to feel every move to enjoy it. Trust me on this; she'll go crazy, _Kaleb thought with an erotic tone. Ami couldn't help it and started to fantasize about their plans for after patrol. Apparently, Seth had given them the green light.

_Weren't we supposed to be doing patrol? _Thomas asked, exasperated. I thanked him for the suggestion.

After laughing a little more, we began to run. We split up to cover more ground in less time. I was running with Thomas while Ami was with Kaleb—as usual.

We were almost done. It must have been past midnight, when we picked up a familiar vampire scent.

_Who's that? _Thomas asked, as the one who picked it up was Kaleb.

_I know who that is, _Ami said, enraged, and started to follow it.

Thomas and I began to run as fast as we could to where Ami was going. Kaleb was behind her, trying to keep up. Ami was too fast and soon left him behind. We saw in her head that it was Emma's scent and that Ami was pissed off, thinking about how much she had pained her father.

We quickened our pace when we saw, through Ami's eyes, Emma in attack position in front of her. Kaleb arrived and saw when Ami got low and lunged at her.

"NO!" someone shouted.

* * *

_**A/N:**I know nobody likes cliff hangers but I had to do it as next chapter is going to be in Ami's POV... I wrote this chapter as I wanted everyone to see how is Luke doing with Sophie and the rest of things that used to bother him... its a way of explaining how they all are changing in the inside._

**Leave comments as always...**


	30. Findings

**A/N: _Beta by Danielle_  
**

**Chapter 29: Findings**

**Amelia's POV**

**A**s I ran, all I thought about was making Emma feel all the pain she had caused Dad. Her stench was making my body convulse with rage. Instead of putting aside my instincts to rip apart the bloodsucker, I encouraged it. Dad's voice kept screaming in the back of my mind to think things through before acting, but it was hard to follow his faint advice as I stood in front of her.

She immediately went into a crouch, a hiss escaping her lips. If I could have exploded again, I would have done it. I knew that the guys were screaming at me not to do anything stupid, but the anger in seeing her so normally, after breaking my dad's heart, was more captivating. I got low to the ground and without hesitation, jumped at Emma.

"NO!" I heard someone yell.

I was pushed with a lot of strength away from Emma. My body flew and slammed against a tree, making it shudder. Nothing was broken, but my side was throbbing. I composed myself and looked as where I was seconds ago. I focused and saw Dad with his hands still stretched in front of him.

The hairs on my back were on end and I let out a terrible snarl as I realized that no matter what, he was always going to choose her first.

"Ami, I'm sorry, I couldn't let you attack her," Dad said lowly. I saw Emma get up from her attack position and look at Dad with a shocked and confused expression. Kaleb was at my side in seconds, rubbing the space between my neck and shoulder.

_Are you okay?_ he asked me. I knew he was asking in the emotional aspect, not physically.

_Yes, _I responded with a cold feeling. I didn't want them to feel how betrayed I felt, but I wasn't succeeding. I could feel Thomas and Luke trying not to feel my emotions; they were too painful.

_Love, don't do this. Don't enclose your heart like this, I don't like it._ Kaleb's voice kept resounding in my head. I was still growling at Dad. _Don't go where I can't follow. Don't let that anger and hatred get in your heart. It's not you; you're a loving person, not someone who is full of so much regret. I love you always, know that. _

A howl escaped from deep within me as Kaleb's words covered my whole being. Dad looked at me, and with his pained expression, I knew he understood how I was feeling. Since the day I accepted him in my life as my dad, I had opened my heart completely, letting him in. He had taken every space that Kaleb and Luke couldn't take; the places in my heart only a parent could occupy. Knowing that in his heart, I was always going to come second was tearing me from the inside out.

"Amelia, can you phase back? I want to talk to you face to face," Dad asked with a concerned expression. He still hadn't looked at Emma, who was waiting patiently in the back. Thomas and Luke were not that close to her but kept a close eye on her. She was eyeing them with a wary expression.

_Talk to him, _Kaleb encouraged me.

I backed away slowly, without taking my eyes off Dad and got behind a tree. It took me some time to ease my anger and let the cold take over. When I finally stood on my two legs, I felt a shimmer. As I got dressed, Kaleb came to my side and wrapped me in his arms. Immediately, tears started to flow from my eyes.

"Hey, like I told you a thousand times, I'll always be here by your side and so are others that care a lot about you," he said, grabbing my face. After drying my tears, he kissed me fiercely—I felt everything he was feeling. The strongest emotion was sorrow of how I was acting and feeling.

"I know and I'm sorry for shutting you out. I'm still trying not to let anger and disappointment overrule my heart," I said, kissing him lightly on the lips. I sighed and stepped out to where Dad was waiting while I held Kaleb's hand strongly.

Dad was finally talking to Emma, but when he saw me, his full attention went to me. Emma looked at me, a faint anger crossed her face, but she changed it fast. I looked at the floor when Dad placed his whole, intense stare on me.

"Look at me, Amelia," Dad said with a tone full of compassion. "I know you must be hurting, as all you have done is give me support, love and strength, and here I am defending her. But I can't let the two of you fight again. You need to understand something. The same way Kaleb is your everything and you would do anything for him, Emma is my whole. I love you with every fiber in me, I don't want you to think otherwise, but one day you'll get married to Kaleb and leave and all I'll have again is my Emma." Dad's voice was cracking. Hearing him made me realize that I was being selfish. All I was thinking about was what I wanted and what I thought was the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could get out of my mouth; fat tears were running again down my face. Kaleb embraced me and let me cry on his shoulder. I felt another hand tug at my arm and pulled me away from Kaleb.

"Promise me you will never do anything like that again. I know you were doing this for me, but letting anger take over like that, it's not right," Dad said as he hugged me really tight. I felt like a kid should feel when her dad embraces her. "Promise me."

"I promise," I said, and kept hugging him, saying sorry into his ear over and over again. When he released me, a huge smile played on his lips.

"She's back and wants to talk," he said with an excited voice. I put aside all the hatred I was still feeling and gave him the best smile I could find in me.

"I'm glad," I said as he made to leave to where Emma was still waiting for him. "Wait, Dad, can I talk to her first? I want to say something," I asked.

He gave it a lot of thought before he said, "Okay, but no fighting." I nodded and went to Emma. She moved a little as if to get into defensive mode, but thought better of it.

I got really close to her, ignoring the tingling sensation her scent sent through my body. I heard Kaleb talking to Dad in the distance but knew they were listening intently to us. Thomas and Luke were still in wolf form. They got closer to me ready to intervene if I decided to attack again.

"I know that you'll always come first in Dad's heart, but I will always be his daughter no matter what you tell him tonight. All my life, I have believed that my dad didn't care about me and now that I know he does care, I'm not going to let him go so easily," I whispered to her.

"I know, I'm here to apologize. I did wrong in leaving and I want to repay him for it. Also, I don't hate you or anything, it's just that you are what I always wanted to give Seth, but couldn't. I'm kind of jealous that it was Lizzie who gave him what he desired most in life," she said with her pitched high voice. I was shocked by what she just admitted. She saw my expression and continued. "It was a few days after he told me what he was, that I asked him what he wanted more in life. He answered me to become a dad. Some weeks later, it's when this happened. And when I was told what I became, the first thing that passed through my mind was that I wasn't going to give him what he wanted." She stopped and looked at Dad with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry for what happened; I didn't see it that way. Now I understand better how you're feeling," I said, and started to walk. I remembered something else and turned around abruptly. "One more thing. If you hurt him again, I swear he's not going to be around to stop me."

My tone was serious and I gave her a little growl. Luke and Thomas were making weird noises that sounded like laughter. I didn't mean those words completely, but she needed to know that I didn't like how she was handling the situation.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was in my bathroom brushing my teeth, with Kaleb at my side doing the same but really fast. I was feeling how anxious he was, knowing that not just minutes away he was going to have me completely in his arms again. I was also anxious, but hid it well.

Before we left Dad with Emma, he told me that he might take some time alone with her, which meant he wasn't going to be around for a while. I didn't ask him what he was going to do, as I very well knew what it was. Even though he tried to hide what he meant, his face was red with embarrassment. Kaleb almost screamed with excitement when I told him the news.

Kaleb finished brushing his teeth and started to kiss my neck. "Somebody wants to let out the tension really fast," I said, finishing washing my face.

"Uhum…" he mumbled, his lips not leaving my skin.

Every time he kissed me, I would feel a jolt of energy surge from my spine and gather in my lower stomach, making me shiver and want to feel more. I turned around and he looked at me, his eyes were really dark, full of lust and wanting. Without saying anything, he grabbed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bedroom. His lips never left mine as he lowered me to the bed, laying himself on top of me.

After some minutes, we were already half naked. "Kaleb," I said, breathless as he was kissing my abdomen, still going down.

"Huh?" he asked without stopping what he was doing. He sensed that I was distracted and stopped kissing me, letting out a loud sigh. "Ami, what are you thinking about?" He crawled up, until he was eye level with me and looking directly in them. He was getting desperate, I could feel it.

"I love you," I said, weaving my fingers in his hair. He looked at me, his eyes melting in mine. "You know, something Dad said today over at breakfast and then again tonight has been nagging me since we got here."

"What is that?" he asked, getting off on top of me and lying at my side.

I hesitated for a minute, thinking that he might laugh at me. "About us getting married. Have you ever thought about it?" His eyes got big and I felt he was getting nervous. "Oh forget it, it's silly," I said, and continued to kiss him passionately. He broke the kiss and stared at me with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"It has never passed my mind. I'm sorry; I didn't know it was something you would want so soon," he said very seriously.

"No, it's not like that Kaleb," I said, frustrated as he wasn't understanding me for the first time. "I'm not thinking about getting married tomorrow or soon, more like one day, in our future, us being husband and wife."

Kaleb thought what to say next for a while. "Yeah, I want to marry you one day, of course, but not for a while. The moment will come in which I will propose, but I want the moment to be special and without worries in our heads," he said, giving me small kisses on the lips. A smile spread on my face as I imagined myself as Mrs. Early one day, with two running children around us.

"What about kids?" I asked, not being able to hold myself.

"Definitely." He purred without hesitation, and I embraced him, giving myself to him once again.

* * *

The next morning, we had to rush to get ready for school, as we got up really late. Through the running around the house, we couldn't help but smile, remembering the events of the previous night. Kaleb was right, being sexually tense made things better. We would have spent all night making love, but we knew that we had school today so we decided to at least have a couple of hours of sleep.

Once again, Thomas rode with us. He was literally jumping in the back seat anxious to see Alexandrea. That morning, it wasn't raining, but a thick fog covered everything. If it wasn't for our heightened sight, we wouldn't have been able to see. Again, we arrived and Luke was waiting for us in the parking lot, only he wasn't alone, Cat was with him.

When Kaleb parked the truck, I jumped out, ran, and gave Cat a strong hug.

"Can't breathe," she said with a strained voice. I chuckled and let her go. "Damn, I'm not going to get used to how strong you have gotten." She was massaging her sides.

"Ha! I'm sorry, I'm just really excited. There are so many things we have to talk about," I said with a thrilled tone. I could literally feel the guys rolling their eyes. Thomas left, saying he wanted to see Andy before class. Cat and I chatted about a couple of things and we agreed that she was going to stay over my house one day to talk about everything we had missed.

Kaleb embraced me from behind and I saw how tense Catlyn got. "We better head to our classes. We might be protectors, but that doesn't mean we can be late," he said in my ear not too low. Cat was still eyeing him seriously.

"You have really changed, haven't you?" Cat said suddenly.

"Uhum..." Kaleb said, nodding. His head was resting on my shoulder and he was placing small kisses on my neck. After a while, he spoke. "Catlyn I'm really sorry for what I did and how I acted with you. I'm not expecting you to be my friend or for you to treat me well just like that, but know that I love Amelia with all my heart and soul and that I have truly changed." We all stayed silent, watching Cat's reaction. She was looking intently at Kaleb, then at me. I told her with my eyes—well more begged her—to give him a second chance, that it would mean a lot to me.

"Alright, I'll try." Cat shrugged her shoulders and started to walk with Luke. She was talking about Embry and that he had asked her out on a date. Before following them, I turned around and looked at Kaleb. He was happy as Cat and I had given him a second chance. I gave him a thank you kiss, as that was all I could demonstrate. It was amazing how we could communicate without words.

The day passed fast and, once again, we were at the cafeteria. This time, Cat sat with us. We were at the same table—again, it was only occupied by Spence, the quiet boy. We were making a lot of noise as we laughed and joked. A lot of people still stared at us, but it didn't bother us anymore. I kept watching Thomas and Alexandrea, the whole time; they were either kissing or at least touching each other. Kaleb and I were like that, but the way Andy was taking things was discomforting.

"Hey, Andy," I yelled through all the babble. She untangled herself from Thomas and looked at me with a little smile and her cheeks really red.

"Yeah?" she asked as Thomas caressed her blushed cheeks and she giggled, slapping his hand.

"I don't want to be rude, but it's weird how you seem to be taking things so fast. You only met Tommy yesterday and it worries me that you were already almost intimate," I said without thinking what I was saying.

Everyone at the table got quiet. Luke and Kaleb looked at me like they couldn't believe what I just said. I didn't understand, and then it hit me. I wasn't supposed to know so much about them.

I looked at Thomas and his mouth was set really tight, his hands, which were holding a can, were shaking and squeezing the can too hard. Andy looked at me embarrassed then at Thomas, really mad.

"You told her?" she asked him in a whisper, but we all could hear her perfectly, except Spence, of course, who looked a little lost. Thomas then looked at her really scared. I could see he was trying to invent an excuse.

"Andy, it might sound weird, but we don't keep secrets from each other. Soon, you might understand why—" Thomas was saying desperately, but was interrupted by Andy's yelling.

"So what, you're going to tell them everything that happens between us?" Andy was only looking at Thomas with tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. Thomas looked at me with an angry expression. I got scared as I had never seen him like that. He didn't answer Andy's question, which irritated her more. She got up from her chair and started to leave. Thomas got up to follow her.

I also got up and followed them outside the cafeteria. On my way, everyone was watching our sudden outburst.

"Andy, wait. I can explain!" Thomas was yelling at Andy, who was walking really fast.

"Hey, wait, let me explain myself," I said as I caught up with them, having to keep a normal human speed was annoying. Thomas looked at me like he wanted to punch me, but he knew better than to lose control in the middle of the school. Some kids, that weren't in the cafeteria, stared at us, especially at Tommy, who was shaking.

"Control yourself," I said to Thomas really low with my serious alpha voice, so only he could hear me.

Andy was looking at us, waiting for me to talk. "Andy, don't take this out on him. It's just that whatever has happened between you two concerns me. How do you really feel towards Thomas? Because it's weird how you're throwing yourself at him without knowing him better." To my surprise, she let out a chuckle.

"There is nothing to worry about. I really like Thomas, maybe more. My dad says that I always act without thinking. Yesterday, when I saw Thomas, I knew deep inside that we were going to have something. I couldn't help it, and when I realized what I was doing, I was kissing him. I still don't understand it, but I feel sort of a pull towards him that I cannot resist," she said, looking at Thomas with googly eyes. Thomas grabbed her hand and gave it a little kiss. "Like right now, I can't stay mad at him, even if what he did pisses me off."

"I will explain everything, okay? How about after school you come with me to my place?" he asked her, and she nodded. They started to hug and kiss. I felt like the third wheel and decided to head back to the cafeteria. Before leaving, I looked back and Thomas was looking at me like he wasn't done with me. I mouthed _sorry_ and left them alone.

As I sat again at the table, I was bombarded by the guys' accusing stares. I told them that everything was fine and that she wasn't mad at Thomas. Kaleb was shaking his head, but at the same time, with an amused expression at what I just did. Having their thoughts in my head most of the time was so confusing that my brain sometimes forgot which were mine.

The rest of the day went by swiftly. When we got out to the parking lot, Cat was in Embry's arms. I asked what he was doing there, as he was supposed to be doing patrols and he told me that Jacob was back for a while and he told him to take the day off. As he told me this, he had a weird look on his face. I ignored it as he changed it fast when Cat gave him a little kiss on the cheek. As I left with Kaleb for his truck, I couldn't help but smile at how happy Embry looked. Now that Jacob was back, I had to remember to ask him later about if the Cullens had anything new.

Luke wasn't around, neither was his car. He probably had already left to see Sophie. Thomas was against the truck with Andy in his arms. He was bent over so he could kiss her properly. Kaleb and I chuckled as we saw that he was kissing her tenderly and slowly. He was putting into practice what Kaleb had told him.

We both cleared our throats, making them jump and split apart. They were both flushed while arranging their hair and clothes. We got in the truck, laughing about what just happened.

We dropped Tommy and Andy and finally made it home. After eating two huge sandwiches each, Kaleb and I went upstairs to get more comfortable. We decided to do the load of homework we were assigned. The hardest one was Pre-Calc. Both of us didn't understand what we were supposed to be doing.

Kaleb gave up first and started to do his favorite thing, planting kisses on every piece of skin I was exposing. His lips were like fire. Wherever he touched, my skin burned with pleasure. After some minutes, I realized I wasn't going anywhere with my homework.

I threw the books and notebooks to the floor and got on top of Kaleb. "I knew you couldn't resist me that long," he said with a big, impish smile.

"Yep, you're so irresistible," I purred in his ear, biting it a little.

"Wait, I have to go to the bathroom first," he said, getting up from underneath me. I pouted and he laughed at my sad face. I lay on my back and closed my eyes. I heard when he got of the bed, and on his way to the door a floorboard squeaked. I was accustomed to the sound. Every time, when I was little and Luke tried to sneak into my room, the squeak would give him away. I was smiling as I remembered all the pleasant memories I held in this house.

Once again, the floorboard squeaked, announcing Kaleb's arrival. I opened my eyes and saw he was preparing to grab me by surprise.

"Ugh, you got to tell Seth to fix that board. It's a giveaway when you're trying to be sneaky," Kaleb said, smiling. I saw as he bent over and put a hand on the board. "This is loose." He placed his fingers in the crack and lifted the board. I sat on the bed abruptly as he reached inside the hole and retrieved an old blue box.

* * *

********Lots of Reviews = More Chapters**


	31. Secrets from the Past

_**Beta by Danielle_**  
**

**Chapter 30: Secrets from the Past**

**Amelia's POV**

**"****W**hat's that?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. Kaleb stood up, blew the dust off the box, and sat on my side.

"Here, you should open it, as it's in your room," he said, handing me the box. From what I could see, as it was dirty, it was a faded turquoise color, with flower carvings. I passed my fingers on the lid, feeling the weird vibe it radiated—like it contained some part of my past.

Anxiously, I lifted the lid slowly, with my hands shaking. Inside, there was an assortment of old papers and photos. I took out the photos—which were tied with a purple ribbon—and started to flip through them. Kaleb suddenly touched my face; I hadn't realized that I was crying, as the pictures were of my mother. Some when she was little with, I assumed, her parents, my grandparents. Others, when she was already a teenager and some when she finally came here to La Push, even ones when she was pregnant with me. The last one brought new tear as it was of her and Dad at the beach. It was a self taken picture of them smiling. What pained me was how much adoration she had in her eyes as she looked at Dad. While he only looked at the camera, she was looking at him.

Sobs were escaping my lips and big fat tears stained my face. Kaleb was hugging me really hard, but let me get all the sadness out of my system. The last pictures I held tightly to my chest, on top of my heart.

"Is that your mom?" Kaleb asked after a long moment in silence. I forgot I hadn't told him about who the people were in the pictures.

"Yes, I saw a few pictures before of her that Charlie showed me, but knowing these were personally hers saddens me," I said, showing him the photos one by one and explaining what I knew.

"You definitely have her eyes, same beautiful intense green, and her figure," he said, kissing my eyelids and snaking a hand to my lower back.

When we finished with the photos, I remembered there were more things in the box. There were some personal documents, other yellowed papers, and in the bottom two thick envelopes. My heart dropped to my stomach when I saw that one was addressed to me, the other to Dad. I looked at the envelope for a while without opening it. I could feel that Kaleb was also shocked, but didn't say anything out loud, at least for a while.

"Are you going to open it?" he asked me in my ear, making me jump a little. I chuckled at my reaction and at how impatient he was being. I gave his question a lot of thought.

"I think I want to open it when Dad is here," I said with a small voice. I really wanted to read it in that moment, but it was something I wanted to do alone with my dad. Kaleb understood me as he didn't complain or anything.

"Okay," he said, and kept looking at my expression, which was of confusion. If my mother had left me a letter, then she must have known that she wasn't going to be with me in my life.

As I was going to place the things back in the box, I saw something in the bottom. I took it and looked at it in my palm. It was a small silver pendant shaped like a rose. I immediately knew it belonged to my mother. It held some sort of energy that told me it was hers. Kaleb reached to my neck and unclasped the necklace he had given me for my birthday. He took the pendant and put it on the necklace. Then he clasped it again around my neck with a huge smile on his face. I looked down and there it was, my mom's rose right next to Kaleb's green rock. I never took the necklace off; the chain was long enough that when I was in wolf form it still fit around my neck.

"I know she would have wanted you to have it," he said, caressing my cheeks. I put the envelopes in the box with the photos and other documents and closed the lid, my hands still trembling.

I turned around after putting the box in my bedside table, and embraced Kaleb, wrapping my legs around his waist. I placed my head on his shoulder, burying my face in his neck and started to cry really hard again. I knew I was being overly sensitive and emotional, but seeing those things that belonged to my mother brought back the sorrow of knowing that I didn't have her in my life, that I didn't know the woman who gave me life.

Kaleb let me cry, rubbing his hand on my back to give me comfort. Once in a while, he would place a light kiss on my head say, "I love you". We stayed like that until the sun was already set and we heard something at the window. I dried my face and got off Kaleb. He looked at me and rubbed my puffy red eyes. We stood up and looked out the window. Thomas and Luke were there looking up at us.

"We hope we didn't interrupt you, but are we doing patrol tonight?" Luke asked with a smile playing on his lips. I had completely forgotten about patrol tonight. As we didn't answer him, Luke focused on my face and became serious. "What happened?"

"Why don't both of you come in while I change into my shorts and tank top?" I asked the guys. They started to walk really fast, and before long, I heard the front door open and close.

I was rummaging through my drawers when they came into the room. Kaleb was still at the window, leaning against the sill. Thomas and Luke looked at me, waiting for me to explain what happened. When they stepped more inside they saw the lose floorboard and saw the old box in the bedside table.

"What's that?" Thomas asked, pointing to the box. I explained really fast how we found it and what it had inside. When I finished, Luke and Thomas looked at each other then at me shocked about what happened. Luke was the one to move first. He came forward and hugged me strongly for a while, like he used to do when I was having a bad day or moment.

* * *

After some minutes, we were in wolf form, running our perimeter. My mind was distracted about what I was going to find out when I read the letter and how Dad was going to react when he knew about our findings. I was so distracted by my own thoughts that when the guys burst out laughing I didn't know why. I concentrated and saw that they were laughing about how Andy reacted when Thomas finally told her the big secret.

_They were in his room doing homework, like Kaleb and me. Suddenly, Andy asked him why he didn't keep secrets from us. When Thomas finally told her the secret, she began to blink a lot without moving and inch. She stayed like that for a long time until Thomas freaked out and started to shake her. After a few shakes, she chuckled nervously and asked him if he was crazier than her. They laughed for a while and when they stopped, Tommy told her he was saying the truth. As she still didn't believe him, he decided to show her. He took her to his backyard and walked until they were deep in the forest._

_Thomas continued walking, so he could find a place to hide so he could change, but she told him if it was true he had to supposedly change in front of her. Thomas started to strip. Her eyes got really big as she took in his muscular, naked body—a bit of lust in her light blue eyes. When he started to vibrate violently, she freaked out and stood up from the ground where she was sitting, but in that moment, he exploded into his giant wolf form. She looked scared and her breathing got really fast and laborious. Before Thomas could react, she fainted. He phased back and I saw how he shook her to bring her back. He ran to his house and made Jared look at her. When she came back, he explained, again, everything and she understood and believed a little._

The guys were laughing because they were saying that she fainted not because of his transformation, but because of his hot body. After laughing some more, we started patrol. We decided to do it together, alternating between the outer and inner ring. As we ran the inner ring, we caught a familiar scent.

Out of nowhere, Taylor came running really fast and stopped in front of us. He was in his wolf form and I saw how big he had gotten. Kaleb growled and made to attack him, but Luke, Thomas, and I stood in front of him, blocking his way.

_Get out of the way, _Kaleb snarled at us. _I just want to finish what I started._

_No! Kaleb, we talked about this. Show him you have better control, _I said while still eyeing his cousin.

Taylor backed up a little and I saw as he relaxed and phased back. He stood straight—not caring he was naked—and untied his pants from his leg. He put them on and smiled widely, specifically at me. He was so much different. He was almost as tall as Jacob. They looked more alike. His muscles were huge, even his baby face was gone. But he was still smiling the same as I remembered and his eyes contained the same cockiness as before.

"I see that you still want to rip me apart, cuz," he said, looking directly at Kaleb.

_Let's phase back guys, _I said.

The guys hesitated a little, but backed into the trees to change. Kaleb was still growling at Taylor without moving.

_Come on, move, _I said with a strong voice, still not my alpha one. There was no need to give a command to Kaleb. He took my word very seriously, the same as I took his.

_Yeah, okay, _he said, and started to get to the cover of the woods.

We phased back—it took Kaleb some time to relax—and got dressed. When we got back, Thomas was talking animatedly to Taylor while Luke rested against a tree with indifferent.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked immediately. Thomas stopped talking and took his position on my left side, his friendliness disappeared. Kaleb was on my right and Luke on Kaleb's right. Taylor looked at us and our formation, but his eyes lingered more on my body. He stared me down from head to toe as before and smiled impishly. Kaleb saw what he was doing and started to shake slightly, but controlled himself.

"I thought I could remember how beautiful you are, but my mind couldn't hold your true essence. You're stunning," Taylor said, ignoring my question.

"Ami asked you what you are doing here. You always answer your superiors," Kaleb said sternly, letting out how mad he was. He was breathing deeply through his nose and his hands were still shaking. Luke placed a hand on his shoulder, just in case he lost control.

"I came with Dad. He wants to show me what it really means to be in a pack—what are our duties," he said without taking his eyes off me. I was feeling exposed but held my composure, showing I was someone he should respect the same way he respected his father, the alpha.

"Does Jacob know you're wandering around alone?" I asked, still very sternly. With this, he smiled widely and let out a low chuckle.

"Dad doesn't have to know everything. I sneaked out. We're staying at Aunt Rachel's house. Your house," he pointed at Kaleb, "and I got bored and decided to pay a visit to my favorite wolf pack."

Kaleb tensed up when he heard he was staying in his house.

"You can stay at my house as long as you want, I don't mind," I said in Kaleb's ear. He relaxed and kissed me sweetly on my lips. When I was going to break it, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer, pressing his lips harder and with a lot of urgency. Before long, we were kissing like crazy hormonal teenagers. One of his hands was tangled in my hair, keeping me closer, while the other on my side, massaging my ribcage under my shirt. Both of mine were on his hair.

I heard someone clear their throat. With a lot of effort, I broke the kiss. I was flushed and it took me some time to remember what I was doing and where I was. I looked at Kaleb and he was looking at Taylor with a grin on his face. I knew what he was doing and it infuriated me beyond belief. My insides burned and I felt used and dirty for the first time with Kaleb. I looked at my imprint with a deadly stare.

"I'm not a prize to show off," I said, my voice cracking with anger. Kaleb looked at me and the grin disappeared really fast from his face, replaced by a sorry one. For the first time since I'd been with him, I wanted him to feel pain as I was feeling in that moment.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't waste my time," I said, raising my hand. Kaleb's expression was really pained and small tears started to form in his dark brown eyes. I wanted to retract my words and console him, but he needed to know that I didn't like to be shown as something he had won.

"HA!" I heard Taylor say in the background, but I was hurting so bad to capture it. I was never going to get used to this, if I did things the way it was suppose to be, it pained Kaleb and eventually me. I knew that I was the alpha and a big part of me fought to keep myself above everyone else, but the other part was Kaleb's imprint and treating him like this was killing me.

When I concentrated on my surroundings again, I saw Thomas whispering at Taylor not to be rude. Luke was flanking him, looking at Taylor with a deadly stare.

"Taylor, go back to Jacob. The rest of us are going to finish patrol," I commanded without looking at any of them. None of them moved. "I SAID PHASE BACK NOW!" This time, I used my full alpha power. Luke and Thomas flinched, and without second thought, left immediately and, seconds later, I felt the shimmer.

"Can I talk to you?" I heard Taylor ask me. I looked at him and he was very serious.

"Talk."

"Alone," he said, looking at Kaleb. I nodded and signaled for Kaleb to leave.

"Ami, I'm not going to leave you alone with him," Kaleb said with a hurt tone. He grabbed my arms, but I pushed him away.

"He's your cousin, Kaleb. He's not going to do anything to me; I can take care of myself," I said, still not looking at him, but I felt in my heart that I was hurting him badly. "You're in no position to tell me what to do. Go and finish patrol with the guys. I'll catch up when I'm finished and we'll talk later."

He hesitated for a second, but left, leaving me alone with Taylor. I felt a strong jab in my chest, but ignored it and looked at Taylor with a business face.

"Speak," I said strongly. It sometimes scared me how much power I had. I was afraid of losing myself in it, that was why I rarely used my alpha power.

"Umm…I just wanted to apologize for kissing you without your permission. Now that I can hear Dad's thoughts, I understand a little better what imprinting is," Taylor said. I saw in his eyes that he wanted to say something else, but couldn't let it out.

"Spit it out, whatever you have to say, say it," I said, frustrated that I was wasting my time with this kid instead of making my imprint feel better. I looked at Taylor and he was biting his own tongue, then all of a sudden he started to talk really fast.

"It's frustrating knowing that you have to belong to him just because he imprinted on you. You should have a choice—know other people and see that he is not the only man out there." I couldn't believe what he was saying. "Since that first day I laid eyes on you, I felt a tug in my heart I couldn't explain as I'd never felt it before. I asked Dad what it was and he told me to stay away from you. Later, I understood I was having feelings towards you. I knew you were with Kaleb, but I couldn't help it to think about you all the time. I might have only lived thirteen years of my life, but my mind is more advanced and so are my feelings. I know deep inside we are meant to be together." I was stunned as he came closer and grabbed me by the head, forcing me to look in his light brown eyes.

"Taylor," I said, getting out of his grasp, but kept looking at his eyes, "I did have a choice, and I chose Kaleb. He didn't only imprint on me but I on him, too. Right now, I'm hurting physically because I treated him like that and sent him away. And I know that I made the right choice in being with him."

Taylor looked down and his face was completely obscured with sadness. "I can be better that him, I can prove it," he said really low.

"You might, but not for me. Out there is a lucky girl that will steal your heart one day. And I can assure you that you'll forget about this silly little crush," I said, patting his shoulder. He looked at me with eyes that didn't believe me. "Come on, do you want to do patrol with us? We're almost finished, but it'll help you in getting accustomed to us and the other way around."

Taylor thought about it for awhile. I saw how his eyes lost all hope, but when he looked at me again, he had a forced smile. "Yeah, that might be a good idea as I'm not attuned to you guys and it's going to be awkward in the big battle."

"Wait, you're fighting with us?" I asked with a worried voice.

"Of course, Dad has been showing me a lot of moves these past weeks. I'm good at it, better than Dad, as I'm part vampire," he said proudly of himself.

I didn't think it was a good for him to fight, not because I thought he was not capable of fighting, but because he was so young. But the decision wasn't mine to make and he made a point in being stronger, having vampire abilities.

We went our separate ways to phase as I wasn't going to strip in front of him. As soon as I was in wolf form, I was bombarded by Thomas and Luke's questions if I was okay. It surprised me that Kaleb wasn't also asking me questions when I realized he wasn't in wolf form.

_Where's Kaleb? _I asked as Taylor came to my side and nudged me. I couldn't hear his thoughts but I knew he was telling me that he was ready.

_What the hell is he doing? _Thomas asked as he saw me running with Taylor.

_He's doing patrol with us. _I showed them the last part of our conversation. _Where is Kaleb? _I asked again.

_He left. Probably wallowing at how you treated him. He was thinking about going to his favorite spot and letting all the pain out, _Luke said.

Taylor and I caught up with them. I tried to concentrate on my present task and not think about Kaleb, but it was hard as I still felt that pain in my heart.

_So, he's going to fight with us in the battle? _Thomas asked, thinking of what I had just showed them.

_Yep, _I only said as I was immersed in how I was going to apologize to Kaleb.

_Why don't you go to him? We can finish this by ourselves, _Luke said, sending me images at how much Kaleb and I were hurting. _I'm not kicking you out, but your sad thoughts are making me miss Sophie more._

They both laughed a little and I knew he was right.

_Thanks. _With that, I started to run really fast in the opposite direction. Before disappearing in the trees, I saw Taylor's confused eyes and I didn't care to explain.

I knew Kaleb's favorite spot, the place where he confessed to me his deepest secret. Before long, I was in the spot. I phased back and got dressed. Kaleb was sitting on a log, facing the open sea. His shoulders were slumped like a defeated man. I went to him and sat at his side, looking at his sad face. After a while in silence, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Kaleb, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" I was shut by his lips crashing mine. He looked at me with red eyes and I knew he was also very sorry.

"No, Amelia, I was the one who did wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you like that just to make _him_ mad," he said, not breaking eye contact. "You did the right thing, even though it hurts like hell. You're our alpha first and I should respect you, leave my emotions and wanting for when we're alone." He kissed my forehead softly. I giggled a little at the tingling sensation I felt. Kaleb also laughed.

"I love you, especially when you're this smart," I said, kissing him lightly in the lips. We both sighed deeply and cuddled more together.

"So, what did Taylor want to talk about?" Even though I could have resisted the imprint urge to tell him everything, I decided not to keep secrets from him. I told him everything, and at the end, he was laughing at Taylor's confession of love. He saw my concerned face and stopped.

"You know, it is known that vampires also have the ability to find their mates in a special way. I think that the vampire part in him found it in me. But I know his wolf side will find his true soul mate one day. He's a great kid," I said really seriously. Kaleb had to look at me to believe I was speaking for real, not a joke. He shrugged and embraced me more.

We spent a lot of time like that, just hugging and occasionally stealing a kiss from the other. Around three in the morning, we decided to head to my house as the next day we had school.

That night, I didn't sleep well, thinking about the letter I would read as soon as Dad arrived. My dreams were filled with unknown faces telling me everything was going to be fine and I was destined to do great things in life. During the dream, I felt like I knew those faces, like they were part of me, but as I woke up, they became strangers.

* * *

**A/N:**_ First thanks for the reviews, I was expecting more but I really want to finish posting this story so I can start with the next one... Also I wanted to say that my webpage is up and it has the profiles of the characters and pictures... Go check it out in my page click on Homepage or its: **missandre27. webs . com / **and please join.  
_


	32. The Letter

****Beta-ed by Dani...  
**

**Chapter 31: The Letter**

**Amelia's POV**

_My dear daughter,_

_I don't know how you're feeling towards me when you're reading this letter, if it's hatred that I wasn't in your life or confusion as you must not know a lot of things from your life. But let me tell you, you can be assured that since the day I found out I had you inside me, I felt a happiness I've never felt before. The reason for this letter is not to ask for forgiveness for keeping so many secrets from you. Asking everyone not to tell you things about me and your father was a selfish decision._

_The only reason is to let you know that I love you with all my heart and soul. It might be hard to believe this because I'm sure you will hear things that will make you believe otherwise. The day I arrived in La Push, I was a bitter person, hated my mother for abandoning me and my dad, and hated my father for giving up hope in me. You see, you weren't my first pregnancy; I was only fifteen when my current boyfriend "accidentally" got me pregnant. It was my first time so I didn't know what I was doing or what was happening. I admit I was an ignorant girl. My dad got furious when he found out, but decided to give me support, as always. I was five months pregnant when I suffered a miscarriage. My tiny body couldn't hold the baby. It was supposed to be a boy and I was planning on calling him Daniel. After that, I felt I lost an essential part of me. Even though I was young it was one of my dreams to become a mother. My boyfriend dumped me as I didn't have anything to attach me to him, another reason for my life to become miserable. But the worst news was the one the doctor gave me. He told me that my womb suffered a lot of damage and that I should be careful as another pregnancy could bring deadly risks to my life._

_My life changed drastically and I started to go out a lot and get into the world of drinking and drugs. One day, my dad got tired and put his foot down, sending me to rehab. I spent there five months and after I came back home I thought everything was going to be okay. But seeing my old friends again brought back the memories. When my dad noticed me falling again, he decided to send me to live with my unknown uncle Charlie. I came to this place, hating everything, but pretending I was fine. I didn't expect that I would actually fall in love with this land and care a lot about Charlie and Sue. _

_As I write this letter, I can say I don't regret anything that happened in my life here in La Push. The most unexpected thing is that I fell in love and I know it was wrong of me to seduce him to be intimate with me, as I didn't know if he truly felt the same, but I was acting only thinking of myself and of what I really wanted. To get pregnant again from the one guy I thought would spend the rest of my life with. Little did I know that very soon he was going to abandon me for my only friend. The funny thing is that I still love him, and I know deep down he still loves me, too, even though he left months ago. _

_The day I found out I was pregnant, I knew I was at risk, but I didn't care. In that moment, all I wanted was to bring life to this world and have a piece of him in me. Right now, I'm praying that I could live through this so I could hold you in my arms and call you my Amelia, which is the name of your grandmother from my mother's side. She was a great support even if her daughter didn't want to know anything of me. If you're reading this letter it means that I didn't make it and if you know who your father is, love him as I would have and if you don't, then don't let the secrets and sadness overrule your heart. _

_Right now, I feel you move inside me and tears cover my eyes from so much happiness. Love you always and forever__…_

_—__Elizabeth Swan_

* * *

**I **was breathless and my mind swam with thousands of questions and emotions I couldn't control. I caressed the letter with trembling fingers, appreciating that this was her handwriting and that when she wrote it I was alive, inside of her. What surprised me more was that I wasn't feeling sad or the need to cry. On the contrary, I was feeling really happy. Great part of it was due to the fact that I knew she loved me and still did if there was an afterlife. Also knowing that she hadn't given up on me as I thought before, but that her body couldn't hold me without putting her in danger, gave me that extra security I needed.

I looked at Dad and he had the same expression I suspected was on my face. The only difference was that he had small tears of joy on his cheeks. I went to him and sat on his lap, savoring the moment. We stayed in silence until he broke it.

"What's this?" he asked, holding my necklace in his big hands. I didn't realize I was playing with the rose pendant while I read and left it hanging from outside of my shirt. I always had it inside, closer to my heart.

"I found it in the box; I think it belonged to Mom," I said, looking at his amazed face, which I didn't understood.

"I gave this to her for her eighteenth birthday. It reminded me of her as her scent was of roses. She loved it and always wore it," Dad said, caressing it.

"Do you mind me wearing it?" I asked as I didn't know if it bothered him.

"No, I think she meant it for you to have it. You know what? I think this box was meant to be found by Charlie or Mom, not you," he said, still caressing the pendant.

"What makes you say that? Was it something in your letter?" I asked, eyeing the folded papers in his other hand.

"Just a hunch, and you're not going to read my letter. It's too personal, not even Emma will read it," he said, putting the letter in its envelope and putting it away. I gave him a dirty look, but I was just kidding. I wanted to know what my mom wrote to him, but his face told me that it was better if I didn't know.

"Does she at least mention me in yours? Because she mentions you in mine. Well not you directly but as the one she fell in love with," I said, putting my necklace inside my shirt.

"Yeah, she does." It was all he said, leaving me full of curiosity. After a while, I gave up. "Come on; let's prepare lunch as Cat and Luke are going to be here any minute," Dad said, pushing me a little so I would get out of his lap. I could feel the happiness radiating from him.

It was already Saturday and he came from his alone time with Emma at dawn. She was currently staying with the Cullens as we didn't want to risk having a vampire in the Rez. We planned that after the battle with the coven of the south, I was going to have a meeting with Sam and Emily to discuss if she could move permanently to the house with me and Dad. I didn't like the idea, but it would make Dad very happy. The decision really relied on me as Sam told me being the alpha implies me becoming the Chief of the Reservation. I felt that I couldn't handle such responsibility yet, that was why I gave Sam back his responsibility, but he still wanted my opinion in important matters.

As we finished making lunch, the doorbell rang. Of course it was Luke and Cat with bags full of snacks and junk food. I led them inside and grabbed some of the bags. "Come on; let's go to my room," I said, and started to go up the stairs.

"I'll take the sandwiches up," Dad screamed from the kitchen.

"Hi, Mr. Clearwater. I know we haven't been introduced properly, but I have heard great things about you. I'm Catlyn by the way," Cat said as Dad came out of the kitchen with a perplexed expression. He chuckled and stretched his hand so she could shake it.

"I know who you are. Embry's girlfriend. That guy can't stop thinking about you. Well I can't stop thinking about my Emma," Dad said as Cat shook his hand. "Call me Seth, by the way; Mr. Clearwater makes me look old, which I'm not." We all laughed and went to my room. Dad gave us the sandwiches and left, probably to call Emma before going to patrol with Embry. Today, they granted us the cubs the day off.

We sat on my bed and started to eat the sandwiches. Of course, Luke and I ate most of them and Cat laughed when we almost wrestled for the last one. I ended up winning as I was the alpha, which made him scowl like a little kid.

I was having a good time but my mind was most of the time occupied by thinking what could Kaleb be doing. Cat was talking about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I rested my head in a pillow and closed my eyes to think clearly about Kaleb. I convinced him that I wanted a day alone with Luke and Cat, but I didn't know I was going to hurt so badly. Every time the memory of his face passed my mind, my heart would tug leaving and uncomfortable sensation.

"What? Already moping for not seeing your piece of meat?" Cat asked suddenly, bringing me out of my thoughts. She was getting pissed off for not paying attention to her.

"I wasn't," I lied. "I was just resting. You know we only sleep a couple of hours each day. Sooner it caught up with us." I stretched and sat up.

"Well, especially you, as we finish patrols and you probably stay up having fun with Kaleb," Luke said with a smirk. I slapped him on the arm while Cat rolled her eyes. This whole week, she acted normal around Kaleb, but I knew she wasn't completely over it.

"So, are we going to watch a movie?" I asked, changing the subject as I didn't want them to see that I was missing Kaleb a lot.

"Yeah…and take out some of the munchies. I'm having a junk food deficit," Cat said, patting Luke on the leg.

We watched the movie _Arthur and the Invisibles. _Luke complained that it was a kid's movie, but was very quiet through it all and he would gasp or sigh in the right moments. We ate popcorn and a lot of chocolate during the movie. After the movie finished, I showed Cat the pictures of my mom and she found an old album which contained my pictures. We laughed as we saw me and Luke very little, still in diapers, all covered in dirt or various foods. Cat laughed until almost at the end where there was a picture of the three of us around the age of fifteen with very colorful clothes and weird hairdos. She wanted to destroy the picture, but I snatched the album from her hands before she could.

"So, how are things going with Embry? How did yesterday's date go?" Luke asked.

Cat didn't speak, but her face told the whole story. She had a huge smile, which meant she had a good time. Her eyes were sparkling and dancing, better interpreted as she was hiding something. Finally, her cheeks were turning crimson, telling us her secret was something naughty and intimate.

"Come on; spit it out. Did you and Embry…?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. I straightened up to pay more attention. Luke and I were looking at her intently until she gave up and covered her face.

"Yes," she whispered through her hands. She removed them and looked at us like waiting for a wrath to be unleashed. "Aren't you mad?" she asked, eyeing our amused faces.

"No, why would we?" Luke asked.

"Because we took things very fast and the last time I did that you flipped out," she said specifically to me. I recalled when she had told me she had sex with Kaleb. The memory brought back a minor taste of the anger I felt that day. Now, I laughed internally at my angry reaction. I couldn't believe how much things had changed in so short time. Thinking again of Kaleb made my stomach drop in an uncomfortable way.

"It's not the same. You're Embry's imprint. You're destined to be together, there is no reason to try taking things slowly," I said without looking at either of them.

"Is that why you didn't hesitate to spread your legs for _him_?" I became stunned at the words that came out of her mouth. She made the situation look so wrong and dirty.

"Cat, this is not the time." Luke was saying as he eyed me with worry. I was feeling myself starting to shake a little, but I took deep breaths and started to calm down. I knew that the day was going to come that we would have this conversation, even though I'd been trying to avoid it.

"If you don't want to talk about Kaleb, why bring up the subject?" I asked very tensely as I was trying to keep control.

"Because you're my best friend and I want to know the reason behind your actions. I'm only caring about you, not him," she said, grabbing my shaking hands and making me look at her stern face.

"Why don't we talk about something else? We're supposed to be having a good time, not talk about dreaded situations that might hurt people," Luke said, getting up and grabbing a bag of chips.

"No, I think we need to talk about this so we can put it behind us and have a real good time," I said, taking a deep breath. What was the point in trying to avoid it if it would only bring more problems? "I know I broke a lot of my rules in sleeping with him so soon, but I don't regret anything. The pull between us is stronger that any of the other imprints situations, as we imprinted on each other. For the first time in my life, I knew what I was doing and what I wanted. I was the one who invited him to my room and told him what I wanted. If it makes you feel better, he hesitated and asked me thousands of times if I was sure of it. You have no idea how he makes me feel—complete. Put yourself in my shoes. All my life, I've been cared about and loved, but never wanted the way he does. It's like being thirsty in the middle of the desert, you don't care to test the water you found, you just drink it whole without thinking of the consequences." I finished, looking at my hands, dreading their stares.

"Ironically, I do understand you. Last night, Embry made me feel that way. In the back of my head, I knew it was too soon, but the way it felt when he touched me was so overwhelming it pushed all doubts away," she said with an impish smile on her face. We both looked at each other and smiled reassuring smiles. This was what I missed about her, being able to tell her things knowing she was going to look for a way to be understandable even if deep down inside she didn't agree. We broke the staring when Luke groaned.

"What's wrong with you? Did you eat too many chips?" I asked.

"No, the two of you talking about sex with your imprints makes me dread the many years I have to wait. I'm going to be sexually depressed as I know I'm not going to be able to be with other women," Luke said, shoving a lot of chips in his mouth. We laughed and shook our heads.

"Do you think one day she'll respond to you romantically as she's your second cousin? What if she doesn't?" Cat asked, full of curiosity. I looked at Luke and wasn't expecting his serene face.

"It's hard to think about that now as I only see her as my little girl to protect and love as a big brother. But I don't know, imprinting works in weird ways. Maybe I'm not meant to be with her romantically, just be there for her," he said, scrunching his forehead deep in thoughts. I looked at Cat and we both shrugged our shoulders at the same time.

The rest of the night we spent it laughing and Cat discussing in detail her night with Embry. Apparently, he was a sex god, as she calls him. She described how he did things to her she thought were impossible. It shocked me when she asked me about my intimacy with Kaleb. I told her some things and became embarrassed when Luke made little comments about things he had seen in mine and Kaleb's thoughts.

All in all, the night was great and we ended up falling asleep at almost four in the morning. Cat ended up sleeping in a makeshift bed on the floor as she couldn't handle our too heated bodies. As customary, I fell asleep in my still comfort place, between Luke's arms. His head rested on my head, while our legs were tangled up, but when everyone thought it was an uncomfortable position, we knew otherwise.

* * *

**A/N:** _I know is really short but that's how it came out. In the next one you'll know what Kaleb did in his free night. Both chapters are just a transition and a way of making things go smooth, sometimes you have to settle down and make a passive chapter for the story not to become too stuffy. _

_**As Always Leave Review Please! **And remember for more visit my homepage! Link is on my page..._


	33. Becoming a Man

**A/N:** _This chapter is about what Kaleb do when Amelia is with Luke and Catlyn. It's a really funny one and we can finally see more about Jacob and Paul. Enjoy and leave reviews as always..._

_****Beta by Danielle**  
_

**Chapter 32: "Becoming a Man"**

**Kaleb's POV**

**T**his was torture…my body ached for hers—for her to be near me. Being able to inhale her sweet fresh, lilac scent could make me feel complete and secure.

_Just one day, _I thought to myself over and over again, but this day was moving as fast as a snail. I understood perfectly her wanting to spend the morning with Seth, but the rest of the day alone with Luke and Catlyn was frustrating. I know she deserved to have some quality time with her friends, but I thought I was going to also be there with her, not here, alone, in my house.

I grunted and got up from my bed, where I was lying since this afternoon. I had spent this whole morning helping Mom around the house, trying to distract myself to no avail. Now it was almost 5:00pm and I could hear Dad, Mom and Uncle Jacob talking from outside, so I decided to be polite and spend some time with my family, something I hadn't done in a while. Mom had been reproaching me every time she saw me that I had forgotten about her and Dad.

I followed their voices and found them on the front porch. As soon as I walked out, their eyes rested on me.

"Hey," Mom said, patting the space next to her. She was sitting on the railing, facing Dad and Jake, who were sitting on the bench. I sat next to her and she placed an arm around my shoulder. "Are you finally going to spend some time with your parents?"

"Uhum…looks like it," I said without emotion. I could feel their hard stares on me, but I didn't look at them.

"Baby, why have you been so down all day?" Mom asked me with her concerned voice. I looked at her and her eyes were full of worry.

"I miss her," I said very low.

"HA!" Uncle Jake said, as he was the only one who heard me.

"Jake, what is wrong with you?" Mom scowled at him. Uncle Jake had always been a little scared of his older sisters. I remembered when I was little, he would do something stupid and Mom would reprimand him like she was his mother.

"He's missing Amelia," Uncle Jake said, still stifling a laugh. Dad also seemed like he wanted to laugh, but didn't as Mom was looking seriously at them.

"Oh, Kaleb, it's just one day," she said, hugging me like she did when I was little and had a booboo.

"I know, Mom, but it hurts so bad. I feel like I can't breathe well. My chest aches for her scent and warmth." Dad and Uncle Jake looked at me like they knew what I was going through, well they must as they had their imprints, too. But with me and Amelia it was much stronger as we both imprinted on each other. "Do you think it's more intense in my case to be apart from her because we imprinted on each other?"

"Umm…maybe. Or because this is your first time to be away from her since you started to be really together. You'll get accustomed to the feeling," Dad said.

"I don't want to be away from her this long again," I said to no one in particular.

"Why don't we help you get distracted?" Uncle Jake said with an evil grin on his face.

"What are you planning?" Dad asked as he saw the expression.

"Just some male bonding." Mom was shaking her head from side to side, like she didn't agree. "Come on, Rach, it's time for your boy to become a man," Jake said, wriggling his eyebrows. I was stunned at how they were acting. What was Uncle Jake planning that Mom didn't agree? I was going to refute me not being a man, but Dad talked.

"Honey, I'm going to be with him. Jacob wouldn't dare do anything stupid. Besides, it has been a while since I have had a male bonding experience," Dad said with a pout on his face. It was funny how he could still make Mom melt just by making funny faces. I saw that she was already goo for him, and Uncle Jake had a huge smile on his face.

"So, let's get ready!" he said, clapping his hands with a loud bang.

"Wait, what exactly are we doing?"I asked, as neither Dad nor Jake had said it to me.

"Oh, you'll see. Go take a long shower, shave, and get dressed in some good looking clothes," Jake said, getting off the bench. Dad was now swooning Mom, as she was still stubborn, with what they had planned. He was kissing her neck and making a purring sound. I knew what that meant and left the porch very fast, following Jake inside the house.

I took a long shower, shaved very well, and went to my room. I had to concentrate on picking my clothes as I could hear what Mom and Dad were doing in their room. I swear it was disgusting having to hear your Dad grunt so loud and your Mom's moans of pleasure. I always wondered if Ami and I sounded like that, I hoped not. Thank God that Dad didn't have the heightened senses anymore, or he would have heard us the nights she stayed here.

"Ugh!" I was thinking of her again and my heart ached for her really bad.

* * *

It was passed 7:30 and I was in the back of Dad's car heading to Forks—it seemed. They were still refusing to tell me where we were going and that frustrated me.

"Has there been any news from the Cullens?" I asked, trying to level down my tension on not knowing what they had planned and not seeing my love.

"Oh, right, you haven't talked to Ami. I received a call this morning from Nessie. Alice had a vision of major movement from the coven at the end of October. It's weird how they keep changing the date to come here, like they are waiting for something," Uncle Jake told me.

I didn't mind not having to fight with the coven for a while more, as it meant having more time with Amelia without worries. But what Uncle Jake said was disconcerting. Why did the coven kept changing the dates? Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that we had stopped and Dad was getting out of the car. Uncle Jake was already out.

"Come on; we don't have all night," Uncle Jake said impatiently. Dad just chuckled. I got out and looked around. We were in front of a rackety looking bar.

"This is the secret?" I asked with a dead voice. Dad and Uncle Jake laughed and patted my back.

"Of course, what did you expect a strip club?" Dad said, still laughing. "Even if your Mom let us take you, it wouldn't be fun. The imprint magic makes us not pay attention to other females, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but what exactly are we doing?" I asked, still not sure.

"Well, my nephew, you're not a man until you have been drunk at least once," Uncle Jake said, leading the way to the bar.

"My son, you might have been with women, but being a man is getting drunk and living through it without puking your guts out," Dad said as we were almost at the entrance. He was grinning like he was excited about doing some father-son bonding, which we hadn't done in a long time. Since I became the player I now detested.

"Wait, I'm underage," I said really low. With this, they laughed harder.

"Kid, have you seen yourself lately? You don't look seventeen. Come on before all the good tables are taken," Uncle Jake, said dragging me with his huge arm.

We entered the bar and my senses went haywire because all the cigarette smoke and alcohol smell. My stomach flipped until my body got accustomed to everything. The long bar was full of loud, beefy men and some women—either just drinking or talking or watching the small TVs that were on the opposite wall. Most of the tables were full, but Jake found one near the bar in the back. As we angled our way to the table, people stared at our huge figures. It wasn't usual for you to see two huge native men with a third that looked that when he was young was also tall and muscular. My dad was a fortyish looking guy, but I saw a lot of the young women still eyeing him like he was something yummy to eat.

As I sat at the table, I saw everything that constituted the place. Apart of the bar, in a corner was a small stage in which they probably held small shows. Right now, the loud music was coming from a jukebox that was near our table. Near the stage was a small clear space, in which people were dancing, mostly woman having fun amongst themselves.

"Hi, my name is Ashley and I'm going to be your waitress tonight. What do you want to order?" a blond, petite girl asked us. She was twirling her hair while chewing gum, something she probably thought was sexy—I didn't. Or maybe it was the fact that I couldn't determine if she was pretty or not.

"Umm…why don't you bring us a round of beers and some double shots," Dad said, not looking at her directly. The girl wrote it in the small notebook she had and started to leave but turned around.

"What is this? A bachelor's party? Because I can make the night more interesting if it is," she said teasingly. "The owner of this place always gives special treatment to those who are saying goodbye to their single days. So, is any of you tying the knot?"

"Well, it depends on what is the special treatment?" Uncle Jake had to ask. He was grinning and the girl gave her full attention to him, especially his big arms.

"Every hour you get a free round of tequila shots and the unique attention of one of the waitresses. Tonight would be me," she said like she was the best thing in the whole world. I rolled my eyes and looked at Dad, who was laughing. I didn't know why, but I didn't like it how he was looking at Jake.

"Okay then, my man here is getting married tomorrow," Uncle Jake said giving me a punch in my shoulder. I was shocked at what he just said, but didn't say anything as they were eyeing me like don't ruin this.

"Oh, that's great. Too bad such a hot guy is tying himself so young," the girl said, looking at me and twisting her hair more. "I'll bring your order and the first round of free shots." With that, she left.

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked them. All they did was laugh and pound the table with their fists. The table must have a lot of resistance to endure uncle Jake's pounding.

"Come on; its free shots. And maybe if we convince her, a lap dance," Jake said, drying his eyes.

"Don't you dare, I wouldn't do that to Amelia," I said seriously.

"No worries man. Tonight is your night. And speaking of marriage, are you planning on asking her soon?" That made me choke on my own spit.

"Umm…we talked about it and it's not happening for a while," I mumbled. Both of them were going to say something, but the girl came over with a tray full of our drinks.

"Here you go," she said, placing them on the table. "Anything else, just call me, and remember whatever you want from me don't hesitate to ask." She leaned very close to me, showing me her cleavage. I nodded and inched away slowly, trying not to be rude.

"What, she doesn't want to get married?" Dad asked when the waitress was far away, continuing our conversation.

"No, Dad, she does. I'm the one who doesn't want to do it so soon," I said, taking a sip from my beer. I shuddered as the taste was intensified by my senses.

"Why? As soon as Nessie told me she had feelings for me, I asked her. I waited seven years for her to love me back and I didn't want to wait any longer for me to say she is completely mine," Uncle Jake said, also drinking from his beer.

"We're still young. I want to experience so many things with her before actually being husband and wife," I said, not looking at them. The upcoming battle was a main factor; I didn't want to get my hopes up by asking her to marry me if we both could lose our lives very soon. This was something I'd been suppressing so Ami wouldn't see it when in wolf form.

"Okay, you're the one who is missing the whole fun," Jake said with a not so innocent expression.

"What fun?" I had to open my big mouth and ask. They looked at each other and an evil smile spread on their faces.

"Kaleb, son, there is a big difference between making love to your imprint, than making love to her when she's your wife—completely yours. It's an ecstasy knowing that her whole soul and body is yours and I can assure you she'll feel the same, making the experience the best ever," Dad said with a distant look. He was probably thinking of being with Mom. I shuddered of the thought.

"So, the two of you are telling me to get married just because of the sex. That's unbelievable." I was shaking my head.

"No, it's not only about sex, it's also about love. Marriage is the ultimate way of showing how much you love her. Committing to it means that all that is yours will be hers, and the other way around. It means that you're promising to be there for her for as long as you live, that you live for her, breathe for her," Jake said, leaving me dumbfounded. Dad was nodding. I got lost in thought. The way they made it sound made me want to marry her tomorrow. Maybe I should and make this bachelor thing real.

"Come on, let's down these shots already," Dad said, raising his double shot. "To our imprints, because without them, we wouldn't be who we are." We raised our glasses and downed them with one gulp. The alcohol burned my throat but it passed fast. Dad's words were so true, without Amelia, I wouldn't be who I was right now. I would have been still playing with women's emotions. My heart tugged and I had to take a deep breath as my hands were shaking slightly.

We also drank the tequila shots and continued with our beers. Ten beers, ten double shots, and an hour later we were making a racket in the place. I was feeling tipsy but didn't look as bad as Dad. Of course, Uncle Jake and I had more resistance because of our high temperatures. We were joking and singing along the songs on the jukebox, from country to ballads to good rock oldies. Once in a while, Dad or Jake would scream at the waitress to bring us another round.

"Hey, Ash, bring us another round and our free shots," Dad shouted with a slur in his voice. So far she had brought the drinks and left to attend the other customers. This time, she placed the drinks on the table and lingered.

"So, are you having a good time so far?" she asked me very close, even though there was no necessity as the music wasn't that loud.

"Yep," I said, looking at my beer bottle.

"Anything special you want? Tonight is your last night as a free man," she said with a purr in her voice, which didn't do any effect on me like Ami's voice did. I didn't respond and she bent over and placed her hand on my thigh.

"Nope," I said sternly, pushing her hand off gently. She looked flabbergasted, like she had never been rejected.

"Ok. Are the two of you related, brothers?" she asked, now putting her attention to Dad. Uncle Jake laughed and nudged him really hard, making him almost fall off the chair.

"I'm his father," Dad said still slurring a little.

"Oh! You're a really young Dad," she said, and inched herself closer to Dad. It was unbelievable that she was flirting with my dad because I rejected her, now that was disgusting. "Where are you guys from? I haven't seen you around here."

"La Push, the Quileute reservation," Uncle Jake responded.

"Nice, Native Americans." The waitress started to get more closer to Dad and said something in his ear, which we weren't suppose to hear, but we did thanks to our super hearing.

"You know I think you're hotter than your kid. I have a thing for older men. Why don't you excuse yourself for a moment and meet me outback. I give a very good private show." I started to cough and beer almost came out of my nose. Dad jumped and got off the chair, grabbing her by the arm.

"Look darling, I've been married for eighteen years. If you don't get your hands off me, you might lose this pathetic job of yours," Dad said with a passive voice. The waitress laughed like he was joking, but stopped when she saw his serious face and left. The rest of the night, a guy brought us the drinks.

We continued to drown our shots and beers without hesitation. A little after the incident with the waitress, I tried not to fall off my chair as Uncle Jake was on the bar dancing to the song _I love Rock & Roll_. Most of the women started to scream at him to take his shirt off and he gladly did it, almost giving a heart attack to the old ladies.

Dad got up and dashed out of the bar, probably to throw up. I went to retrieve Uncle Jake so we could leave. It was passed one in the morning.

"Come on, Uncle Jake, we're leaving," I shouted at him, squeezing between to crazed ladies who were waving dollars at him so he could do the sexy dance. I grabbed him by the arms to take him down, but he instead pulled me and I ended at his side on top of the bar.

"Whoohoo! Shake all you got," a woman that looked around the age of forty screamed at me, shaking her upper body to the rhythm of the music.

"This is fun, come Kaleb dance," Uncle Jake screamed, still dancing himself. I felt my cheeks go red hearing all the women shout things they wanted me to do. I was drunk and was seeing everything blurry, but I still had a little of dignity.

"We're leaving," I said in Jake's ear and started to pull him down the bar.

"Ahh!" The women started to say as we got off.

"Sorry, beauties, but this guy over here is getting married tomorrow and the future wife is going to kill us if we don't take him back in one piece," Uncle Jake slurred, bowing to the sad women.

Finally, we made it out of the place, after they screamed at me good lucks and congratulations. We were laughing and supporting each other by placing one arm in the other's shoulder. I strained myself to focus so I could find Dad. He was slumped on the floor near an alley. Next to him was a puddle of vomit.

Some minutes later, I was behind the steering wheel heading home. I was doing everything possible to drive straight and not lose my focus. Uncle Jake was at my side already snoring and Dad was in the back, all stinked up, also sleeping and snoring. Between the two they made a full symphony of chainsaws.

When I got home, I hadn't noticed that Dad was awake and he darted out of the car and threw up in Mom's flower bed. Jake was still passed out on the front seat. I noticed he was still shirtless. I carried Dad inside and dumped him on the sofa, where he groaned and got more comfortable. I went back outside, tripping with my own feet, and after looking at uncle Jake for a while, decided to leave him there.

I was almost in my room when my stomach flipped. I almost made it to the toilet, too bad Mom had decided to put her favorite purple carpet. After throwing up all the alcohol in my stomach, I crawled to my room, got my clothes off—except for my boxers—and crashed on my bed in a sprawled position.

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

**"****R**ise and shine, you cubbies!" I was awoken by Dad's cheerful voice. I shuffled a little, still not opening my eyes. I felt Luke also moving as we were still tangled up.

"What time is it?" Luke asked with a muffled voice.

"It's almost noon and Thomas is downstairs since an hour ago waiting for you two lazy butts to get out of bed and go to patrol," Dad said, chuckling, probably at our way of sleeping.

"Ugh…I'm up," I said, removing Luke's arm from around me and sitting on the bed. Cat was still covered with her sheets, sound asleep—lucky she didn't have the heightened hearing. "Tell Thomas we'll be down in fifteen minutes." With that, Dad left and I heard him when he told Thomas my message. I was wondering why it wasn't Kaleb the one who came here to wake me up. I turned around and Luke had fallen asleep again. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing really deep but not snoring. Thank God the two people I slept next to didn't snore.

"Wake up!" I said, hitting him with my pillow.

"No," he groaned, rolling around, giving me his back.

"Luke, get up," I said, jumping on top of him and attacking him with tickles on his neck, his weak spot. He started to giggle like a little kid before getting up with a huff.

"Should we wake her up?" he asked, looking at Cat.

"No, let's move her to the bed. Embry will probably come looking for her soon," I said, getting out of bed, grabbing some clothes, and heading to the bathroom. When I got back to my room, Luke had already placed a sleeping Catlyn on the bed and was waiting for me to get back so he could use the bathroom.

Minutes later, we went downstairs to a pissed off Thomas. "Finally, I've been waiting for an hour," he said, flinging his arms in the air.

"Yeah, yeah. What's for breakfast, Dad?" I asked, entering the kitchen.

"I thought we were going to be the ones who had to drag you out of Andy's house. Why aren't you with her today?" Luke asked Thomas while grabbing some toast Dad was putting on the table.

"She had to do something with her Dad in Olympia," Thomas said with a dull expression.

"Oh, now I see why you're so pissed off. No one is going to cuddle or smooch you today," Luke said with a smile.

"Shut up!"

"Where's Kaleb?" I asked.

"I don't know. I came expecting him to be here already. But he's not, so he must still be in his house," Tommy said, uninterested.

"Weird," I said very low. I knew he was okay, as otherwise I would have felt something, but I couldn't help to be worried.

"Dad, Cat is still sleeping. When she wakes up, tell her we're doing patrol," I said, shoving my scrambles eggs in my mouth, ignoring that they were smoldering hot.

After fifteen minutes, I was sprinting to Kaleb's house, while Thomas and Luke went ahead to start patrol. I got there and heard his heartbeat in his room. I entered the room through the window and saw Kaleb sprawled on the bed, belly down, only wearing his boxers.

I got on the bed and was hit by the smell of vomit and alcohol.

"Kaleb," I said in his ear. He didn't move or acknowledge my presence. "Baby, love, wake up." I snuggled in his neck, ignoring the stench and started to kiss him. This time, he responded with a grunt and wrapped his arm around me bringing me closer.

"Good morning," he mumbled with a raspy voice, inhaling my hair.

"It's not morning anymore, it's passed one," I said, still in his neck. "What did you do yesterday? Because you stink," I said. He turned over and finally opened his eyes slowly. He closed them fast, covering them with his hands.

"Ugh, I got a headache," he whined, pressing his fingers to his temples.

"What did you do last night?" I pressed, giving him small kisses on his forehead.

"Umm…I went with Dad and Uncle Jake to a bar in Forks. We drank too much," he said, opening his eyes again very slow. "I swear I'm not drinking again."

I giggled and cuddled more in his chest and neck. "I missed you a lot. I don't want to spend another day away from you, it was torture."

"Me, too, there was this blond girl…"

I interrupted him. "A girl?" I asked with a lot of jealousy. I knew there was nothing to worry about, but I was a woman and we got really possessive.

"Are you jealous?" he asked, nibbling my earlobe. I didn't answer as he was driving me crazy with what he was doing. "Like I was saying, there was this blond girl who was trying to get my attention, but all I was thinking about was all the things I could be doing with you. It was funny though, because I rejected her, she started to flirt with Dad," he said, laughing silently.

"Nothing interesting happened?" I asked, full of curiosity.

"Nope…wait, yeah. Uncle Jake was really wasted and started to dance on top of the bar, it was hilarious. The ladies were going crazy all over him." Kaleb was now laughing more loudly. "But even that couldn't distract me from thinking of my sexy, hot girlfriend."

"You think I'm sexy and hot?"

"Uhum," he said, now kissing my neck. When he reached my lips, I had to back away.

"Baby, your breath stinks," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Stay here while I take a shower and brush my teeth," he said, getting off the bed. I dozed off, waiting for him to come back. I was brought back by Rachel screaming at Kaleb for vomiting all over the bathroom and the flower bed.

"Mom, I admit the one in the bathroom, but the flower bed was Dad. Go scream at him, woman," he said, really irritated. I stayed with my eyes closed and heard when he entered the room. I felt him on the bed and giggled when he started placing small kisses on my neck, jaw and eyes. I grabbed him by the neck and dragged him down so he would lie on top of me, my eyes were still closed. I felt that he was only wearing a towel, so I started to glide my hands down, while he kissed me tenderly.

"Marry me." My eyes popped open as Kaleb continued to kiss me. I broke the kiss and looked at him with confusion. I didn't know if I heard correctly. "Today, marry me today," he repeated with an intense stare.

"Kaleb, are you okay?" I asked, scared of how smoldering his stare was. He nodded and started to kiss me really hard. "Wait, what has gotten into you?" He stopped kissing me and looked hurt.

"I want to be yours completely and have you all for me. Last night, Dad said something that made me realize that I want to marry you." He still sounded a little hurt. I was wondering how my face was looking.

"Marriage is something you need to plan and think through," I said, still in shock. Kaleb got off me and sat at the edge of the bed, giving his back to me. His shoulders were sagged and his head bend over. I was frozen of what I was seeing and reacted when I felt a sharp pain in my chest and heard his sobs. I scooted so I could be in is back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, making him turn around. His face was red and his eyes full of tears. I didn't know what to do or say.

"You don't want to marry me," he said between sobs.

"Kaleb, we talked about this. I want to marry you but not like this. I know how you're feeling because I feel the same. We might not make it in the upcoming battle, but that doesn't mean we have to rush things. Besides, we're underage," I said, grabbing his face so he could see the truth in my eyes. He shrugged and stifled a laugh.

"And yes, I want to be Mrs. Early," I said in his ear, making him shiver. "That is, if you were really proposing."

He nodded and grabbed my hand. "One day, I want to do this officially and give you a ring, but will you marry me?" he asked, staring at me with uncertainty.

"Yes," I said, and kissed him fully and hard, dragging him back to the middle of the bed.

* * *

_Where the hell were the two of you_? Luke asked as soon as we phased. We tried to hide what we were doing, but it slipped anyways. We couldn't stop thinking about Kaleb proposing and me saying yes. Also about the wonderful love making afterwards.

_Woohoo! Congrats. Wow, you're getting married_, Thomas said with a lot of enthusiasm.

_Well, we are after we turn eighteen and nothing is threatening the Rez,_ I said while we ran to get together with the guys.

_Oh, I guess my cuddling from last night wasn't enough and you needed to get engaged and have good, hot sex, _Luke said jokingly thinking about the way we sleep. Before I could say something smart back, Kaleb thoughts changed from happy to pissed off and started to run at top speed towards Luke. He was thinking of hurting Luke for what he said and did, but most of his thoughts were getting jumbled with intense emotions not letting me see what was the real reason.

_Kaleb he was just joking, _I screamed my thoughts at him. I was also running next to him.

_That's the way we usually sleep, since we were babies, get used to it, _Luke said mockingly. I thought that he was over the "making Kaleb mad stage," but apparently, he wasn't.

_Man, you're not helping, _Thomas said hesitantly. Instead of running, Luke stood still and waited for Kaleb, he wasn't going to show a weakness, he wanted to fight.

_No, the two of you are not going to fight, that's final, _I said with my alpha voice. Kaleb stopped and faced me.

_I'm the only one who is supposed to touch you like that and cuddle with you, _Kaleb said with a hurt voice while he growled at me.

_Kaleb, there's no reason to be jealous… _

_I'm not jealous! _he screamed, baring his teeth.

_Phase back now! _I gave him the command. He immediately did and I followed. I stood in front of him, naked, watching how hurt he really was.

"What's really bothering you?" I asked with a sweet voice, getting closer. He stayed quiet for a while, without looking at me.

"I'm tired of having to listen at special things you have with others and you don't have it with me. We don't have a special way to cuddle or…I don't know…anything," he said, still not looking at me.

"You're the only guy I've given myself to, the only one I say I love you with passion and wanting. I just said yes to marry you, what else can I give you? I can't believe you think you don't have something special from me," I said, caressing his chest with my lips and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while. "I promise I won't do it again." He lowered his head.

"No, I want you to tell me what bothers you instead of getting all hot-headed and trying to bite someone's head off."

"I feel insecure and scared," he whispered very low that if I wouldn't have been paying attention I wouldn't have heard it.

"What do you mean?"

"I sometimes feel that you're too good for me. I'm afraid that one day you'll open your eyes completely and realize you deserve better, someone like Taylor for example. That's why I wanted to rush things and get married," he said with tears brimming his eyes. I was going to respond but he continued. "Recently, Catlyn reminded me how horrible I was and you cannot erase the past. I know this imprinting thing is strong, but I'm still waiting for the day for you to realize that I'm disgusting and an excuse of a man…"

"Stop it." For the first time, I didn't know what to say. I stayed looking at his eyes for a long moment. "Kaleb, I love you. I'm a hundred percent sure of that. You know I always was the common girl that wasn't popular and I liked it. But deep inside, I felt a little jealous because you chose Catlyn instead of noticing me. So, deep inside, I'm messed up like you," I said, kissing him lightly. He chuckled a little on my lips.

"You seriously wanted to be with me?" Kaleb asked, grabbing my hands and kissing my fingers, especially the one that soon would have his ring.

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to be with the hottest and sexiest guy in school?" I said teasingly. "And now that I have you and know you, I can say you have changed no matter what other people say or induce. You have changed and so have I. We complete each other completely, making us the prefect couple."

Kaleb grabbed my face and after saying I love you, kissed me hard parting my lips with his warm sweet tongue. When we finished the kiss, I slapped him on the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, confused, rubbing his arm.

"For suggesting I would be better off with Taylor," I said, kissing his nose and phasing before he could react.

* * *

Every day that passed, I learned a little more of myself and those who I loved a lot. Today, I learned that people tended to look first at their defects instead of their virtues. Also, that you thought too much of what your love will think of you, instead of accepting who you were and give yourself completely to that other person, knowing he or she loved you just as you were.


	34. Positive

****Beta by Danielle  
**

**Chapter 33: Positive**

**Amelia's POV**

**D**ays passed really fast when you lived in a routine and you dreaded a certain day. It was already mid-October, and every morning I woke up, I felt the pressure in my heart that told me that my happiness might end very soon. Just a few weeks ago, we had an emergency meeting with the Cullens as Alice had finally seen a strong vision. The coven of the south were moving at the end of this month, arriving here in La Push on October 31—yes ironically on Halloween. Alice had also seen that there were around twenty members in their coven, making the battle almost even. Our group consisted of eighteen members: seven full werewolves, eight full vampires, one half vampire half human, and one completely messed up kid that was part vampire, part human and now part werewolf. We planned on intersecting them in an open space many miles away from the Rez; we didn't want to put our tribe at risk.

Even though the chances were even and we had the element of surprise on our side, I couldn't help but worry about if something went wrong and we lost someone. My heart panged thinking of what would happen if I lost Luke, or Thomas who was just fifteen. More pain came as I thought of losing Kaleb—there I knew that I would also die. My life would be meaningless if Kaleb wasn't in it.

Today was Saturday October 16 and I had woken up ten minutes ago. All I'd done was stare at Kaleb, who was still sleeping on my side. I loved the way he pouted his lower lip, making him look so innocent. We had been alternating in staying in both our houses, as our families got pissed off if we stayed in one house for too long. Today, I woke up in his room after only sleeping for two hours. Well, we finished patrol around two in the morning, but as always, we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves, especially since Alice announced the day of the battle and we realized it was not that far ahead.

Kaleb shifted on my side and I thought he was finally waking up, but all he did was tighten his arm around me, snuggling more. I wanted him to wake up so I could become mesmerized by his beautiful eyes that saw so deep into my soul. I got closer to him and started to tug at his bottom lip with my lips. I continued to do it until he responded, tracing his hand on my hip, bringing me closer.

"Are you finally awake?" I asked, as he buried his face in my neck, and after inhaling, started to kiss me tenderly.

"Uhum, I love being awaken like this. You should do it every day," he said between kisses. "What time is it?"

"Huh?" I couldn't think well as his big hand was making small circles on my breast. He chuckled at my sudden reaction and stopped for a second so I could start thinking coherently again. "It's almost eight-thirty," I responded, catching my breath.

"Why did you wake me so early?" he asked, still buried in my neck. I swear he liked to smooch my neck more than my lips. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. He was smiling, showing his perfect white teeth, but became serious as he saw the way I was looking at him—at his soul.

"I love you." I saw how the thousands of colors that constituted his dark brown eyes danced as I said those words. "I could spend an eternity like this, just looking at your eyes."

"Me, too…. You're worrying about the battle again." It wasn't a question, as he knew me too well.

"I can't help it. It's part of being an alpha. I have to worry about everyone who is of my concern," I said, pulling his head so he could continue what he was doing.

It was funny how we couldn't get tired of being like this; on the contrary, every time we were intimate I discovered something new or different. The way his touch felt wavered in intensity and small things he did differently was bliss. The best part of waking up next to him was this—morning sex.

"Kaleb," I moaned, something that I usually did to tell him I was almost at my peak.

"I love you," he said in my ear as he intensified the rhythm. As we both reached the climax, we stared into each other's eyes, marveling at how our souls became one.

I was kissing him softly when the door to his room opened. We were still connected, sitting in the middle of the bed, my legs around him. Kaleb looked at the door, and in a swift movement, yanked the sheets from the bed and covered me with them.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get out!" Kaleb shouted at Taylor, who was standing at the doorway with a smirk. His eyes were scanning my now covered body and stopped when Kaleb let out a deep growl.

"There's a girl in the living room who's asking for Amelia," he said normally, like he wasn't watching us naked on the bed.

"Couldn't you knock first?" I asked, irritated.

"I listened, and when the moaning and grunting had stopped, I thought it was safe to open the door," Taylor said, laughing and left before we could react and hurt him bad. Kaleb took deep breaths and was whispering to himself that Taylor was his cousin. His mom saw the tension between them and told Kaleb that he was the adult and the one who should have control.

"Do you think it's true that there is a girl looking for me?" I asked, snuggling into Kaleb's neck so he could calm down faster. Even though I wanted to also hurt Taylor badly, I knew that all he wanted was to provoke us so Rachel would reprimand us later. He was Rachel's little nephew and she adored him. Maybe it was because he was all innocent and loving around her.

"Maybe it's Catlyn. She's the only one who knows you're here," he said, kissing me on the forehead and getting off the bed to retrieve his shorts.

After getting dressed, I went out and found Cat in the living room, sitting on the sofa. She was looking at her feet and fidgeting with the frill of her blue dress.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked, as I was worried that something had happened.

"Hey, nothing's wrong. I just came to talk to you," she said with a small fake smile.

"Oh, are you sure nothing's wrong? You wouldn't come here willingly unless something is happening. Is it something with Embry?" I still believed there was something wrong.

"Ami, no, there is something I need to find out, but it's not bad, I think." She was biting her bottom lip very nervously.

"What is it?" I asked as I felt Kaleb's arms wrap around my waist.

"Is everything okay?" he asked me in my ear, making me shiver. I nodded and continued to stare at Cat, who was eyeing Kaleb with a little anger.

"Hey, Catlyn," Kaleb said before addressing me. "Are you going to eat breakfast? You can eat, too, Cat."

"No, I already ate and sorry for coming here like this. I just wanted to talk to Ami," Cat said lowly, getting up from the sofa.

"No problem. Baby, are you going to eat or talk first?" he asked me.

"We'll talk first."

"Alright, you can use my room, if you want. Have some privacy," Kaleb said, and left toward the kitchen. I started to lead Cat to Kaleb's room, even though she already knew where it was. Before we reached it, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom.

"Okay, what are we doing here?" I asked, more confused.

"Umm…" she said, looking for something in her bag. She retrieved a long, small box with trembling hands. "Please don't freak out." She turned the box and I saw the name, releasing a gasp.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth.

"I'm a week late and my period is always on time. I'm freaking out here. Just yesterday, Embry told me about the battle you're all fighting in so little time." Cat was in hysterics. I hugged her and let her take everything out. "What am I going to do if I'm pregnant? Mom and Dad are going to kill me. I'm only seventeen and still in high school." She was sobbing really hard.

"Shhh…everything is going to be okay. The worst that could happen is your parents screaming at you, and remember, they love you and you have Embry for support," I said, trying to make her feel better.

"I know, but I had so many things planned out. Go to college, find a good job, and then marry Embry and form a family. Now, the last might be the first." She giggled silly and got out of my hug. Now that she mentioned her future plans, I realized that mine were similar, only I wasn't planning on turning into a wolf, imprinting on Kaleb, and falling deeply for him. But I didn't regret anything, not now that I was secretly engaged. The only ones who knew were Luke and Thomas. I made them promise they weren't going to say it to anyone.

"Cat, when you're involved in the wolf world, things change, your destiny changes. Maybe you're meant to become a mother at a young age. Besides, you can study in the future."

"You're right, but I'm still scared."

After five minutes, she finally peed on the stick and we waited for the results. There was a knock on the door, making us jump. "Are the two of you almost done in there, because I have to pee badly and Paul is using the other bathroom," Rachel yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, we're almost done," I said as Cat stuffed the box in her bag with the pregnancy test. "Let's go to Kaleb's room." She nodded and we left the bathroom. Rachel smiled at us and ran inside, throwing the door in our butts.

We got to Kaleb's room and he was inside, sitting on his bed using his laptop—something he hadn't done in a while—and a plate of scrambled eggs at his side. I was wondering what he was doing when he saw us and closed the laptop, giving me an impish smile.

"I better leave; I don't want to bother anyone," Cat said, holding her bag like it contained something extremely dangerous.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, the test must already have the results. You usually have to wait only five minutes," Kaleb said, shocking Cat, who held the bag more tightly and started to back away. "Super hearing, remember? And besides, I'll find out anyways when we're in wolf form."

I wondered for a second why Kaleb knew about pregnancy tests, but pushed the thought aside as I placed my attention back to my best friend.

Cat thought about it for a minute and retrieved the pregnancy test from her bag. Her hands were trembling as she read the results. She took out the box and stared at the instructions, then at the stick again. She did this until I got impatient and yanked the test from her hand. There were two lines. I grabbed the box from her other hand and saw that two lines meant positive.

Cat was still frozen. She wasn't even blinking. "Cat, breathe, come on, do something," I said shaking her a little. "This is good; you're giving the love of your life the best gift ever—a baby."

"I know," she finally said, breathing deeply. "How am I going to tell Embry, or Mom and Dad?"

"Tell Embry first, then he can be there when you tell your parents," I said, trying to reassure her with my tone that everything was going to be okay. She nodded and sighed.

"I better go and tell him," she said with a small voice, and started to leave. "Thanks, Ami, for letting me do this with you."

"It's okay. That's what best friends are for," I said, sitting on the bed with Kaleb. Cat waved goodbye and left.

"Wow that was unexpected," I said after minutes of sitting next to Kaleb in silence. Kaleb snorted and looked at me weirdly.

"Ami, it wasn't unexpected. They have been having sex every time they have available," Kaleb said, rubbing my back and kissing my arm.

"Yeah, okay, but she is on the pill," I said, remembering the day she dragged me and Luke out of dinner to show us the famous pills. Her mom, knowing how Cat's relationship was moving with Embry, took her to the clinic to get the pills.

Kaleb scoffed. "They don't work when it comes to a shape shifter and his imprint. Mom was on them when she got pregnant with me. And Aunt Kim was frustrated as she was also taking them and now have three kids," he said like it was obvious.

"Fine…what were you looking for in the laptop?" I asked, changing the subject.

Kaleb mumbled something unintelligible and avoided looking at me. I was going to press the matter, but he attacked me with his fingers, making me giggle like a little girl. After a few minutes, I put aside my question and enjoyed my moment with him.

* * *

It was already Tuesday, and we were in the school cafeteria, trying to enjoy a normal day at school. But we were tense, still thinking about the fact that not many days laid ahead of us until the battle. Cat was always on the verge of tears, knowing that the father of her child was going to be at risk. She had told him and he was now walking around with an extra bounce in his step. Dad told me when he was in wolf form that Embry couldn't stop thinking about his love being pregnant with his baby. Everyone from the old pack was excited with the news and they decided to throw a party this coming weekend in honor of Embry finally finding his imprint and becoming a future wolf dad. Kaleb was insisting on making our engagement official that same day, but I wanted to leave it for after the battle. I didn't want the moment to be shadowed with worries. Also, he didn't have a ring. At least, I suspected he didn't.

On the other hand, Cat's parents, in the beginning, freaked out and were disappointed, but after seeing their daughter happy and determined, they decided to give her support. But, of course, they had a serious talk with Embry about responsibility, which made him start looking for a place to live as he was still staying in Sam's house.

"Hey, why does everyone have long faces?" Andy asked from under Thomas' arm. He has been keeping her this close, like all of us have been with our imprints. Even Dad and Jacob were planning on leaving soon to spend some quality time with their wives. Kaleb was celebrating as Taylor was also leaving to see his family, making us have a glorious time without him pestering around.

"You haven't told her?" Luke asked Thomas. He shook his head and kissed Andy on top of the head, inhaling her scent.

"Tell me what?" she asked, looking at him with big eyes.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" he said, caressing her cheek. They still hadn't been intimate, but I knew that soon they were going to be—I could sense how much they wanted it.

Luke and I were in Social Studies, just trying to pay attention to the teacher's dull voice, when the hairs on the back of my neck stood on point and I felt a strong shimmer in the air. I knew immediately that it meant a new wolf had phased. I looked at Luke and he was staring at me, waiting for me to do something. We got up and started to leave the classroom.

"Mr. Uley and Miss Clearwater, where do you think you're going?" the teacher asked us with an incredulous look. "You can't leave the classroom like that."

"Yes we can," I said, and left with Luke following. In the hallway, we met Kaleb and Thomas who obviously also felt the shimmer.

"If someone new changed, does it mean that vamps are near?" Tommy asked with a worried voice.

"I don't know. First, we have to see who changed," I said, walking really fast, ignoring that someone might have seen us. After getting our bags from our lockers, we got out of the school building and headed to the nearest forest line. We took out some tattered clothes from our backpacks—we kept them just in case something like this happened—and stripped from our current ones. I noticed that I didn't care about getting naked in front of the guys, and they weren't even aware of my body anymore. Except Kaleb of course, who eyed me with lust in his eyes. I chuckled at how he could be thinking of sex in a situation like this. Well, he was a guy after all.

As soon as we phased, our minds were invaded by the frantic thoughts coming from the new shape shifter.

_What's going on? What happened to me? Is this a nightmare? _A male voice resounded in our heads.

_Matt? _Thomas asked with realization. His thoughts were too jumbled to decipher.

_Who's that? _the new one asked. _Why do you know my name? I'm definitely going crazy, talking with voices in my head._

_Matt, it's me, Thomas. _

Luke, Kaleb, and I were confused until it hit us. It was Matthew, Thomas' younger brother who was only twelve years old. We all could feel him getting more panicked that he was apparently hearing his brother's voice in his head. _Matt, you're not going crazy. We can explain, _Thomas said as we started to run to where we could see Matt was.

_We? _he asked, and that was when he realized he had more than one extra thought in his head. _Oh God, this can't be real. What kind of twisted world am I in? _Matt was screaming in his head. He began to run, not that fast, as he wasn't accustomed to his new body.

_Matthew, stay where you are. We're on our way and I'll explain everything, _I said, increasing my speed. Matt stopped as he heard my voice. I started to show him images of what we were and tell him of the legends that were real. As we entered the place he was, I saw his tiny wolf form quivering. He was smaller than all of us, and a brown chocolate color, almost like Thomas.

_HA! What you're saying is that I'm a shape-shifter that turns into a giant wolf? God, you're crazier than me. Well, I'm crazy as I'm the one hallucinating, _he said with a bitter voice.

Kaleb and Luke started to laugh-well, more bark and that made Matt release a growl.

_This is real, Matt. I see in your thoughts that you turned because you were arguing again with Dad. _Thomas was saying and showing again the images of his brother arguing with Jared because he was tired of being kept in the dark. He knew something was going on with Thomas, but his mom and dad kept telling him and his baby sister that nothing was happening.

_Oh, so this is the secret? You've been acting weird because you're a werewolf, just like me now, _he said, letting reality sink in. _So, who are the rest of you?_

_I'm Amelia, I_ said, stretching so I could stand taller than the rest. _I'm the alpha, the leader of this pack. This is Kaleb and Luke, _I added as Kaleb and Luke shook their heads when I mentioned their names.

_Wow, there is a lot to get used to. Is there something else I should know?_

After half an hour, between the four of us, we explained everything else to him. He was still a little panicked of what had happened to him and when we mentioned the upcoming battle, he was scared, but then became excited as he was now a big wolf and got to kill leeches. Only a twelve year old boy could have such a reaction. I could feel that Thomas didn't like the idea of his little brother fighting. I assured him we had to discuss things first before deciding if he was going to fight.

In the time we explained, I concentrated on knowing Matthew very well—the way he thought. We were doing a quick patrol with him, showing him what we did normally. Also, we were checking if new scents could be picked. We didn't find anything, which left me wondering why Matt had changed.

_Okay, what do I do now? _Matt asked as we finished patrol. We were planning on going to Sam's house to discuss what had happened and to tell Jared and Kim that everything was fine with their son. _How do I change back? _His tone was irritated. Even though he and Thomas were brothers, from what I'd seen in his head, they were completely different. Where Thomas was patient, he wasn't, and while Thomas was gentle and sweet, Matt was cocky and pretentious.

_Well, first you need to relax and let the burning leave your body, _Kaleb said from my side. He and Luke phased back so Matt could feel and see what Kaleb was trying to explain.

"I'm going inside the house to get him some shorts. Also, tell Mom to call Kim and Jared," Luke said, and left. Thomas and I stayed with Matt until he was calmed enough to phase, which happened after an hour. Luke had already brought the pants, which Matt grabbed really fast and put them on, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Doesn't it bother you that she's a girl and sees us naked?" Matthew asked Thomas when he phased back. I phased back and got dressed in front of him. His eyes were bugging out until Kaleb smacked him in the back of the head. We had also explained about imprinting, so he knew not to mess with Kaleb when it came to me.

"You have to get used to it. Sometimes we lose control and explode, ending without clothes," I said, heading to Sam's house. We were a little away from his backyard. As we stepped out to Sam's backyard, I heard Matt whispering to Thomas. Kaleb was also listening as he got tense on my side when he heard what he was saying.

"Why is she the alpha? She's a chick."

"Matthew, don't be rude. She's our alpha because she's the strongest," Thomas said with an ashamed tone. He knew we were listening and gave me an apologetic look when I peeked back.

"Yeah right, no girl is stronger than me. Not now that I'm a giant wolf." His voice was one of gloating and I suspected he had a smirk on his face. Kaleb released my hand and turned around. But before he could do anything, I was already grabbing Matt by the neck and slamming him against a tree. I knew that losing my temper wasn't good, but with the battle so close, I felt on edge all the time.

Matt was trying to get out of my grasp, kicking and flinging his legs, but couldn't do anything. "Amelia, don't hurt him, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just a nosy kid," Thomas shouted. He was trying to get me off his brother.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Kim scream and then gasp. "Let go of my baby, you're hurting him."

Matt was starting to shake, even though he wasn't breathing and his eyes were rolling back. "Amelia, release him. He can't breathe," I heard Sam's strong voice yell at me. Seconds later, I felt his hand on my shoulder. He wasn't putting pressure, but his grip made me see what I was doing. I released Matt and he slumped to the floor, almost unconscious.

Kaleb immediately wrapped me in his arms and I started to cry. I felt so out of control, like any second I would explode and hurt someone. "Ami, what's wrong?" Kaleb was asking me in my ear. I could feel everyone hovering not so near, but seeing my reaction.

"I'm sorry. I'm so scared of what's coming and it's making me on edge. I don't know if I'm strong enough to lead this pack," I said between sobs, loud enough for everyone to hear. I felt another pair of arms surround me.

"You're a strong wolf, stronger than all of us," Luke was saying to me. It was funny how these two could stand so close like friends because of me.

"Being an alpha doesn't only mean being the strongest in muscles, but having a strong and secure heart and mind. You might not feel it now, but when you're in the battle, you'll understand what I mean," Sam said from somewhere to my left. I was still buried in Kaleb's chest.

"Yeah, you're right," I said getting out of their embrace and drying my face. I looked back and saw that Matt was now in wolf form, growling at me. Thomas was also a wolf and was pushing his brother to the shadow of the woods.

After Kim insulted me and almost slapped me—Jared stopped her—we were sitting in Sam's living room. Jacob had arrived, telling us that Alice didn't see anything change. Sam, Jacob and I said out loud the possibilities of why Matthew changed, but we ended with no certainty. After that, we discussed what we were going to do with Matt. Sam wanted for him to stay behind and guard the Rez, but Jacob was saying that he changed for a reason, and maybe it was to fight with us.

All eyes rested on me as I thought what was the right thing to do. Having another werewolf was an advantage, but he was too young. I could feel Kim and Jared's stares drill a hole on my head as they waited for my answer. Matt was still out in wolf form with Thomas, but I knew what he would want to fight with the pack and prove he could kill a leech.

I still hadn't decided when I felt another strong shimmer. Kaleb, Luke, Jake and I stood really fast and looked at each other.

"What?" Kim asked hysterically. "Is it something with my Matthew?"

"No, someone else just phased—a new one," I said as Sam looked at me with confusion and worry. He was probably thinking the same as me. This meant something big was coming.

* * *

**A/N:** _So an introduction to a new wolf, Matthew. Hope you liked this chapter and I must say there are only four more chapters + the epilogue. So leave me lots of reviews of what you're thinking and liking so far!_

_Also I added the description of Taylor and how I envision him in my webpage. Go to my profile and there's the link..._


	35. The Engagement

****Beta by Danielle...  
**

**Chapter 34: The Engagement**

**Amelia's POV**

**"****H**ow about this one?" Catlyn asked, showing me the tenth outfit she had tried on. We were getting ready for the party at Sam's house—well, she was as I was already fully dressed.

"Cat, everything you have put on looks good," I said impatiently. I had been in Cat's house since two hours ago, two long hours without Kaleb. "I liked the second dress you tried on better. Yellow makes your skin glow."

"You think?" she asked, eyeing herself in the long mirror. I nodded, and after a while she went to change into the yellow dress.

While she changed, my cell phone went off and it was Luke. He called to ask me how long until we arrived at his house, almost everyone was already there. "We'll be there as soon as Cat finishes getting ready. I swear she's already hormonal," I said with a smirk. Cat came into the bedroom in that exact moment, giving me a glare as she had heard the hormonal part.

"Okay, well, don't pressure her too much or she might start crying," Luke said, and I could literally hear the sarcasm. "I have to go; Sophie is starting to cry, but hurry up. Kaleb has been driving Tommy crazy with his moping."

"Yeah, she's already dressed. All that's left is some makeup and to do her hair, which she usually does fast," I said, giving her a smile as she was now looking at the makeup like she didn't know what to do with them. "And tell Kaleb to pick us up like in fifteen minutes."

Luke said "okay" and hung up as I could hear Sophie crying really loud. Claire always whined that Luke spent too much time with her daughter, but when she started crying like this, she didn't mind giving her to Luke.

"Who was that, your man toy?" Catlyn asked, starting to put the makeup on.

"No, it was Luke. Apparently, most of the guests are already over there and he was asking how much longer until you got ready," I responded, picking up my shoes and putting them on.

"Oh...umm do I really look good on this?" Cat asked me again.

"Cat, why are you so nervous? You already know most of the people who are going to be there," I said, standing up so she could hurry up.

"I guess knowing your boyfriend and all your friends are werewolves, makes me nervous. Also, the ones you refer to as the old pack are Embry's friends since forever and I'm afraid of what they might think of me. You know, I was Luke's girlfriend first," she said really fast without breathing. I chuckled and shook my head from side to side.

"Come on; nothing bad is going to happen. They're all really nice and, like I said, you already know most of them, at least by face as they were in the gathering."

She breathed deeply and calmed herself a little. She continued to put on her makeup and fix her hair, which in the end, she let lose. Ten minutes later, we were getting in Kaleb's truck and heading to Sam's house—my old house. All the members of the old pack and their families were attending this "party". It wasn't only for Embry and Cat, but also for us, the new pack—a way of wishing us good luck for the upcoming battle.

We got there and the house was already full of people, bunch of kids running around the front yard. We headed inside, greeting the ones we found in our way. Cat was immediately taken away by Embry, who covered her with small kisses while his big hands rested on her belly, even though there was still no trace of her pregnancy.

"You look beautiful, did I tell you that?" Kaleb asked, bringing my attention back to him. He was eyeing me from head to foot with lustful eyes. I was wearing one of the dresses Alice had given me. It was made of cotton, light purple, and had a v-neck in the front. The back was nonexistent and the bottom was loose. As always, I was wearing flats, because I didn't want to be taller than Kaleb, and had some light makeup and my hair was unfastened with a pin in one side, holding it out of my face.

"Thank you," I said, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Mmm...I like this," he said as he placed his hand on my bare back, stroking it. It sent shivers all over my body. If he wouldn't have been holding me, it would look like I was convulsing. I lifted my face and kissed him sweetly, he on the other hand, wanted more. By placing his hand on my lower back, he brought me closer and intensified the kiss, biting my bottom lip. I swear he forgot we were at Sam's house surrounded by a bunch of spectators.

"Oh, come on…no smooching or groping tonight. I don't want to puke all the food I just ate," Cody said, making us laugh a little. He was the new addition after Matthew. He was only ten years old and was Brady's oldest son.

Brady was proud that his son turned into a shape-shifter, but like Kim and Jared, he was worried of the battle. We had agreed that they both were going to stay behind, but between Jacob and me, we decided that if they were needed, they had to go and fight. They went yesterday to Seattle with Jake to get accustomed to the Cullens scent and learn some quick moves and defenses. Even Taylor was helping them get accustomed to the wolf's body, even if it was difficult since they couldn't hear him.

"Cody, the same thing Thomas used to say and now he can't keep his hands to himself. The day a beautiful girl steals your heart, I'm going to be watching closely to see if you won't even kiss her," I said, messing up his now short hair. He used to have it really long, around the middle of his back, and when we told him it was better to cut it, he almost cried.

"Eww, I'm only ten, woman. My body hasn't developed in that kind of way yet," he said, shaking his head so I would stop messing his hair. It was funny how he said his age, but looked around the age of sixteen. Both he and Matt were not as tall as the rest of us, but every day they gained more muscles and height. It was a little painful for them to grow so much in so short time. It was not like our case in which we grew gradually until we turned.

"Come on; where are the rest of the guys?" I asked, eyeing all the people that were in the house. Most were outside, where Emily and Sam had placed tables and chairs and were preparing food in a barbecue. In one of the tables was sitting Thomas with Andy, Luke carrying a giggly Sophie, and Matthew, who was clearly still pissed off at how I attacked him that first day and because he really wanted to fight in the battle to prove he was strong enough. From all of us, he was now the one with the least control. Dad and Seth joked that he was a young and small version of Paul. He had spent most of the time in wolf form because he kept exploding from his clothes and Kim screamed at him that he better stay as a wolf or he was going to have to be around naked. Cody, on the other hand, was very sweet and funny. He always had a smart remark for whatever we said to tease him.

After saying hi to almost everyone, Kaleb and I went to sit at the new pack's table, as the old pack called us. I snorted at how Thomas was tangled in Andy's arms and they were kissing passionately. Matthew had a disgusted face and stood up and left as we sat. I saw in last night's patrol that Thomas had told Andy about the battle and after calming her down, they ended up having passionate sex in a secluded area of the beach. It was funny how he couldn't stop thinking about how good sex was. He never imagined of feeling so much pleasure. Now he couldn't stop touching her, something we immediately remind him he didn't like of me and Kaleb.

The night went well, in general. We ate a lot, joked and heard attentive to what the old ones had to say about battle formations and techniques. Most of it I had already heard since I had spent a lot of time with Sam and Jacob receiving pointers on how to fight and think as one in the battle. They knew I was scared, even if I didn't show it. That was why they assured me that as long as we kept formation and our senses sharp, there was nothing to worry about.

We congratulated Embry and Catlyn throughout the whole night, which they relieved with big smiles and in Cat's case with silent, happy tears. Things got sad when everyone gave us encouraging words and wished us good luck. I saw it in their eyes that they were really worried of what might happen. Especially those related to us, like Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Brady and his wife Elena, Kim and Jared and even Dad, who was acting tough but I could see it in his eyes and feel it in his hugs that he was worried about me.

Even though I was enjoying myself, I kept feeling the pang of dread in my heart, like it was trying to tell me that something horrible was going to happen. Kaleb, of course, noticed my behavior and kept distracting me by kissing me softly or making me laugh, but I kept having the feeling of sadness and loss.

It was almost midnight and people where beginning to leave. The only ones left were the new ones, Sam and Emily and, of course, Paul, Brady, Collin, Embry, Cat, Jacob, Taylor and Dad. The women had left with the kids to put them to bed and others just to rest. We were laughing at something funny Collin had said when a feral snarl broke the silent air. I looked back and Matt was in wolf form rounding Taylor, who was almost laughing.

"Shit, what happened now?" I heard Jacob mutter under his breath. "Taylor, what did you do?"

"Why do I have to do something for him to explode?" he responded with a smirk that said otherwise. He was still looking intently at Matt and every time Matt would strike, he avoided him swiftly. I left to the shadow of the trees, got undressed, and phased.

_I'm going to rip him…fucking mutant,_ Matt snarled in his head.

_No you're not_, I said very calmly.

_Then order me not to,_ he defied me. I felt mad but knew better than to lose control. He knew I didn't like taking the will of a member of my pack and was testing me.

_You know I'm not going to order you, but please don't ruin the night_, I said as I heard Jacob still asking his son what he did.

"Dad, I didn't do anything." Taylor hesitated and Matt hit him on the side, sending him flying. Very swiftly, Taylor got out of his shirt and exploded into the massive wolf. He was even bigger than me, almost like Jacob, who also phased and stood on my side. That action made my hair stand on end and a growl rolled out of my mouth. The feeling of having to protect my pack from him was always around us, but we learned how to control it, but having him so close in wolf form made me feel overprotective again.

_CONTROL IT!_ he only said as I snarled at him. I got closer to Matt and continued to try to calm him, while Jacob dealt with Taylor.

_Tell me what he said for you to lose control?_ I asked Matt. He showed me how Taylor was making fun at how small he was in human form and in wolf from. _You know that was a stupid thing, why do you give him the pleasure of losing control?_

_He gets on my nerves, the way he acts like he's better than all of us. You should have heard the things he said about Kaleb and you. I got tired of his big mouth_, Matt said, trying to get around me to attack Taylor. I felt glad that he was mad because Taylor had been talking badly about me and Kaleb. _I might act like I don't like you, but you're okay and a good Alpha. So, now let me take a chunk out of that mutant._

I saw through Matt's eyes how Taylor distracted Jacob and when I looked back, I saw him running towards us with a lot of speed. Taylor, being part vampire was a good asset, but in this case not that good. I stood in front of Matt and released a loud growl making the windows vibrate. Kaleb, Thomas and Cody came into my mind and they immediately took their positions—Kaleb on my right, Thomas on my left and Cody behind me next to Matt. Jacob also reacted fast and tried to grab Taylor from behind but he avoided him again, making Jacob crash into me.

The restraint I was fighting got lose and without thinking, I sank my teeth into Jacob's side. He buckled and made me release him. I could hear the guys screaming in my head what was going on, but the wanting to attack Jacob was too much.

_Ami, stop it. It's not me the one you're supposed to be attacking,_ Jacob thought with his strong, deep voice. That made me come out of my state a little but Taylor decided to attack again and this time I blocked his way in time. Just as I was going to jump him, he collapsed on the floor, letting out a deep whine. _Don't worry, I gave him an order._

_Thanks._ I turned around and the guys were restraining Matt, he was still growling. _Guys, lets phase back. And I don't want to make it an order,_ I said, looking directly at Matt. He became calmed and let the guys drag him to the trees. I followed them and minutes later we went back in the backyard, where everyone was eyeing us with wide eyes. Matt was only wearing some shorts Luke lent him. Luke hadn't phased because he was just arriving from Quil's house, he was putting Sophie to bed.

"Thank God Kim isn't here, you know how she gets when it comes to her kids," Emily said, probably remembering how she insulted me for hitting her son. Everyone started to murmur amongst themselves and we continued what we were doing before. Jacob had left with Taylor and was probably doing his paternal rights.

"Are you okay?" Kaleb asked me, as always, concerned.

"Yeah, why?"

"It has been a while since you've lost control around Jacob," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me a little away from the crowd.

"I guess it was because he was in my face without warning, or because I'm tense. Every second that passes I'm either thinking of you or the battle. I don't know if I'm good enough to lead this pack," I said very low so only Kaleb could hear me.

He caressed my face for a while before speaking. "Ami, love, you need to stop worrying. We're prepared; we have trained not only physically but also mentally. We also have the vamps on our side, which makes the battle more than even," he said, looking directly in my eyes, making me have to concentrate more.

"I know. I just keep feeling this dread..."

"I feel it, too. Maybe it's just the fact that you're the Alpha and you feel that our lives depend on your decisions. You know what, why don't we go to the beach, I want to discuss something very important with you," he murmured in my ear, making me shiver with his hot breath. I nodded, unable to find my voice. He placed his hand on my lower back and we tried to get away unnoticed, but the place was filled with werewolves and ex-werewolves that were always attentive.

"Where are the two of you going?" Thomas was the one to ask.

"None of your business, kid," Kaleb said, wrapping his arm around my waist and starting to walk again.

"Oh...umm, then have fun," he said, wriggling his eyebrows. Everyone laughed a little and we left.

* * *

Once at the beach, we walked barefoot around the shore just holding hands and in silence. There was no necessity in speaking as we were connected beyond words.

"I think this is a perfect place," Kaleb said, stopping abruptly and facing me. I looked around and we were in the open, near some drift woods.

"Why don't we head over to the trees, where it's more private," I said with a purr while kissing his neck. I felt him chuckle. He grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"Silly girl, when I said that I wanted to discuss something important, I wasn't referring to sex," he said, and got on one knee. My heart stopped and so did my breathing.

"Kaleb, no, please..."

"Amelia, I want to do this the right way. I know you don't want to make this official because you don't want to get your hopes up as something bad might happen, but I want to do this so I can have a reason to fight better. Knowing that I'll marry you will make me fight harder. Please, let me do this." He was still on one knee and looking at me with pleading eyes. I gave him a small nod—my heart beating too hard and my eyes moist with tears of excitement.

I watched as he retrieved a small box from his pocket and grabbed my hands. "Amelia, I want to be completely yours and you to be mine for as long as we live. Will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing an antique ring made of silver. It had a big diamond in the center and two small ones on each side.

I hadn't realized he was looking at me with big expectant eyes, waiting for my answer. "Yes!" I said, and in that moment, I understood what Kaleb was referring to—knowing that it was official, us getting married, made me want to get to this battle and fight with all I had.

I watched as Kaleb took the ring with gentle fingers and placed it on my third finger of the left hand. "It was my grandma's. Dad decided to give it to me so I would give it to you. He saw that I'd been looking for one on the internet," he said, still eyeing my hand. When a drop fell on my hand, I realized that I was crying, but not because I was sad, but because I was feeling too overwhelmed. Kaleb was still on his knee, looking at my hand. I grabbed him and made him stand up.

As soon as he was on his two feet, a huge smile spread on his face and his eyes were twinkling on their own. We both reached for each other at the same time and when our lips met, my heart swelled and I could feel it beating in sync with his. Everything else disappeared and it was like the first time I laid eyes on him after we changed, the day we imprinted. As he placed his hand on my lower back to bring me closer and I tangled my fingers in his hair, I heard whooping and whistling. I knew it was the guys from the pack, but we ignored them, our lips still moving as one.

"Come on; you'll have plenty of time to do that," Thomas said, splitting us apart. We growled at him, while the others laughed. I saw they were only wearing shorts, their bodies glistening in the moonlight.

Apparently, they had planned to spend some quality time just the pack before the battle. They were heading to the cliffs when they saw us in the distance and decided to interrupt us.

Even though I was really happy that I was finally engaged, I couldn't put down the feeling that something bad was coming. Instead of freaking out, I decided to put it aside and enjoy the time with my pack.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all of you who have left me reviews, sorry if I hadn't answered to all of them but I've been busy, but know they mean a lot to me. _

_You can see pics of Ami's dress and engagement ring at my webs page._


	36. Severed Strings

**A/N:** _After this chapter the big battle will begin... hope you enjoy this chapter as something very important happens. Thanks for all of you who left me reviews, it means a lot to me, so please keep writing what you think that I really appreciate it a lot! Only three chapters left..._

_****Beta by Dani...**  
_

**Chapter 35: Severed Strings**

**Amelia's POV**

**I** didn't want to open my eyes. Today was the day we were walking to our fate. Today, our lives would take the turn we'd been waiting for so long—either we died protecting our families and home, gave ourselves for enslavement or got out victoriously and with a mind full of new experiences.

It was around four in the morning and I had to get up to do a quick patrol with the guys before heading to the place the Cullens had seen the coven of the south arrive. I felt Kaleb shift on my side but knew he still wasn't awake, so I remained with my eyes closed thinking about what might happen today and about what had happened these past days.

Since the party in Sam's house, we had tried to have normal days, as close to normal as it could get. Everyone was always giving us encouraging words and big smiles, knowing deep in their hearts that we might not come back from this battle. I remembered the day we told everyone about our engagement. Most of the wolf girls were ecstatic while the guys were concerned that we were taking things too fast.

One of the ones who were not so happy about the news was Dad. He tried to hide it but I saw in his eyes how he didn't agree of the decision we had made. I told him that it had nothing to do with the upcoming battle, but he probably saw it in my eyes that it had everything to do with it. He even had a serious talk with Kaleb about what were his future plans. He stopped accusing Kaleb when I convinced him that just because we were engaged that didn't mean we were going to get married in a few months. Kaleb and I had planned to finish school first.

"We need to get up." I jumped a little since I hadn't realized that Kaleb had woken up. I didn't even notice his change of heartbeat. He chuckled a little and wrapped his arms around me. I opened my eyes and saw his brown ones, which were very dark, full of worry.

"I know, I just got distracted by thinking." I didn't want to tell him how many horrible things were passing through my head. He snuggled closer to me as he sensed me tense and started to kiss my neck. "Kaleb, stop doing that or we're never going to get out of bed."

"Well, it would be great if we didn't," he said, shifting so he was almost on top of me. I knew that we had to meet with the others and do patrol, but his mouth was sucking on my collar bone and the sensation was overwhelming.

"Okay, they can wait a little longer." He was now cupping my breast with his hand and positioning himself better on top of me. "They'll understand…" I drifted off, forgetting what I was thinking as we became one.

* * *

Even though we wanted to stay in each other's arms for a long time, we knew in the back of our minds that the guys were waiting for us. So with a lot of struggled, we got out of bed and got ready to do our last patrol before the battle.

Just as we phased, we heard how pissed off all of them were for our tardiness. _Sorry guys, but we had to do some things before we take this day seriously, _I thought, as we ran to where they were patrolling. Luke snorted, Thomas huffed, and Matt and Cody gagged as they saw what things we had to do.

_Yeah, hot quick sex is always an important matter, _Thomas said with a tinge of jealousy and irritation. The last time he was intimate with Andy was a couple of days ago. She left with her dad for the weekend to visit some family in California.

_Ugh! Tommy, can you please stop thinking about _that_ with Andy. I don't want to have sweaty dream that includes your girlfriend, _Matthew thought when we arrived at their side. Kaleb and Luke let out a bark of laughter and were rolling on their backs by laughing too much.

_Well, at least when the time comes for you to be with a woman, you'll know what to do, _Kaleb thought, controlling his laughing a little.

_Eww! I don't want to think of girls that way, I'm still too young, _he replied.

As much as I enjoyed moments like this, there were important matters to attend. _Okay, Matt, Cody and Thomas will do the inner circle. Kaleb, Luke and I will do the outer. Remember to keep your minds connected to the fullest and anything weird you detect, think about it very loud, _I said and ran to the outer circle.

We ran for a while, just enjoying the feeling of freedom and the scenery we could see as we passed the endless green of the forest. I never realized how much I loved my home and it would be sad to let those leeches destroy it. Just with the thought of my family and friends being in the mercy of these bloodsuckers, a rage overpowered me, making me release a deep snarl.

_Stop thinking about that! _Kaleb screamed, making me snap out of those thoughts. He was running next to me, looking me straight in the eye. _We're going to get out of this unscratched and in less than a year get married. There's no reason to worry, we are completely prepared. _I took a deep breath and started to relax. As we ran my engagement ring bounced on my neck. Before phasing I had put it in the chain around my neck with my mom's pendant and the green rock. Feeling it around my neck gave me the comfort I was wanting.

Those soothing thoughts started to calm me down, but all of the sudden, the wind blew and my nose started to burn. Kaleb and I spun around since that was where the wind was blowing from and Luke quickened his pace to get to our side. When he took my left side, two massive vampires stepped into our view.

_Thomas, keep Cody and Matt away, we can take them, _I shouted, jumping, with Luke and Kaleb, to the leeches. To my surprise, they were smirking, showing their pearly whites. Just as we were almost on top of them, three more leeches appeared, distracting us. The two that were in front of us moved swiftly avoiding our attack.

_We're on our way, you three can't take all of them, _Thomas said, running at full speed, followed by Cody and Matthew whom were excited of having the opportunity to sink their teeth on some leeches. _On second thought, Ami why don't you order Matt and Cody to stay behind, the four of us can take them…_

_No way! _they screamed at the same time.

_Stop the bickering, _I said. A leech tried to grab me, but I moved to my left and avoided him. I could still feel Thomas telling me to send his brother back, but all of a sudden, numbness engulfed me and I lost my balance as I avoided the leech that was attacking me.

_Ami! What was that? _Kaleb asked me, noticing how I was feeling.

_I don't know, but it's gone now as fast as it came. _It was a weird sensation, like I couldn't control my movements well. I looked around and realized that if Tommy and the others didn't arrive soon we were going to lose someone.

Just as I was looking around, I felt the sensation again, but it wasn't directed at me, instead at Kaleb. I saw how he collapsed and two leeches grabbed him. A loud growl escaped my lips and I felt him lose consciousness after saying an "I love you". I launched myself without thinking at the ones who got him, only to be knocked over by a female leech.

I flew through the air and hit a tree, making me release a deep howl. Luke came to my side immediately. _Are you okay? _I didn't answer directly but he saw in my head that I was hurting more because I saw them take my Kaleb away. _Ami, no, you can't go after them alone, _he shouted at me, and blocked my way as I made to start running towards the leeches.

The female leech was the only one lingering still. She was really tall with blond hair that reached her hips. She was wearing a smirk, which was making the hair on my back stand straight and spasms were going through my whole body. When she saw my reaction, she released a little squeak that made me growl more. I sidestepped Luke, and when I was inches from her skinny figure, she only snapped her fingers and I collapsed given that my legs went numb. She did the same to Luke as he also launched at her.

"You're lucky that my orders were to only take your Alpha, or I would have had fun killing some puppies." Her voice was almost a whisper, but it contained a lot of security and strength. "See you in a few hours." With that, she bolted around and left in a run. I still couldn't move, I didn't know if it was because of what she did to me or because the pain I was feeling was incapacitating me.

_No, it's her. I can't move, either. I think her power is to numb you and in a higher dose knock you off like she did to Kaleb. _When Luke mentioned his name, my body convulsed as I got hit by a strong pain in the heart. The pain made me regain some of the sensation in my legs and I stood up, even if it was a little wobbly.

_Oh my God, I'm sorry I ran as fast as I could. _Thomas had arrived, followed by Cody and Matt. I could see in their heads that they were disappointed that the leeches got away. It infuriated me that these two cared more about killing some vamps instead of worrying that Kaleb was taken.

_Sorry… _they both said when they saw my thoughts.

_Thomas, don't blame yourself, it was nobody's fault. They took him because they thought he was the Alpha, _I said without emotion. I sniffed the air and captured Kaleb's scent, which was mixed with the leeches'. My intention was to follow it and get my love back, but once again, the guys interjected me by surrounding me. _Get out of the way._

_No, we need to discuss this better, _Luke stated with a serious tone. _Ami, lets head back, call Jacob and decide what to do with this matter, the few of us can't deal with a whole coven. _

My heart was telling me to go and find Kaleb, but my rational part knew that Luke was right. My priority was to make decisions for the better of the pack and the Rez and that meant analyzing the situation in a better way. _Okay, let's head to Sam's house, _I said with my mind set in alpha mode. I felt that if I came out of that mode, I was going to crumble.

My heart tugged and pained as I turned around and started to run to Sam's house. My pace was sluggish and at one point the guys had to push me so I would continue to move. Once we made it to the house and phased back, I collapsed and curled into a ball. Fat tears were streaming down my face and sobs were shaking my chest in a painful way—I felt deep inside that all was my fault. It was me the one that was supposed to be taken, not him. I felt arms wrap around me and carried me to my old room. Quickly I drifted away, getting engulfed in nightmares of a world without Kaleb.

* * *

"Wake up!" I opened my eyes as I heard the whisper in my ear. It was Luke; he was laying next to me on the bed and looking at me with his big, sad eyes. Immediately, tears filled my eyes and they streamed down my face. Luke pressed his thumb on my cheeks, drying them.

"I can't do this, not without my Kaleb," I sputtered through sobs. Luke wrapped me in his arms, bringing me closer and started to soothe me by caressing my hair.

"Yes you can, you're strong. Stronger than all of us. Use that pain to lead us so we can be successful and get Kaleb back," he said with a strong voice so I would pay attention. I loved it when he talked to me like this. It reminded me that he was always here for me when I needed him the most. "Come on, we need to get up. Jacob is here with Seth."

I sat up abruptly. "When did they arrive?" I asked, getting out of bed. My body was sore and tired, like I hadn't sleep in days. It was probably the effects of not having your other half near you.

"Like ten minutes ago, I just saw you sleeping so peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to wake you up," Luke said while giving me a small smile. He was probably trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working.

"You should have woken me up sooner; we have important things to discuss. Like getting Kaleb back." The last part I shouted it, but at the end my voice broke and tears started to pour from my eyes again. Luke stood up and wrapped me in his arms once again. I took deep breaths and got out of his embrace.

Drying my face, I descended the stair. I heard voices coming from the living room, as I entered it, everyone went quiet and stared at me. I wanted to start crying again, but I was the Alpha and needed to show that I was strong.

My eyes fell on dad and he immediately came to me and embraced me, giving me as much support as he could. "I'm always here for you kiddo, know that," he said in my hair. His hot breath and soothing words made me start shaking and the tears I'd been avoiding came.

After a few minutes of everyone giving me supportive words, we got into business. Rachel and Paul were in a corner holding each other for support. They didn't talk much, but I knew that if they did, they would be messed up like me. I looked at them and told them with my eyes that I was going to do everything in my power to get him back, no matter what came.

"Okay, the Cullens are already in position and waiting for us—" Jacob started.

"How come Alice didn't see anything about…" I began to say, but my voice broke off. I didn't want to blame the Cullens, but my frustration was getting the best of me.

"Us being in this whole situation makes her vision too blurry and she sometimes doesn't see anything. Trust me, she's beating herself for not seeing this coming," he said.

"Sorry…so this is what we're going to do. You and your pack will wait with the Cullens for the coven to arrive at the place Alice saw, while us go in another route and get Kaleb back," I said, getting myself again in Alpha mode.

"Don't you think they'll be expecting you to go after him? It could be a trap. And when you said 'us' does it include Matthew and Cody?" With this, the boys looked at us and grins spread on their faces. Thomas was looking intently at me, waiting for my answer.

"Yes." Matt and Cody whooped while Thomas let out a growl.

"They're too young!" Thomas shouted at me through clenched teeth. His hands were shaking slightly and he was breathing deeply.

"No, we're not," The boys said simultaneously through the babbled that had erupted.

"Shut up, everyone!" I shouted. They all went quiet and looked at me. "They are fighting as we are one man short."

"You can't do this, Ami…" Thomas was saying, but I interrupted him.

"Yes I can, I'm the Alpha and what I say goes." I didn't want to sound so selfish but he was getting on my nerves. Every minute we wasted discussing, Kaleb was with the leeches and I didn't know what they were doing to him. I knew he was okay, as my heart was telling me so, but knowing he was away from me was driving me crazy.

Thomas started shaking more badly and his edges were blurring. Luke and Embry grabbed him and dragged him outside where he phased. I had never seen him so out of control. He was always the dosage of calmness for all of us.

I took off my clothes and phased. He was screaming obscenities in his head and growling like a dog with rabies. _Thomas calm down…_

_Don't tell me what to do, he's not fighting,_ he thought while he gave me a murderous glare. He started circling me like he was preparing to attack. I remained calmed, even if I wanted to hurt him for wasting time. In that moment, Luke and Jacob phased.

_Thomas, this is not the way to take things. We are supposed to be getting ready for battle. Don't waste your energy,_ Luke immediately said, trying to calm Tommy. Jacob was very close to him, just in case he tried to pounce.

_He's my little brother…_

_I don't care. He's a wolf and he's going to fight._ I was losing control. My heart gave a jolt as an image of Kaleb passed through my mind. Thomas started to run towards me, but was interjected my Jacob who blocked him with his massive body.

The rest of the guys phased and surrounded us just in case. _Thomas stop being a pain, I can fight like the rest of you._ Matt was saying very loud.

_No you can't…_ The bickering continued and all I could hear was a buzz. It was giving me a headache on top of the ache I felt in my heart and whole body. In my heart, I knew what I needed to do and that was get Kaleb as fast as I could, but this dilemma was taking too much time.

_Stop!_ I said with my Alpha voice. They became quiet immediately, but I could still sense their emotions. _We're all going to fight and find Kaleb first_.

_You're just letting this imprint bond blind your reasonable part. You can't seriously make us risk our lives because your love was taken,_ Thomas shouted at me. I couldn't believe he was telling me to forget about Kaleb. He knew how strong the bond was and how much pain I was in.

_We're all fighting and that's final,_ I commanded them. They all bowed their head at me and Thomas collapsed as the command hit him.

_Amelia, ordering your pack isn't the right thing to do. You need their trust to be successful_, Jacob's voice resounded in my head.

_This is my pack, I'll do with them what I want, you deal with yours as you want, _I screamed at him, a snarl escaping my lips. He backed away, giving me some space. He probably knew I was losing control around him and if he didn't want me to fight him, he should get away.

Thomas was murmuring really low and even though I didn't want to hear what he was thinking, I listened anyways. _I've always admired you, your strength, but now I don't know what to think of you. You told me once that the pack comes first and I believed you, now you've proven that I shouldn't have…_

His thoughts brought me back a little. I remembered the day he asked me why was Kaleb my second and I told him it wasn't because of the imprint, but now I realize I was lying not only to him but to myself. Kaleb was always going to come first in situations like this and I knew that no matter how many times I told myself the pack was first, deep inside it wasn't like that.

I faced my pack, whom was still kneeling in front of me. _Okay, I know I'm not making the right decisions and I know I can't lead this pack to battle. That's why I'm giving you to Jacob. He'll be your Alpha from now on. _With that, I released them, their thoughts leaving my mind. I felt how their strings got severed from my own being and I didn't feel them anymore.

The sensation was weird, like I was standing without some of my limbs. The guys stood up and looked at me with a lot of emotions playing in their eyes. From sadness to confusion to realization that I wasn't their Alpha anymore.

I turned around and ran. Just because I decided that making my pack save Kaleb wasn't the right thing, didn't mean I thought it was right for me. As soon as I was alone in my head, I knew that my heart was telling me that I alone was supposed to go after him. It was always like this, just me and Kaleb. No one else was supposed to help me get him back and I knew I could do it alone.

In the distance, loud howls covered the air…

* * *

**A/N: Leave Reviews...**


	37. The Battle

****Beta by Danielle...  
**

**Chapter 36: The Battle**

**Luke's POV**

**O**ne moment I felt her jumbled thoughts, the next she started to speak in a dead voice. Ami was telling us how she wasn't able to lead us anymore and left. She was completely gone, her whole presence and thoughts were gone. We stood there looking at her wolf self disappear in a blur through the trees, unable to form a coherent thought.

Minutes passed and we realized that she wasn't our Alpha anymore. The four of us released deep howls, letting out how hurt we were. It was like losing an essential part of yourself—now that part was empty. I, alone, felt her loss more pronounced than the others. Ami wasn't only my Alpha, but my best friend, my sister. I was feeling like I had failed to do my job, which was to stand by her side and give her support in her decisions. All I did was stay quiet and let Thomas make her feel bad for what she was doing.

_Come on guys; let all the sorrow out as we need to get prepared mentally for the battle. _We all jumped a little for the new voice that intruded our heads. I hadn't paid attention that now we had four different sets of thoughts swirling in our minds. Jacob's thoughts were stronger and very gruff, not like his voice in human form.

_Wow, the four of you are so messed up. _I assumed that the one who talked was Embry, as I doubted Seth would be so cheery when his daughter just left alone to the arms of death.

_Don't think like that, unless you want me to rip your neck off. _I was stunned that Seth was talking like that. He must have been really worried.

_I'm sorry…_

_There's no time for that. We need to start heading to where the Cullens are and reassemble. Things have changed, but we can still do this. We just need to work as a single pack and move as one, _Jacob said to us. We looked at each other and nodded. Things were pretty screwed up at the moment and we didn't want to make things worse.

I looked at Thomas and he was with his head bent low, his thoughts were of guilt. _There's no time to feel guilty now, just concentrate at the task ahead, _Jacob thought to Thomas and continued to give us instructions.

_So, we are not going to do anything to help Ami? _Taylor finally spoke. He was already with the Cullens—a way of communicating them what was happening over here. _I don't like Kaleb that much, but don't you think we should…?_

_No…we need to deal with what was already planned, and that is to confront these leeches where Alice saw them arrive, _Jacob said with a lot of frustration. He was trying not to let out how worried he really was that his nephew was in the hands of unknown vampires. He was also very worried that the vamps had proved they had gifts. _Taylor, inform Edward that one of the leeches showed a narcotic sort of power. _He showed him everything the four of us had experienced with the vamps—from when they made us feel weak and numb, to when they took Kaleb by putting him to sleep.

We saw through Taylor how Edward took the information and told it to the rest. Most of them released hisses as they heard what he was saying. They discussed it for a while and concluded that maybe Bella's shield could protect us from the female leech. If not, we could see from the memory that she could only apply the narcotic effect to one individual at a time, which was a plus.

After fifteen minutes, we were in a fast trot heading to the clearing the Cullens were at. Before leaving La Push, Jacob went to inform Dad of what had happened—most of the others ex-wolves were there. On the way, things got heated up again. Seth was really pissed off when he saw through our thoughts how the argument went between Amelia and Thomas. Apparently, Jacob only told him what was convenient.

_Damn it! What would you do if your imprint was taken? _Seth asked, releasing a deep growl. Thomas took a step back, Matt took his side immediately.

_I would…go after her, but not at the expense of the pack's safety, _Thomas said, trying to sound truthful, but his emotions were giving him away. He was thinking about what he wouldn't do to get his Andy back.

_Then you understand why she acted the way she did. On the other hand, how you acted and what you said was wrong and in return you lost your Alpha. Look around you, your brother and Cody are fighting. All is left now is fight or die. _Seth was fuming, but he was very good in controlling his anger. _I shouldn't even be doing this; I should be finding Amelia and helping her._

_Seth, don't make me give you an order. Your job is to confront the vamps where Alice said, _Jacob interrupted, and accelerated his pace. _I'm glad everyone got that out of their system. Now, let's continue running, the Cullens are waiting for us, _he added with a strong voice. I could feel how impatient he was getting by the second. Before Amelia left, our chances of winning were almost even, but now, we were balancing ourselves in a thin rope, waiting to fall to the abyss.

As we ran, I concentrated on getting accustomed to the others' thoughts and emotions. Thomas, Matthew and Cody noticed what I was doing and began to do the same. Very soon, all of us were almost thinking as one, giving each other words of encouragement—good lucks and goodbyes.

Being inside the heads of Jacob, Seth and Embry was very interesting. Seeing how many times they had fought leeches and got out victorious, was giving us hope. Constantly, their thoughts would go to their imprints. Jacob and Seth would see them soon, but Embry was trying not to feel pain as he thought of Catlyn and his future child. My heart panged with pain as I thought of my Sophie, so small and defenseless. Today, I was going to do everything possible to kill these blood suckers that endangered the safety of my little "Princess Sofia," as I liked to call her.

On the other hand, being inside Taylor's head was chaotic. As he was part vampire, he had the ability to think various things at the same time. His thoughts jumped from battle formations, to tips his uncle Jasper had given him about how to avoid the clutches of the vampires, to Amelia. Frequently, he would think about how wrong they were doing in not helping her. It was weird to look at Ami from his perspective; he truly idolized her, putting her on a pedestal to admire. What he felt towards her wasn't just a crush, like I had been thinking, but it was adoration to the fullest. He wasn't sure if he loved her, but he was sure that if something happened to her, his life would change drastically. He was also remembering the day he found out through Jacob's thoughts that she was engaged, as he was at the moment with his mom in Seattle. It took Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie to calm him down. All he wanted to do was run to La Push and kill Kaleb. He felt betrayed that she had in the end chosen Kaleb without giving him an opportunity.

When we reached the Cullens, a cold breeze was blowing from the trees. I didn't know if it was the climate changing or the fact that soon our fate was going to be chosen. Thinking about it sent chills down my spine, making my whole body shake violently.

* * *

I looked back at all that had happened since I got up to do patrol and couldn't believe that time passed so fast. As I stared at the line of trees in front of me, waiting for the coven to arrive, I couldn't stop thinking about what Ami might have been doing and how my little Sophie was doing without my presence near. This last month I had been with her, only leaving her side to go to my house to sleep, sometimes eat and go to school. Immediately, I moved my thoughts to Ami, as I didn't want to depress the guys with my moping thoughts, even though Embry and Thomas were also in a gloom state like me, missing their imprints.

What could she have been doing? How was she planning on getting Kaleb back? Had she found him yet, and if she had, was she okay? Could she be hurt or being tortured at this moment? I shook those thoughts away. Deep inside, I knew she was fine or my body would have told me. Since we were little, we had a connection similar to the one twins had. That was how I knew she was doing well, since I couldn't feel her being hurt. But what if when she cut her wolf connection, she also cut herself from me? What if she was suffering right now and I couldn't feel it?

_Stop that! You're going to drive yourself crazy, _Seth said from Jacob's right—he was his second. He was chanting in his head that Amelia was a strong wolf and she was going to be fine, when my unending questions interrupted him. _And I doubt your connection has been cut. It's a strong human connection that not even imprinting can break. _

_What do you mean? _I asked, not understanding completely what he was trying to imply.

_I have noticed that you think more about how Ami might be doing than how your imprint is doing, _he answered with a matter of fact voice. _And it doesn't mean that you don't care about Sophie enough, it means that Amelia means to you as equally as your imprint, but Ami right now needs your attention more. It's the same as how I feel towards Emma and Amelia. Both of them holds a part in my heart that if one of them is missing, my life gets unbalanced. _The last part he thought in barely a whisper. I saw how much he was also hurting knowing that his daughter was in danger.

Our conversation was interrupted by Alice sucking a deep breath. I saw through Jacob's eyes—he was the closest to her—how her eyes got unfocused. Jasper immediately went to her side and was trying to make her say what she was seeing, but she was in deep concentration. All of a sudden, Edward released a feral snarl as he also saw the vision.

"What is it?" Bella immediately went to his side and tried to make him say what was going on.

"They are very close, I can see them clearly. There are eighteen of them, the female narcotic in the lead next to a tall fair man, probably the leader. Some of them stayed behind, but I can't see why." Alice's voice was very faint and low, but we could hear her perfectly. "We better get ready. I see them arriving in five minutes."

_Okay, guys, remember to think and move as one. Don't try to take one of them down alone. Always at least be in pairs, _Jacob started to say with a soft but encouraging tone._ Let's do this fast so we can go and help Amelia on her own battle._

"They know about us?" Edward's voice made us all stop the thoughts that were flowing through our heads.

"Yes, they're talking about how they can defeat us. They're planning on going first after Bella and Edward." Alice was talking again; she probably saw another vision. All our thoughts were the same: protect Bella at all cost as she was our shield. I couldn't stop thinking about something Alice had said before, "some of them stayed behind". What if they were keeping Kaleb away as leverage?

"You might be right," Edward said directly at me. He was probably connected to our thoughts more than I thought. He told the others what I just thought about and they agreed with me.

We were already in formation. Jacob, Embry, Seth, Thomas and I were the only werewolves in the front, accompanied by Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. Behind us stood Bella, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emma and Renesmee. Behind them, Matt, Cody and Taylor, which they didn't like as they wanted to be in the front, but we told them that we also needed someone to protect us from behind. Bella was positioned in the middle of our group, her shield already protecting us.

Five minutes had already passed, and their stench was already swirling in the air. We couldn't help it as snarls escaped our lips, exposing our sharp teeth. It all seemed to go in slow motion when they appeared from the trees, a mass of sparkling monsters. It was a very sunny day, something unusual in the state of Washington.

They stopped twenty feet from where we were and analyzed the situation, their red eyes scanning our group with a lot of confidence.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting such a big welcome committee," the blond vamp in the front spoke. His voice was very deep and raspy, but I could detect he was acting since a smile spread on his face.

"Well, none of this would be necessary if you would have stayed where you belong…not here," Carlisle said, always with a calm, serene voice.

"Oh, on the contrary, we belong here simply because I just want to," the blond one said as he raised his arms and spread them high. "When I heard that the Cullens would be involved in this, I became more excited to gain this peculiar place. Once we get rid of this wolf infestation, you and I, Carlisle, can discuss how to divide this territory so our covens don't clash." All the Cullens released snarls and hisses as they heard those words.

"What makes you think we're going to let you _gain_ this territory? The wolves are our friends and family. We're not going to let you put a hand on them," Edward spoke through clenched teeth.

"So this is the final decision? You're all going to fight us." It wasn't a question, more a way of stating that we chose our own doom.

None of the Cullens spoke for a while; both groups only stared at each other. Once in a while, snarls, growls and hisses were released from both sides, making the air fill with tension. The coven of the south started to approach us… "One more thing before we do this. What do you intend to do with the shape-shifter you took earlier?" Edward asked suddenly, making them stop.

I saw a wicked smile spread on the face of the female narcotic. She said something in the leader's ear—too low for us to hear—then she stepped forward a little. "It wouldn't be a bad idea to keep a few as pets and guardians. Why not start with the Alpha?"

Our whole pack growled really loud as the thought of guard dogs went through our heads. _Stay still, Taylor! _Jacob shouted when he saw Taylor wanting to run and rip the leeches.

_We cannot let them talk about us like that, like animals, _he hissed as his body quivered worst than before.

_I know that's why we are going to win this. I'm not going to let them destroy my home. _Jacob's thoughts echoed all of us.

"Then you leave us no choice," Edward said, getting into a crouch position. The others did the same after quickly saying their "I love yous"; they didn't say goodbye or good luck as they were sure that it wasn't necessary.

In a blur, the two sides collided. Hisses, growls and snarls polluted the air and all I could see was my brothers launching themselves at the enemy. I took a male leech down with the help of Embry and quickly went to the aid of Thomas who was being circled by two female vamps.

Before we got to him, a blur of russet fur passed in front of us and in a swift and blinding movement took one of the two down. I thought it was Jacob, but the sun stroked his fur and I saw the golden streaks around his body—it was Taylor. It was amazing how he moved, almost effortlessly. In another swift movement, he took also the other female, ripping her apart in seconds. There was no time to admire how he fought because immediately more vamps came our way.

Thank God Bella learned how to put her shield on individuals, as we were all over the place. All she needed to do was place the shield on Jacob and all of us were protected from any mental attack. This didn't make the female narcotic happy. Edward told us really fast that she knew about Bella's gift, but didn't know she could now split it, protecting all of us individually. A growl escaped her mouth when she tried to use her gift on Seth and nothing happened. She hesitated for a second and Jacob took the opportunity with Seth to sink their teeth in her throat and side, ripping her in two.

Very soon, a big pit of fire was blazing with all the pieces of the dead leeches. My sides were aching from so many times a vamp had hit me. None of us had received serious injuries yet—I thought that too soon. The air was filled with a deep howl and all of us cringed as the pain hit us. It was a blinding pain and it took us some time to recuperate and help whoever was hurt. The chaos was so much that we couldn't identify well who was the one hurt.

_Matty, no! _Thomas started to scream in our heads. We saw how he found his brother in the clutches of a tall muscular vampire, his teeth deep in the little wolf's flesh. All of us ran as fast as we could, and when the vamp saw all of us going his way, he dropped Matthew and made to run, but Taylor and Thomas got him and tore him apart.

Thomas was in a bloodlust as he dismembered the vampire apart without compassion. I phased back and took the lifeless body of Matthew in my arms. He was back in human form, a gash dripping blood in his neck. The rest of us were howling very loud but I could faintly hear Matt's heartbeat. Seconds later, he began to writhe and trash in my arms and his eyes flew open.

"AHHH! It burns, get it out!" he was screaming as tears sprouted from his eyes.

"Carlisle!" I shouted, and saw Jacob dart to the opposite direction to look for the doc. I looked back and the battle was almost over, the few vampires left were being taken care of by the Cullens. Every second that passed Matthew shook more violently and his screams were intensifying.

"Give him to me." I looked up and Thomas was finally in human form, his arms outstretched so I could give him his baby brother. I passed him a still writhing Matty and slumped as dread surrounded me. Why did it have to be one of the younger ones?

Only seconds had passed, but as I look around, it seemed an eternity. Thomas was sobbing and telling his brother that everything was going to be fine. Most of the guys were already back in human form, putting on their shorts. I stood up and got mine from my leg; I had completely forgotten that I was still naked. As I put them on, I couldn't stop thinking of how I felt when I saw Matty's lifeless body. I was able to phase back because I felt that I needed to help him, as if I didn't, something horrible was going to happen.

Just as we were getting more desperate, Carlisle arrived followed by Esme, Bella and Jacob. "Thomas, give him to me," he immediately said with a face that said he was getting into doctor's mode. Thomas hesitated, but gave him his brother.

Carlisle started to work on him, inspecting the wound and smelling the blood. "I'm going to try to suck the venom out. It still hasn't reached his heart," he said, almost in an inaudible whisper.

"What if the venom reaches his heart?" Thomas asked, even though we already knew what was going to happen. Carlisle didn't answer but gave a reassuring look before pressing his mouth in Matthew's neck. He sucked the blood for a long while—spitting it to the side—when he finally withdrew, his eyes were really bright and intense.

"Doc, is he okay?" Thomas' preoccupied voice broke the silence. I hadn't realized that all of us were holding our breaths while the Doc sucked the venom.

"His blood doesn't taste like venom anymore, but he lost a lot of it," he answered, checking Matt's vitals. He wasn't thrashing anymore and we could all hear his heart was beating weakly. "We need to take him fast to our house in Seattle. He needs a transfusion." Carlisle stood up, carrying Matt, and began to run.

"Thomas, go with him, the rest of us need to get ready," Jacob said, and Thomas left swiftly, removing his shorts and phasing so he could keep up with Carlisle. The rest of us were looking at Jacob intently. We got rid of these leeches, but now we needed to find Amelia, hopefully on time.

* * *

**A/N: **_So I didn't want to delve too much in the fighting, that's why it was so short. Next chapter is the rescue chapter and then the epilogue. Oh and thanks to all of you who always leave me reviews, it means a lot...  
_

**_Leave Reviews as always..._**


	38. Choices

**A/N:** _This is the last chapter, only the epilogue left. Thanks for all of you who had left me reviews and hopefully you'll follow me to the sequel and give me the same support. I would recommend to add me to the Author's Alert so you'll know when I post the other story... Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to leave reviews!_

_****Beta by Dani...**  
_

**Chapter 37: Choices**

**Kaleb's POV**

**M**y eyes were feeling too heavy for my liking, and as I tried to open them, I began to panic. Even though murky memories passed through my mind, I knew that something went wrong. I tried to bring forward the last thing that happened before I ended in this state. My eyes flew open as I recalled feeling numb and being taken by some leeches. The last thing I saw was my precious Ami, her desperate stare when she saw me being taken.

I looked around me, my vision was still a little blurry but I could define that I was in some sort of small room. No windows were visible, only a heavy closed door. The smell of damp, dust and animal droppings permeated the air, making me want to sneeze. But what I could identify more was the stench of leeches; my nose was burning and made my eyes watery.

The room was completely empty, only some dirty blankets could be seen in a corner. I was in my human form, only wearing my cut-offs. I got on my feet very fast when I heard footsteps outside the door. Seconds later, the door opened and two vampires stepped inside.

"Oh, finally the sleeping beauty decides to join us again. Did you have a pleasant sleep?" a small, brunette female vampire said with a wicked smile. Her hair was curly, long and light brown, making her petite body get lost in the large quantity of it. She was followed by a big vampire, who I faintly recognized. He was one of the ones who took me and brought me to this place.

As soon as they stepped inside the room, my body began to shake and the familiar burning sensation started to overpower my every limb. The weirdest thing happened, as fast as the burning started it left my body. I tried to get angry, but couldn't. It was like my body couldn't react to how I was feeling. My head snapped forward as the two vampires started to laugh.

"Do you like my gift?" the female vamp said with a leer. I let out a grunt of frustration and continued to try to phase, but nothing was happening. The vamp got closer to me—too close—and whispered in my ear. "Don't waste your time. As long as I'm around, you're not going to change into your wolf form." Then she pecked me on the cheek. I tried to get away from her very fast and ended up tumbling back, falling on my ass. They both laughed harder, but all I could feel was nausea. Not only because of their stench, but because I knew I was defenseless and alone, surrounded by unknown vampires. Amelia's face popped into my head, reminding me that there was someone out there who needed me to be strong.

"Eva, that's disgusting, don't you dare kiss me until you've washed your mouth," the male vampire finally spoke. His voice was very gruff and with a weird accent, like from Latin America.

"Markus, you know I can't help it. This creature is so fascinating; you know the Master thinks the same," she said seductively.

"Yes, which brings us to what we came here," Markus said as he faced me. "Get up; our Master wants to see you."

"Where am I and what do you want with me?" I finally was able to control my nausea and speak out loud.

"You'll find out, when you speak to Sebastian. Now…I said get up." Markus shouted the last word as he moved really fast, making contact with my face with his foot. Blood spattered on the floor and I let out a growl. Even though I didn't like how they were treating me, I got up, drying the blood in my mouth in the process.

As we walked, I finally saw that I was in some sort of old warehouse. I was taken to a small open space, surrounded by mounds of boxes and constructing materials. I thought nobody was there, until I saw movement in one of the corners.

"Ahh! You're finally awake." A tall, dark skinned vampire came from the shadows. He had long black hair, tied on a ponytail, and bright red eyes—too bright. As he moved closer, my body expelled an involuntary shiver. His movements were very silent and swift, like a ghost. "I'm Sebastian, and your name is?"

"What difference does it make you knowing my name?" I said, gaining a little confidence back. In that moment all I cared about was to show I wasn't cooperating with them, not caring if I died in the process. I retracted that thought as I considered how my death would affect my Ami. _What is she doing in this moment? Hopefully not endangering herself by coming after me. _

The vampire, Sebastian, began to laugh, but it was a fake one. Very abruptly, he stopped, and in less than a blink, was in front of me. "Because it's rude to talk to someone without introducing yourself." His cold breath made my skin burn and the firm grip he had on my face was sending shocks of electricity all over my body. "Now, what's your name?"

"Kaleb," I said with a bland voice. I didn't like to feel so weak and defenseless. "Where am I and what do you want with me?" As I spoke, I saw him studying me. A shadow of realization crossed his face, but he covered it very fast.

"You'll find out all in due time. In the meantime, be patient." Sebastian let go of my face and started to pace. Two more vampires arrived and positioned themselves on each side of their Master, twins by the looks of it. They were really pale, paler than a normal vampire and radiated a strange vibe around me. The female Eva and Markus were behind me. I could feel their eyes on my back, analyzing my every movement.

I waited patiently for the leech to start talking. I concentrated my every aching inch in thinking of my love. Even though I was hurting badly, calling forward the memory of her face soothed me a little. I only concentrated on the beauty of her face and recalled her intoxicating scent, because I didn't want to think about what might become of our future. I didn't want to think that I might not see her again, not touch her and feel her warm body close to mine. All the images of my planned future with her started to drift away as the dread of what was in front of me invaded my body and thoughts, and as much as I tried to recall them, they didn't come back.

"Eva, Markus, come here." Finally, after a few minutes in silence, Sebastian spoke. He started to speak really fast and low to the other two vampires. Even with my heightened hearing, I couldn't identify what they were saying. It was getting on my nerves how slow things were going. I would prefer to be fighting for my life than be waiting in pain for my fate. "You were supposed to bring me the Alpha for a reason!" Sebastian shouted, making me release a growl. Markus and Eva were cowering in the full power of their master. I immediately understood what was going on; they thought I was the Alpha, and that was why they brought me here. If they had the Alpha, they had power over the pack, but they made a huge mistake.

"Master, it's not our fault. Brittany was the one who pointed who the Alpha was. Our job was to get the one she knocked out," Markus said, only to be silenced by Sebastian pinning his throat against a support beam.

"And don't you dare use your power on me, Eva." The small vampire was in half a crouch, looking hard at her Master.

Very fast, the twins moved, taking each side of Eva. I didn't understand what was happening. One moment she was in her crouch, the next she was kneeling in front of Sebastian. "Master, please, I'm sorry."

"You're lucky this is not the time for punishments. But rest assured, I'm not forgetting this slipup," he said, and let go of Markus, who stood up really fast and went to stand next to Eva. The twins took again their original position, on each side of Sebastian. Eva got up and gave Markus a lovable stare before facing her Master.

Sebastian saw me looking confused and chuckled. "You must be confused. These are my newest acquisition. You see they have the gift of manipulating the mind and making you do what they want you to do. Too bad they can only do it at one individual at a time. My original plan was to get the Alpha and make him do my bidding, and in the process, acquire a pack of guard dogs. If I have control over the Alpha, the pack will follow."

"What makes you so sure I'm not the Alpha?" I asked just for mere curiosity.

"I can read people, not their thoughts or emotions, but their essence. That's how I find good vampires for my coven." He was looking again at me, analyzing me. "You don't have leadership in you, but there's a connection. I can taste it…you're connected in some way to the real Alpha. Maybe you could be of use after all. Eva!" He looked at the female vamp and motioned to her to come forward.

My insides started to burn and my hands to shake. Seconds later I exploded into my wolf form, shreds of my shorts flying everywhere.

_Kaleb._

The most beautiful voice sounded in my head. And then it hit me, they were going to use me as lure to get my Ami. _Ami you have to stay away no matter what._

_It's too late, I'm on my way, _she said and I could see intertwined in her thoughts what happened after I was taken. How Thomas reacted and how she released the pack and gave them to Uncle Jake.

"Tell your Alpha to come and get you, or you're dead," Sebastian said and Ami saw what was happening. The anger I'd been holding down erupted too fast. Before I could control myself, I launched at Sebastian, only to be slammed to a wall with a lot of force. A whine went out from my lips as I felt some of my bones shatter.

_Kaleb, don't. I'm almost to where you are, I can smell you strongly, _my Amelia was saying in my head. She was running at top speed, green blur swirling around her.

_No, stay away, it's a trap._

_I know and I don't care. I love you, Kaleb. I cannot live without you, _she said as Markus came at me again. Before I could say anything else to Ami, he hit me on the side of the head and I lost consciousness immediately.

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

**_F_**_aster! You have to run faster! _I kept telling myself as Kaleb's scent became more intense. I knew he was still alive, but the blow he received in the head was pretty hard, making him pass out immediately. As I approached the outskirts of Olympia, I knew where they were keeping my Kaleb. It was an old warehouse surrounded by a sort of abandoned buildings. The stench of vampires permeated the air, which made me more certain that I was in the right place. As soon as he phased, I knew they were using him to get to me, but I didn't care, all I could think about was to do everything in my power to get him back. I didn't know why they wanted me; Kaleb only showed me it was a trap before he was knocked out.

It only took me a second to make a decision, I knew that I was never going to be able to live without my love, so what was the point in hesitating when it came to my safety and life? I started to run at full speed and only slowed down when I was at the entrance of the warehouse.

The whole place was crumbling down—holes were visible on the ceiling and walls, rays of sun entering through some of the holes. The whole place reeked of vampire, but I could also detect Kaleb's scent that was leading to the back of the building. I followed it swiftly, still in my wolf form. My senses were on point, any movement or sound intensified by ten. I trotted to where my love's scent was strongest and let out the breath I was holding as I saw his form in the floor ahead.

He was in human form, completely naked and facing the floor. The side of his face and torso were covered in blood, but I could see the wound was already almost healed. I looked around and he appeared to be alone, but I knew vampires were near. The smell was too strong and something in me was telling me danger was near.

I ignored my instincts and approached Kaleb. A sensation of belonging overwhelmed me as soon as I was right next to him. I nudged him on the side to see if he would wake up, but he didn't. I was going to do it again when there was a movement in my peripheral vision.

"Welcome," a deep voice came from the corner. I looked to where the voice came from and saw a tall leech with dark skin and very bright red eyes—too bright. He carried himself with a lot of confidence and I recognized him from Kaleb's memories as the one who talked. "Just one? Well, I don't care as it's the Alpha and you came faster than what I was expecting," he said with amusement. "I'm Sebastian, by the way."

I stayed next to Kaleb, listening to the rhythm of his heart, a way of knowing when he was waking up. Just as I straighten my neck to look at the leech better, Kaleb's heart accelerated and he started to stir. His eyes flew open and I could see panic in them. "Why did you come?" His voice was strained and I could taste how desperate he was. "They're going to use you to get to the others." My heart sped at what he just told me.

Just in that instant, the leader moved forward, and on his sides stood two vampires. They were very pale and looked alike—twins. "Why don't you phase back, unless you want us to do it for you?"

I let the burning leave my body. It wasn't easy as my instincts were telling me otherwise, but after a while, I was able to do it. I detached the blue dress I wore earlier from my leg and put it on.

Kaleb got up from the ground and stood next to me, his fingers brushing mine lightly. I faced the vampires; the leader's eyes were of shock and amusement. From behind me, I heard a gasp. I looked back and a female and male vampire stood there. They weren't expecting me to be female.

"Now I see the connection clearly—love," the one named Sebastian said. I looked at Kaleb and his expression became more pained. I knew he would have preferred to die than to have me in danger, but I felt the same.

"Don't do this. I'll serve you. But let her go, please," Kaleb said with a low voice.

"Kaleb, don't think like that. We're not slaves and I won't let him make us one," I said with my strong Alpha voice, looking directly at the leader.

"You don't understand; he can make you do as he wants. He'll make you also control all of us." Kaleb was desperate.

"He's saying the truth. Just say the word to my friends here and they'll make you do as I say," Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

"Then let me tell you, if you want to control the pack, I'm no use. They're not my pack anymore." I saw confusion pass through the leader's eyes.

"You're lying; I can see the Alpha in you." He spoke with a firm voice.

"I am an Alpha, but I left my pack in the hands of another before coming here. They're fighting your vampires at this very moment, and I bet they're winning." I wasn't sure of that but I wanted to shake his confidence a little. "I let them go before coming here and I'm sure that after they're done with your puny army, they will come here. So, if I were you, I would run like the coward you are." My voice was unwavering, the only plan I had was to implant terror in them. Kaleb grabbed my hand with force and I looked at him. I squeezed his back, letting him know to be strong like me, even though I was crumbling inside. Any minute now, the leech would realize we didn't have a purpose and get rid of us.

"You call me coward. You must be so sure of yourself to stand there defenseless and call me a coward, and why do you say that?" He got his cocky tone back, but I could see in his eyes how desperate he was that his plan didn't work.

"Because instead of being in the field with your coven fighting your battle, you're here, hiding while trying to find a way of getting out of this victoriously. And you might think I'm the same as I'm here instead of helping my brothers, but I felt I belong here." I finished my little speech and kept looking at those red eyes intently.

"So, you prefer death than let your lover here die." He let out a loud laugh. "Your kind is so unpredictable. I think I could never get tired of watching the way you think and live." He took a break to take an unnecessary breath and continued. "You know what, you're right. I stayed behind because if we lose I could leave and not bother your home for a while. You might call it cowardice, but I see it as acting smart. This is why I'm going to offer you something."

"What could you actually offer me that might get my interest?" I had a vague idea what he was going to offer, but I wanted to make sure.

"Yours and your partner's lives. If we lose, I'll give you a position in my ranks. As time passes you will not see it as servitude, instead as an honor." As Sebastian spoke, he started to walk forward, getting closer to me and Kaleb. We both tensed up, but maintained our positions. I could hear a low growl coming from Kaleb and I squeezed his hand so he could control himself. I knew the vamp was going to find a way to gain something even if he lost. In the end, he wanted us as his guards.

Sebastian ended on my side and craned his neck to reach my ear, as he was shorter than me. "And if you please me the way I want you to, I'll give you anything you desire." His cold breath made me shiver and start to shake. Before I could stop him, Kaleb released my hand and stood in front of Sebastian. He was shaking, but for some reason, he wasn't changing, and neither could I.

"Stay away from her. Don't you dare put a finger on her." Kaleb's voice was gruff and I could hear him growling.

"Okay, very possessive, are we?" Sebastian said, moving away from me. He had a mischievous smile on his face I didn't like, especially when his eyes raked my whole body. "Besides, she's the one who has the final word. So, what's your decision? Die in this very moment or serve me and live."

I looked at Kaleb's dark brown eyes, trying to find the answer. He was looking at me as if searching for the same answer. Deep inside, I knew that I would do anything to keep my Kaleb alive, and he would do the same for me, but I knew this wasn't the right way. We were born free and no one could ever take that from us. I thought of my friends and family, and knew that they would prefer us to die than to show weakness. The image of my dad's face and of Luke's popped into my head, giving me more confidence in my decision, but the one I had in front of me was all I needed.

"Baby, I love you," Kaleb whispered in my hair as he embraced me, wrapping his big warm arms around me. I breathed in his neck, marveling on his musky smell and memorizing it as much as I could.

"Love you, too," I said and raised my head so our lips could intertwine. I didn't care that a bunch of vampires were waiting for my answer, all I cared in that instant was to be this close to Kaleb. To savor our last minutes in this life and accept what laid ahead.

After kissing passionately for awhile, we broke apart and faced our destiny. Kaleb never released my hand as I looked at Sebastian.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes…I will never serve you." Weirdly, my voice was very strong, no hint of how I was feeling inside.

"Too bad, you would have looked beautiful on my side," Sebastian said. I saw Eva had a huge smile on her face, showing all her sharp teeth.

Just as I prepared myself to be attacked, the air was invaded by loud howls. Seconds later, the windows were shattered, glass flying everywhere as the pounding of paws and snarling invaded the beat-down warehouse. The pack and some of the Cullens attacked the small group of vampires without hesitation.

Within minutes, there was a pile of burning leeches in the middle of the warehouse. I looked back at all that happened in the last five minutes and couldn't put together how exactly the pack and Cullens got rid of Sebastian and his small group of guards and I didn't care as I was pulled into a tight hug by Kaleb. His lips immediately dominated mine, and I didn't fight him off.

"For a split second there, I thought I was going to lose you forever. I'm never going to let go of you again," he said in my ear as he hugged me tighter.

"Me, neither," I said, and kissed him again.

We stopped kissing when the pack phased back and pulled us apart to give us hugs and tell me not to leave them again like that. They also told me about what happened to Matt and I saw in their eyes that it still wasn't known if he was completely okay.

"He was taken by Carlisle to their house. Thomas went with him," Luke said as he hugged me.

"But don't worry; he'll be fine. Carlisle can do wonders, he's a great doctor." Dad finally pushed his way through the mass of huge men and stood in front of me. I lunged myself at him and covered his face in kisses. "I'm also glad you're okay," he said between giggles.

I was taken from Dad's body by a set of strong arms. I knew who it was before I turned around. "It almost killed me knowing you were alone out here and that we could have been late." Taylor embraced me as he spoke with his husky voice. He had grown more since the last time I saw him, now being like three inches taller than me. Kaleb started to growl on my side and I could feel his vibrations.

"She's a great person and woman. You better not hurt her in any way," Taylor said as he released me and faced Kaleb, which made Kaleb stop his overreaction immediately. "And congrats on your future wedding…she's all yours."

"Thanks," Kaleb said, snaking his arm around my waist. There I saw that Taylor had not only grown physically, but also on the inside. He was becoming a man in accepting that I only belonged to one person, and that was Kaleb. I got out of Kaleb's arm and hugged Taylor tightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"One day you'll find someone special; you deserve it," I told him as cheers erupted all around us. The Cullens and the pack were celebrating that they got rid of another threat. He was looking at me with a stupid smile and touching with his fingers the spot I kissed.

"I don't know about that, but if I do, I hope she's someone like you." His eyes were shining and I could see in them how much he felt towards me. I knew that if Kaleb didn't exist in my life, I was meant to be with Taylor. But life was never clear, and all you had to do was follow your heart and I knew that mine would always belong to my love, imprint and lover—my Kaleb.


	39. Epilogue

**A/N: _Yes I spoil you all, I decided to post this today so I could start with the sequel right away... Enjoy!_**

**_**Beta by Dani...  
_**

**Epilogue**

**Amelia's POV**

**W**hen you were extremely happy, time passed and you didn't even notice it. Especially, when you were with the person you'd loved and all that laid ahead was the future you had planned so much.

It had been two months since the battle and nothing much had happened, except for little changes here and there, like the Cullens were now allowed on the Rez. I sat with Sam the day after we arrived from the battle and agreed that vampires were everywhere and having the Cullens around was a good thing, which made them make the decision of moving permanently to Seattle. Also, Emma finally moved in with Dad and me. Things were still a little tense between both of us but for the sake of Dad, we put our differences aside; besides, I stayed most of the time at Kaleb's house. Jacob willingly let the guys come back to my pack, Thomas was still a little hurt for what happened, but we talked it out and went back to the friendship we had before.

Matthew was very well. He and Thomas stayed for a few days in Seattle after the battle. Carlisle wanted to make sure no side effects appeared. Apparently, the bite he received was very deep and could leave infections, but the doc didn't find anything out of the ordinary. All Matt was left with was a deep crescent scar on the base of his neck, which had a pale tinge making it pop out in his russet skin.

"Are you ready?" The love of my life popped his head through my door and I couldn't help but smile widely. I watched as his eyes raked my body, savoring every part of it. I was getting ready for the New Year's party that Dad decided to do at our house.

"Almost," I said, and continued trying to make my hair lie flat. I let out a huff of frustration and dropped the hairbrush. I looked at myself on the mirror; I was wearing one of the outfits Alice had bought me—a strapless green shirt that accentuated my curves, skinny dark jeans and not so high black stilettos. I applied simple makeup, accentuating my green eyes, and let my hair lose, which now was reaching the middle of my neck.

"You look amazing," Kaleb purred in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and gave him a little kiss on the lips, which he immediately turned into a long, deep one. As his lips sucked on my bottom one, I couldn't help it but tangle my fingers in his hair. I noticed that it was getting long and liked how it would curl around my fingers. We both released a moan when I parted his lips and started to explore his mouth with my tongue and his hands were leaving a trail of fire under my shirt as he went up to his favorite part of my body—my breasts.

"I love you, Kaleb," I whispered as he let go of my mouth to start kissing my neck.

"Love you, too," he mumbled, pressing me against the vanity behind me, sending some of the perfumes and makeup tumbling to the floor.

Someone in the background cleared their throat. "Damn, the two of you can't keep your hands to yourselves." Kaleb let out a growl but released me, fixing his clothes in the process. I fixed my hair and gave a small smile to Luke, who was standing on my doorway with Sophie tucked in his neck.

"Yeah, and you always interrupt when things are getting heated," Kaleb grumbled. He pretended not to like Luke, but I knew they were finally starting to get along.

"Well, better me than Cody or Matt, or any of the other kids. It would be traumatizing to see both of you in that way. Thank God Sophie was looking the other way; I don't want her learning those things." The last part he said it while cooing a giggling Sophie.

"I know, this is why I love you, my overprotective annoying big brother," I said while giving him a small kiss on the cheek, followed by one to Sophie.

Kaleb mumbled something unintelligible and looked at Luke. "So, why exactly did you interrupt us?"

"Oh, Seth sent me. The Cullens just arrived and are asking for you," Luke said, nodding his head towards me, without getting his eyes off Sophie. Kaleb chuckled but didn't speak. "What?"

"You're talking so much about us without keeping in mind that Sophie will grow and we'll see if you will keep your hands to yourself," Kaleb said with a mocking tone as he approached me to give me a loud kiss on my cheek. I noticed that Luke became serious for a second but covered it with a smile when Sophie tried to grab his nose.

He saw me looking and let out a deep sigh. "Things between us are never going to be like that."

"Why?" Kaleb and I asked at the same time.

"Because, Claire's my cousin. Sophie is never going to see me in a romantic way. It's wrong." He was laughing with what Sophie was doing but I saw a sadness in his eyes that seemed it would never leave. I felt Kaleb's eyes on me and I turned to look at him. He was watching me so intently that it was scaring me. I knew he was thinking about how it would be if I would have never responded to the imprint love.

"Come on, let's head downstairs. Everyone must be waiting for us," I said, grabbing Kaleb's hand and pulling him with me out of my room.

When we got downstairs, the house was completely cramped, including the backyard. Everyone we knew from the reservation was there, counting the Cullens of course and Leah, who came with her husband and son. Later in the night, she announced to everyone that she was three months pregnant, and that her husband found a better job in Port Angeles, which meant they were moving back to the Rez.

It was almost midnight when Jacob approached me and told me he wanted to speak privately. I left Kaleb with Thomas and Luke, surrounded by a lot of food, and followed Jacob outside the house. We walked until we were at the shade of a big tree, almost inside the forest. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked as he faced me.

"Embry is stopping to phase in a few years and Seth is going to be living here permanently with Emma." I already knew what he was telling me. Catlyn had told me quickly after Embry told her, so I kept looking at Jacob waiting for him to continue. I noticed that I wasn't so tense around him as before, maybe it was for the fact that I was getting accustomed to him. "Nessie, Taylor and I aren't staying with the Cullens in Seattle…"

"What…why?" I interrupted him. I couldn't believe that now that we were so together he was leaving.

"Nessie has been bothering me about living on our own for a while—just us and Taylor as a family. She bought a house in a secluded area in Paris. She says it's her dream. We are moving in two weeks, but I promise to keep in contact. I'm not doing the same mistake again in thinking I can keep away completely from my true home." As he spoke, he was looking back at the party and all the people, nostalgia was covering his eyes. I knew he wanted to stay, but pleasing your imprint always came first, so I understood how he was feeling.

"I'm going to miss you guys, even Taylor," I said with a smirk. When I thought of Taylor, I knew the idea of them moving was good. The day he told me he accepted me and Kaleb, I knew he was only saying it, not feeling it. It would do him good to go away for awhile, maybe he would find his true love and forget about me.

"Me, too. I've never said it, but you're a great kid and Alpha, even if you haven't learned everything that is to learn," he said, patting my head as an uncle would do. "Now, to why I brought you here alone. I'm passing Seth and Embry to your pack, well, Embry only for a while as he's stopping."

I was shocked for what he just told me. He was letting go of his two best friends. "But why? Seth can still be your second while you're away. Distance doesn't matter."

"I know, but my time as Alpha is ending, I can feel it. It is time for only one pack to protect this tribe and that is the pack you lead as Alpha. That day you gave me your pack for their own good showed me you're a true leader. Some might see what you did as weakness, but I see it as bravery. It's not easy to let go of what you have, especially if that something holds a part of your heart." His words were bouncing all over my head but I couldn't make them make sense.

"But why are you so sure about this? The only way you'll stop being Alpha is by stopping to phase and you're not doing that," I said the only doubt I had in my mind at the moment.

"I know, but I won't have a pack anymore, I'm giving it to you. Don't you feel it? We can be around each other without wanting to rip the other. No one really knows everything about us. Maybe you can stop being Alpha without having to stop phasing, or I just fulfilled what I was meant to do in life," he said, laughing a little and looking back at the house. "I better go back; Nessie is looking for me. And don't worry about anything, I already told Seth and Embry. Seth wasn't so happy of losing his position as second, but he's looking forward to being under your command"

"What about Taylor?" I asked as he started to head back. "He's also a wolf like us."

"Don't worry; he'll be my responsibility as he's my son and I don't want any more trouble between him and Kaleb. Besides, it's not good to leave him in your pack. He still doesn't show it, but in the future, he'll be an Alpha, and I don't want history to repeat again…you know, me and Sam." Jacob waited a little to see if I had anymore doubts, and after a while, he left.

I stood under the tree, trying to put together everything that had just transpired. Months ago, I was just a common girl with simple human problems. Now I was the only leader to protect this place I called home. I closed my eyes and recounted everything I had lost, but what I'd gained was greater. I had now a family, a father, friends, a brother who I loved with all my heart, but most of all, I gained a soul mate and eternal lover—my fiancé. Also, I gained a great pack who I would lead with a proud heart as they were what made me who I was.

Warm arms enveloped me and I felt immediately at ease. Kaleb's scent always brought a feeling of relaxation to my body and mind and his touch, undying pleasure. Without opening my eyes, I marveled at the sensation his body left in mine.

"It's almost midnight," he whispered in my ear.

"I know, and I'm with the one person I want to start this New Year with," I said as I turned around so I could kiss him softly on the lips. I opened my eyes and got lost, as always, in his dark brown ones, which never ceased to amaze me.

"What did Uncle Jake want to talk about?" Kaleb asked me as he embraced me tighter and started to sway us slowly from side to side.

"I'll tell you later," I said. I heard from all around us people counting down the seconds until midnight.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…HAPPY NEW YEAR! _

Shouts erupted from inside my house and the neighbors. Kaleb grabbed my face and kissed me hard, mixing with the kiss all the emotions and feelings he had towards me. I returned the same amount of passion as we still swayed under the tree. That kiss meant all that was laid ahead of us. We might encounter more trouble, but we knew that we were going to always have each other, because that was all we ever needed. Nothing in the world could break us apart. If he lived, I lived, if he died, I died, and nothing else mattered.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **_This is it... so sad the end, but no worries I'll soon start posting the sequel. I just wanted to thank all of you who were faithful and always left me a review, even if it was a 'good job', I liked all of them... Remember to leave Reviews and add me to your Author's alert so you would know when I post the sequel..._

_As a bonus I tell you that the sequel is called The Ugly Truth and it's going to start with Ami and Kaleb's wedding, yep the Wedding. No worries I post it in two days... in the meantime click on leave Reviews and write what you think or thought of the story, Go!_**  
**


	40. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

For those of you who are interested, I've just posted the first chapter of The Ugly Truth, sequel to this story. Head over there, read and tell me what you think. Be warned I'll be showing in that story the ugly side of imprinting, so not everything will be beautiful and happiness… Enjoy!!!

Also thanks a lot to all of you who had given me support... it means a lot and hopefully you'll do the same in the sequel.


End file.
